Amazing Race 1: Next Gen
by SSBFreak
Summary: Twelve teams embark on a race around the VG universe. Which team will be the one to reach the Finish Line at the end first and which teams will get eliminated?
1. Meet the Teams

Author's note: Before I continue, I need to tell you guys something. 

The main reason I haven't updated my third race in so long is one thing: I just haven't had fun writing it. It was so hard to keep track of so many teams and it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere with it. So, while I'm keeping the previous races up, I'm starting from scratch, as if the three races I did never even happened. Because of this, my new race will include some of the teams that you guys watched in the original run.

Don't worry. This race will be just like the actual one. Twelve teams. Non-elimination legs. An Intersection-like event. I'm even going to include a couple of surprises along the way.

Once again, I apologize for not being able to finish the last race, but like I said, I just wasn't having any fun.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meet the Teams

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The scene opened up to show a huge shot of VG Central, an enormous city that stretches as far as the eye can see. After showing shots of various spots around the city, a helicopter containing the camera flew around a large building that looked like a fighting arena. As the shot zoomed in on the roof, a tall, young man walked into view. He had a full head of blonde hair, a blonde mustache and a small soul patch. He was wearing a dark red vest over a bright red shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I'm standing on the Megamix Dome, one of the largest buildings in VG Central. This dome is the home of the Megamix Tournament, a big event I host." The young man, SSBFreak, told the camera. "However, this dome will serve another purpose today. Twelve teams of two will embark from this arena on a hectic race around the VG Universe."

Three helicopters flew overtop the city, flying towards the Megamix Dome.

"One by one, the teams will be eliminated until the last leg begins, where the first team to cross the finish line at the end will win the one-million dollar prize." SSBFreak explained. "The twelve teams are…"

As each team stepped out of their respective helicopter, their name was announced.

Team One: JAK & KIERA 

**Representing: JAK & DAXTER**

**Relationship: DATING**

Jak & Keira led the group of teams towards the starting point of the race. Jak was a fairly-muscular young man with spiky, green-yellow hair and a goatee. He was wearing a deep blue shirt with a brown vest over it, and a pair of brown pants. A set of goggles were resting on his head. Kiera was slightly shorter than Jak was, and had a full head of long, green hair. She was wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"After going through everything I went through in my life, I figured that it would be time for a little vacation." Jak explained. "After seeing an ad for the race, Kiera and I applied and hoped for the best. Well, we actually made it on the show and we're in it to win it. The other teams had better watch out, because we're going to be a real force to be reckoned with."

"I see this race as an opportunity to spend more time with Jak, and the fact that Daxter isn't around to bother us just makes it better." Kiera said. "I hope to keep us going for as long as we can, but if we get eliminated first, we agreed to make the best of it. But I hope we can last a while, because we've never really traveled all that much…"

Team Two: HUGO & PENELOPE 

**Representing: ADVENTURES OF HUGO**

**Relationship: MARRIED**

The only married couple on the race strolled along just behind Jak & Keira. The most notable thing about Hugo was his salt-and-pepper hair, although his trademark bright blue shirt and pink pants couldn't be overlooked, either. Penelope had long, red hair and was wearing a yellow shirt littered with red flowers and a pair of red shorts.

"Not a lot of people know about me. I haven't seen any work at all since the early-mid eighties." Hugo explained before smirking. "That's not a bad thing, though. After all, I can't be rescuing my wife from danger at every turn."

"Hey! I saved YOU in 'Hugo 2'!" Penelope reminded as she playfully socked her husband in the arm.

"Yeah. Yeah. I haven't forgotten." Hugo chuckled.

"Hugo and I have a strong relationship, and we're willing to put it all to the test in this race." Penelope explained. "Hopefully, we'll stick around in this race long enough to show that even though we're not working anymore, we still have what it takes."

Team Three: VANILLA & CREAM 

**Representing: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**Relationship: MOTHER & DAUGHTER**

The two female rabbits walked along with the rest of the teams, looking cheerful. Vanilla, standing as tall as a number of the racers, her singe tuft of chestnut brown hair wavering lightly in the breeze. She was wearing a cherry-red shirt and a pair of jeans. Cream, on the other hand, was one of the shortest of the bunch. With a red shirt and jeans, Cream was dressed just like her mother.

"I have to admit that I've been a fan of the race. And, although I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, I jumped at the chance to apply." Vanilla said sheepishly. "It's taking a bit for all of this to set in, and I still don't think it's set in, yet. I hope that Cream and I can last, because I've been looking forward to something like this for a long time."

"I have plenty of experience for travelling. After all, I DID go adventuring with Mr. Sonic." Cream pointed out. "So doing this race shouldn't take too long to get used to. If mom and I work together, I think we can stay in this for a long time. Everyone else had better watch their backs, because we're in it to win it."

Team Four: BILLY KANE & LILLY KANE 

**Representing: FATAL FURY**

**Relationship: BROTHER & SISTER**

The Kane siblings walked towards the starting point, both of them with their hands in their pockets. Billy, the taller one, had a full head of dirty-blonde hair and was wearing his trademark denim jacket and jeans. Lilly's dirty-blonde hair went past her shoulders, and she was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and brown pants. The bandana Billy usually wore on his head was tied around Lilly's neck as a neckerchief.

"Being the bodyguard of Geese Howard, I'm not really given a lot of free time, so this race would definitely be a good vacation, regardless of how long Lilly and I last." Billy said. "If we keep going, we'll get to see many different nodes that we've never been to. If we get eliminated first, we'll get a free month vacation in a beachside villa. It'll work for us either way."

"Billy's always been so caring of me. I figured that it was about time he got a well-deserved vacation." Lilly explained. "This race will give us the biggest chance we can get to have some quality time together and I intend to make the best of it no matter how long we last."

Team Five: EIKE & MUTO 

**Representing: SUIKODEN 3**

**Relationship: FRIENDS**

The most noticeable thing about the fifth team was that Muto was a large kobold, a dog-like creature, and yet Eike was a human. Muto had a shiny coat of fur and was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of brown pants. Eike was surprisingly pale and had thinning brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and a pair of trousers. For some reason, he didn't seem to be walking as fast as the others.

"I'm not exactly sure why Muto asked if we could apply for the race as a team." Eike admitted, scratching his head. "I'm not exactly the most enthusiastic person around."

"But you need a chance to have fun once in a while, Eike!" Muto said cheerfully. "This'll be fun!"

Eike gave a shrug. "If you say so."

"I may not be the smartest person at Budehuc, but I know when someone needs a bit of fun." Muto said. "Maybe this race will help him open up a bit more. I wanna be the one to help him through the race, because I think he needs it."

Team Six: TOMOKI & AKI 

**Representing: APE ESCAPE**

**Relationship: DATING**

Looking at the tall figure of Tomoki, people would see that there was a Peak Point Helmet (usually worn by the monkeys in the games) welded to his head, the subject of a freak accident. Still, the dating couple paid it no mind. Tomoki was clad in a blue shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of slacks. Aki, standing about four inches shorter than Tomoki, had a full head of long, brown hair. She was wearing a yellow sweater with the hood pulled down and a pair of brown pants.

"At first, I was going to wear my wig to cover this helmet on my head, but Aki suggested to let the people watching see me for what I am and that I'm not ashamed of it." Tomoki admitted. "I hope that Aki and I can prove that even though we're not the best of athletes, we can still outlast more-fit teams. That would be great."

"Tomoki's always been afraid of that helmet on his head, because people always teased him about it." Aki said. "Can't they see that he's a human, too?! Well, if we do well here, that will sure put a stop to all of that jeering. And I intend to be there for him every step of the way."

**Team Seven: TABBY & BEA**

**Representing: ANIMAL CROSSING**

**Relationship: BEST FRIENDS**

Tabby & Bea, being a cat and dog respectively, were two of the four shortest racers on the race, but the two best friends still looked cheerful. Tabby was an orange cat with a few gray stripes and is known for having the largest smile in Animal Crossing. She wore a purple blouse and a pair of jeans, her orange and gray tail sticking out of them. Bea was a normal-looking brown dog with black ears, although she was a couple of inches taller than her friend. She was wearing a dark green sweater and a pair of bright blue pants.

"Bea and I have been friends ever since I moved to her town. So after seeing the ad for the race, we knew exactly what we had to do." Tabby said. "We not only intend to have a blast seeing things we never knew existed, but we hope to cause a little mischief along the way. Hopefully, we'll get the chance."

"Truth be told, we need the money. If it'll get Nook off our backs, we'll do it." Bea admitted. "Running this race will definitely be the biggest thing Tabby and I have ever done, and we're going to try our hardest to reach the Finish Line first. That would be absolutely amazing."

**Team Eight: JAMIE THANG & JAMES THANG**

**Representing: WARIO WARE INC.**

**Relationship: SISTER & BROTHER**

The Thang siblings were a funky couple indeed. Jamie, the younger of the two, had a pink afro with a couple of ponytail-like buns hanging off the sides of it. She had her favourite green top with a white star on it, with a pair of blue shorts. James, despite being older, was shorter than his sister, and also overweight. He had a simple orange afro (…simple?) and was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and black pants. Another interesting note was that both siblings had red noses.

"Our big brother Jimmy is always working with Wario, trying to come up with new games. It often gets boring around our place." Jamie admitted. "So James saw this ad for the race and we thought it would be a good idea to try out. Well, here we are. One of twelve teams racing for the big bucks. We're going to give it our all and hopefully get through the pack."

"This race is definitely gonna be a change of pace for us, because all our family seems to do is dance at Club Sugar, although Jimmy has that job with Wario." James said. "I hope Jamie and I can last through this and win at the end, because not only would we have gone all over the universe, but we would get a huge amount of cash to help us along the way."

**Team Nine: SAM & MAX**

**Representing: SAM & MAX**

**Relationship: PARTNERS**

Another anthro team walked towards the starting point, the taller one with his hands in his pockets. Sam was a large dog as tall as any normal person, and was clad in his normal getup: A gray suit and a fedora. Max, on the other had, was a short rabbit and was one of the four shortest racers along with Cream, Tabby and Bea. However, unlike them, Max was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Things were getting a little dull over at the office, so Max and I figured we could pass the time running this race." Sam admitted with a chuckle. "Yes, he's hard to handle sometimes, but his unusual personality could help us in later stages in the race. The key to that would be getting him to use it at the most opportune moments."

"Hey, Sam? Can I set the host on fire when we get eliminated?" Max asked, as if he was asking something normal.

Sam smirked. "Sure thing, little buddy."

"Goody!"

**Team Ten: PETER PLUM & JOSEPHINE SCARLET**

**Representing: CLUE**

**Relationship: FRIENDS**

Prof. Plum was an average sized man, although he looked a little scrawny from a distance. He had a full head of orange hair, glasses and was wearing a lavender shirt with a pair of purple pants. Miss Scarlet, on the other hand, had long, dark hair that was wavy and curly at the same time. She was wearing a red top and a pair of crimson shorts.

"Well, after solving that dastardly case of Mr. Boddy's murder, Josephine and I didn't really have that much to do." Plum pointed out.

"I STILL can't believe Colonel Mustard would have done something like that." Scarlet said absent-mindedly, shaking her head.

"Me neither, but we still didn't have a whole lot going on." Plum added. "So when we were given the opportunity to apply for this race, we took it."

"Indeed, and that prize money is definitely nothing to sneeze at." Scarlet pointed out. "Peter and I may not have the best relationship, but we're definitely going to work together if we want to get that money."

**Team Eleven: ILIA & BETH**

**Representing: LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS**

**Relationship: BEST FRIENDS**

The female Hylian team may have looked young, but the two racers looked full of spirit and ready to race. Ilia, whom was probably older, had a unique hairstyle, light brown hair going to her shoulders, then sticking out to the right in a spike. She was wearing a white shirt with floral print and brown shorts. Beth, younger but much more outgoing than her partner, had a simple hairstyle for her red hair. She was wearing a red shirt with a brown vest and was wearing a pair of brown shorts, although these looked more poofy than straight like the ones Ilia was wearing.

"The village had been pretty quiet since Link saved Hyrule, so then Beth came up to me and asked me if I wanted to apply for this race." Ilia said. "Well, I DO wish to see the different nodes out there, so I agreed. I certainly didn't expect our team to be chosen, but I hope to make the best of what time we have on the race and enjoy the sights."

"Well, my parents aren't much of racers, so Ilia was my next choice as a partner." Beth explained. "I think I made a good choice, because we get along fairly well and we know how to work together. I think we can do well on this race, so the other teams should list us as an underdog team, because we might strike when they least expect it."

**Team Twelve: KOLORADO & BOWYER**

**Representing: PAPER MARIO (Kolorado) AND MARIO RPG (Bowyer)**

**Relationship: FRIENDS**

Kolorado & Bowyer were a strange sight indeed, even after seeing Sam & Max. Kolorado was a normal-sized Koopa with a yellow shell, but he was wearing an explorer's cap, had a black mustache and had a monocle in his left eye. Bowyer, on the other hand, was at least a full foot taller than Kolorado, and was an unusual bow-like creature with spiky, red hair and a nose that looked like the tip of an arrow. Yellow and green stripes went down his tall and thin body, and other than a pair of gloves and shoes, he was wearing nothing.

"I know we don't look it, but Bowyer and I are smashing good friends." Kolorado explained in a thick, British accent. "We ended up meeting on a race we ran in the past, and we became fast friends. I say, it sure did take a while, but I managed to understand Bowyer's unusual speech pattern. Now that we have a better understanding of each other, Bowyer and I are in this race to pull out on top."

"Nice to me Kolorado is. Much on the last race we were on he showed me." Bowyer explained with an unusual speech pattern. "Glad I am that understand me he can. Run this race we shall and the other teams we will beat! Get the prize money we will because work together we can."

(Author's note: Technically, Kolorado and Bowyer never meet in the games. However, there was a race fanfic I read that got me into writing these things and they had Kolorado & Bowyer as a team of 'guys that just met'. They were my favourite team, so I included them here.)

The twelve teams soon found themselves lined up at the edge of the huge dome's roof. Their backpacks, each with an envelope resting on top of it, were laying a good fifty feet away, and SSBFreak was standing about twenty feet away, standing in between the teams and their luggage.

"In a few short moments, you'll all be embarking on the most exciting trip of your lives. When I give the signal, you'll all run towards the baggage you brought with you, where you'll find your first clue." SSBFreak explained. "Afterwards, you must leave the dome and jump into one of the provided marked cars. What you do after that is entirely up to you."

"Um…What about money?" Ilia asked somewhat timidly.

"She HAS a point. We'll need to do a lot of things on the race." Tomoki provided.

"Not to worry. At the start of each leg, you'll receive a set amount of cash, and anything you have left over at the end of the leg will be carried over to the next." SSBFreak said. "You must use this money for everything except airplane tickets, which the race itself will pay for."

"That sure takes a load off my mind." Billy explained.

"Definitely." Penelope nodded.

Eike gave another silent shrug, but gave a nod as well.

"Each team must be together at all times, except for during a Boss Battle, which requires only one racer to complete." SSBFreak said. "You must work together to stay at the front of the pack, because at the end of each leg, there's a Pitstop. You want to reach these as fast as you can, because if you're last when you check in, you could be eliminated from the race. The first team to cross the Finish Line back here in VG Central will win the one million-dollar prize."

Clearly excited at what was at stake, the teams cheered, Tabby & Bea jumping in place as they clapped.

SSBFreak lifted a hand into the air. "You guys ready to start the adventure of a lifetime?"

The cheering died down as everyone got into position, preparing to run.

"Have fun…"

Tomoki & Aki looked at each other silently, nodded and clasped hands.

"…Play hard…"

A mischievous smirk floated across Bowyer's face as he prepared to run.

"…Travel safe…"

Max cleaned out his ear.

"…And may the best team win."

Kiera narrowed her eyes at her backpack, preparing to start running and get to the luggage before the others could.

SSBFreak looked back and forth between the teams, a smirk on his face. The blonde man then thrust his arm down. "GO!!" He shouted.

All twelve teams burst into a sprint, charging past the tall host, running towards their backpacks and starting the race.

To be continued…

Author's note: Like I said, I apologize for not being able to finish the last race, but I just wasn't having fun anymore. Hopefully, with an amount of teams easier to keep track of, I'll be able to finish quicker.


	2. Leg One

Leg One

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The twelve teams raced across the Megamix Dome's roof, heading straight towards their backpacks. It didn't take very long for the teams to arrive at their backpacks, and once they did, they all grabbed the clues resting on them, ripping them open and pulling out blue cards.

"Fly to the world of Starfox…" Ilia read.

"…When you land, make your way by marked car…" Plum read.

"…To the edge of Corneria Lake, where you'll find your next clue…" Penelope read.

"…First, you must drive yourselves to the airport…" Muto read.

"…And book tickets on one of two given flights…" Tabby read.

"Great grinning head of Albert Wily in a pork bowl stuffed with Caesar Salad!" Sam exclaimed randomly.

"…You can chose either Hyrule Airlines…" James read.

"Blah, blah-blah blah, blah, blah…" Jak sped through reading his clue.

"…Or Striker International…" Tomoki read.

"…But you won't know which is faster until you get there…" Kolorado read.

"…You have three-hundred and fifty dollars for this leg of the race…" Vanilla read.

"…Uh…That's it." Billy noted.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book tickets for one of two charter flights to the world of Starfox." SSBFreak explained. "Once they arrive, teams must drive themselves to Corneria Lake. Once there, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on! Come on!" Beth urged, having put her backpack on and grabbed Ilia's arm.

The twelve teams raced towards the large doorway leading down the stairs of the dome. Running down the stairs, it was pretty close, but Max gained the upper hand due to jumping on the railing beside the staircase and sliding down.

Due to this quick move, Max reached the bottom of the staircase long before anyone else. From there, it was just a quick run down a hallway leading out the front doorway where the marked cars were parked. Max quickly used the time he had in the lead to locate the marked car for him and Sam. By the time the hyper-kinetic rabbity-thing found the marked car, everyone else rushed out of the dome.

Max saw his partner and started waving. "Sam! I found our car!" He said.

"Great work, little buddy!" Sam replied as he rushed over to join his friend.

Everyone else scrambled to find their cars, but by the time they did and drove out of the parking lot, Sam & Max were already long gone.

(SAM & MAX)

Max laughed and looked out the back window. "Not a team in sight, Sam!" He said. "The race has only been going for a few minutes and we've already got a lead!"

"Then we need to make the best of it when we get to the airport, Max." Sam replied as he drove the marked car down the road. "We need to find out which flight is the fastest so we know which one to book tickets for."

"You think I can get a bag of those caramel-coated sugar balls when we get to the airport, Sam?" Max asked.

"Maybe another time. We're in a hurry, after all."

"Oh, right. I forgot that."

(JAK & KIERA)

"We need to make a mental note not to underestimate those two, Kiera." Jak instructed.

"Yeah. With Max's strategy to find the right car quickly, it appears that they've got their heads on right, even though everything else they do says otherwise." Kiera nodded.

"Okay. Keep your eyes peeled once we get to the airport. We need to make sure we find the fastest flight quickly."

"_We consider Sam & Max a threat because we've seen how well they can work together." Kiera explained in an after-leg interview. "We know that they're not going to hold anything back, so that's why Jak and I made notes to keep close watch over them. Maybe they'll lead us to the Pitstop and we can pull ahead at the last minute to check in first."_

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Chap, do you know where we're going?" Kolorado asked his partner as he drove along the road in an attempt to catch up.

"Know the way I do. Need the map I don't even." Bowyer replied. "To get to the dome, drive from the airport we had to."

"I say! You memorized the way from the airport! Smashing idea, chap!" The British koopa said. "You're definitely a lot smarter than some old beans say you are."

Bowyer was silent. "Not sure if a compliment that is I am." He remarked.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, watch out!!" Ilia shouted as Beth swerved around Tomoki & Aki, passing them. "Why on Earth did I let you drive?!"

"Because you're better with the map." Beth replied simply.

"That may be so, but please don't act so reckless!" Ilia pleaded.

"_I know Beth means well and she's really excited about this race, but she can get to be a little TOO excited at times." Ilia sighed in an after-leg interview. "I just hope that as the race goes on, I'll be able to keep Beth's personality in check. If I don't do that, she's not just a hazard to herself, but everyone else as well."_

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Josephine, are we going the right way?" Plum asked.

"Don't worry, Peter." Scarlet assured. "I've already located the airport on the map and it seems that everyone is heading towards it."

Plum sighed. "It would be much better for us if we were closer to the front of the pack." He noted.

"We'll catch up at the airport. Once we get there, we'll be on one of the flights and we'll focus on the race then."

"I'm aware of that. I just hope we get the first flight."

(AIRPORT)

Due to their good lead, Sam & Max arrived first. The mismatched detectives jumped out of their car, grabbed their backpacks and rushed into the airport. Once they ran through the doors, the two looked around.

"You see one of the race flags, Max?" Sam asked.

Max had to squint, but he was able to spot one of the marked counters. "There's one of the flags, Sam! It looks like a ketchup and mustard sandwich that's been sitting out in the sun all day!" He pointed out.

"Well, let's go check it out, then." Sam nodded as he and Max rushed over to the counter.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Is this Hyrule Airlines?" Sam asked.

"It is."

"We're with the race. Which flight will get us to the world of Starfox quicker? Here or Striker International?"

"Oh, our flight departs quicker, but it makes a quick stop. Striker International is a direct route and will get there quicker." The woman replied.

"Striker International. Got it." Sam nodded as he turned to his little buddy. "Let's haul tail, Max!"

"Race you there!" Max said as he started running off.

When Jak & Kiera entered the airport, Sam & Max rushed past them.

"Where do you think they're going, Jak?" Kiera asked.

"To the better flight." Jak replied. "Come on. Let's follow them."

With that, Jak & Kiera went after the two detectives. Shortly after they did, the Kane siblings entered the airport. However, they didn't notice the two teams running off.

"Billy, there's the race flag over there!" Lilly pointed out.

"Great eye, sis! Come on!"

The brother and sister wasted no time in rushing over to the counter, which they quickly approached. As they did, Jamie & James arrived. Seeing the Kanes go over to the counter, the brother and sister rushed over themselves.

"We need to get to the world of Starfox." Billy said.

"Sure thing. We have a flight leaving at eleven." The woman explained.

"Sounds good." Lilly nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(BILLY & LILLY – First on Flight 2)

As the Kanes left the counter, Jamie & James stepped forth, hoping to get on the same flight.

"Could we possibly get on the same flight as them?" Jamie asked. "We're in a race."

"Certainly. We have some spots open." The woman nodded.

"Great. We'll take two tickets."

(JAMIE & JAMES – Second on Flight 2)

(SAM & MAX)

"Look, Max! There's the other counter!" Sam said as he and Max ran through the airport.

"I got it!! I got it!!!" Max shouted excitedly as he picked up the pace.

Sam quickly grabbed one of the queue-line posts as he ran by and swung it like a club, striking Max in the side and sending the small, furry creature flying off to the side (much to the surprise of Jak & Kiera, whom were following them). Now that Max was no longer running with him, nothing was stopping Sam from approaching the counter alone.

"I need two tickets to the world of Starfox." Sam explained.

"Sure thing. Our earliest flight leaves at ten-thirty if that's alright." The woman replied.

"That'll be fine."

Max came strolling over as if nothing had happened. "Did you get tickets, Sam?"

"Sure did, Max."

"Great! This is almost as exciting as when I shaved off Brady Culture's hair with a weed-whacker!"

"You crack me up, little buddy."

(SAM & MAX – First on Flight 1)

As Jak stepped up and ordered tickets, Kiera looked at Sam. "You guys have the strangest, and most violent, ways to have fun."

"You should see us when we get bored." Sam chuckled.

(JAK & KIERA – Second on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, at the front of the airport, Eike & Muto had just arrived, although Ilia & Beth were right behind them. This started a footrace over to the nearest counter, which Ilia & Beth ultimately won.

"We need to get to the world of Starfox as quickly as possible." Beth explained.

"Well, our earliest flight departs at eleven." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"Shouldn't be a problem."

(ILIA & BETH – Third on Flight 2)

The girls quickly left the counter, which Eike & Muto stepped forth to get tickets themselves.

"Could we get tickets on that same flight?" Muto asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have a few seats left."

"We'll take them!" Muto said. Eike gave a silent nod.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth on Flight 2)

After Team Budehuc had received their tickets, a few more teams arrived at the front doors of the airport.

"There's the airline, Aki!" Tomoki pointed out.

"Let's go over there, then!" Aki said.

Kolorado watched the dating couple run off and looked up at his partner. "Shall we follow, chap?"

Bowyer gave a shrug. "Not why?" He asked.

Plum stroked his chin in thought as Kolorado & Bowyer joined Tomoki & Aki at the queue-line. "I think we may be better off searching elsewhere, Josephine." He pointed out.

"Indeed." Scarlet nodded. "I can see that a good amount of teams has already gotten that flight."

"Let's go, then." Plum nodded.

As Plum & Scarlet rushed off, Tomoki & Aki approached the counter they had lined up for.

"Do you have any seats left on that flight to the world of Starfox?" Aki asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." The woman nodded. "Would you like tickets?"

"Please."

(TOMOKI & AKI – Fifth on Flight 2)

As the dating couple left the counter, Kolorado & Bowyer approached, looking hopeful.

"I say, chap. You wouldn't happen to have any more seats on that flight, would you?" Kolorado asked.

"A few."

"Two tickets we need, please." Bowyer nodded quickly.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Sixth on Flight 2)

As the mismatched team left the counter, the yellow-shelled koopa looked around. "I say. What happened to Plum & Scarlet?" He asked.

"Went another way they must have." Bowyer reasoned.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Peter, look! There's a couple more of the teams sitting down over there!" Scarlet pointed out.

"Indeed, they are!" Plum nodded. "Let's go grab us some tickets, then!"

With that, the two approached the marked counter, hoping that there was still space left on the flight.

"We need two tickets on the earliest flight to the world of Starfox." Scarlet said.

"Our earliest flight is leaving at ten-thirty." The woman said. "Is that alright?"

"That's pretty early." Plum reasoned.

"Indeed. We'll take two tickets, please."

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, back at the front door of the airport, the trailing three teams arrived. Seeing the marked counter, everyone rushed over. However, Tabby & Bea proved to be more athletic than their short stature gave them credit for, as they beat out the others to the counter.

"We'd like to go to the world of Starfox." Tabby said.

"You're in luck. Our eleven o'clock flight has two seats left."

Bea brightened. "Perfect! We'll take them!"

(TABBY & BEA – Last on Flight 2)

"Did I hear you right?" Vanilla asked as she approached the counter. "They took the last tickets?"

"Yes, they did." The woman sighed. "Your only other shot would be at Striker International. Just go down that hallway over there and you'll eventually run into it."

"Thank you." Penelope nodded.

It took a couple of minutes, but the remaining two teams arrived at their destination, where they saw the other three teams sitting down. The two teams strolled over to the counter, knowing that they would all get on the same flight anyway.

Hugo & Penelope were first. "We'd like to go to the world of Starfox." Hugo said.

"We have a few seats left on our ten-thirty flight. Is that okay?"

"It'll have to be." Hugo nodded.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Fourth on Flight 1)

"Could we get tickets as well?" Vanilla asked.

"You're in luck. These are our last tickets." The woman nodded.

"Great. Thanks." Vanilla replied.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Last on Flight 1)

"_All twelve teams are now on their way to the world of Starfox on two different flights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, scheduled to arrive at ten-thirty in the morning, carries Sam & Max, Jak & Kiera, Plum & Scarlet, Hugo & Penelope and Vanilla & Cream. The second flight, arriving half an hour later, carries Billy & Lilly, Jamie & James, Ilia & Beth, Eike & Muto, Tomoki & Aki, Kolorado & Bowyer and Tabby & Bea."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The first flight landed in the world of Starfox on time and pulled into the airport, coming to a stop. As the people filed off the plane, the five lead teams raced out of the plane and ran through the airport, trying to stay ahead of everyone else. Due to the fact that they were mor ein shape, Jak & Kiera were leading the pack, although Sam, Max and Cream were catching up. Plum & Scarlet were just behind them as Hugo, Penelope and Vanilla brought up the rear.

In the end, Jak & Kiera were the first team out of the airport. The dating couple rushed out into the parking lot, where they saw the line of marked cars waiting for them.

On the way over, Kiera did a quick head count of the cars. "They're all there, Jak!" She exclaimed. "We're in the lead!"

"Great! Come on!" Jak urged.

"Where're we goin', Sam?" Max asked as he jumped into the backseat of their marked car.

"After those pointy-eared elves!" Sam announced as he got behind the wheel.

"Oh! Fun!"

Cream arrived at the marked car, but was forced to wait for Vanilla to arrive as well. "Come on, mom! We need to hurry!" She said.

This allowed Plum & Scarlet to slip past and get into their marked car. With Plum behind the wheel, the two drove off with hopes of catching Sam & Max.

Vanilla arrived at the marked car and jumped behind the wheel as Cream climbed into the backseat. As the rabbits drove off, Hugo & Penelope started their car and drove off as well, starting the race to the first clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Peter, I've found the lake." Scarlet announced. "We need to turn left up here."

"On it." Plum nodded as he turned the corner sharply, sending a surprised Scarlet crashing into the side of the car.

"Careful!" Scarlet snapped. "You could kill someone!"

"That should remind you to wear your seatbelt, Josephine." Plum said with a smirk.

(HUGO & PENELOPE)

"I'm thankful that we got the earlier flight." Hugo noted.

"Yeah. Not only are we ahead, but all of the more-fit teams are on the later flight." Penelope added. "If we were on that flight, we would be struggling to stay in the race."

"Then we need to make sure we do the leg perfectly or else we may fall behind." Hugo noted. "Which way are we going now, dear?"

"Keep following them."

(SAM & MAX)

"Okay, I think you do right up here." Max said.

"But the elves are turning left." Sam pointed out.

"They must be taking a wrong turn, then." Max shrugged.

Sam looked backwards and saw what Max was doing wrong. "You're holing the map upside-down, bucket-head." He said flatluy.

"Oh! That would do it, huh?"

(JAK & KIERA)

"They're all still following us, Jak." Kiera noted as she looked out the back window.

"Are we still going in the right direction?" Jak asked.

Kiera double-checked the map and nodded. "Yep. We're getting there." She replied.

"Okay. Let me know if Sam & Max try to pass us and I'll speed up." Jak stated.

"Got it." Kiera replied as she resumed looking out the back window, although still holding the map in her hands.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Come on, mom! Pass somebody!" Cream urged.

"I don't know, Cream." Vanilla said uneasily. "We're already going pretty fast."

"But we won't get there first if we don't pass anybody!" Cream insisted. "Come on! We need to act quickly!"

"Well…Okay." Vanilla gave in as she went into the other lane and pulled past Plum & Scarlet.

The five lead teams raced through the node, hoping to get to the lake first. Everyone was pretty close when they eventually got to the lake, but in the end, one team managed to get there first. The marked car pulled into a nearby parking lot as the doors opened.

"You see the clue, Kiera?"

"There it is, Jak! Down by the water!"

The dating couple quickly ran down to the water's edge, where the clue box was sitting. Once they reached the box, the team took the first clue from within it.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Clue 1)

Jak wasted no time in ripping open the envelope and reading the blue card in it. "Drive yourselves to the Corneria Planetarium." He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves back into Corneria city and search for the Corneria Planetarium." SSBFreak explained. "Once they get there, teams must go inside the front doors, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Let's go, Jak! We've still got a lead!" Kiera urged.

"Not for long, Kiera! Here come Sam & Max!"

Jak & Kiera wasted no time in running back to their car, because after they got in, Sam & Max arrived. The detective duo jumped out of their car and raced down to the clue box, taking out the next clue.

(SAM & MAX – Second at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Corneria Planetarium." Sam read.

"We haven't been to a Planetarium in ages, Sam!" Max noted. "Why is that?"

"You know, Max." Sam replied casually. "You aren't allowed to set foot in our Planetarium again."

"Yeesh. You set Saturn on fire and the people just don't let it go." Max said.

As Sam & Max left the scene, Vanilla & Cream showed up. The mother and daughter jumped out of their car and rushed over to the clue box to take out the next clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third at Clue 1)

"Looks like we're going to a Planetarium, sweetie." Vanilla said.

"Great! Let's go, mom!" Cream said excitedly.

With that, the two rabbits raced back to their car. As they did, the remaining two lead teams showed up. Racing over to the clue box, the teams grabbed the next clues at almost the same time.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fourth at Clue 1)

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Planetarium." Scarlet announced as she read the clue.

"Come on, Josephine! We need to move!" Plum urged.

"We can't lose them, darling! Let's go!" Penelope said.

"No argument here." Hugo nodded. "We need to hurry, because we don't know how much of a lead we have on the other teams."

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The seven trailing teams wasted no time in rushing out of the airport. Because of their short stature, Tabby & Bea were sneaking through the crowd of people easily and leading the pack. Everyone else was pretty even, but were thinking that they were in the lead because they couldn't see Tabby & Bea through the crowd.

Tabby & Bea raced out onto the parking lot and quickly spotted the line of remaining marks cars.

As they ran over, Bea did a quick count. "Tabby, five cars are gone!" She announced.

"Crap! We're behind!" Tabby added. "We need to hurry, Bea! Come on!"

The rest of the teams were out next. They saw Tabby & Bea driving off.

"There they go!" Tomoki cried. "Let's move, Aki!"

"Right!" Aki nodded as she rushed towards their car. Ilia & Beth's car was closer, so the two girls managed to get out of the parking lot before Tomoki & Aki.

"There's our car, James!" Jamie said. "Come on! I'll navigate!"

"We need to get there quick, sis." James pointed out.

"Get in the car, Lilly! I'll try to pass some people on the way to the lake!" Billy said.

"On it! I'll find the lake on the map and navigate!" Lilly said as she jumped into the backseat of their car.

"Eike, I'll navigate!" Muto said. "You try to drive us there as fast as possible!"

"I'll do my best." Eike replied as he stepped behind the wheel of their car.

"Come on, chap! We're the last ones out!" Kolorado urged.

"Know I do! Hurry we must!" Bowyer nodded.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, I think I've found the lake." Ilia pointed out. "We just need to go down this road and turn left at the next intersection."

"Okay. Then what?" Beth asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Ilia assured.

"Okay, Ilia. I trust you."

(JAMIE & JAMES)

"Woohoo!" Jamie cheered as James passed Tomoki & Aki. "You go, bro!"

"Jamie, the map! Where are we going?" James asked.

"Oh! Right!" Jamie said as she looked at the map again. "Turn right up here!"

"Got it!" James said as he rounded the corner.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Ack!" Tomoki shouted in surprise as James swerved in front of him. "What's that kid thinking?!"

"This IS a race, Tomoki." Aki shrugged. "You have to expect things like that."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Tomoki sighed.

"Just focus on getting us there quickly." Aki suggested. "I'll direct you and find the fastest route."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"Are we going the right way, Muto?" Eike asked.

"Don't worry, Eike. I've already found the lake." Muto assured. "We're going in the right direction, but I'll see if I can't find a quicker way to get there."

"You might want to hurry, Muto." Eike suggested.

"I know. Everyone else is going real fast and if we don't find a quicker way, we'll still be in last." Muto nodded.

(TABBY & BEA)

"Okay! We're in the lead!" Tabby announced as she drove ahead.

"Not by much, though." Bea noted as she looked out the back window. "And we need to hurry, because we're in the pack of trailing teams."

"We're pretty athletic, Bea." Tabby assured. "If it came down to a footrace, we can pull through."

"That's what I hope." Bea nodded.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Excuse me, sir?" Vanilla said to someone walking on a sidewalk. "Do you know where the Planetarium is?"

"Just go two blocks that way." The dog replied. "Hang a right at Town Hall and you'll find it."

"Thank you so much!" Vanilla said as she drove off.

"Sorry about that, mom." Cream apologized. "I couldn't find the Planetarium at first."

"That's okay, Cream."

At the Planetarium, Jak & Kiera had just managed to arrive. Getting out of their car, the dating couple rushed headfirst into the large building. Seeing the clue box in the lobby, the two rushed over and took the first clue out of it.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Split Track)

After ripping open the envelope, Kiera pulled out a yellow card. "It's a Split Track." She announced.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons." SSBFreak said as he walked through the lobby of the Planetarium. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Search the Stars' or 'Lift the Screen'. In Search the Stars, teams must go across the huge Planetarium and locate the Galaxy Room, which has the walls littered with stars. Teams are given a name and must locate the star on the wall with the matching name underneath it. Once they do, the team will be handed their next clue. There's nothing physical about this task, but trying to locate one name on a wall of three-hundred could take a long time. In Lift the Screen, teams must go into the Projection Room and work together to raise one movie-sized projection screen using the equipment provided. Once the screen is lifted, teams will be given their next clue. The task can be physically demanding, but teams with good upper-body strength can finish faster."_

"I say we go for the projection screens." Kiera suggested. "We're pretty strong."

"Yeah. Besides, searching through three-hundred names. That'll take forever." Jak agreed.

The dating couple quickly made themselves scarce and ran off. As they did, Sam & Max entered the Planetarium. The two detectives spotted the clue box and rushed over, taking the next clue from it.

(SAM & MAX – Second at Split Track)

"Great galloping goldfish stuck in the back row of an auditorium!" Sam announced. "It's a Split Track!"

"What do you think we should do, Sam?" Max asked.

"I think we should search the names. We're detectives. We should do well there."

"Are you sure it's not because we're so low of muscle that those old men from the home on First Street beat the tar out of us in ten seconds?"

"Uh…Of course not."

As Sam & Max departed, Plum & Scarlet arrived. Although they saw Sam & Max running off, they spotted the clue box and rushed over to it, taking out the next clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Split Track)

"What do you think, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"Neither of us are that strong." Plum informed.

"Indeed…Alright. Searching for names it is."

Plum & Scarlet were about to run off when Hugo & Penelope entered the lobby. The married couple saw the other team and came over.

"Have you seen Vanilla & Cream?" Hugo asked.

"I thought they were ahead of you." Plum informed.

"They were, but they must have gotten lost." Penelope said as she grabbed the next clue from the clue box.

"I'm sure they'll find their way here soon enough." Scarlet assured as she grabbed Plum's hand and high-tailed it out of the lobby.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Fourth at Split Track)

"No question about this one." Hugo noted.

"Right. We need to find the Galaxy Room." Penelope added. "Let's start looking."

(JAK & KIERA)

The dating couple quickly found the Projection Room and rushed inside. When they did, they saw that there was a screen sitting on the floor, ready to be raised.

"How are we supposed to raise that thing?" Kiera asked.

"There's some rope attached to the two sides." Jak pointed out. "I'm assuming that's how we're going to lift it."

"Well, let's get to work, then."

Jak & Kiera rushed over to the screen and they each grabbed hold of a rope. They started pulling on it, but were only managing to get the screen lifted up a small bit at a time. The two paused after a bit to catch their breath.

"This is pretty heavy." Kiera noted.

"I know. We'll have to really put our backs into this if we want to finish quicker." Jak nodded.

(SAM & MAX)

Before entering the Galaxy Room, the two detectives were given a name to look for. Once they had the name, Sam & Max entered the Galaxy Room, which was a large, round room littered with pictures of stars. There was indeed a name underneath each star.

"Man. This could take a while." Max said, shaking his head. "I sure wish I brought my rocket-powered paddle-ball to keep me entertained while we do this."

"You know that you're not allowed to bring that thing out of the city again, Max." Sam replied as he looked at the name he was given. "Okay, little buddy. Star looking. We're searching for the name 'Katina'."

"Got it, Sam."

As Sam & Max went to work and started searching the names underneath the stars, the next two teams entered the room and looked around.

"How are we going to find one name in here, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"We'll find it, Josaphine." Plum assured. "We're looking for the name 'Zoness'. Should be fairly easy. I can't think of many names with a Z in it."

"Hmm…We're looking for 'Titania'." Hugo noted as he looked over the piece of paper in his hand.

"We may as well start looking, dear." Penelope suggested.

Back at the main lobby of the Planetarium, Vanilla & Cream had finally managed to arrive. Rushing over to the clue box, Vanilla took the next clue out of it.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fifth at Split Track)

"We haven't lost too much time!" Vanilla observed. "What do you think we should do, dear?"

"I say we try and raise a screen, mom!" Cream suggested.

"Cream, you can't be serious! Those things would probably wear us out before we even get halfway to the top!"

"But it could be over quicker." Cream reminded. "Trying to find ONE name in a sea of words like that could take us forever to do."

"…I suppose you're right, Cream." Vanilla sighed. "Okay. We'll go try raising a screen."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Are those guys still behind us, Ilia?" Beth asked.

Ilia looked out the back window and her eyes widened, seeing a car coming up close. "Kolorado & Bowyer are right behind us, Beth!" She shrieked.

"How far are we to the lake? I'm sure we can beat those guys in a footrace!"

Ilia quickly scanned the map. "About five minutes!" She replied.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Chap, get ready to run." Kolorado reminded. "Once we get to the lake, those girls are going to try and beat us to the clue."

"Beat them out we shall!" Bowyer said confidently. "Get there fast we must so a lead we shall get!"

"Indeed we must, old bean." Kolorado nodded.

(TABBY & BEA)

"All too easy!" Tabby said as she drove into the parking lot by the lake. "With those guys back there trying to pass each other, we were able to get here a lot easier!"

"I see the clue box, Tabby! It's down there by the lake!" Bea pointed out.

"Come on, Bea!" The orange cat urged.

Getting out of their car, the two short animals raced down to the clue box by the lake and took out the next clue. Bea, however, caught sight of the lake.

"Oh, wow! It's so gorgeous!" Bea said in awe. "Tabby, look at the lake!"

"We don't have time right now, Bea!" Tabby replied. "If we survive the leg, we'll come back here and take a look."

Bea shrugged. "Okay."

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Planetarium." Tabby read.

Bea looked up and saw another car pulling into the parking lot. "Come on, Tabby! There's another team here!" She urged.

"Let's split, sister!"

The cat and dog duo rushed back to their car, passing by Jamie & James on the way. By the time Tabby & Bea got into their car, Tomoki & Aki had also arrived. Jamie & James rushed down towards the clue box and opened it.

(JAMIE & JAMES – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Planetarium." James read.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jamie said as she turned around, having to step aside to let the oncoming Tomoki & Aki through.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Eighth at Clue 1)

Aki ripped open the clue and read it over. "Come on, Tomoki! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can beat those kids there." Tomoki said.

As Tomoki & Aki were driving off, the next two teams arrived. Ilia & Beth jumped out of their car first, but Kolorado & Bowyer proved to be more athletic than they looked and easily caught up to the girls. Ilia & Beth were short on breath when they finally reached the clue box, but Kolorado & Bowyer looked ready for another run.

(ILIA & BETH – Ninth at Clue 1)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Tenth at Clue 1)

"How is it that you guys aren't short on breath like we are?!" Beth asked in shock.

Kolorado smirked. "We've been on a race before, chap." He explained. "Bowyer and I have gained smashing good stamina because of that."

"Right he is." Bowyer smirked as he ripped open the clue. "Go we must, Kolorado! To the Planetarium we must go!"

"Right you are, old bean!"

"Ack!" Beth shouted. "Ilia, move it! These guys are going to get away!"

The two girls raced back to their car, but by the time they had gotten there, Kolorado & Bowyer were already driving away.

"_Needless to say, I was pretty surprised to see that Kolorado & Bowyer are in pretty good shape." Beth admitted in an after-leg interview. "I know they were on a race in the past, but I didn't think they were on long enough to develop good stamina! Man, those guys are going to be full of surprises on this race..."_

After Ilia & Beth had driven off, the remaining two teams arrived and ran over to the clue box, Billy & Lilly managing to beat out Eike & Muto.

(BILLY & LILLY – Eleventh at Clue 1)

(EIKE & MUTO – Last at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Planetarium." Billy read.

"The next clue is inside the lobby." Muto read.

"Come on, bro! We're almost in last place!" Lilly urged.

"That was the last clue, Eike! We need to catch up!" Muto said.

"Indeed." Eike nodded.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Jak & Kiera continued to struggle in getting the screen lifted. The two had been going at it for a while now, and had managed to get the screen halfway to the top.

"Jak, this is taking us forever." Kiera said.

"We're too far into this to switch tasks, now." Jak insisted. "We'll just have wasted more time if we did."

"But the people doing the other task might be done by now!" Kiera replied. "We need to hurry or we'll lose our lead!"

As the dating couple continued to pull on the ropes to get the screen lifted, Vanilla & Cream entered the room. The mother and daughter went over to an unused screen and grabbed the ropes, starting to pull on them.

"Look at what Jak & Kiera are doing, Cream." Vanilla informed.

Cream looked over at the competition and saw that Jak & Kiera were struggling to lift the screen. "Mom, from the looks of things, those two are doing what we DON'T want to do." She replied.

"Exactly." Vanilla nodded. "We need to pull at the same time to get anywhere."

"Okay, mom."

Meanwhile, in the Galaxy Room, the three teams searching still hadn't found anything yet, and weren't sure if they had picked the right choice for a task.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Penelope sighed.

"We'll find it, dear." Hugo assured.

"Honey, we've been searching for a while, now. Do you think we should switch tasks?"

"No. We've been at this too long to back off, now." Hugo insisted. "We'll be fine."

On the other side of the room, Max was using his short height to his advantage and was easily scanning the lower stars for names.

"Let's see…Corneria…Sauria…Zoness…Solar…Fortuna…Katina…" Max read. He was about to continue when his eyes snapped open, then zipped back to the one he had just read. "Hey, Sam! I found the name!"

"Great heaping amounts of artificially-flavoured high-fructose corn syrup!" Sam exclaimed as he rushed over and double-checked. "You're right, Max! We've got a match!" He looked up over at an official. "We've found a match, buddy!"

The official came over and observed the names. He nodded and pulled out a clue. "Congratulations." He said.

(SAM & MAX – First at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Sam read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Corneria City Hall, the tallest building on the planet." SSBFreak explained. "Just outside of it, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Max! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Sam urged.

"Right behind you, Sam!"

The other teams paused their search long enough to watch the two detectives flee, but quickly resumed their search.

"Hopefully, we can find this planet quickly." Scarlet sighed. "That way, we might be able to catch up with them."

"Just keep looking, Josephine." Plum urged. "The sooner we find it, the sooner we get out of here."

Back at the Projection Room, the two teams attempting the other task continued to haul the projection screens to the maximum height. Vanilla & Cream were behind a bit, but they looked like they weren't struggling as much as Jak & Kiera were.

"Almost there, Kiera!" Jak urged. "Just a couple more pulls!"

"I'm trying, Jak!" Kiera insisted. "I'm not as strong as you are!"

"We're doing great, Cream!" Vanilla said. "We're almost halfway there!"

"We'll do fine, mom!" Cream said. "If we just hurry up a bit, we can catch up!"

The two teams battled it out for a few more minutes before Jak & Kiera finally managed to get their screen up to the maximum height.

"Are we done?" Jake asked an official.

"I need to test it out so it's positioned properly." The official replied as he turned on a projector,causing a huge picture of an old rabbit to appear on the screen.

"Do a barrel roll!" The image of Peppy Hare said. The official turned off the projector.

Across the room, Cream's eyes snapped open as a strange force took over her mind.

(Author's note: Come on. You knew this was coming the instant I said that the teams were going to the world of Starfox, didn't you?)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream shouted, doing a side flip (while still holding onto her end of the rope) and landing on her feet gracefully.

"C-Cream! What was that for?!" Vanilla shouted in surprise.

"I…I don't know, mom." Cream replied. "Something just took over my mind."

In the meantime, Jak & Kiera had received their clue.

(JAK & KIERA – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Jak read.

"Come on, Jak! Maybe we're still in the lead!" Kiera urged.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Chap, are we going in the right direction?" Kolorado asked as he turned a corner.

"Right way we are going." Bowyer assured as he looked out the back window. "Following us girls still are."

"Quite alright, old bean." Kolorado replied. "We've already proven that we can beat those two in a footrace."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Keep on them, Beth." Ilia ordered. "They're going the right way, and we need to get a jump on them if we want to beat them in a race."

"Man. You're right." Beth shook her head. "I still can't believe how in shape those two are."

"Dark horse?"

"Dark horse."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Peter, I think I found the name we're looking for!" Scarlet said.

"Oh! You have?" Plum asked as he came over and double-checked the piece of paper in his hand. "Titania! We've got it!"

An official came over and looked at the name. "Indeed you do." He said as he handed Plum a clue. "Congratulations."

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Plum read.

"We need to move, Peter!" Scarlet urged. "Sam & Max have been gone for a while!"

The team quickly departed the Galaxy Room, hoping to catch up with the first team that left. This left Hugo & Penelope alone in the room, still trying to complete their task.

"We might be behind now, dear." Penelope sighed.

"We must be getting close to finding it, Penelope." Hugo assured. "We've been around almost the whole room."

"I sure hope we'll find it, soon."

In the Projection Room, Vanilla & Cream finally managed to raise their screen. An official turned on a projector and the same image of Peppy Hare appeared on the screen.

"Do a barrel roll!"

Cream's eyes snapped open again. "DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" She screamed, doing another side flip.

"You're certain that you can't control those, Cream?" Vanilla asked as she was handed a clue.

"I'm positive, mom." Cream replied with a shrug. "They've just taken over my mind and I uncontrollably do a flip."

"It must be whenever you hear the word 'roll'…"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

Vanilla sighed and ripped open the clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Cream! We need to catch up!"

"Okay, mom!"

The two rabbits quickly raced out of the Porjection Room and made their way back to the main lobby. Vanilla & Cream raced back outside and went back to their car, but as they were getting ready to drive away, Tabby & Bea drove onto the scene.

Bea watched the team drive off. "Tabby, that was Vanilla & Cream!" She said. "We've caught up!"

"Alright! Let's go inside!" Tabby said.

The cat and dog duo raced into the Planetarium and quickly spotted the clue box. Running over, Tabby & Bea took the next clue out of it.

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track!" Tabby said.

"We'll have to search the Galaxy Room." Bea said. "Neither of us are very strong."

"Are you kidding? I can lift Kody above my head!"

"…Tabby, Kody's a bear cub."

"Oh. Right. Okay, we'll search for names."

Shortly after the cat and dog ran off, the next two teams raced into the lobby. Thanks to some quick thinking on the road, Tomoki & Aki managed to beat Jamie & James to the clue box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Seventh at Split Track)

(JAMIE & JAMES – Eighth at Split Track)

"What do you think, Tomoki?" Aki asked.

"The Galaxy Room." Tomoki replied. "There's no way we'd be able to lift a projection screen."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"I'm with them, James." Jamie noted. "We're awesome with our feet, but not so much with our hands."

"I hear you on that, sis." James nodded. "Let's go to the Galaxy Room."

The two teams raced off as the next two teams arrived, reaching the clue box at almost the same time.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Ninth at Split Track)

(ILIA & BETH – Tenth at Split Track)

"You up for some heavy lifting, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Ready I am." Bowyer nodded. "Heavy lifting we must do."

"You think we should search the Galaxy Room, Beth?" Ilia asked.

"You kidding? Let's go lift the screen!" Beth replied.

"Beth…You can't be serious."

"Ilia, we need to catch up! This is the fastest task!"

Ilia reluctantly agreed and rushed off after Kolorado & Bowyer. After they did, the remaining two teams came rushing in and went over to the clue box.

(BILLY & LILLY – Eleventh at Split Track)

(EIKE & MUTO – Last at Split Track)

"Lifting heavy objects, Billy?" Lilly asked.

"You bet, sis! Let's go!" Billy nodded.

"I don't think we'd be able to lift a screen like that, Eike." Muto noted.

"You're right." Eike agreed. "Let's go to the Galaxy Room."

(SAM & MAX)

"There it is, Max! Corneria City Hall!" Sam pointed out.

"Oh, goodie! Does this mean we can ransack the place searching for jewel-encrusted floor trimming?" Max asked.

Sam gave a chuckle. "Maybe next time."

Sam pulled up to the front of City Hall and spotted the clue box sitting outside the front door. Jumping out of their car, Sam & Max rushed over and pulled out the first clue.

(SAM & MAX – First at Boss Battle)

Sam ripped open the envelope and pulled out a red card. "It's a Boss Battle, little buddy." He said.

"Oh! Fun!"

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak explained as he walked along the roof of City Hall. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must go inside City Hall and travel all the way to the roof. When they get there, they must get suited up and repel down the side of City Hall until they get back to the ground. Once the racer is back on the ground, they'll receive their next clue."_

"I'll do this, Max." Sam assured. "I'll be right back."

Shortly after Sam went into the tall building, Jak & Kiera showed up. The dating couple saw Max waiting out in front of City Hall.

"Looks like we're not first, Jak." Kiera noted.

"And from the looks of things, it's a Boss Battle." Jak nodded. "Come on."

Jak & Kiera got out of their car and rushed over to the clue box, taking out the next clue inside it.

(JAK & KIERA – Second at Boss Battle)

"Yep. I was right." Jak announced as he pulled the red card from inside the envelope.

"You want me to do it, Jak?" Kiera asked.

"You can if you want."

(SPLIT TRACK)

In the Projection Room, Ilia & Beth and Billy & Lilly were having trouble lifting their respective screens, but when they looked over at Kolorado & Bowyer, they saw that the mismatched team was having a much easier time than they were.

"3…2…1…Pull!" Kolorado said as he and Bowyer yanked the ropes as hard as they could, lifting the projection screen twice as high as anyone else could normally.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Billy asked.

"I know. That way looks so much easier." Lilly nodded.

"We're doing a smashing good job, chap!" Kolorado said. "We're already halfway there!"

"Trying my hardest I am!" Bowyer insisted. "Finish fast we will!"

In the Galaxy Room, Hugo & Penelope were starting to get frustrated with how long they were taking to find a matching name.

"Everyone else is here, Hugo." Penelope sighed. "We're taking forever with this task."

"We have to be getting close, dear." Hugo replied. "Come on. Let's keep searching."

"This isn't as easy as we thought this was going to be, Aki." Tomoki noted.

"Maybe not, but we won't be able lift a screen." Aki replied. "We may as well stick with this task, here."

"Yeah. I know."

Meanwhile, Tabby & Bea searched around the room, going a little quicker than some of the other teams. As Bea passed by one of the names, she caught sight of what it was. She did a double-take.

"Hey, Tabby! I think I found it!" Bea said.

Tabby came rushing over and gave an inspection. "Yeah! We've got it!" She exclaimed.

An official came over and made sure the girls were telling the truth, and once he was satisfied, he handed the girls their clue.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Bea read.

"Come on, Bea! We've caught up, now!" Tabby urged.

Hugo & Penelope sighed as Tabby & Bea ran off, but quickly cheered up when they finally found the word they were looking for. After receiving a clue from the official, Hugo ripped the envelope open.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Come on, honey!" Hugo said. "Maybe we can catch the girls!"

"Right! Let's go!"

Over in the Projection Room, Kolorado & Bowyer managed to complete their task in record time. After an official ran a check, he handed over a clue.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Come on, chap! We're going to City Hall!" Kolorado urged.

"Fast we shall go!" Bowyer said. "Flee we must!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Max and Jak were still awaiting their partners when the next two teams drove onto the scene. The two teams started a footrace to the clue box, but because they arrived first, Plum & Scarlet won.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Boss Battle)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"You'd better do this one, Peter." Scarlet informed. "I'm not one for heights."

"Okay. I'll do this one." Plum nodded.

"You can do this one, mom!" Cream said brightly.

"Cream…Are you serious?" Vanilla asked with wide eyes.

"Mom, you need some excitement!" Cream replied. "Come on! This'll be fun!"

"Well…Okay."

As the mother and daughter were talking, Max was looking up and watched from below as Sam started to repel down from the roof. Thinking that Sam was going too slow, Max shouted up to him.

"Come on, Sam! Pick up the pace!" Max shouted. "We need to get the ball rolling, here!"

Cream's eyes snapped open again. "DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" She screamed, doing another side flip.

Jak looked at Vanilla. "What's up with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. It happened during the Split Track and she seems to do it whenever someone says the word 'roll'." Vanilla replied.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

Vanilla sighed and followed Plum into City Hall.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Hmm…" Eike mused as he scanned the wall of the Galaxy Room, eventually coming across a name. "Muto, I believe I've found a match."

"Oh! Really?!" Muto asked as he came over. He then looked over at the nearby official. "My partner found a match!"

The official came over and inspected the words. He nodded and handed Muto a clue.

"Thanks a bunch!"

(EIKE & MUTO – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Muto read.

"Let's go, Muto." Eike urged.

Shortly after Eike & Muto had left the scene, Tomoki managed to find a matched planet name as well. He and Aki were given a clue for their troubles.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Aki!" Tomoki said. "Maybe we can beat Team Budehuc there!"

"Right! Let's go!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Vanilla nervously started to repel down the side of City Hall. She was honestly starting to regret choosing to do this task, but she knew that she had to get it over with now that she had made a commitment.

"Just go down one step at a time." Vanilla told herself as she went down the side of the building.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Max was starting to get bored. He looked at Cream and gave a mischievous smirk as he walked over.

"Hey, Cream?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Max?"

"'Roll'."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"'Roll'."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"'Roll'."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"'Roll'."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"SAM, GET THAT MANIAC OF YOURS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!!" Vanilla screamed from somewhere close to the top of City Hall.

"Max, leave the poor girl alone!" Sam, having gotten within fifty feet of the ground, shouted at Max.

"But Sam! It's so much fun for me to say 'roll'!" Max insisted.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"Look, we'll teach the trick to Bosco when we get back home. Then you'll be able to have as much fun as you want."

"Oh! Okay!"

Sam was soon at the bottom again and got unhooked from his repelling equipment. After he was freed, Sam was given the next clue.

"Thanks a lot, mac." Sam said as he ripped open the clue. "Sweet pile of fava beans stuffed inside a baked potato bearing a striking resemblance to Luigi Mario! Drive yourselves to the first Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Granga Fields, which is most well-known for the land battle the Starfox team had with a member of Andross' forces." SSBFreak explained as he walked along a field. "This field, which didn't get named until the Starfox team finished their epic batle, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on, Max! The leg is almost over!" Sam said.

"Hopefully, we can get some well-deserved rest after we check in." Max noted. "My feet are killing me."

"Max, it's only the first leg."

"It is?"

As Sam & Max were going back towards their car, Kiera was let back on the ground. Kiera quickly ripped open the clue and her eyes widened.

"The Pitstop!" Kiera realized. "Sam & Max are already gone!"

"Come on, Kiera! Maybe we can catch them!" Jak urged.

The dating couple quickly made tracks and rushed back to their car. Jumping in, Jak & Kiera quickly drove off after Sam & Max. Shortly after they did, the next two teams arrived. The teams got out of their cars and went rushing over to the clue box.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"Alright! A Boss Battle!" Tabby said.

"Uh…You can do it if you want, Tabby." Bea, not really jumping at the chance to do some repelling, said.

"You mean it?! Oh, boy!!"

"I can do it if you want, dear." Hugo offered. "I know you've got a bad back."

Penelope gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I don't think my back's been the same since that jungle adventure." She replied.

As he repelled down the side of the building, Plum looked down and saw the newly-arrived racers running into the building. "I'd better step this up." He told himself. "Some of the teams from the trailing pack are catching up."

Plum was about to continue repelling when he spotted another car coming. "Here comes another team. I'd better hurry." He said.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"A Boss Battle, chap!" Kolorado said.

Bowyer looked up and saw some teams members repelling own the building. "What it is I know." He told Kolorado. "Do this I will."

"Indeed. Those long joints of yours give you smashing good footing during a repel." Kolorado nodded.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Hey, Jamie! I found the word!" James said.

"That's great! We're still in this!" Jamie said in glee.

After receiving their clue, the siblings thanked the official and ripped the envelope open.

(JAMIE & JAMES – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." James read.

"Come on, bro! Let's get going!" Jamie urged.

In the Projection Room, the remaining two teams managed to get the screens lifted at almost the same time. After running a couple of tests, the official handed both teams their clue.

(ILIA & BETH – Eleventh at Clue 2)

(BILLY & LILLY – Last at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Corneria City Hall." Ilia read.

"City Hall, sis! Billy said. "Let's go! We're probably last!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Bowyer proved that he was indeed a expert at repelling, doing fairly big jumps instead of the steps everyone else was taking. Bowyer had already overtaken Vanilla and was rapidly gaining on Plum, the current leader.

Unfortunately for Bowyer, when Plum saw how fast his opponent was coming down the side of the building, he stepped up the ante as well and reached the ground first. After he was unhooked, Plum was given a clue, which he promptly opened when he was back with Scarlet."

"Let's go, Josephine! We're going to the Pitstop!" Plum said.

"Right! Let's go!" Scarlet nodded. "From the looks of things, it may come down to a footrace!"

As Plum & Scarlet rushed off, Bowyer touched the ground only mere minutes after leaving the roof. Although he was surprised, the official handed Bowyer the clue after he was unhooked. The unusual creature rushed back over to his Koopa teammate and ripped open the clue.

"The Pitstop we are going to!" Bowyer announced. "Go we must!"

"Right you are, chap!" Kolorado nodded. "Let's go!"

After Kolorado & Bowyer had left the scene, the next two teams arrived. Due to passing them on the road, Tomoki & Aki managed to beat Eike & Muto to the clue box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(EIKE & MUTO – Ninth at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, Tomoki." Aki said.

"You sure, Aki?" Tomoki asked. "I can do it."

"I've repelled a few times." Aki shrugged. "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

"I'd better do this one, Eike." Muto offered.

"If you want." Eike replied with a shrug.

(PITSTOP)

SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat, which was sitting in the middle of the open field, awaiting the check-in of the first-place team. Standing at his side was Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox team. SSBFreak pointed off in the direction the teams would be coming from to show Fox which direction to look.

Suddenly, a car drove onto the scene. The host and greeter waited a little longer until the team jumped out of their car.

Sam & Max, seeing the Pitstop, raced over and stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Corneria." Fox greeted.

"Thanks a bunch." Sam nodded.

"Sam & Max…" SSBFreak said. "…You are team number one!"

(SAM & MAX – **First Place**)

"Great jumping billy goats covered in honey making random farm noises!" Sam said in amazement. "First place on the first leg!"

"This is great, Sam!" Max said. "Can I carve our initials into the Pitstop mat with my flame-thrower?"

"You crack me up, little buddy."

"Who's joking?"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Because of Vanilla's nervousness in attempting the task, Tabby managed to get to the ground first, overtaking the rabbit. After she was unhooked, Tabby received a clue, which she quickly opened once Bea had come over.

"Oh, boy! The Pitstop!" Tabby said in glee.

"Come on, Tabby!" Bea urged.

Shortly after Tabby & Bea ran off, Vanilla finally managed to make it to the bottom. Breathing a sigh of relief, Vanilla was unhooked from the repelling equipment and was given the next clue.

"Cream, we're going to the Pitstop." Vanilla informed. "The leg's almost over, now."

"That's great, mom!"

As Vanilla & Cream rushed off, Jamie & James showed up. The siblings raced over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(JAMIE & JAMES – Tenth at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, James." Jamie offered. "I know you can't repel very well."

"You got me there, Jamie." James shrugged.

Jamie ran into the building as the remaining two teams showed up. This started another footrace, which Ilia & Beth ultimately won due to arriving first.

(ILIA & BETH – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(BILLY & LILLY – Last at Boss Battle)

"Uh…You go ahead, Beth." Ilia insisted. "I don't really think I want to do something like repelling."

"Your loss, Ilia." Beth shrugged.

"I'd better do this one, Lilly." Billy said. "I'm the more athletic one."

"That's right, Billy." Lilly agreed. "You go ahead."

(PITSTOP)

"There's the Pitstop, Jak!" Kiera pointed out.

"Looks like Sam & Max beat us here." Jak added upon seeing the marked car parked just off the field.

Parking and getting out of their car, Jak & Kiera ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Jak & Kiera…You're team number two!"

(JAK & KIERA – **Second Place**)

"I kinda figured that." Jak nodded with a smile. "Hey. Second out of twelve is pretty good."

"Yeah. We'll take it this time." Kiera added.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The remaining waiting racers stood on the sidewalk and awaited their partners. Penelope, Tomoki, Eike, James, Ilia and Lilly nervously looked at each other (well, except for Eike, whom was just giving emotionless looks), wondering which team would get eliminated from the race.

"Looks like Billy's catching up to the others." Penelope noted.

"Yeah, but Beth's no slouch, either." Tomoki added before calling up. "Aki, you'd better hurry! Some of those racers can overtake you!"

Hugo finally landed on the ground, much to Penelope's relief. After he was unhooked, Hugo was given a clue, which he quickly opened once he was back with Penelope.

"Hey! The Pitstop!" Hugo said.

"Come on, Hugo!" Penelope said. "We can stay in this!"

(PITSTOP)

"There's the Pitstop!" Plum said.

Scarlet dared to look back and her eyes snapped open. "Kolorado & Bowyer are right behind us!" She shrieked.

"Josephine, get ready to run!" Plum ordered.

The two cars pulled up at almost the same time, but Plum & Scarlet were out of their car first. Kolorado & Bowyer tried to catch up, but they couldn't manage to do so, which meant that Plum & Scarlet checked in first.

"Plum & Scarlet…You're team number three!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **Third Place**)

"That's pretty good, actually." Plum nodded.

"Good? Peter, it's great!" Scarlet corrected. "It's out of twelve teams!"

"Guys, you can check in, now."

Plum & Scarlet stepped off the mat and allowed Kolorado & Bowyer to get on.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You're team number four!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Fourth Place**)

"I say! That's smashingly good, old chap!" Kolorado nodded.

"Indeed it is." Bowyer nodded. "In the next leg, first place we will get!"

"Right you are, bean!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Aki reached the ground, ending her task. Shortly after she did, Muto finished his task as well. Both racers were unhooked from the repelling equipment and were given clues. Once they were handed the envelopes, they rushed over to their teammates.

"Drive yourselves to the first Pitstop!" Aki read.

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Muto read.

"Come on, Aki!" Tomoki urged.

"We'd better go as well, Muto." Eike added.

The two teams ran back to their cars and got in, driving off and leaving James, Ilia and Lilly waiting for their partners to come down from the repelling.

(PITSTOP)

"Woo-hoo!" Tabby cheered. "There's the Pitstop!"

"Don't celebrate until after we've checked in, Tabby." Bea scolded.

Parking their car with the others, Tabby & Bea raced onto the field and charged headfirst onto the Pitstop, checking in.

"Tabby & Bea…You're team number five!"

(TABBY & BEA – **Fifth Place**)

"That's great! We've got a decent standing for the next leg!" Tabby cheered.

"Let's hope we can improve on it." Bea nodded.

(NEARBY)

Vanilla did a quick count of the marked cars parked as she got out of the one she was driving. "I think the girls may have beaten us here, Cream." She pointed out.

"Hey, we're still in, mom!" Cream assured. "Come on!"

The mother and daughter raced across the field and stepped onto the mat, breathing sighs of relief that the leg was over.

"Vanilla & Cream…You're team number six!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Sixth Place**)

"Halfway there. Not bad." Cream noted.

"You think we could do better in the next leg, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"I know it, mom!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Come on, Jamie! You're almost there!"

"You're doing great, Beth! Just a little further!"

"It's so close! Billy, you're nearly done!"

The encouragement from their partners aided the three remaining racers as they finally touched the ground at almost the same time, although Jamie touched the ground first. The three racers were unhooked and given clues as they ran back to their partners.

"Drive yourselves to the first Pitstop…" Jamie read.

"…At Granga Fields outside of the city…" Beth read.

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Billy read.

The three teams started a footrace back to their cars and got in. The teams drove off at almost the same time, starting a three-way race to the Pitstop.

(PITSTOP)

The married couple, Hugo & Penelope, managed to find the parking area for the fields and got out of their car. The married team jogged across the field and checked into the Pitstop.

"Hugo & Penelope…You're team number seven!"

(HUGO & PENELOPE – **Seventh Place**)

"We managed to finish before some younger teams, dear." Penelope chuckled. "What do you have to say about that?"

"I'd say we've still got it." Hugo replied.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"I don't know if we're going the right way, Billy!" Lilly said.

"I'd better ask someone for directions, then." Billy said. "This close to elimination, we can't take any chances."

"I know. I'll keep looking for a way out of the city."

(JAMIE & JAMES)

"How do we get to Granga Field?" James asked a man passing on the sidewalk.

"Just go in that general direction and you'll eventually get there." The man replied.

"Thanks a lot!" James said as he sped off.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Go left!" Ilia said. "We've got to be getting close!"

"On it!" Beth replied as she hung a hard left.

"I hope we can survive this leg." Ilia noted.

"We'll be fine, Ilia." Beth assured. "Don't worry."

(PITSTOP)

Beating Eike & Muto to the fields, Tomoki & Aki jogged across the field and checked into the Pitstop.

"Tomoki & Aki…You're team number eight!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **Eighth Place**)

"Not bad for the first leg." Aki nodded in satisfaction.

"We'll do better in the next leg." Tomoki assured.

Shortly afterwards, Eike & Muto arrived. Team Budehuc saw the Pitstop and went across the field to eventually check in.

"Eike & Muto…You're team number nine!"

(EIKE & MUTO – **Ninth Place**)

"Gee. Cutting it kinda close, there." Muto said.

"I'm sure we can make up for it later." Eike offered.

"Yeah. You're right, Eike."

It took several minutes, but another car came driving onto the scene. The safe team parked their car, got out and rushed across the field to check into the Pitstop, awaiting the final result.

"Billy & Lilly…You are team number ten!"

(BILLY & LILLY – **Tenth Place**)

Lilly sighed in relief. "Luck really wasn't on our side, today."

"Let's try to make up for it in the next leg, sis." Billy said.

"No sweat, Billy."

SSBFreak and Fox patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. Getting bored once in a while, Fox pulled out his blaster and spun it around his hand a few times. However, a car suddenly drove onto the scene. Fox quickly put his blaster back and resumed waiting. SSBFreak had to squint, but he could make out the final safe team as they got out of their car.

Ilia & Beth jogged across the field, hoping for the best. The two girls stepped onto the Pitstop mat and sighed.

"Ilia & Beth…You are team number eleven!"

(ILIA & BETH – **Eleventh Place**)

"You're…You're kidding! We're still in?!" Ilia asked in shock.

"Alright, Ilia! We made it past the first leg!" Beth said in victory. "Let's try to make up for today's performance in the next one!"

"I'll certainly try my hardest." Ilia assured with a smile.

Sad music played as Jamie & James got out of their car and ran across Granga Field to check into the Pitstop.

"Jamie & James…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Jamie sighed a looked at the ground, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're both been eliminated from the race."

"Hey. We tried." James gave a slight chuckle.

(JAMIE & JAMES – **ELIMINATED**)

"_I was really hoping that we would do better than we ended up doing. Being the first team out sucks so bad." Jamie sighed in an after-leg interview. "Well, it was definitely fun while it lasted. If I was given another chance to do it, I really think I could do a better job, because I just feel like I've really let myself down here."_

"_The first team gone…Man. That's pretty rough." James said in an after-leg interview. "I think Jamie and I could have done a few things better. I think it all came down o whom was on the later flight, and we just so happened to get a lot of the stronger teams on our flight. It was luck of the draw and we ended up getting the short end of the stick."_

"_James has always been, and always will be, my big brother, and he's the best." Jamie said. "We've done everything together, so even though our time on the race was short, we still did it together, and we had a good time while it lasted. That's good enough for me, even though I still wish we could have lasted longer."_

"_Hey, Jamie's my little sister. What can I say about her?" James asked. "I need to look out for her when the time comes. I was hoping Jamie could show me how well she could perform without me to back her up, and when she did that Boss Battle, I was impressed. Hey, give it a few more years and maybe I'll lay off on those potential boyfriends she keeps bringing home."_

In a slow-motion shot, Jamie & James turned around and left the Pitstop, walking back across the field. The camera focused on them until they were far away, going towards the marked cars.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Tomoki is seen arguing with Tabby & Bea.

"_A dispute over a taxi fuels Tomoki's anger…"_

"Girls, that's our taxi! You can't just take it!" Tomoki said.

"We don't see your name on it." Tabby replied.

"You are NOT taking that cab!"

Ilia & Beth are seen at a ticket counter in an airport.

"_And Ilia & Beth run into some serious problems."_

"I'm sorry, but the flight is full." The woman behind the counter explained.

"What?! Oh, no!" Ilia said.

"We NEED to get on this flight!" Beth pleaded. "Can't you just get us on?"

The camera went into slow motion as Ilia turned from the counter, leaving Beth to face the ticket counter alone.

**Current standings:**

**1 – Sam & Max**

**2 – Jak & Kiera**

**3 – Plum & Scarlet**

**4 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**5 – Tabby & Bea**

**6 – Vanilla & Cream**

**7 – Hugo & Penelope**

**8 – Tomoki & Aki**

**9 – Eike & Muto**

**10 – Billy & Lilly**

**11 – Ilia & Beth**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

Jamie & James were dropped off at the beachside villa where the eliminated teams would go until the race ended. Jamie wandered around and remarked at the sheer beauty of the villa and the entire layout of the place. The brother and sister wasted no time in changing into their swimsuits and jumping into the provided pool, wading around for a bit.

After a bit of swimming, the first eliminated team discussed the other teams and came to an agreement that, while Sam & Max and Jak & Kiera were probably the strongest teams, Kolorado & Bowyer were going to be the dark horse. James predicted the Hugo & Penelope would be eliminated next, while Jamie had a feeling that Ilia & Beth could be at risk because of Ilia's inexperience.


	3. Leg Two

Author's note: This is actually pretty funny. You remember in the last leg how Sam told Max that he would teach the 'barrel roll' trick to Bosco when they got back? Well, in the upcoming Second Season of Sam & Max, it seems that Bosco's going to have some Cream-like tendencies.

Just check and search the videos in the Sam & Max: Season 2 section. You should be able to find the one with Bosco fairly easily.

Leg Two

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, SSBFreak was seen walking across an open field.

"This is the world of Starfox, home to the legendary Starfox Team. It's been told that this node wouldn't have received as many fans as it did had Fox McCloud not appear in Super Smash Brothers." SSBFreak told the camera. "And just outside of the city of Corneria: Granga Fields. This plane of land, which was most well-known for being one of the Starfox Team's battlefields, was the first Pitstop in a race around the video game universe."

Clips of the eleven remaining teams checking in were shown, starting with Sam & Max. Several of the teams were then seen sitting at a table, eating.

"After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period." SSBFreak explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

Ilia was seen laying in a hammock, sound asleep.

"…Sleep…"

Hugo & Penelope were seen boating across Corneria Lake with Tomoki & Aki.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Sam & Max improve on their early show of skill and luck to retain their lead. And will Ilia & Beth recover from their early scare and climb out of last place?" SSBFreak asked. "Sam & Max, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

Because it was so early in the morning, it was pretty dark out. Because of this, a flashlight was needed to read the next clue, which Sam had in his hand. When the appropriate time arrived, Sam ripped open the clue and turned on the flashlight in his hand.

(SAM & MAX – First to Depart)

"Where're we goin', Sam?" Max asked.

"The world of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sam announced.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book flights to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." SSBFreak explained. "Once there, teams must travel by taxi to Green Hill Zone, well-known for being the first level in most old-school Sonic games. At the start of this area, teams will find their next clue."_

"You got your backpack, Max?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I still dunno what I need it for." Max said. "I don't even WEAR clothes, Sam."

"Well, it's your own fault for wanting to bring one 'just for the heck of it'." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, I'd stand out if I didn't bring one!" Max shrugged. "The last thing I want is to be 'un-hip'!"

The Freelance Police quickly left the Pitstop and rushed over to the line of marked cars waiting for them. Finding theirs, the duo jumped in with Sam behind the wheel.

"You just try to get us to the airport, little buddy." Sam said.

"Sure thing, Sam."

(JAK & KIERA – Second to Depart)

"Looks like we're going to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Jak noted.

"We'd better get moving, Jak." Kiera said. "Vanilla & Cream have the home advantage here."

"Yeah. Come on."

The dating couple left the Pitstop and went over to the line of marked cars. Jak jumped behind the wheel and started the car, driving off after Sam & Max.

(SAM & MAX)

"I think I found the airport, Sam." Max said.

"That sure was fast, Max." Sam noted. "So where is it?"

"Just stay on this road." Max explained. "After a couple of miles, we'll turn right."

(JAK & KIERA)

"Jak, don't go so fast!" Kiera warned. "I know you want to catch up to Sam & Max, but it's dark out and we're clearly going over the speed limit!"

"They can't be too far ahead of us, Kiera!" Jak said.

"We'll catch them at the airport!" Kiera insisted. "Just slow down before you get us killed!"

"You're no fun. You know that?" Jak asked as he reluctantly slowed down to a reasonable speed.

(PITSTOP)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Scarlet read.

Plum quickly pulled the money from the envelope and grabbed his partner's hand. "Come on, Josephine!" He urged. "We need to stay ahead!"

"Peter, don't pull so hard! I'm coming!" Scarlet said as she followed Plum off the Pitstop and went over to the line of marked cars. Before Plum & Scarlet even got there, the next team opened their clue.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fourth to Depart)

"You have seventy-nine dollars for this leg of the race." Kolorado read.

"Here it all is, Kolorado." Bowyer announced after quickly counting the money.

"Good thing we know how to spend money wisely, chap." Kolorado said with a smirk as he grabbed his backpack.

"Right you are. Hardly anything we are spending." Bowyer nodded as he followed his friend to the line of remaining marked cars.

(AIRPORT)

"Here we are, Max." Sam announced as he walked into the airport. "The Starfox Airport."

Max sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It seems like just yesterday we came through here on a big race." He lamented.

"It WAS yesterday and we're still racing, bucket-head." Sam pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey! There's a ticket counter over there!" Sam said.

"I got it! I got it!!" Max said as he ran forward.

Before Max could get very far, Sam grabbed a nearby suitcase and hurled it at his retreating friend, striking him in the back of the head and sending him to the ground. Sam quickly approached the counter.

"Do you have a good flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sam asked.

"We do." The husky behind the counter nodded. "The flight arrives at three in the afternoon."

"Is that the best flight in the airport?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is."

"We'll take two tickets."

(SAM & MAX – First on Flight 1)

"Any luck, Sam?" Max asked as he casually walked over.

"Yep. Let's go find a place to sit down, little buddy."

As Sam & Max left the counter, Jak & Kiera showed up. Seeing the counter, the dating couple went over.

"What's the earliest flight you have going to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Jak asked.

"The flight arrives at three in the afternoon." The husky replied.

Kiera clacked her tongue a couple of times. "Jak, I don't know." She admitted. "You think we should search for an earlier flight?"

"Might be the best course of action." Jak nodded.

(PITSTOP)

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth to Depart)

Tabby opened the envelope and squealed in glee when she read the clue. "The world of Sonic the Hedgehog!!" She said.

"Hey! Great!" Bea added. "Come on, Tabby! The rabbits are going to be leaving right after us!"

That was all the motivation Tabby needed, and the two girls sprinted off the Pitstop and scrambled over to their car, hoping to get away before the next team left. As Tabby & Bea drove off, the next clue was opened.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Sixth to Depart)

"Hey! Cream, we're going back home!" Vanilla announced.

"Seriously?!" Cream asked. "Alright! Where are we going there?"

"The Green Hill Zone!" Vanilla replied as she grabbed her backpack.

The mother and daughter team wasted no time in getting over to their marked car. Vanilla got behind the wheel and drove off, hoping to catch Tabby & Bea at the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Plum & Scarlet raced into the airport and looked around, wondering where they should go.

"You see a ticket counter, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"Actually, yes! I see Sam & Max sitting down over there!" Plum announced.

"Oh! You're right! I see them!"

Plum & Scarlet ran over to the counter and approached it. As they did, Kolorado & Bowyer showed up and lined up behind them.

"We need the fastest flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog you can give us." Plum said.

"We have a flight arriving at three. Will that be okay?" The husky asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second on Flight 1)

As Plum & Scarlet left the counter, Kolorado & Bowyer stepped up.

"Could we possibly get on that same flight, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Of course. We've still got some tickets left."

"Perfect that will be!" Bowyer announced.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Third on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, Jak & Kiera managed to locate another ticket counter. Hoping that they were making the right choice, the dating couple approached.

"We need a fast flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Jak said.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at two-thirty in the afternoon." The bird woman replied.

"Two-thirty?!" Kiera asked. "Perfect! We'll take two tickets!"

(JAK & KIERA – First on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Seventh to Depart)

"You ready, honey?" Hugo asked as he ripped open the envelope.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Penelope shrugged. "So where are we going?"

"The world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Hugo noted. "Come on."

The married couple quickly left the Pitstop and rushed over to the line of remaining mark cars. Finding theirs, Hugo & Penelope got in and drove off as the next team departed.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Eighth to Depart)

"Make your way to Green Hill Zone." Tomoki read, the Peak Point Helmet on his head flashing yellow.

"Come on, Tomoki!" Aki urged. "I can see Hugo & Penelope driving away!"

The light of Tomoki's Peak Point Helmet flashed red as the good doctor snapped to attention. "Right! Right!" Tomoki nodded as he grabbed his backpack. "You have your phone, Aki?"

"Got it right here." Aki replied.

"Good, because we're going to need it in a second!"

The dating couple jumped into their car and drove off after Hugo & Penelope, hoping to catch up.

(AIRPORT)

Tabby & Bea raced into the airport with Vanilla & Cream right behind them. Wanting to beat the mother and daughter to the airline, the Animal Crossing girls ran over to the nearest ticket counter without thinking.

"We need to go to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Tabby instructed. "Do you have a fast flight?"

"Our earliest flight arrives at three in the afternoon." The husky woman replied. "Is that okay?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Bea nodded.

(TABBY & BEA – Fourth on Flight 1)

Tabby turned around to let Vanilla & Cream step up to the counter, only to notice that they were both gone. "Uh…Where'd Vanilla & Cream go?" She asked.

"I thought they were right behind us." Bea replied. "They must have gone to another airline."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Yes…Yes…No…That's fine…Okay…" Aki said into her phone as Tomoki drove down the road. "…Shouldn't be a problem…That'll be great! Thanks!"

With that, Aki hung up her phone with a smile on her face.

"So what did we get?" Tomoki asked.

"A flight arriving at two-thirty." Aki replied with a nod. "The tickets are reserved for us, so we just need to pick them up at the counter."

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second on Flight 2)

(AIRPORT)

"There's a ticket counter, mom!" Cream pointed out.

"Good eye, dear!" Vanilla complimented. "We're really on a roll!"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream shouted as she did another side-flip, stopping herself from running.

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot about that." Vanilla sighed as she approached the counter.

"Is your daughter alright, ma'am?" The bird woman asked with concern.

"She's fine." Vanilla assured. "She just does that uncontrollably whenever someone says 'roll'."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

Vanilla sighed. "Well, do you have any fast flights going to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked.

"We have a flight arriving at two-thirty." The bird replied. "Is that okay?"

"The earlier, the better."

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(EIKE & MUTO – Ninth to Depart)

"Search the start of Green Hill Zone for the next clue." Eike read.

Muto quickly counted the money. Once he was satisfied, the Kobold grabbed his backpack. "Come on, Eike! Let's go!" He urged. "We don't have much of a lead!"

Muto was right in saying that they didn't have much of a lead. By the time Team Budehuc got to their car and drove off, the next team departed the Pitstop.

(BILLY & LILLY – Tenth to Depart)

"Okay. Let's make up for that poor performance of ours." Billy encouraged.

"You've got that right." Lilly nodded as she ripped open the clue. "Come on, Billy! We need to get to the airport!"

The Kanes raced across the field and went over to the two marked cars that hadn't been claimed yet. Getting in, Billy drove off as the final team left the Pitstop.

(ILIA & BETH – Last to Depart)

"Okay, Ilia. I know we can make up for the last leg here." Beth encouraged. "Let's try and get the best flight, okay?"

Ilia nervously nodded. "Okay."

The two girls ran across the field and got into the lone marked car. Beth threw the car into gear and drove off, hoping to get a good flight at the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Hugo & Penelope entered the airport and quickly saw the airline. As the married couple rushed over to the counter, Tomoki & Aki entered the airport and calmly walked off to the other airline.

"We need to get on a fast flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Hugo explained. "Do you have any tickets left on your fastest flight?"

"Actually, yes." The husky nodded. "Would you like tickets?"

"Please."

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Fifth on Flight 1)

It took a while, especially with them simply walking to the airline, but Tomoki & Aki eventually arrived at the airline they had gotten tickets for. The dating couple approached the counter.

"I called a while ago and reserved tickets." Aki explained.

"Name?" The bird woman asked.

"Aki."

"Oh, yes. Here they are."

Eventually, the final three teams entered the airport. Eike & Muto raced over to the closer counter and Ilia & Beth followed. Billy & Lilly ran elsewhere.

"We'd like to go to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Muto explained.

"Our earliest flight arrives at three and I've only got two tickets left." The husky replied. "Is that alright?"

"That will be fine." Eike nodded.

(EIKE & MUTO – Last on Flight 1)

Team Budehuc left the counter as a nervous Ilia & Beth approached.

"Did you just say that those were the last two tickets?" Ilia asked.

"I'm afraid so." The husky nodded. "However, there's still a flight open down that way a bit. I'll give you directions."

After receiving their directions, Ilia & Beth ran off, hoping that they could get on the fight and stay in the race.

As Ilia & Beth made their way over to the counter, Billy & Lilly had arrived and were ordering tickets.

"We'd like to go to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Lilly explained.

"You're in luck." The bird woman replied. "We've got two tickets left for the flight arriving at two-thirty."

"Sounds good. We'll take them."

(BILLY & LILLY – Last on Flight 2)

As Billy & Lilly left the counter, Ilia & Beth came running up. Seeing the Kanes leaving the counter, the girls made their way over.

"We'd like two tickets on the earliest flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Beth explained.

"I'm sorry, but the flight is full." The bird woman replied.

"What?! Oh, no!" Ilia cried.

"We NEED to get on this flight!" Beth pleaded. "Can't you just get us on?"

"I'm afraid I can't just let the two of you on."

"Well…What about the standby list?" Beth asked.

"I can put you on the standby list, but there's no guarantee that you'll get the flight." The woman replied.

"We may as well try it." Ilia sighed.

Sitting aside, the rest of the teams on the earlier flight had overhead Ilia & Beth's predicament and looked at each other.

"You guys actually got the last tickets on the flight?" Tomoki asked.

"Yeah. And coming over here, we saw the girls line up at the other airline." Billy explained.

"So both flights are full?" Kiera asked with wide eyes. "That's horrible! I feel so sorry for them!"

"I know." Vanilla sighed. "I sure hope this works out for them."

After what seemed like an eternity for the girls, the bird woman looked at them again, this time with a smile.

"As it turns out, a couple of passengers just cancelled." The woman said. "So we can squeeze the two of you in if you want."

"You mean it?!" Ilia asked hopefully. "There's room?!"

"Yes! Please! We'll take those tickets!" Beth said in joy.

(ILIA & BETH – Last on Flight 2)

The overjoyed girls went over to the seating area and sat down with the other teams, whom looked extremely relieved.

"It's good to see that you girls made it." Aki said.

"Yeah. We'd feel terrible if you were just left behind here while the rest of us got on the flights." Cream nodded.

Ilia smiled. "Thanks."

"_All eleven teams are flying to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog on two different fights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, arriving at two-thirty in the afternoon, carries Jak & Kiera, Tomoki & Aki, Vanilla & Cream, Billy & Lilly and Ilia & Beth. The second flight, arriving half an hour later, carries Sam & Max, Plum & Scarlet, Kolorado & Bowyer, Tabby & Bea, Hugo & Penelope and Eike & Muto."_

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Billy, Tomoki and Jak were having a fierce race for first place after getting off their plane. The rest of the leading racers were trailing a bit, but still managing to keep with the group. In the end, Billy, Tomoki and Jak left the airport at almost the same time and ran out into the street to hail taxies.

When the rest of the racers left the airport, Jak had managed to flag down a taxi. As everyone else started trying to get the attention of oncoming cabs, Jak & Kiera got into theirs.

"Green Hill Zone!" Jak ordered. "Hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" The driver nodded.

As Jak & Kiera drove off, Tomoki and Billy managed to get the attention of some cabs, which pulled over.

"We need to go to Green Hill Zone." Lilly instructed.

"You got it." The driver nodded.

As the two taxis drove off containing the teams, Vanilla and Beth flagged down two more taxies. The two teams jumped into their cabs and the chase was on.

(JAK & KIERA)

"They're right behind us!" Kiera pointed out as she looked out the back window.

Jak looked out the back window as well and saw a flashing, yellow light inside the cab behind them. "It's Tomoki & Aki." Jak noted. "I can see that light on Tomoki's helmet."

"I wonder how that helmet got welded to his head, anyway."

"Something tells me that we're better off not knowing."

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Stay with them." Lilly instructed the driver. "We'll get there at the same time, but we can pull ahead when we get there."

Billy glanced out the back window and saw two taxies off in the distance. "Looks like we've got company, sis." He noted.

"Yeah. They're pretty far back, though." Lilly replied.

(ILIA & BETH)

"I hope Kiera was right when she told us we were on the earlier flight." Ilia said worriedly. "What if we're bringing up the rear again?"

"Don't worry, Ilia." Beth assured. "Jak & Kiera are the type to make sure that they've got the best flight. I think we're good."

"I sure hope so." Ilia nodded. "After almost getting eliminated in the last leg, I think this could help us."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Let's hope we can beat Jak & Kiera at whatever the task is at Green Hill Zone." Aki noted.

"Yeah. They're both pretty athletic, though." Tomoki reasoned.

"That may be so, but we're got more determination."

"How do you figure that?"

"Hey, we're still dating after all of the laughs and insults directed at your helmet." Aki shrugged.

"Oh, yeah."

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"We need to hurry." Vanilla told the driver. "We're in this big race and there might be a task at Green Hill Zone."

"Don't worry, lady." The driver assured. "We're rolling along as fast as I can be allowed here."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream shouted as she flipped in her seat and hit her head on the window of the cab.

Vanilla narrowed her eyes. "If you say the 'r' word again, I'm only paying half."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

The five taxies drove along the roads for a while, some teams passing each other. Eventually, the first-place team arrived at the entrance to Green Hill Zone, but unfortunately…

"Uh…What's with the gates blocking us from getting in?" Kiera asked as she got out of the taxi.

"I don't think we're going to like this." Jak said as he and Kiera went over to the gates to inspect it.

"It's…It's closed?!" Kiera asked in disbelief upon seeing the small sign on the gates.

"It opens at four." Jak noted. "I wonder why it's not open."

"It says here that it's because the creatures of Green Hill Zone sleep all morning and they don't like being woken up." Kiera said as she read a sign off to the side. "Man. This sucks. The trailing teams are going to be here by then."

"We just need to try even harder, then." Jak sighed.

"What's going on?"

Jak & Kiera turned and saw Tomoki & Aki coming over with Billy & Lilly.

"Green Hill Zone's closed." Jak replied.

"When does it open?" Lilly asked.

"At four." Kiera replied.

"That's not good." Tomoki sighed.

Just then, the remaining two lead teams showed up. The four racers got out and saw everyone else.

"Is Green Hill Zone closed?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, it is." Aki replied. "Did you know that? I mean, this IS your home node."

"Yeah, we knew." Vanilla nodded. "It just slipped my mind until Cream and I were in the taxi."

"Well, I guess all there is for us to do is wait for the other teams." Beth said.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Everyone within the trailing six teams raced through the airport at equal speeds, although Tabby & Bea tried to use their short height to their advantage to slip by a few people a couple of times. All six teams eventually made it out of the airport and ran out into the streets to hail cabs.

"Taxi!" Plum shouted, waving his arms.

It took a couple of tries, but Plum managed to flag down a taxi. However, as Plum & Scarlet were getting into their cab, Sam & Max and Hugo & Penelope had already driven off.

"After them!" Plum ordered. "We need to get to Green Hill Zone!"

"No problem." The driver nodded.

As Plum & Scarlet drove off, Kolorado managed to get the attention of an oncoming taxi. Kolorado & Bowyer jumped inside

"Green Hill Zone we need to go to!" Bowyer instructed. "Fast you must go so pass other teams you will!"

It took a couple of seconds, but the cab driver managed to understand what Bowyer was trying to get across and nodded.

As the mismatched team drove off, the remaining two teams managed to flag down two taxies at almost the same time.

"We need to get to Green Hill Zone." Tabby instructed.

"Sure thing." The driver said.

"We're in a race, so we need to get there fast." Muto said.

"Don't sweat it, pal." The driver assured. "I'll get you there quickly."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Josephine?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Why do we have to travel behind Sam & Max?" Plum asked. "I can never go a minute without think that furry white maniac is going to do something he isn't going to regret to us."

"Probably just you imagination." Scarlet shrugged. "Max is crazy, but he's not one to sabotage his progress in slowing us down."

(SAM & MAX)

"Can I shoot my spike-launcher out the back window and blow out their tires, Sam?" Max asked.

"…Max, the race officials confiscated that thing from you before the race started." Sam pointed out.

"Did they?" Max challenged with a sly smirk.

"Well, in either case, we can't interfere with another team or we'll get a penalty at the end of the leg."

"You're Mr. No-Fun." Max sulked. "You know that, don't you?"

The trailing teams raced through the streets of the node, trying to get to the destination first. Eventually, the first of the trailing teams arrived, only to see that the leading teams were already there.

"Where's the fire?" Sam asked.

Max stood in silence before lighting a match. Sam promptly swatted it out of his hand.

"Green Hill Zone's closed." Ilia explained. "We're waiting for it to open."

"Hmm…This works out, Max." Sam explained. "Now we'll all be on equal ground again."

"Goody!"

Plum & Scarlet, whom were directly behind Sam & Max, got out of their cab next. "It's closed?" Plum asked.

"You got that right." Someone in the crowd of lead teams said. Plum couldn't tell whom it was.

"I say, chap!" Kolorado announced as he and Bowyer approached. "Green Hill Zone's closed! We have a chance to catch up, here!"

"Grateful I am." Bowyer nodded. "Need to find the clue box first we must."

"Indeed."

Hugo & Penelope approached with Tabby & Bea and Eike & Muto behind them. "It's not open yet?" Penelope said.

"Great!" Muto said. "We have a chance to take the lead, now!"

"That's a real relief." Tabby sighed.

(4:00)

All eleven teams stood outside the gates leading into Green Hill Zone, impatiently awaiting them to be open. A monkey resident of Green Hill Zone came scurrying over with a set of keys, which it used to unlock the gates.

As soon as the gates opened, the crowd of teams rushed in, starting their search for the clue box.

"The first clue said it would be somewhere near the entrance." Eike noted. "It shouldn't be hard to find."

"But look at all of the trees and rocks around here." Kiera pointed out. "It could be anywhere."

"I know. I pretty much know this place off by heart and I STILL have no idea where it would be." Cream added.

"Well, we might as well keep looking." Hugo said.

The teams searched for a few minutes, no one coming up with anything. People were starting to wonder if the clue box was even there.

Sam poked his head around a couple of trees, but came up with nothing. "Not here, either." He commented.

"How hard could it be to find a red and yellow box in a sea of green?" Bea asked. "We've been pretty much everywhere."

"Just keep looking, Bea." Tabby urged. "We need to find the clue so we can get out of here and continue the leg."

Muto searched around a few large rocks, but found nothing. Sighing in defeat, he glanced towards the middle of the circle of rocks and spotted the clue box sitting directly in the middle.

"Eike!" Muto whispered. "Eike, I found the clue box!"

As Eike came over, Muto jumped into the circle of rocks, grabbed the clue and came back out again before ripping the envelope open.

(EIKE & MUTO – First at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Twinkle Park." Muto read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves into Station Square and search for Twinkle Park, an indoor amusement park and one of the biggest attractions of the city." SSBFreak explained. "After paying to get inside, teams will find their next clue right after they enter the park."_

"Come on! Come on!" Muto urged quietly. Eike nodded and followed Muto towards the entrance of Green Hill Zone.

"Hey. They found the clue." Plum pointed out quietly.

"It must be over there somewhere." Scarlet reasoned. "Come on, Peter."

Plum & Scarlet rushed over to the slightly-hidden clue box and grabbed the next clue. As they did, Tomoki & Aki and Tabby & Bea saw them running over and went over themselves.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Clue 1)

"To Twinkle Park we go!" Plum said.

Plum & Scarlet quickly fled the scene as the next two teams reached the clue box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Third at Clue 1)

(TABBY & BEA – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Twinkle Park." Aki read.

"Let's go, Bea!" Tabby urged.

"Hey! I see the clue box!" Max said.

"Not too loud, Max!" Sam scolded.

Unfortunately, Max said it loud enough to get the attention of Jak & Kiera and Ilia & Beth. The three teams scrambled over and grabbed the next clue.

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Clue 1)

(JAK & KIERA – Sixth at Clue 1)

(ILIA & BETH – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Looks like we're going to an amusement park, Max." Sam said.

"Come on, Kiera!" Jak said. "Let's see if we can get there, first!"

"Let's go, Ilia!" Beth said. "We've still got a decent standing!"

"Honey, look! There's the clue!" Penelope whispered.

"Good eyes, dear." Hugo nodded. The married couple rushed over as the three teams left the area where the clue was, taking the next envelope.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Eighth at Clue 1)

"Let's hurry, dear!" Penelope said. "Maybe we can catch the others before they get there!"

"Right." Hugo nodded. "Let's get rolling."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"WHO SAID ROLL?!?!" Vanilla screamed.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

Ironically, Vanilla looked directly at Hugo & Penelope and was able to see the clue box. Grabbing Cream by the hand, she rushed over to the clue, although the other teams were right behind them.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Ninth at Clue 1)

(BILLY & LILLY – Tenth at Clue 1)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Clue 1)

"Come on, Cream! We need to hurry!" Vanilla urged.

"You're driving, Billy!" Lilly reminded. "We need to go fast!"

"That was the last one, chap!" Kolorado announced. "We need to step it up a notch!"

"Right you are!" Bowyer agreed.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"I'm surprised that Team Budehuc managed to find the clue first." Scarlet noted.

"Indeed. They seem to be good at locating hidden clues." Plum agreed.

"We'll have to check them off as a potential threat as well." Scarlet rubbed her chin.

"_Peter and I have a strategy going to keep track of all the teams we have listed as threats and keep with them." Scarlet explained in an after-leg interview. "As of now, the list of threats include Jak & Kiera, Sam & Max, Eike & Muto and Tomoki & Aki, because they seem to have their heads on the right track for the race."_

"Just stay with them, Peter." Scarlet explained. "We'll see if we can pass them at the next clue."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"I believe I've found our destination, Muto." Eike said. "It looks like it's at the edge of Station Square, though."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Eike." Muto said brightly. "We're in the lead! We'll get there ahead of everyone else for sure!"

"But the question is can we finish the next task faster than them?"

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, please slow down!!" Ilia shrieked as Beth swerved around Jak & Kiera. "I don't want an accident!!"

"You need to realize that this is a race, Ilia." Beth insisted.

"And YOU need to realize that it'll be very hard to run a race from a hospital room!"

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Hmm…" Lilly pondered as she scanned over the map.

"What is it, Lilly?" Billy asked.

"Billy, I think I might have found a faster way to get to Twinkle Park." The younger Kane sibling explained.

"Really?!" Billy asked. "Well, let's try it!"

"Okay. Turn left up here." Lilly instructed. "We're taking a back road, but it'll cut a fair bit of the trip off."

"Anything to get ahead."

With that, Billy hung a hard left and went down a back road. Thankfully, they were at the back of the pack, so no one noticed them take the turn.

Eventually, the teams entered Station Square on the main road, although Billy & Lilly jumped in from a side road, and continued racing towards the edge of the city. It took several minutes, but the first-place team arrived at the entrance to Twinkle Park. The lucky team parked their car and got out.

"There's the booth over there, Eike!"

"Let's head on over, then."

Team Budehuc quickly made their way over to the entrance booth, which was sitting beside an elevator that would take them into the park.

"We'd like to get into Twinkle Park, please." Muto explained.

"Of course. The ticket price is twenty dollars for each person." The woman at the booth explained.

"Not terribly bad." Eike reasoned as he fished some money out of his pocket.

"Especially since we haven't been spending a whole lot so far." Muto nodded.

Once the money was in her hands, the woman nodded. "Okay. Just step onto the elevator and have a good time!"

Eike & Muto stepped onto the elevator and were instantly taken up into Twinkle Park. After they had gone, Plum & Scarlet arrived. The two went over to the booth to get tickets.

"We'd like to go into Twinkle Park." Plum explained.

The woman looked at the two and nodded. "Okay. Go on in." She said.

"Uh…You're not going to charge us?" Scarlet asked

"Well, the special we always have here is that cute couples get in free." The woman replied. "So you two can go in."

Plum & Scarlet looked at each other uneasily, then quickly got onto the elevator.

"Let's try to pretend that never happened." Plum suggested.

"Agreed." Scarlet quickly nodded.

(EIKE & MUTO)

Team Budehuc rushed out of a rainbow-coloured tunnel and out into the main area of Twinkle Park. Muto looked around in awe at the vast size of the amusement park, still not believing that everything was indoors.

"Wow! Look at all of this, Eike!" Muto said.

"Indeed. It's quite a sight to behold." Eike nodded as he looked ahead. "Muto, there's the clue box over there."

"Oh! Great!"

The two rushed over to the clue box, which was sitting near the entrance to a roller coaster, and took out the first enevlope.

(EIKE & MUTO – First at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Eike noted as he pulled a red card from the envelope.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person can perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak said as he walked down a ramp leading away from the roller coaster. "In this Boss Battle, that racer has to get on this roller coaster and ride it until they see the location of their next clue written out in big letters. The words are big, but the roller coaster ride lasts for four-minutes and if the racer fails to spot the clue, they'll have to wait their turn to try again. Once the racer tells the official the words, they'll receive their next clue."_

"I think I should do this one, Muto." Eike offered.

"You sure?" Muto asked. "What if you get scared?"

"Muto, I don't GET scared." Eike reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Muto nodded, then shrugged. "Okay. Go ahead."

As Eike went up the ramp leading to the roller coaster to attempt the task, Plum & Scarlet arrived and rushed across the field to get to the clue box, taking out the next clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Boss Battle)

Scarlet sighed. "A roller coaster?" She asked. "Peter, you'd better do this one."

Plum shrugged. "Okay. But remember that you need to do the next one, Josephine." He reminded.

"I know."

Plum rushed up the ramp to attempt the task as the next two teams came running onto the scene. It started as a footrace, but Tomoki & Aki managed to beat Tabby & Bea to the clue box due to their longer strides.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Third at Boss Battle)

(TABBY & BEA – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"I think I've got the better eyesight, Aki." Tomoki said.

"Yeah. You can read things better at a distance." Aki nodded. "Go ahead."

"You'd better do this, Bea." Tabby said.

The brown dog paled. "Uh…What?"

"My eyesight isn't as good as yours." Tabby explained. "I know that you don't like thrill rides all that much, but if we have any chance of making it out of here fast, you should be the one to do it."

Bea fidgeted in place for a couple of seconds, trying to come up with an excuse, but finally relented. "Okay." Bea said as she went up the ramp after Tomoki, a little nervous.

(EIKE)

Eike was right in saying that he didn't get scared. Even though the roller coaster was going at high speeds and falling at steep and sudden drops, Eike didn't make a single sound and instead focused on searching for the clue words.

"This is harder than I had anticipated." He mused.

(BEA)

Bea nervously stood in line as Plum stepped into a roller coaster car. In all honesty, Bea was deathly afraid of roller coasters, especially the steel ones with all of the loops and twists.

"How am I going to find the clue words with my eyes closed?" Bea asked herself as Plum rocketed off to start his first attempt.

Meanwhile, an extremely-pleased Billy & Lilly had just arrived inside the park. The Kanes wasted no time in rushing over to the clue box.

"Boy, did that shortcut ever pay off!" Billy said.

"I know! And here I was thinking that it wouldn't even work!" Lilly nodded.

(BILLY & LILLY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"Another Boss Battle." Billy announced as he pulled the red card from the envelope.

"I'd better do this one, Billy." Lilly offered. "We need to keep the counts even."

"Okay, Lilly."

As Lilly rushed off to attempt the Boss Battle, the next three teams showed up, although they were a bit surprised to see that the Kanes had beaten them.

"How could they have beaten us?" Beth asked.

"They must have found a shortcut." Jak muttered.

The three teams wasted no time in running over to the clue box, although Ilia's legs were still a little wobbly from the intense driving Beth had previously done.

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(SAM & MAX – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(JAK & KIERA – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"You're doing this one, Beth." Ilia said. "After what you put me through on the road, you deserve it."

"Fine, but you're doing the next one." Beth replied.

"Max, why don't you have a go at this Boss Battle?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Roller coasters make me feel tingly all over!" Max said in glee as he bounded up the ramp.

"I'll do this one, Kiera." Jak offered.

"If you want." Kiera shrugged.

(EIKE)

Still as silent as ever, Eike scanned the area for the clue words as he was carried through the roller coaster coarse. Suddenly, Eike's eyes landed on something laying on the ground.

"That must be it." Eike told himself. "Okay. All there is left to do is finish this ride."

(PLUM)

Plum wasn't as fortunate as Eike was and was letting out several yelps of surprise as he went around the heavy turns. Still, he was managing to hold out fairly well.

"Where could those words be?" Plum asked himself. "I sure hope I spot them before the ride finishes…"

(BEA)

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! TABBY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Meanwhile, the final three teams had managed to arrive and ran over to the clue box. Because they had a slight lead, Hugo & Penelope arrived first.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Boss Battle)

"You want me to do this one, dear?" Hugo asked.

"You'd better." Penelope nodded. "I'm not sure how I feel about roller coasters."

"Oh! Can I do it, mom?!" Cream asked excitedly. "I've been on this roller coaster a whole bunch of times before!"

"Indeed you have." Vanilla chuckled. "Okay. Go ahead."

"I'd better do this one, old bean." Kolorado said. "We need to keep those blasted counts even."

"Right ahead you go." Bowyer nodded. "Mind I do not."

After Kolorado, the last racer, had lined up, Beth, the sixth racer, had just gone off on her first attempt. Shortly after Beth was gone, Eike pulled back into the station as the official walked over.

"Would the words happen to be 'Emerald Beach'?" Eike asked.

"They are." The official said as he handed the silent librarian a clue.

Eike nodded and got out of the roller coaster. He rushed down to meet up with Muto again.

"Hey! That was real fast, Eike!" Muto said, surprised.

"The words are fairly big." Eike replied as he ripped open the envelope.

(EIKE & MUTO – First at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Emerald Beach." Eike read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves out of Station Square and go down to Emerald Beach, known for its wild rapids and crystal-clear water." SSBFreak explained. "At the start of this long beach, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Eike! Let's go!" Muto urged.

As Eike & Muto left the scene, Plum arrived at the station. An official came over.

"Emerald Beach?" He asked.

"You're right." The official replied as he handed Plum and envelope. Plum quickly got out of the roller coaster and rushed back over to his partner before opening the letter.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Clue 2)

"Did Eike finish the task yet, Josephine?" Plum asked.

"He did." Scarlet nodded. "We need to hurry if we want to catch up."

Plum & Scarlet left as Tomoki pulled into the station.

"I couldn't find the words." Tomoki admitted.

"Then I'm afraid that you'll have to line up and try again." The official said.

Tomoki nodded, got out of the roller coaster and went to the back of the line. Shortly after he did, Bea pulled up to the station, trembling and eyes wide with fear.

"Did you see the words?" The official asked.

Bea, unable to reply, quickly shook her head.

"Then you'll have to go to the back of the line and try again."

"I have to go on this thing AGAIN?!" Bea asked.

Bea reluctantly went to the back of the line as Lilly pulled up to the station.

"Is it Emerald Beach?" Lilly asked the official.

"It is." The official replied as he handed Lilly her clue.

Lilly squealed with glee as she jumped out of the roller coaster and rushed back down the ramp to meet up with her brother. Once the two were together, Lilly ripped open the clue.

(BILLY & LILLY – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Emerald Beach." Lilly read.

"Let's move, sis!" Billy urged. "Maybe we can catch the others!"

"Others?"

"Yeah. Eike and Plum already finished the task."

(OUTSIDE)

Team Budehuc stepped back off the elevator and left Twinkle Park. The two rushed back over to their car and got in.

"Let's move!" Muto urged. "Plum & Scarlet are right behind us!"

As Muto started the car, Plum & Scarlet exited Twinkle Park.

"There goes Eike & Muto!" Plum announced.

"Come on, Peter!" Scarlet said. "We need to catch them!"

Plum & Scarlet quickly got into their car and drove off. However, as they did, Billy & Lilly exited Twinkle Park to watch Plum & Scarlet race off.

"We're not too far behind!" Lilly said.

"Let's move, then!" Billy urged.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"You find Emerald Beach yet, Eike?" Muto asked.

"I found it the instant I opened the map." Eike pointed out. "Emerald Beach goes around Station Square entirely."

"That must mean that the beach is…Uh…Really long!" Muto said.

"Seven miles."

"You calculated that?"

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"We have a bit of a drive ahead of us, Peter." Scarlet observed. "Emerald Beach is outside of Station Square."

"No worries, Josephine." Plum assured. "Everyone else has to take the drive as well."

"I know. We just need to focus on beating these other teams at the next task."

(BILLY & LILLY)

"When do we make the turn to take us down to Emerald Beach, sis?" Billy asked.

"Not until after we get out of Station Square." Lilly observed.

"Got it." Billy nodded. "Hopefully, we'll finish the next task quickly."

"We've already got a good standing, Billy." Lilly reminded. "As long as we stay ahead of those other teams, we're good."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Bea gulped nervously as she stepped back onto the roller coaster. The good thing was that she had a vague idea of what the roller coaster was like now, so she could focus more on finding the clue words instead of screaming in terror.

As Bea sped off, Kolorado pulled into the station again, looking down.

"I just can't find those blasted words." He said.

"I'm afraid that you can't continue on until you do." The official apologized. "You'll have to line up and try again."

"I know, bean." Kolorado nodded. "Well, at least it won't take as long to get back on now that three of those teams are gone."

"How can this be taking everyone so long?" Hugo asked as Kolorado stepped to the back of the line. "We've all attempted this task twice already."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to get through this task quickly." Cream added.

(BEACH)

Emerald Beach was truly a sight to behold, even with the sun starting to set over the horizon. The sand sparkled in the sun, and was bathed in the red hue from the sunset. Suddenly, a taxi drove onto the scene, parking just off the sand. The team jumped out of the taxi and raced across the beach to grab the first clue out of the box.

(EIKE & MUTO – First at Split Track)

"Hey! A Split Track!" Muto said.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." SSBFreak explained as he walked down the beach. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Beach' or 'Water'. In Beach, teams must get on a pair of 4WD bikes and bike along the full-length beach of seven miles until they reach the end of the course, where they'll find their next clue. There's nothing scary about this task, but weaving around the winding path of the seven-mile beach could take a while. In Water, teams must jump into one of these rubber boats and paddle through the rapids of the beach to reach the same clue box. The task could be scary, but the route is more direct and teams could finish faster."_

"Whaddya think, Eike?" Muto asked.

"I think we should try the bikes." Eike said. "I'm aware that you aren't that fond of water."

"Yeah." Muto nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

As Eike & Muto rushed over to a line of four-wheeled dirt bikes and put on some helmets, Plum & Scarlet came running onto the beach. The two rushed over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"Looks like Team Budehuc is getting on the bikes." Plum noted. "If we want to have any chance of catching them, we'll need to do the boats."

"Indeed." Scarlet nodded. "Let's go, then."

Plum & Scarlet ran over to a boat and grabbed some life jackets as the Kanes appeared and parked their car. Billy & Lilly ran out onto the beach and rushed over to the clue box, taking out the third envelope.

(BILLY & LILLY – Third at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track!" Lilly announced.

"What do you think, sis?" Billy asked.

"I say the boats." Lilly suggested. "That's the quicker task."

"Yeah." Billy nodded. "Alright. Let's go see if we can overtake Plum & Scarlet."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"YA-HOO!!" Muto shouted with glee as his bike flew off a hill of sand. "This is so awesome!"

Eike maneuvered around the hill Muto had just gone off. "Whatever you say, Muto." He replied casually.

"Live a little, Eike!" Huto called back. "Come on! Have some fun!"

Eike gave a silent shrug, although Muto couldn't tell because the Kobold was ahead.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"This doesn't seem so bad." Scarlet noted as she and Plum paddled through the rapids of Emerald Beach, going underneath some bridges on the bike course. "We're making good timing."

"I don't think we've reached the strongest rapids though, Josephine." Plum pointed out.

"Even still, we can potentially beat Team Budehuc to the finish."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Beth pulled up to the station again, this time knowing that she had seen the clue.

"Is it Emerald Beach?" Beth asked the official.

"You're right." The official replied as he handed Beth an envelope.

Beth wasted no time in jumping out of the roller coaster car she was riding and running back down to her partner. As Beth ran off, Max pulled up again.

"It's Emerald Beach, isn't it?" Max asked.

"It is." The official replied as he handed Max a clue.

Beth ran down the winding ramp leading to the waiting racers, adding another thirty seconds to her time. Max didn't have the patience for that and leapt off the top of the ramp. Max fell for twenty feet and landed face-first on the ground, surprising everyone waiting (except Sam). Max jumped to his feet and rushed over to his partner.

"How's your face, Max?" Sam asked casually.

"Meh. I've had worse." Max shrugged as he opened the clue.

(SAM & MAX – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Oh, goody! We're going to the beach!" Max said. "Should I bring my sulfur-coconut cream suntan lotion?"

"I'm afraid we won't have time for lounging around, Max." Sam pointed out. "We've got a job to do."

As Sam & Max ran off, a flustered Beth approached.

"What the heck was that?!" Beth asked as she watched Sam & Max run off.

"Just ignore it, Beth." Ilia sighed.

"Alright."

(ILIA & BETH – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive to Emerald Beach." Beth read.

"Come on, Beth!" Ilia urged. "Maybe we can catch Sam & Max!"

As Ilia & Beth ran off, Jak came running down the ramp with a clue in hand. Kiera saw him coming and went over.

(JAK & KIERA – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're going to the beach." Jak noted.

"Let's get going, then!" Kiera urged.

Meanwhile, Hugo sighed as he went for another round on the roller coaster (there were so few people in line that they didn't have to line up anymore). "How can I not be able to see that clue?" He asked himself. "It's almost like it's not even there."

After Hugo had gone off, Cream pulled up, looking cheerful.

"Is it Emerald Beach?" She asked.

"You're right." The official replied.

"I don't know how I could have missed that the first couple of times I went on that roller coaster." She said as she started walking towards the ramp leading down.

(BEA)

"IF I DON'T GET OFF THIS ENDLESS RIDE OF LOOPS AND ROLLS SOON, I'M GONNA HURL!!!!"

(CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream screamed as she did a side flip, ending up tumbling all the way down the winding ramp until she reached the grass.

"Cream! Are you okay?!" Vanilla asked as she came rushing over.

"Uh…Yeah. I think so." Cream replied.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Seventh at Clue 2)

"We'd better get moving, mom." Cream observed.

"Right, dear." Vanilla nodded.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"WOO!!!" Lilly shouted as she and Billy got splashed with a wave of water after going down a short drop. "This is so much fun! I'm real glad we picked this task!"

Billy looked ahead as he paddled and saw Eike & Muto biking on the other course. "We're gaining on Team Budehuc, sis!" He announced. "Let's see if we can pass them!"

"Okay! Let's do this!" Lilly said energetically. "First place, here we come!"

(PLUM & SCARLET)

Scarlet looked back as she and Plum paddled and saw Billy & Lilly coming up from the distance. "The Kanes are gaining on us, Peter!" She announced. "We need to finish this task quicker!"

"We're almost done, Josephine!" Plum assured. "I think I can see the other side of the beach!"

"Alright! Just a little further!"

(EIKE & MUTO)

"I think I can see the end of the course up there, Muto." Eike pointed out.

"We're already almost finished?" Muto asked. "Awww…"

"Just focus on completing the task, Muto." Eike instructed. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we check into the Pitstop."

The three teams raced through the two different paths, struggling to stay ahead of the others. Eventually, one of the teams reached the other side of the beach where the clue box was.

Plum & Scarlet jumped out of their boat, ran over to the clue box and took out the first clue.

"Travel by taxi to Angel Island Tunnel." Scarlet read. "Once there, travel on foot to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now travel by taxi to Angel Island Tunnel, a large wind tunnel that takes people up to the floating Angel Island." SSBFreak explained as he walked across a wooden bridge. "Once there, they must travel on foot to this spot: The alter of the Master Emerald. This alter, which houses the emerald that keeps this huge island floating high above the clouds, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on! Come on!" Scarlet urged.

Plum & Scarlet ran out onto a nearby road to hail a taxi as Eike & Muto finished their bike course. Team Budehuc got off their bikes and removed their helmets before running over to the clue box and taking out the next envelope.

"Go to Angel Island!" Muto read.

"The road's up there, Muto." Eike observed. "Let's go see if we can get a taxi."

Team Budehuc fled the scene as the Kanes finished their course. Jumping out of their boat, Billy & Lilly rushed onto the beach and grabbed the next clue.

"Pitstop!" Lilly said in excitement. "The next Pitstop!"

"Let's split!" Billy urged.

The Kanes ran up onto the road. By the time they got there, Plum & Scarlet had gotten into a taxi and Eike & Muto had just managed to flag one down.

"Taxi!" Lilly shouted at an oncoming cab.

Meanwhile, at the other side of Emerald Beach, the middle pack of teams were just starting to arrive. Sam & Max were first, beating everyone else in a footrace.

(SAM & MAX – Fourth at Split Track)

"What do you think Max?" Sam asked.

"Let's do bikes, Sam!" Max said eagerly. "I just LOVE the smell of exhaust fumes in the morning!"

"It's the afternoon, knucklehead."

"It is?"

As Sam & Max ran off to the bike trail, Ilia & Beth darted onto the scene. Seeing the clue box, the two girls rushed over.

(ILIA & BETH – Fifth at Split Track)

"Sam & Max are doing the bikes." Beth noted. "If we want to pass them, we'll have to do the water."

Ilia nodded. "Okay. I'm fine with that."

Ilia & Beth rushed off to attempt the boating course as Jak & Kiera arrived. The dating couple rushed over to the clue box and took out the next envelope. As they did, Vanilla & Cream showed up and took the next clue after Jak & Kiera.

(JAK & KIERA – Sixth at Split Track)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Seventh at Split Track)

"Heh. This one's a no-brainer for me." Jak smirked.

"Yeah. You're a monster on vehicles." Kiera nodded. "We should be able to do the bikes faster."

"This gives us a chance to catch up, Cream." Vanilla informed. "Let's see if we can overtake them in the boats."

"Right!" Cream nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tomoki sighed as he rushed down the ramp leading from the roller coaster. "Well, THAT took longer than I would have liked." He said.

"It's okay, Tomoki." Aki assured. "We're still in this."

(TOMOKI & AKI – Eighth at Clue 2)

"We're heading to Emerald Beach." Tomoki read.

"Got it! Let's go!" Aki said.

Bea staggered onto the scene, clutching a clue and looking about ready to lose her lunch. She wobbled over to her feline partner and shoved the clue into her hand.

"Uh…Sorry?" Tabby asked. Bea shot her a glare.

(TABBY & BEA – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Let's go, Bea! We're going to the beach!" Tabby proclaimed.

As Tabby dragged her queasy partner away, Hugo came running down the ramp with Kolorado close behind.

"Sorry I took so long, dear." Hugo apologized to his wife. "After I saw those words, I felt so stupid for not spotting them any sooner."

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Tenth at Clue 2)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Clue 2)

"We need to move, dear!" Hugo urged.

"Right! Let's go!" Penelope nodded.

"Old bean, we need to move if we're to stay in the race!" Kolorado said.

"Agree I do! Hurry we must!" Bowyer replied.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Is that the wind tunnel up there?" Scarlet asked the driver.

"You got it." The driver replied. "This is as far as I can take you."

"That's fine." Plum said as he handed the driver his pay. "We'll go from here."

"This is great! We're first!" Scarlet said as she rushed towards the wind tunnel.

"We're not in the clear yet, Josephine!" Plum reminded. "Angel Island is huge and we could get lost looking for the Pitstop!"

"We'd better hurry, then!" Scarlet said. "Here comes Team Budehuc!"

Plum & Scarlet quickly ran into the wind tunnel and were instantly propelled upwards to the floating island overhead. As they did, Eike & Muto's taxi arrived. The two jumped out of the cab and paid their driver.

"Plum & Scarlet just went into that wind tunnel!" Muto announced. "Maybe we can still catch up!"

"Let's go see if we can." Eike nodded.

As Eike & Muto jumped into the wind tunnel and soared upwards, the Kanes drove onto the scene. After grabbing their backpacks and paying the driver, the siblings went over to the wind tunnel.

"You think we have a chance, Billy?" Lilly asked.

"The island's big." Billy reasoned. "People can get lost as well."

"Then let's get going!" Lilly said as she jumped into the wind tunnel.

This action took Billy by surprise, but the elder Kane quickly recovered and jumped into the wind tunnel after his sister.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"There's Sam & Max!" Beth pointed out, having to shout over the roar of the rapids she and Ilia were paddling through.

Ilia look up and saw the detective team biking over a bridge. "We can overtake them, then!" She exclaimed.

"Keep paddling, Ilia!" Beth urged.

A little ways back, Vanilla & Cream were having a difficult time trying to navigate the rapids and weren't going through the course as quickly as Ilia & Beth were.

"How could those girls be doing this so fast?!" Vanilla asked.

"They must have boated before, mom." Cream reasoned. "If things go like this, we're not going to be able to beat them to the Pitstop."

"We need to keep trying, dear!" Vanilla insisted. "We must be halfway-done the course now!"

On the bike course, Jak & Kiera were proving that they were masters on the vehicles, easily staying ahead of Vanilla & Cream, whom were on the faster task, and rapidly gaining on Sam & Max.

"You think we can pass Sam & Max to the end?" Kiera asked.

"I don't think the course is wide enough to allow that." Jak reasoned. "We're going to have to try passing them on the way to the Pitstop."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"The Pitstop has to be around here somewhere…" Plum reasoned.

"I certainly hope we haven't gotten lost." Scarlet sighed. "The other teams are right with us and they could have checked in by now."

"Then let's just hope that it's still anyone's game." Plum said.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"You see the Pitstop, Eike?" Muto asked as he looked around.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." Eike replied, shaking his head.

"Let's keep going. The Pitstop has to be nearby…"

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Hey! What's that out there?" Lilly asked.

"It's the Master Emerald Alter!" Billy replied. "It's the Pitstop!"

"It's so far away! I hope we can get there first!"

(PITSTOP)

SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat, which was sitting on a small chunk of island. A wooden bridge connected the alter island to the main island, providing access to it for the teams. Standing at SSBFreak's side was Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald. SSBFreak bent over a bit, but pointed out to Knuckles where the teams would be coming from. Suddenly, SSBFreak saw the faint image of two people running towards the bridge on the main island and stood to attention to await the first-place team.

Plum & Scarlet ran across the bridge leading to the Master Emerald Alter and stepped onto the mat together.

"Welcome to Angel Island." Knuckles greeted.

"Thank you." Plum nodded.

"Plum & Scarlet…" SSBFreak said. "…You're team number one!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **First Place**)

"Are you serious?!" Plum asked. "We got lost looking for the Pitstop and we STILL got here first?!"

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Scarlet said. "We're in first! We have a great chance in the next leg!"

"Let's hope we can do a repeat performance." Plum said with a smirk.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Yes! We beat Sam & Max!" Beth cheered as she and Ilia pulled up to the shore.

"There's the clue box!" Ilia noted. "Come on, Beth!"

The two girls jumped out of their boat and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next envelope.

"Travel to the next Pitstop!" Ilia read.

"It says that we have to take a taxi to the wind tunnel." Beth read. "Come on!"

As Ilia & Beth ran off, Sam & Max finished the course on the bikes with Jak & Kiera right behind them. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next two envelopes.

"Great heaping mounds of bacon-laden egg salad!" Sam said. "The Pitstop."

"Suddenly, I'm very hungry." Max pointed out.

"No time for that, little buddy!"

"Let's move, Kiera!" Jak said. "Even if we don't beat them to the wind tunnel, we can still beat them to the Pitstop!"

"There's always the hope." Kiera nodded.

As the two teams ran out onto the road nearby, Vanilla & Cream pulled up to the shore and got out of their boat. The two rabbits rushed over to the clue box and took out the envelope.

"Angel Island!" Cream said. "AND it's the Master Emerald Alter! I know where that is!"

"That's great!" Vanilla said. "We have a slight advantage if everyone else gets lost!"

(PITSTOP)

"There's the Pitstop, Billy!" Lilly pointed out.

"I see it, sis!" Billy nodded. "Let's go check in!"

The Kanes ran across the bridge leading to the Pitstop and jumped onto it together.

"Billy & Lilly…You're team number two!"

(BILLY & LILLY – **Second Place**)

"Second!" Lilly shouted in victory. "That's a LOT better than tenth!"

"You said it, Lilly." Billy nodded with a smile. "Let's shoot for that top slot in the next leg, eh?"

"You got it!"

(NEARBY)

"I see the Pitstop, Eike!"

"Finally. I was afraid we'd be lost forever there…"

Team Budehuc ran across the bridge leading to the alter and checked in, Muto looking hopeful.

"Eike & Muto…You are team number three!"

(EIKE & MUTO – **Third Place**)

"Well, we fell back a bit." Eike noted.

"We still did a lot better than the last leg, though." Muto said cheerfully. "Third's great!"

"Indeed, it IS better than ninth…"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Tomoki & Aki came running onto the beach with Tabby & Bea right behind them. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next two envelopes.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Eighth at Split Track)

(TABBY & BEA – Ninth at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Tomoki announced.

"I think we should do the bikes." Aki suggested.

"Seriously?"

"What? You surprised that I know how to ride a dirt bike?" Aki asked teasingly.

"Uh…N-No!"

"They're doing the bikes." Tabby noted. "I think we should do the boats."

"Okay. That's the quicker task." Bea, feeling a little better after her roller coaster endeavor, nodded.

As the two teams ran off in separate directions, the two trailing teams arrived and ran over to the clue box, taking the last clues from it.

(HUGO & PENELOPE – Tenth at Split Track)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Split Track)

"I'm not sure how well we'd be able to do the boats." Hugo noted. "We'd better do the bikes."

"Yeah. We're not very good at rowing." Penelope nodded.

"I know you aren't very big on water, chap." Kolorado said.

"Do boats we must!" Bowyer urged. "Catch up we will!"

"I say! Are you certain?"

"Course of!"

(ILIA & BETH)

"Is that the wind tunnel up there?" Ilia asked.

"I think it is!" Beth nodded. "This is our stop!"

After grabbing their things and paying their driver, the two girls approached the wind tunnel, Ilia looking a little nervous.

"You okay, Ilia?" Beth asked.

"I don't know how safe it is to jump headfirst into a tunnel blowing wind up to who-knows-where." Ilia mused.

"I'll show you." Beth said as she grabbed Ilia's arm and leapt into the wind tunnel, taking both girls upwards.

"BETHHHH!!!" Ilia screamed as the wind carried her to Angel Island.

After Ilia & Beth had gone, the next two teams arrived. They paid their drivers and ran up to the wind tunnel at almost the same time, but because they had a slight lead, Sam & Max jumped in first.

"Shotgun!" Max called as he leapt into the wind.

"I don't think it works that way, little buddy!" Sam called back as he jumped in.

"Those two continue to baffle me." Jak sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sure we're not the only ones." Kiera agreed as the dating couple jumped into the wind.

After Jak & Kiera were gone, Vanilla & Cream arrived. The mother and daughter got out of their car and paid their driver.

"I sure hope this works!" Vanilla said.

"Mom, we're right behind everyone and I know Angel Island off by heart!" Cream laughed. "We'll be fine!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Alright! We just passed Tomoki & Aki!" Tabby cheered as the two girls passed underneath a bridge. "We just need to keep this up and we'll get there in no time!"

"I hope so!" Bea nodded. "I just hope that we don't get lost on the way to the Pitstop!"

A little bit behind the girls, Kolorado & Bowyer paddled on, the latter looking like he was struggling a little.

"We could have chosen the other task, bean!" Kolorado reminded. "We both know that you're not into water that much!"

"Fine I am!" Bowyer assured. "To the finish we must get!"

"I truly respect your attitude towards this, old bean." Kolorado nodded.

(ANGEL ISLAND)

"This way!" Cream told Vanilla as she held her mother by the hand and led her through Angel Island. "The altar is nearby!"

"You certainly DO know your way around here, Cream." Vanilla nodded. "I just hope that the others got lost up here."

(SAM & MAX)

Sam scratched his head as he looked around. "I just don't know my way around this island, little buddy." He admitted. "If this keeps up, Vanilla & Cream are going to beat us to the Pitstop."

"Vanilla & Cream?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. They probably know their way around the island."

Max took a deep breath. "ROLL!!" He shouted.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HYPER-KINETIC RABBITTY-THING!!!"**

"Over there!" Max pointed out.

Jak & Kiera were nearby and looked at each other with odd expressions.

"That's got to be the strangest method of locating the Pitstop I've ever heard." Kiera said.

"Well, it worked." Jak shrugged as he and Kiera followed Sam & Max.

(PITSTOP)

Unfortunately, Vanilla & Cream didn't navigate the island fast enough, and Ilia & Beth arrived at the Pitstop first. The excited girls ran across the bridge a stepped onto the Pitstop.

"Ilia & Beth…You're team number four!"

(ILIA & BETH – **Fourth Place**)

Ilia beamed. "Oh, that's amazing!" She said. "I can't believe we did that well!"

"We're still in this, Ilia!" Beth laughed joyfully. "Let's shoot for number one in the next leg!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

It wasn't even close. Tabby & Bea arrived at the shore long before Tomoki & Aki could. The two girls jumped out of their boat and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next envelope.

"Pitstop! Pitstop!" Tabby said, jumping in place excitedly.

"Let's go!" Bea urged.

The two girls ran out onto the nearby road as Tomoki & Aki completed the bike course. The dating couple took off their helmets and ran over to the clue box to take out the next envelope.

"We're going to the Pitstop!" Aki announced.

"Let's get moving!" Tomoki said. "Maybe we can still beat the girls there!"

The dating couple departed as the final two teams arrived at the shore, Hugo & Penelope just ahead of Kolorado & Bowyer. The two teams raced over to the box and took out the final envelopes.

"Go to the next Pitstop!" Hugo said.

"Warning: Eliminated the last team to check in may be." Bowyer read.

"Let's go, old bean!"

(PITSTOP)

Vanilla & Cream ran across the bridge leading to the Master Emerald Altar and checked into the Pitstop.

"Hiya, Mr. Knuckles!" Cream greeted.

"Hello, Knuckles." Vanilla smiled warmly.

"Hey, Cream. Vanilla." Knuckles greeted.

"Vanilla & Cream…You're team number five!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Fifth Place**)

"Well, that's certainly better than I was expecting." Vanilla said with a smile.

"We're doing great, mom!" Cream said. "We can do even better in the next leg!"

(TABBY & BEA)

"So you DON'T know the way to the wind tunnel connecting to Angel Island?" Tabby asked.

"Well…No." The driver admitted.

"We may be going in the wrong direction, Tabby." Bea sighed.

"Yeah." Tabby nodded before seeing a hotel up ahead. "Could you drop us off there, please? We'll ask for directions there."

"Sure thing."

"I just hope someone else is having as many problems as we are." Bea sighed again.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"This isn't good, Tomoki." Aki said. "Our driver doesn't know where he's going and we could be completely lost by now."

"We can get ourselves out of this." Tomoki assured. "Look, there's a hotel up ahead. We can pull in there, ask for directions and be back on the road in two minutes."

"We'll try it."

(TABBY & BEA)

"We're trying to find the wind tunnel for Angel Island." Tabby said as she and Bea approached the counter in the hotel lobby. "Could you possibly give us directions?"

"Certainly." The woman nodded. "You just go down that road for a bit and hang a right at the first stop sign. You should see it from there."

"Thanks."

"Drat. We were actually going in the right direction." Bea muttered as she and Tabby left the counter. "We shouldn't have sent our cab drive on his way."

Once they got outside, Tabby looked down the road and saw another cab pulling up the driveway leading to the hotel. She perked up. "Bea, I've got an idea!" She said as she and Bea got behind a pillar close to the door.

"What is it?" Bea asked.

"There's another team coming." Tabby explained. "After they leave their taxi, we'll get in it and be on our way."

Tomoki got out of the cab and leaned into the window as Aki went up towards the hotel. "Keep the engine running, okay? We'll be right back." He instructed.

"No problem." The driver nodded.

Tomoki followed Aki up into the hotel. After he had gone in, Tabby & Bea got out from behind the pillar they were behind and crept down towards the taxi.

"Excuse me?" Aki said as she approached the counter. "We're looking for the wind tunnel to Angel Island."

As Aki got directions, Tomoki glanced out to the right and did a double-take when he saw Tabby & Bea getting into the taxi they had just left unguarded. "Aki, there's a team getting into our taxi."

"Huh?!" Aki asked. "Oh, no! They're going to take our taxi!"

"No, they're not." Tomoki said as he walked out of the hotel again to confront the girls. "What do you girls think you're dong?" He asked.

"We're trying to leave this place so we can get back on track." Tabby replied. "This guy just doesn't seem to want to go anywhere, though…"

"Girls, that's our taxi!" Tomoki pointed out. "You can't just take it!"

"We don't see your name on it." Tabby called back.

"You are NOT taking that cab!"

"Why not? It's everyone's game!"

"For one, Aki and I left our backpacks in the trunk!" Tomoki pointed out. "I don't think he's just going to drive off without us if he still has our stuff!"

As Aki came out with the directions, Tomoki had finally managed to get the girls out of the cab. Aki climbed into the cab with Tomoki and the two sped off, leaving Tabby & Bea alone.

"_I don't like getting mad, but those girls just thought that they could steal our cab when it had our stuff in it." Tomoki said in an after-leg interview. "I don't respect that method of play, and I'm going to prove it to those two."_

"Well, now what?" Bea asked.

"There's a free taxi over there, now." Tabby pointed out. "It must have arrived during that ruckus with Tomoki."

(PITSTOP)

Sam & Max and Jak & Kiera started a footrace to the Pitstop once they saw it, but Jak & Kiera managed to pull ahead at the last second. And because the bridge was only wide enough for two people at most, Sam & Max couldn't pass them again.

"Jak & Kiera…You're team number six!"

(JAK & KIERA – **Sixth Place**)

"That's not bad." Kiera nodded. "Still doing fairly well."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can do even better in the next leg."

Jak & Kiera stepped off the mat and let Sam & Max on.

"Sam & Max, that makes you team number seven."

(SAM & MAX – **Seventh Place**)

"Still pretty good." Sam nodded. "We slipped a bit, though."

"Ah, we can do better in the next leg, Sam." Max assured. "If we get passed, I'll just bite the others in the kneecaps!"

"Max, you were banned from doing that on the race, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Max said as his face fell. "Okay. We may be in trouble, then."

(HUGO & PENELOPE)

"Thank you very much." Penelope said as she paid the cab driver that just dropped them off at the Angel Island wind tunnel.

After the cab was gone, the married couple wasted no time in getting up to the entrance to the wind tunnel. Surprisingly, Hugo & Penelope didn't take a second thought for jumping into the wind.

As the married couple went upwards to the island, Kolorado & Bowyer showed up.

"Thank you for the assistance, chap." Kolorado said as he got out of the cab and paid the driver.

"Anytime." The driver said as he drove off.

"Shall we, old bean?" Kolorado asked his partner as they walked up to the wind tunnel.

"Shall let's." Bowyer said with a smirk as the two jumped into the tunnel together.

Shortly after the two had gone, Tomoki & Aki arrived. After paying their driver, the two raced up to the wind tunnel.

"I hope we're not too late!" Aki said.

"You're not the only one, Aki." Tomoki said as the two jumped into the wind.

Finally, Tabby & Bea arrived a couple of minutes later. The two girls paid their driver and raced up to the wind tunnel, jumping in without either a second thought or a word.

(ANGEL ISLAND)

"That was quite a rush." Penelope chuckled as she landed on her feet.

"Indeed." Hugo nodded. "Come on, dear. We need to find the Master Emerald Altar."

After Hugo & Penelope ran off, Kolorado & Bowyer landed on the ground after exiting the wind tunnel.

"Well, chap. Here we are." Kolorado said. "I say we start searching this rock for that Master Emerald, eh?"

"Indeed we shall." Bowyer nodded. "Go we must. That way let's try!"

After Kolorado & Bowyer ran off, Tomoki & Aki made their landed.

"That was pretty rough." Tomoki shook his head.

"No time to think about that, Tomoki." Aki said. "We need to find the Pitstop!"

"Right! Let's go!"

Shortly after Tomoki & Aki had left the scene, Tabby & Bea finally left the wind tunnel and made their landing.

"The Master Emerald Altar is around here somewhere." Tabby reasoned. "Come on, Bea. Let's go look."

(PITSTOP)

It took several minutes, but one of the teams managed to locate the Pitstop first. The lucky team scrambled across the bridge and checked into the Pitstop.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You're team number eight!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Eighth Place**)

"Well, that IS a pleasant surprise, old bean!" Kolorado said. "And here I was thinking that we'd be struggling to stay in the race!"

"Lucky we got. Overlook that we can't." Bowyer reminded. "Try harder we must."

"Indeed."

Not too long afterwards, another team came onto the scene and spotted the Pitstop.

"There's the mat! There's the mat!"

"I see it! Let's go!"

The safe team ran across the bridge, hoping that they were still in the race. The two checked in and looked at the host.

"Tomoki & Aki…You're team number nine!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **Ninth Place**)

Aki sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over." She said.

"We'll make up for this performance in the next leg, Aki." Tomoki assured, placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hope so."

SSBFreak and Knuckles waited patiently for the final safe team to arrive. After a few minutes, Knuckles got bored and started taking practice swings at the air. SSBFreak, in the meantime, looked across to Angel Island and saw two figures running towards the bridge. Tapping Knuckles on the shoulder, SSBFreak told him to look alive for the final safe team to check in.

Tabby & Bea ran across the bridge and stepped onto the mat, hopeful (yet doubtful at the same time) looks on their faces.

"Tabby & Bea…You are team number ten!"

(TABBY & BEA – **Tenth Place**)

"Oh, thank goodness." Bea said in relief. "I was thinking we'd be done for sure, there."

"We'll do better in the next leg." Tabby said with a smile. "We just need to get our minds cleared out, first."

Sad music played as Hugo & Penelope darted across the bridge and checked into the Pitstop.

"Hugo & Penelope…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"Nothing we weren't expecting." Penelope shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(HUGO & PENELOPE – **ELIMINATED**)

"_We didn't last very far, but at least we went two legs. That shows that Penelope and I can still have what it takes." Hugo said in an after-leg interview. "I was really hoping that we could do better than we did, but everyone else is just in better shape than we are. There's nothing Penelope and I can do to change that. It just comes with the fact that we haven't seen any work in more than twenty years."_

"_I'm upset that we got eliminated so early, but it was fun while it lasted." Penelope admitted in an after-leg interview. "I guess that, as it stands, we just can't compete with the younger teams. It shows me that Hugo and I need to get in better shape so that we don't get weighed down with fatigue when we get to be sixty."_

"_Penelope's my wife and I'll always love her, no matter what happens." Hugo said with a smile. "I've rescued her, she's rescued me, and then I saved her from dying of poison. If that doesn't show what one will do for the other, I don't know what will. I dare you to try and find a better wife. I can tell you right now that it will be almost impossible."_

"_Losing this race doesn't affect my relationship with Hugo. We've been through so much that simply losing a race isn't going to do anything." Penelope assured. "I love him too much to simply break up with him and I know that we're going to be married for a long, long time. I don't care if we never get any more work, because all we need to get by is each other."_

In a slow-motion shot, Hugo & Penelope turned around and left the Pitstop. The two walked across the wooden bridge, holding hands, until they got halfway to the island. Once they did, the married couple embraced, passionately kissing each other as the sun set over the horizon.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Jak & Kiera are seen struggling to complete a task.

"_Jak & Kiera run into some difficulty with a Split Track…"_

"We've been at this forever, Jak." Kiera sighed. "We should switch tasks."

"We'll just have wasted our time, then." Jak replied. "Let's just stay here."

"But we're already wasting time doing this task!"

A mystery team was 'seen' approaching a Glitch.

"_And tensions rise between two of the teams."_

"Hey! They…They used the Glitch on us!"

"That's completely uncalled for! Okay, if they want a fight, they'll get it."

The camera went into slow-motion as a hand turned over the hourglass on the Glitch, starting a countdown.

**Current standings:**

**1 – Plum & Scarlet**

**2 – Billy & Lilly**

**3 – Eike & Muto**

**4 – Ilia & Beth**

**5 – Vanilla & Cream**

**6 – Jak & Kiera**

**7 – Sam & Max**

**8 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**9 – Tomoki & Aki**

**10 – Tabby & Bea**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

When Hugo & Penelope arrived at the beachside villa to greet Jamie & James, the former of which looked surprised to see them. After conversing for a bit, Jamie took Penelope up to a huge suite, which she said they were saving for the first married/dating couple eliminated. Penelope thanked the pink-haired girl with a huge hug.

Later, the foursome were gathered at the pool again, lounging on beach chairs. James and Hugo discussed the probability of the next eliminated team and decided on either Tomoki & Aki or Tabby & Bea because of the newfound rivalry and that one team would bring the other down. Jamie half-agreed, saying that her vote was with Tabby & Bea to be eliminated next.


	4. Leg Three

Leg Three

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, SSBFreak was seen walking across a bridge attached to an island.

"This is the world of Sonic the Hegehog, one of the biggest gaming nodes around. Out of all nodes around, this one is the largest, second only to the Mario node because of fans." SSBFreak told the camera. "And attached to Angel Island, home of Knuckles the Echidna: the Master Emerald altar. This altar, which houses the Master Emerald that keeps Angel Island floating high in the air, was the second Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the ten remaining teams checking in were shown, starting with Plum & Scarlet. Several of the teams were then seen eating at a table, eating.

"After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period." SSBFreak explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

Bowyer is seen sleeping standing upright. Max approached and experimentally poked him.

"…Sleep…"

Cream was seen showing Muto, Tabby and Bea around Angel Island.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Will Plum & Scarlet be able to build on their lead and keep first place? And will the rivalry between Tomoki & Aki and Tabby & Bea bring one of the two teams down?" SSBFreak asked. "Plum & Scarlet, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun was just starting to rise off in the distance as Plum & Scarlet stood on the Pitstop mat and prepared to depart. It was still a little dark out, so Plum was forced to use a flashlight when he opened the clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET – First to Depart)

"Where are we going this time, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"Well! This is interesting!" Plum said. "The world o Crash Bandicoot!"

"_Teams must drive themselves to the airport and book tickets for a flight heading to the world of Crash Bandicoot, which has been gaining back more lost popularity lately." SSBFreak explained. "Once they land, they must drive themselves to the house of the game's title character, where they'll find their next clue."_

"We'd better get moving, Josephine." Plum suggested. "You know the way back to the wind tunnel to take us down?"

"Yes."

"If we hurry, we might be able to get to the marked cars on the ground before the Kanes depart."

Plum & Scarlet quickly left the Pitstop and made their way through Angel Island.

"_We feel that the race has only just begun, now." Scarlet said in an after-leg interview. "Now that the first two legs are over, everyone's going to be trying their hardest. Peter and I are going to be in way over our heads if we're not careful."_

After a bit of backtracking, Plum & Scarlet arrived at the wind tunnel. The two looks at each other, nodded and jumped into the wind tunnel. As they did, the next team left the Pitstop.

(BILLY & LILLY – Second to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Billy read. "The money there, sis?"

"You bet, Billy." Lilly nodded. "Let's get going."

The brother and sister quickly left the Pitstop, knowing that Team Budehuc was directly behind them.

"_Lilly and I made it this far. That's an accomplishment in itself." Billy admitted in an after-leg interview. "But we're definitely not going to let up, even though we're at the front of the pack. We need to use our heads here, so we're going to use them."_

(EIKE & MUTO – Third to Depart)

"You have seventy dollars for this leg of the race." Eike read.

"It's all here, Eike." Muto announced.

"Good. Let's go see if we can catch up."

Team Budehuc left the Pitstop and started making their way back to the wind tunnel for Angel Island.

"_I know he's not admitting it, but I can tell that Eike's having a good time." Muto smiled in an after-leg interview. "I'm glad that I decided to come here because seeing Eike having fun is so cool to see."_

"Let's hope we can manage to land a decent flight." Muto said as he and Eike went across the bridge towards the main section of Angel Island.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

Plum & Scarlet exited the wind tunnel and quickly saw the line of ten marked cars. Quickly finding theirs, Plum & Scarlet got in and drove off towards the airport.

"You keep looking for the airport on the map, Josepine." Plum said. "I'll get us there quickly."

"I can just hope we get the best flight." Scarlet said, a little hint of worry in her voice.

"We'll be fine."

(BILLY & LILLY)

"We gotta hurry, Lilly!" Billy urged. "Team Budehuc is right behind us!"

"I know! There's the wind tunnel up there!" Lilly nodded.

The Kanes wasted no time in jumping into the wind tunnel headfirst. A couple of minutes later and Eike & Muto arrived at the wind tunnel.

"The Kanes probably beat us here." Muto noted.

"If we drive skillfully, we'll be able to pass them on the road." Eike assured. "Come on."

(PITSTOP)

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth to Depart)

Ilia took a deep breath and opened the envelope in her hands. "Fly to the world of Crash Bandicoot." She read.

"Sweet!" Beth said excitedly. "Let's go, Ilia!"

"H-Huh?! Beth, wait!"

"_Beth's like a sister to me, and I always worry that she's too eager to rush into danger headfirst." Ilia sighed in an after-leg interview. "And the biggest downside here is that I'm forced to do whatever she does because I'm never given the chance to say otherwise."_

The two girls rushed across the bridge, Ilia trailing behind because she was trying to put her backpack on at the same time. The female team traveled into the bush of Angel Island to start their trek to the wind tunnel.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"The airport's not too far away, Billy." Lilly observed as she read the map in the backseat of the car Billy was driving.

"You think we have a chance at catching Plum & Scarlet?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Lilly shook her head. "They DO have a bit of a lead on us."

"Yeah. We'll just have to hope that they get on the wrong flight."

(AIRPORT)

Plum & Scarlet rushed into the airport and made a quick scan of the area, hoping to find an open airline.

"You see anything, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"Um…Wait! There's an open airline over there!" Plum pointed out.

Plum & Scarlet wasted no time in getting over to the counter. The two lined up, hoping to get a good flight.

"We'd like to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Plum told the mongoose behind the counter.

"Well, we've got a flight arriving at ten-thirty in the morning." The mongoose replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's pretty early." Scarlet said with wide eyes.

"Indeed. And it takes off fairly soon." Plum added as he looked at his watch. "Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(PLUM & SCARLET – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fifth to Depart)

"You ready, mom?" Cream asked.

"Go ahead, dear." Vanilla nodded.

Cream quickly opened up the envelope and pulled out a blue card. "Fly to the world of Crash Bandicoot!" She read.

"Let's get going, dear." Vanilla urged. "We don't have that much of a lead and we need to stay in the race."

"_The competition for this race is starting to heat up now that we're all getting into it more." Vanilla explained in an after-leg interview. "For Cream and I to win, we need to make sure that we don't misread anything or underestimate anyone."_

The two rabbits left the Pitstop and started their trek back to the wind tunnel. Because they knew Angel Island off by heart, they had a much easier time navigating the island.

(AIRPORT)

Billy & Lilly entered the airport and looked around for an airline to go to.

"There's Plum & Scarlet over there, Billy." Lilly pointed out. "Should we go for what they got?"

"Let's try going somewhere else, first." Billy suggested.

"Okay. Let's do that." Lilly nodded.

As the Kanes walked off, Eike & Muto came into the airport. The two approached the counter Plum & Scarlet got their tickets from.

"Can we get tickets for a flight to the world of Crash Bandicoot?" Muto asked.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at ten-thirty." The mongoose replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's pretty good." Eike pointed out.

"Yeah. We'll take two tickets." Muto nodded.

(EIKE & MUTO – Second on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JAK & KIERA – Sixth to Depart)

"You have seventy dollars for this leg of the race." Jak read.

"Yep. It's all here." Kiera nodded. "Let's go before Sam & Max depart."

"_Jak and I have a lot more determination than most of the other racers here because we're adventurous to begin with." Kiera smirked in an after-leg interview. "We've got the guts to do some of the tasks no one else will attempt, and that's going to help us along in the race."_

Jak & Kiera started making their way across the bridge. After the dating couple got to the other side of the bridge, the next team left the Pitstop.

(SAM & MAX – Seventh to Depart)

"We need to hurry, Max!" Sam urged. "Let's go see if we can beat Jak & Kiera to the airport!"

"Right, Sam!" Max nodded. "Let's roll!"

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream shouted as she did a side flip into the backseat of the marked car she was about to get into.

Vanilla sighed as she looked up at Angel Island.

(SAM & MAX)

The Freelance Police chased Jak & Kiera through Angel Island, starting a footrace t the wind tunnel.

"_We've been racing pretty close to Jak & Kiera ever since the race started." Sam said in an after-leg interview. "To get ahead, we need to act quickly and hope that Jak & Kiera don't catch on and follow."_

(AIRPORT)

"Can we get tickets n a flight heading to the world of Crash Bandicoot?" Lilly asked an armadillo behind a ticket counter.

"Our earliest flight arrives at ten in the morning." The armadillo replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's REAL early." Lilly noted as she looked at her big brother.

"Yeah. Okay, we'll take two tickets." Billy nodded.

(BILLY & LILLY – First on Flight 2)

Meanwhile, at the front door of the airport, Ilia & Beth showed up. The two girls saw the other two teams sitting down and looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Ilia asked.

"Let's go off somewhere else, first." Beth suggested. "If we can't find anything, we'll come back."

Ilia & Beth wandered off, hoping to find another airline.

(PITSTOP)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Eighth to Depart)

"Going to world of Crash Bandicoot we are." Bowyer announced.

"Smashing, old bean!" Kolorado said as he grabbed his backpack. "As those young people are saying now: Let us blow this Popsicle stand!"

"_We've lasted two legs, and I have to say that I'm impressed with our skills thus far." Kolorado explained in an after-leg interview. "With only ten teams left in the race, Bowyer and I need to step it up if we want to win."_

The mismatched friends quickly ran across the bridge and rushed through Angel Island, hoping to get to the wind tunnel quickly.

(AIRPORT)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 1)

"Thank you very much." Vanilla said as she left the counter.

"You think we made the right choice, mom?" Cream asked.

"I certainly hope so." Vanilla nodded.

Over on the other side of the airport, Ilia & Beth had managed to stumble upon another airline, which Billy & Lilly had been only minutes before.

"Do you have a quick flight available heading to the world of Crash Bandicoot?" Ilia asked.

"Actually, yes. Our earliest flight arrives at ten." The armadillo replied.

"Think we should go for it?" Ilia asked her partner.

"Why not?" Beth shrugged.

(ILIA & BETH – Second on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP) 

(TOMOKI & AKI – Ninth to Depart)

"Ready?" Aki asked.

"Bring it on." Tomoki replied as he tore open the envelope in his hand. "Let's go, Aki!"

"_We really need to step things up if we want to get a higher ranking." Aki admitted in an after-leg interview. "We were cutting it extremely close in the last leg, so that just means that Tomoki and I need to try even harder to pull ahead."_

The dating couple raced across the bridge and vanished into the bush of Angel Island, knowing that the final team was only minutes behind them.

(TABBY & BEA – Last to Depart)

"Okay. Ready for leg three?" Tabby asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bea nodded as she opened her envelope. "Let's get moving, Tabby."

"_The last leg was a real wake-up call for us." Tabby admitted in an after-leg interview. "After narrowly avoiding the axe, Bea and I realized that we really had to try harder to stay in the race."_

After leaving the Pitstop, the two girls rushed across the bridge and dove headfirst into the forest to start their trek to the wind tunnel.

(AIRPORT)

Jak & Kiera entered the airport well ahead of Sam & Max due to some speedy driving on Jak's part. The dating couple looked around and saw the three teams sitting nearby.

"What do you think?" Kiera asked.

"Let's go search somewhere else." Jak replied.

As Jak & Kiera ran off, Sam & Max entered the airport. Max was the first to spot the airline.

"There's an airline, Sam!" Max said. "I got it!!"

Before Max could make a break for the airline, Sam grabbed him by the ears. "Oh, no you don't." He scolded. "Let's follow Jak & Kiera. They're probably going to find another airline."

"That's even better!"

It took a few minutes, but Jak & Kiera managed to find the right airline and got in line. When their turn came, Jak & Kiera approached to order tickets.

"Can we go to the world of Crash Bandicoot?" Kiera asked.

"I have a flight arriving at ten. Will that be okay?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Jak shrugged.

(JAK & KIERA – Third on Flight 2)

Jak & Kiera were about to leave the counter when they heard a very familiar voice.

"I got it! I got it!!"

Max rushed up to the counter and lifted a finger into the air to start ordering tickets.

That was as far as he got when Sam fell from above and landed directly on top of Max, causing Kiera to scream and jump into Jak's arms in surprise.

"I'd like two tickets to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Sam explained simply as Jak stumbled off with Kiera in his arms.

"Uh…" The armadillo, a little surprised at Sam's act, replied. "How's ten sound?"

"Just fine." Sam nodded as he looked down. "Guess what, Max? I got tickets!"

"Goody!" Max, still underneath Sam's feet, said happily.

(SAM & MAX – Fourth on Flight 2)

As Sam & Max approached the other teams sitting down, everyone looked at them strangely.

"Why the heck did you just jump on your partner's head?" Billy asked.

"That's not as half as interesting as how I got above him in the first place." Sam replied with a casual smirk

At the entrance to the airport, Kolorado & Bowyer arrived. The mismatched duo saw the open airline nearby and went over.

"I say, old bean! We'd like two tickets to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Kolorado said.

"How does ten-thirty in the morning sound?"

"Just smashing!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fourth on Flight 1)

"Do now what should we?" Bowyer asked.

"Chap, let's go see if we can find some information on this node from one of those stores over there." Kolorado suggested.

As Kolorado & Bowyer walked off, the remaining two teams showed up. They started a footrace to the near counter, but Tabby & Bea managed to edge out Tomoki & Aki.

"Do you have any tickets left for a fast flight to the world of Crash Bandicoot?" Tabby asked.

"We have two tickets left on the flight arriving at ten-thirty." The mongoose replied.

"We'll take them!" Bea said.

(TABBY & BEA – Last on Flight 1)

Aki sighed. "They got the last tickets, Tomoki." She said. "Let's go find another flight."

Tomoki nodded as he and Aki left the counter and started their trek through the airport to find another flight. It took a while, but the dating couple eventually found a ticket counter and went over.

"We need a fast flight to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Tomoki explained. "What can you offer us?"

"Our earliest flight arrives at ten." The armadillo replied.

Aki's eyes snapped open as she looked at Tomoki. "That's earlier than the other flight!" She said.

"We'll take two tickets, please." Tomoki said with a satisfied smile.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Last on Flight 2)

"_All ten teams are now flying to the world of Crash Bandicoot on two separate flights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, arriving at ten in the morning, contains Billy & Lilly, Ilia & Beth, Jak & Kiera, Sam & Max and Tomoki & Aki. The second flight, arriving half an hour after the first, contains Plum & Scarlet, Eike & Muto, Vanilla & Cream, Kolorado & Bowyer and Tabby & Bea."_

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The five teams in the lead wasted no time in racing through the airport upon landing. Max practically ran on all fours to shorten his already-short height so he would be able to squeeze underneath people's legs and give him a little more of an edge over everyone else, whom were pretty much neck-in-neck. In the end, Max was the first one out of the airport and wasted no time in running over to the line of marked cars.

"Come on. Where's Sam?" Max asked as he climbed onto the roof of the marked car. "I wanna beat some racers!"

Suddenly, everyone else came rushing out of the airport and made a break for the marked cars. Sam spotted Max on the roof of theirs and made a beeline for him. However, he couldn't get there fast enough and a couple of teams beat them out and were out of the parking lot first.

"Go! Go!" Lilly urged as Billy drove away.

"Come on, Tomoki!" Aki said. "After them!"

"There they go, Sam!" Max shouted as he pulled a molotov cocktail from out of nowhere.

"Put that away, bucket-head." Sam scolded as he got into the car.

"There's no way we're falling behind, now!" Beth said determinedly as she tore out of the parking lot.

"BEEEEETHHHHHH!!!" Ilia screamed as Beth started another round of reckless driving.

"Let's hope we can find the house quickly." Jak said as he started their car.

"I'll find it. Don't worry." Kiera assured.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"How's the search going, Lilly?" Billy asked.

"I think I may have an idea of where it is." Lilly explained. "In those games, Crash's house was always by the beach."

"That narrows the field down a bit." Billy nodded.

(SAM & MAX)

Max looked out the side window of the car Sam was driving and suddenly saw a car passing them. "Sam, look alive! We're getting passed!" He said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

Max looked again. "It's the elves!" He replied.

"Elves?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised, as he looked out the side window. "Oh. Jak & Kiera."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"This is a nice change of pace." Aki said pleasantly. "We're actually at the front of the pack for once."

Tomoki smirked as he passed the Kanes. "Yeah. Now we just need to build on this to get to the Pitstop first."

(ILIA & BETH)

"I've found the house, Beth!" Ilia said. "You can stop driving like a maniac, now!"

"If I slowed down, we'd lose everyone else!" Beth insisted.

"At least go at the speed limit!" Ilia pleaded.

(JAK & KIERA)

Kiera cheered as Jak passed Tomoki & Aki, the current leaders. "Sweet! We're winning!" She exclaimed.

"Let's hope we can get that first clue quickly." Jak added. "I'd hate it if there was a bunching point up ahead."

"Oh, yeah. That would suck." Kiera said in realization.

The five teams raced through the node as fast as they could, trying to stay ahead of one another. Eventually, after driving onto the beach, the lead team came across a small house. Had it been any other day, they would have driven on past, but upon spotting the clue box outside the front door, the team stopped. The first-place team jumped out of their car, ran over to the clue box and took out the first clue.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Clue 1)

Kiera quickly opened the envelope and pulled the blue card from inside. "Drive yourselves to Battlefield Canyon!" She read.

"_Teams must drive themselves to Battlefield Canyon, a new location named from Crash's duel with Tiny in the new Crash of the Titans." SSBFreak explained. At the start of the canyon, teams will find the next clue."_

"Warning: Glitch ahead!" Kiera read. "Jak, come on! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Jak & Kiera raced back to their car as the next two teams pulled up, Tomoki & Aki just ahead of the Kanes. The dating couple wasted no time in getting the next clue out, and Billy yanked an envelope from the box right afterwards.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Clue 1)

(BILLY & LILLY – Third at Clue 1)

"Battlefield Canyon!" Aki read.

"Crap! A Glitch is up next!" Billy said.

"Come on! We need to hurry if Jak & Kiera decide to use it on us!" Lilly urged.

The two teams raced off to their cars and drove off after Jak & Kiera. As they did, the last two teams out of the first five arrived. The Freelance Police were able to edge out Ilia & Beth due to Max leaping out of the backseat window and latching onto the clue box as Sam was stopping the car.

(SAM & MAX – Fourth at Clue 1)

(ILIA & BETH – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Great nectar-filled effigy of Bowser Koopa set on fire over a boiling pit of lava!" Sam said after opening the clue. "There's a Glitch up ahead!"

"Let's get going, Sam!" Max said. "I wanna get back to the racing!"

"Sure thing, little buddy."

"Let's move, Ilia!" Beth urged. "If we're to catch up, we need to hurry!"

"Just try not to kill us this time." Ilia sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Muto and Plum led the pack of trailing racers through the airport as everyone fought to get out to the marked cars first. Everyone else followed behind, but Tabby & Bea, because of their short height, were able to slip through the crowd easier than most of the others. Leaving the airport at the same time, Muto and Plum raced across the parking lot to locate their marked cars before the others could.

Tabby & Bea raced out of the airport and everyone else was directly behind them. Muto and Plum waited for their respective partners to arrive so they could get going, but because they had left the airport together, Tabby & Bea were in their car first.

As Tabby & Bea drove off (with Vanilla & Cream right behind them), Scarlet arrived at Plum's side and got into the car. "Let's move, Peter!" She urged.

"Indeed! Let's go!" Plum nodded.

"We'll stay with them for now." Eike told Muto.

"Right. That way, we can just follow them to the house." Muto nodded.

"We're the last ones, chap." Kolorado said as he got into the car.

"Worry we shouldn't!" Bowyer reminded. "Early in the leg we are!"

"Quite right, bean." The yellow-shelled koopa nodded to his unusual friend.

(TABBY & BEA)

"Sweet! First ones out!" Tabby cheered.

"Not exactly, Tabby." Bea reminded. "There were only five cars there. That means that we're in the back of the pack."

"As long as we stay ahead here, we'll be fine." Tabby assured.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Mom, I've found Crash's house!" Cream said. "Just stay with the girls!"

"No problem, Cream." Vanilla nodded as she followed Tabby & Bea, then took a quick look in the rear-view mirror to see Plum & Scarlet following them. "Be sure to let me know when those to are planning to pass us."

"Don't worry, mom." Cream said with a thumb's up.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"Don't get too close to them, Eike." Muto instructed, pointing to Plum & Scarlet's car. "It looks like they're trying to pass Vanilla & Cream."

"And the rabbits don't look like they're going to let them." Eike nodded. "Good idea, Muto. I don't want to cause an accident."

"We'll worry about passing people once we find the first clue." Muto nodded.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Why won't those two let us pass them?!" Scarlet asked as Vanilla swerved in front of them again.

"They're playing the game to win, Josephine." Plum replied. "I don't think they're going to let us get through."

"We'll have to wait until either the Boss Battle or Split Track, then."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Okay, chap. What should we do?" Kolorado asked. "We ARE in last place, after all."

"Stay back we should." Bowyer replied. "Preventing Plum & Scarlet from passing them Vanilla & Cream are."

"Indeed. Don't want to get too close to that, then." Kolorado nodded.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"There's no way we're going to catch Jak & Kiera, Tomoki." Aki shook her head. "They're too far up front."

"They could still use the Glitch on us, though." Tomoki said as the light on his beacon helmet started flashing red wildly. "We need to try and beat them there!"

"Try if you want, but I don't think it's going to help."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, I'm getting worried." Ilia said nervously. "What if someone uses the Glitch on us?"

"I wouldn't worry, Ilia." Beth assured. "We haven't made much of an impact on anyone yet. I don't think anyone up front has a good reason to use the Glitch on us."

"I hope you're right."

(CANYON)

Battlefield Canyon looked more like an inactive volcano, complete with molten lakes of lava down below the rock cliffs and platforms. Suddenly, a marked car drove onto the scene and came to a stop. The team got out and quickly saw that, just ahead of the clue box, there was a blue mat that read '404 ERROR' on it, with a black post sticking into the air. There was a blue sign attached to the front of the post with a little shelf containing an hourglass of sand on it.

"There's the Glitch, Jak!" Kiera pointed out.

"Come on, Kiera!" Jak urged. "Let's go!"

"_This is the first of only two Glitches on the entire race. This allows one team the power to cause another team to stop racing for a set amount of time." SSBFreak explained as he walked along the rocky cliff. "Once the team has had the Glitch used on them, they must turn this hourglass over and wait until the sand empties into the bottom half of it. However, each team can only use their Glitch power once during the race."_

"You think we should do this, Jak?" Kiera asked as Jak fished around in the box of pictures.

"Positive." Jak said as he pulled a large picture from the box and stuck it to the front of the large sign, then turned to the camera. "We're using the Glitch on Sam & Max." He explained.

"Sorry about this, Freelance Police." Kiera said as she pulled a small picture of them from a small envelope she had on her and stuck it in the area on the sign that said 'Courtesy of' on it.

"_We chose to use the Glitch on Sam & Max because we consider them a huge threat and our biggest competition." Jak explained in an after-leg interview. "We think that this might be the edge Kiera and I need to get ahead of them and possibly knock them out of the race."_

Their job done, Jak & Kiera continued on to the clue box and took out the first clue.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track!" Kiera announced.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams have to chose between 'Rock' and 'Lava'." SSBFreak explained as he continue his walk across the rock cliff. "In Rock, teams must go to this marked spot in the canyon and start searching a large pile of small stones for one of fifteen with a white symbol painted on it. Once teams have found this elusive rock, they'll receive their next clue. There's nothing scary about this task, but finding one of fifteen specific rocks in a pile of about three-hundred could take a long time. In Lava, teams must go down to the bottom of this cliff and pilot a boat around the center island once. Once teams get back to the dock, they'll receive their next clue. This task can be frightening, especially since it's in a lake of lava, but teams have a better chance of finishing quickly."_

"I say we try the rocks." Kiera said.

"You think so?" Jak asked.

"Going through a lake of lava? That sounds dangerous, even for us." Kiera replied.

"Also true."

As Jak & Kiera ran off to attempt the task, Tomoki & Aki arrived. Running over to the Glitch mat, they saw what had happened.

"Yeesh. Sam & Max aren't going to like that." Aki said.

"At least they didn't use it on us." Tomoki shrugged as he looked at the camera. "We chose not to use the Glitch."

The dating couple ran over to the clue box and took the next envelope from it, ripping it open.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Split Track)

"This is our chance to pass Jak & Kiera." Tomoki pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's go pilot a lava boat." Aki nodded.

In the meantime, the Kanes had arrived and wasted no time in running over to the Glitch.

"We chose not to use the Glitch." Lilly told the camera quickly as she and Billy ran over to the box of clues.

(BILLY & LILLY – Third at Split Track)

"Should we go for the boat?" Billy asked.

"That's definitely the quicker task." Lilly nodded. "Let's go try it out."

The Kanes rushed off after Tomoki & Aki as the next two teams showed up. It started as a footrace, but it quickly ended when the lead team saw the picture on the Glitch sign.

"Hey!" Max said upon seeing his mug plastered on the front of the sign. "They…They used the Glitch on us!"

"That's completely uncalled for!" Sam shook his head, cracking his knuckles. "Okay. If they want a fight, they'll get it."

As Sam turned over the hourglass and started the countdown, Ilia & Beth approached.

"Sorry about that, guys." Ilia apologized.

"Yeah. That must really suck." Beth sighed as she looked at the camera. "We chose not to use the Glitch."

Leaving Sam & Max at the Glitch mat, Ilia & Beth rushed over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Split Track)

"Piloting a boat on lava?!" Ilia asked upon seeing the choices. "Absolutely not! Beth, we have to search the rocks!"

"I guess I've made enough decisions." Beth shrugged.

Ilia & Beth ran off, leaving Sam & Max standing on the Glitch mat, alone.

"Come on, you inanimate object filled with grainy substance!" Max shouted at the hourglass. "Speed up! Speed up!"

"I don't think it's work that way, Max." Sam pointed out.

Max didn't seem to listen, and started gnawing on the Glitch post, attempting to 'bite it in the leg'.

(JAK & KIERA)

It didn't take long for the dating couple to locate the huge pile of rocks they were instructed to go to, and once they arrived, they wasted no time in diving headfirst into the task and start digging.

"There are only fifteen marked stones in this huge mound?" Kiera asked.

"We're the first team here, so at least we have a bigger chance of finding one." Jak pointed out.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can get this task done before that penalty we issued Sam & Max expires."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"This must be the spot." Tomoki said as he and Aki approached the dock loaded with boats resting on the lava.

"Well, let's see how these things handle." Aki shrugged as she walked to the closest boat and stepped in.

Tomoki got into the boat as well and started the motor on it, quickly activating it and taking off. Shortly after the two had started, Billy & Lilly came rushing down the stone steps leading to the dock.

"There goes Tomoki & Aki!" Lilly pointed out.

"Come on, sis!" Billy urged.

The Kanes quickly jumped into the closest free boat and started it as well, taking off after Tomoki & Aki.

(CRASH'S HOUSE)

Because Plum & Scarlet were still having the 'passing war' with Vanilla & Cream, no one dared get close to them. This meant that Tabby & Bea, the only team ahead of this battle, had no competition for getting to Crash's house and the next clue. The girls jumped out of their car and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next clue and ripping it open.

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Battlefield Canyon!" Tabby read.

"We'd better get moving if we want to beat the others there." Bea urged. "I think I can see the others coming."

Tabby & Bea raced back to their car and got in, driving off in it. After they did, the two teams dueling to pass each other arrived at almost the same time. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took the next two clues from it.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Seventh at Clue 1)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Eighth at Clue 1)

"Come on, mom!" Cream urged.

"Peter, move it!" Scarlet shouted.

The two teams ran back to their cars and drove off to continue their little battle as the trailing two teams pulled up. Getting out, they ran over to the box and took the last two clues from it.

(EIKE & MUTO – Ninth at Clue 1)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Battlefield Canyon." Muto read.

"Smashing! Let's move, old bean!" Kolorado told Bowyer.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Tomoki was easily piloting the boat through the river of lava circling the island. It had only taken him a matter of minutes to master the motor, and currently, he and Aki had made it about one-third of the way around the island.

Aki looked back and saw that Billy had managed to master the motor of his boat even faster, as he and Lilly were rapidly gaining on them. "Tomoki, speed it up!" She exclaimed. "The Kanes are right behind us!"

Tomoki quickly looked back and his eyes widened. He tried his best to speed up the motor so he and Aki could complete the task.

"Yeah! That's right!" Billy laughed evilly. "Run, cowards! Run for the hills!"

"Billy, you're starting to scare me." Lilly said, her eyebrow raised.

Up at the other part of the Split Track, Ilia & Beth had long since joined Jak & Kiera in searching for marked rocks. So far, neither of the teams had been having much luck with their respective searches.

"Any luck yet, Ilia?" Beth asked as she continued digging through the pile of rocks.

"Not yet." Ilia sighed. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Just keep searching." Beth said. "We'll find one eventually."

"I sure hope so…"

"I don't know how we haven't found one, yet." Kiera said. "We must have gone through half of this pile already."

"They're all probably right in the freaking middle of the pile." Jak muttered. "Keep at it, Kiera."

(SAM & MAX)

"Are you bored, Max?" Sam asked.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked before he continued whaling his head against the post on the Glitch mat.

"Just a hunch." Sam shrugged.

(JAK & KIERA)

"We've been at this forever, Jak." Kiera sighed as she paused her digging for a bit. "We should switch tasks."

"We'll just have wasted our time, then." Jak replied as he continued to dig. "Let's just stay here."

"But we're already wasting time doing this task!" Kiera insisted.

"Kiera, we've gone through most of this pile of rocks, already." Jak reminded. "We have to be getting close to a marked rock by now."

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Faster, Billy! Faster!" Lilly urged. "Tomoki & Aki are almost done!"

"Sorry, sis! I'm going as fast as I can!" Billy insisted.

As much as Billy tried to catch up, Tomoki & Aki managed to beat the siblings to the dock they had started from. Jumping out of their boat, the dating couple was handed the next clue.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Clue 2)

Aki was quick to open the envelope. "Drive yourselves to Snowcappe Peak." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves across the island to Snowcappe Peak, the part of the island Crash fought Dingodile on in Crash 3." SSBFreak explained. "Just off this frozen lake, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Tomoki!" Aki urged. "Here come the Kanes!"

Tomoki & Aki ran off as Billy & Lilly pulled up to the dock. The siblings jumped out of their boat as an official handed them their next clue.

(BILLY & LILLY – Second at Clue 2)

"Look for the next clue just off the frozen lake." Lilly read.

"Let's split, Lilly!" Billy said. "We can catch those two at the next task!"

The Kanes raced up the stone stairs leading back onto the main platform of the canyon, just behind Tomoki & Aki.

When Billy & Lilly arrived at the top of the cliff, they saw that Sam & Max were still standing on the Glitch mat. "Sorry, guys." Lilly apologized as she passed.

"You weren't the one to use the Glitch on us." Sam waved it off.

"But you can pretend if you want!" Max said as he held up a blowtorch.

"I thought the race officials confiscated that thing from you, Max…"

"There's a lot of thing you don't know, Sam."

Back at the other side of the Split Track, the two teams were still attempting to fish through the shrinking mound of rocks for one with a symbol on it. Just when it seemed like they would be there forever, Kiera managed to stumble upon a symbol on a rock.

"Hey! I found it!" Kiera announced.

"Great! It's a good thing we decided not to switch tasks!" Jak nodded.

Kiera quickly went over to an official and handed him the rock. The official nodded and handed the dating couple the next clue.

(JAK & KIERA – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Snowcappe Peak." Kiera read.

"Let's get going, Kiera." Jak urged. "We probably lost enough time on that task as it is."

As Jak & Kiera ran off, Beth pulled a rock from the pile that had a symbol on it as well. The two girls ran over to the official and traded it for an envelope, which Beth quickly opened.

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Ilia!" Beth urged. "Let's see if we can catch Jak & Kiera!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ilia said as she rushed after Beth.

Jak & Kiera arrived back at the main cliff of the canyon, where they suddenly saw that their Glitch victims were still waiting. The dating couple passed the Freelance Police, avoiding eye contact, as Max cast a dark glare at them, revving up a portable chainsaw.

It took several minutes after Ilia & Beth had driven off, but the next set of teams had begun to arrive while Sam & Max were still waiting for their penalty to expire.

"We choose not to use the Glitch." Bea told the camera.

"Holy crap. You guys are still here?" Tabby asked Max as she and Bea passed.

Unfortunately, the two town girls never got an answer. Deciding that it was better that way, Tabby & Bea continued on to the clue box.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Split Track)

"We should go pilot a boat in the lava." Tabby suggested. "That sounds quicker."

"No, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Bea corrected.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

The two animals went down the stone steps to the docks as the next couple of teams arrived. It started as a footrace, but when they saw that the Glitch had already been used, they slowed down a bit.

"We chose not to use the Glitch." Vanilla told the camera.

"We're not going to use it, either." Scarlet added.

Having said this, the two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next two clues.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Sixth at Split Track)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Seventh at Split Track)

"What do you think, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"I think we'd be better off searching the rocks." Cream suggested.

"You're probably right." Vanilla nodded.

"I'm with them, Josephine." Plum pointed out. "Searching the pile of rocks would be easier than riding through a river of lava."

"Well, we may as well get going, then." Scarlet nodded.

At this point, the two last-place teams had arrived, but now that they had passed Sam & Max, they weren't in last anymore.

"We don't wanna use the Glitch, yet." Muto told the camera.

"Use the Glitch we choose not to." Bowyer explained. The two teams raced over to the clue box and took out the next two clues.

(EIKE & MUTO – Eighth at Split Track)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Ninth at Split Track)

"You think we should go for the boat, Eike?" Muto asked.

"That DOES seem the quicker task." Eike noted.

"Indeed. Let's go to the boats, chap." Kolorado suggested.

In the meantime, the sand in the hourglass at the Glitch was almost up. Sam and Max watched it intently.

"Okay…3…2…1…" Sam counted down. "Go!"

Sam & Max left the Glitch mat and ran over to the clue box, taking the last envelope from it.

(SAM & MAX – Last at Split Track)

"We'd best do the boat, little buddy." Sam suggested. "We really need to catch up."

"You bet, Sam!"

Meanwhile, Vanilla & Cream managed to beat Plum & Scarlet to the pile of rocks. Both teams dove at the pile and started digging, hoping to come across a rock with a symbol quickly.

"There's only a few marked rocks in a pile this big?" Vanilla asked herself. "This might take a long time."

"We'll find it, mom." Cream assured. "We just need to keep at it."

At the other task in the Split Track, Tabby & Bea had just driving their boat off as Eike & Muto came rushing down the stone steps with Kolorado & Bowyer right behind them.

"Come on, Eike! Let's get in that one there!" Muto said.

That one we must get in!" Bowyer urged.

The two teams dove their boats after Tabby & Bea as Sam & Max ran onto the scene.

"Ready to pilot a boat like there's no tomorrow, Max?" Sam asked.

"You kidding?" Max asked. "I feel like I'm ready to eat ten boats for lunch!"

"You crack me up, little buddy."

"Why do you always assume that I'm joking, Sam?"

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Look, Tomoki!" Aki said as she looked out the window to the car Tomoki was driving. "It suddenly started snowing!"

"That means that we're getting close." Tomoki nodded.

"Yeah. I just wonder how far into Snowcappe Peak the clue box is."

"Hopefully not too far."

(JAK & KIERA)

"Keep with them, Jak." Kiera instructed. "We'll pass them at the Boss Battle."

"If that's what's next." Jak pointed out.

"It HAS to be." Kiera shrugged. "We haven't come across it yet this leg."

(ILIA & BETH)

"According to this map, our destination is getting close." Ilia said.

"Perfect." Beth nodded. "Once we get to the next task, we'll catch up."

"Beth, we're already in the top four teams." Ilia reminded. "What's the rush?"

"Ilia, we need to shoot for the top!" Beth reminded. "That's what everyone else is doing!"

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Okay. Just stay with Tomoki & Aki." Lilly instructed. "Trying to pass on an icy road like this can be suicide."

"I know." Billy nodded. "Man. I still can't believe how quickly the climate changed…"

"Yeah. It's weird…"

The four first-place teams drove through the icy roads and towards their destination. Eventually, the team out in the lead stumbled upon a frozen lake with ten blocks of ice in a line. A clue box was sitting just off the lake, and that was the main thing for the team.

Parking their car, the first-place team ran over to the clue box and took out the first clue.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Tomoki noted.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak explained as he walked along the frozen lake. "In this Boss Battle, that person has to go out onto the lake and use the tools provided to break into one of these blocks of ice to reveal the clue trapped inside. Once the racer has fully freed the clue, that can open it and continue racing."_

"I'll do it, Tomoki." Aki said.

"You sure?" Tomoki asked.

"How hard can it be? I just need to break open a block of ice." The brown-haired woman shrugged with a smile.

As Aki ran out onto the lake, the next team showed up. Getting out of their car, the siblings ran over to the clue box and pulled out the next clue.

(BILLY & LILLY – Second at Boss Battle)

"I can do this, Billy." Lilly said.

"Okay, sis. If you want." Billy nodded.

Lilly rushed out onto the ice and chose a block of ice. Grabbing a hammer and chisel from the box on the ground, Lilly started attacking the ice block. Both Aki and Lilly could see the clue frozen in the block of ice, but it was directly in the middle of it all.

"This may take a while if I don't hurry." Lilly told herself as she continued to whittle away at the ice.

As Aki and Lilly kept with their task, the next two teams arrived. They ran over to the clue box and took out the next clues, opening them up quickly.

(JAK & KIERA – Third at Boss Battle)

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"Looks like another Boss Battle." Kiera noted.

"I can do this, Kiera." Jak offered.

"Go ahead, Jak." Kiera nodded.

"Ilia, I've done all of the Boss Battles so far." Beth pointed out. "You have to do this one."

"That's fine with me." Ilia sighed in relief. "This task doesn't look that bad."

Jak and Ilia went out onto the lake and joined Aki and Lilly in doing the task. The four racers used various tools from the provided boxes to chip away at the ice blocks. However, the ice was completely solid, and thus meant that only small parts were coming off at a time.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Come on! Bea, we're almost done!" Tabby urged.

"I know, but the others are starting to gain on us!" Bea added as she looked back and saw Eike & Muto on their tail with Kolorado & Bowyer right behind them.

"Can't this thing go any faster, Eike?" Muto asked.

"I'm making this go as fast as I can." Eike replied simply.

"I say, old bean! Full speed ahead!" Kolorado announced.

"Go faster this boat can't." Bowyer replied.

"You sure, Bowyer? Team Budehuc seems to be going faster than us…"

"Come on, Sam! Pick up the pace!" Max urged. "My great-grandmother can go faster than this bucket of bolts!"

"…Max, your great-grandmother died two years ago." Sam said.

"…She did?"

At the other part of the Split Track, Vanilla & Cream and Plum & Scarlet were still trying to locate a marked stone. The two teams had been searching for a while and still hadn't found anything.

"It's not too late to switch tasks, Josephine." Plum pointed out.

"We may as well stick with this one, Peter." Scarlet replied. "We have to come upon one sooner or later."

Back on the other side of the Split Track, Tabby & Bea had managed to complete one lap around the river of lava. Jumping out of their boat, the girls ran over to an official, whom handed them their clue.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Snowcappe Peak." Tabby read.

"Let's move, Tabby!" Bea urged. "Here come the others!"

Tabby & Bea were quick to make tracks up the stone steps as Eike & Muto pulled up to the dock again. Team Budehuc jumped out of their boat and went over to the official, where they received their next clue.

(EIKE & MUTO – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're going into the snow." Muto noted.

"We'd better start making tracks, Muto." Eike informed his team-mate.

Eike & Muto left the scene as Kolorado & Bowyer pulled up to the docks. The unusual friends received their clue once they got out of their boat.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Well, chap. We're going to Snowcappe Peak." Kolorado informed.

"Last place anymore we are not, Kolorado!" Bowyer said. "To get ahead if we want hurry we must!"

Kolorado tilted his head to the side as, for once, he was unable to figure out what he friend had said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

"This isn't working." Ilia sighed as she put her hammer and chisel away. "The ice is just too thick."

Ilia inspected the tool box at the ground for a couple of seconds before reaching inside and pulling out a huge sledgehammer that looked way too big to fit in the box to begin with. One huge swing later and Ilia took off one-third of the block of ice, suddenly launching the farm girl up into first place.

Aki, Lilly and Jak looked at Ilia's display with surprise and looked at each other for a couple of seconds before returning to their work.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Sam & Max managed to pull up to the dock and complete their task. Thinking that they were in last place, the Freelance Police promptly opened their clue upon receiving it.

(SAM & MAX – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Snowcappe Peak." Sam read.

"Come on, Sam! Let's go!" Max urged.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Because of her little act with the sledgehammer earlier, Ilia was well ahead of the other three racers. In fact, Lilly was far behind, because she was taking her time in using her hammer and chisel.

"Let's see…My last strike hit there." Lilly said as she positioned her chisel. "…That means that I should hit it again right…About…Here."

With that, Lilly gave her chisel a quick tap. Suddenly, a large slab of ice slid off of the block, exposing the corner of the frozen clue.

"Okay. NOW is when I go for the big guns." Lilly nodded as she pulled the sledgehammer she had in her tool box and took a swing. Another huge chunk of ice was sent flying off into the nearby forest, exposing the frozen clue fully, save for about half an inch on the bottom. Lilly paid this next to no mind and easily plucked the envelope from it and rushed back over to her brother.

"That was amazing, Lilly!" Billy said in awe. "You've got an amazing swing!"

"Thanks. I should try out or softball sometime." Lilly chuckled as she opened the envelope. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the center of Wumpa Island and search for this place, the headquarters of Neo Cortex." SSBFreak explained as he walked along a stone bridge outside of a castle. "This castle, which was known for Cortex's battle with Crash in the original game, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check in may be eliminated!" Lilly read quickly.

"Sweet! Let's split, sis!" Billy urged.

"Yeah, Ilia's just finished!"

"Huh?!" Billy asked as he looked and saw that Ilia had indeed managed to expose the clue in her block of ice with another well-place swing of her sledgehammer. "Oh, snap! Come on!"

Quickly taking her clue from the block of ice, Ilia quickly went back over to Beth and ripped open the envelope.

"The Pitstop!" Ilia read.

"Let's go, Ilia!" Beth said. "If we can beat the Kanes there, we'll get first place!"

(TABBY & BEA)

"Look at all of the snow, Tabby." Bea noted.

"Man. It sure came quickly." Tabby said, her eyebrow raised. "I hope this means that we're getting close to the next task."

"I'd bet on it." Bea nodded. "I just hope we can complete the task quicker than the others…"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Chap, we must prepare ourselves for the next task to come." Kolorado informed. "We are driving through the snow and the clue is outside of a frozen lake."

"Do what should we, then?" Bowyer asked.

"You didn't per chance bring a spare parka, old bean?" Koloraod asked. "Being a Koopa, I don't tend to carry those, but I have a feeling this will get quite cold."

"Wears clothes I do not." Bowyer reminded.

"Oh, yes. Quite right…Blast."

(SAM & MAX)

"You think we managed to pull out of the back of the pack, Sam?" Max asked.

"Hey, there were still two cars there when we left." Sam shrugged. "As long as we don't screw up on the next task, we'll be fine."

"Goody!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

It took a little bit, but Jak managed to get the clue out of his ice block just a little while before Aki did. Jak quickly took the envelope from the remains of his ice block and rushed back over to Kiera. As Jak opened his clue, Aki was removing her from the ice block she was working on.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop." Jak read.

"Let's go, Jak!" Kiera urged.

The dating couple fled the scene as Aki rushed over to her boyfriend and ripped open the clue she had uncovered.

"The next Pitstop!" Aki announced.

"We'd better get moving, Aki." Tomoki said. "Maybe we can beat Jak & Kiera there."

(BILLY & LILLY)

"You find Cortex's Castle yet, sis?" Billy asked Lilly as he drove away from the snow-covered mountain.

"Not yet, Billy." Lilly replied. "This can make us or break us depending on if I can actually find the castle on this map…"

"You'll find it, sis." Billy assured. "It's just a question of finding it before Ilia & Beth."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, I think I found the castle." Ilia pointed out.

"Sweet! Where is it?" Beth asked.

"Turn right up here." Ilia instructed. "After that, go left."

"Got it." Beth nodded. "Maybe we can beat the Kanes there."

"I hope we can." Ilia said with a smile.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tabby & Bea drove onto the scene, finding that the lead four teams had already gone. The town animals jumped out of their car and ran over to the clue box.

"Looks like we didn't catch up." Bea noted.

"We're still ahead, though." Tabby assured as she ripped open the clue.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"You wanna do this one, Bea?" Tabby asked. "This doesn't involve anything scary."

"Just try to get the clue out of the ice block?" Bea asked. "Sounds like something I can handle."

Bea went out onto the frozen lake and went to work with the hammer and chisel. Not too long after she started, the next two teams came driving onto the scene. The teams got out and ran over to the clue box, but Team Budehuc won the race due to them having a little extra spring in their steps.

(EIKE & MUTO – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle, Eike." Muto said.

"I'm afraid that I'm not quite the expert with a hammer and chisel…" Eike admitted.

"Now worries, Eike." Muto assured. "I'll handle it."

"I say! This is right up my alley, old bean!" Kolorado said. "I've used tools to break through rock to gain access to the valuable artifacts within them!"

"Got to it you should, then." Bowyer reminded. "Lead on you others have."

The mustached koopa grinned. "Not for long, old boy!"

(PITSTOP)

SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat, which was sitting on the stone bridge leading to the front door of Cortex's Castle, awaiting the first-place team to arrive. At his side was Neo Cortex, antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot games and a scientist that came up to SSBFreak's stomach. Due to this size difference, SSBFreak had to bend over a little bit to point out to Cortex where the first-place team would be coming from.

Suddenly hearing footsteps running up the stone pathway leading to the castle, SSBFreak and Cortex stood to attention and watched as the first-place team came running up onto the bridge.

"There's the Pitstop!"

"I see it! I see it!"

The lucky team ran across the bridge and jumped onto the Pitstop, checking in.

"Welcome to Wumpa Island!" Cortex greeted.

"Thanks a lot."

SSBFreak looked back and forth between the two racers. "Billy & Lilly…You're team number one!"

(BILLY & LILLY – **First Place**)

"Alright!! We made it!" Billy cheered, shooting his arms into the air. "First place!"

"It feels so good to get on top for a change." Lilly nodded with a smile. "After the first leg, we told ourselves we would try a lot harder, and look where it's gotten us."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Sam & Max arrived at the frozen lake and got out of their car. The Freelance Police ran over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(SAM & MAX – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"Looks like one of us has to carve that clue out of that block of ice." Sam read.

"Oh! Oh! Let me do it, Sam!" Max said, raising his hand into the air.

Sam chuckled. "Go nuts, little buddy."

Max raced out onto the frozen lake and practically threw himself at one of the untouched ice blocks. Pulling out the hammer and chisel, Max let loose and started whacking away.

The racers standing off the lake, excluding Sam, watched in shock and amazement as Max turned the ice block into a life-size statue of himself in a matter of seconds. The clue was still inside, frozen somewhere in the ice Max's large head.

Sam shook his head and gave an amused chuckle. "Max, you're supposed to get the clue out of the ice block." He reminded.

"But that would mean that I have to demolish this beautiful creation!" Max replied. "Who would do such a thing?!"

(PITSTOP)

Ilia & Beth ran onto the bridge and saw SSBFreak standing on the mat. The two farm girls ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Ilia & Beth…You're team number two!"

(ILIA & BETH – **Second Place**)

"Oh, wow! Second!" Ilia said in joy.

"We didn't beat the Kanes, but that's still our best ranking yet!" Beth nodded in satisfaction.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Oh! Peter, I think I found one!" Scarlet announced as she lifted a marked stone into the air.

"Oh! Splendid!" Plum nodded as Scarlet traded the stone in for a clue. "Fantastic work, Josephine!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we need to go into the snowy mountains." Scarlet read.

"Well, let's get rolling." Plum nodded.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream screamed as she did a side-flip, landing headfirst into the pile of rocks.

Plum & Scarlet looked at each other, then fled the scene to escape Vanilla's wrath.

However, before the angered mother could give chase, Cream's hand extended from the rock pile, holding a marked stone. "I found one, mom!" Cream announced.

Vanilla quickly helped her daughter out of the rock pile and traded the newfound stone in for a clue, which Cream quickly opened.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Last at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Snowcappe Peak." Cream read.

"Let's get moving, Cream." Vanilla urged as she took her daughter by the hand and led her out of the area and back to where the marked cars were.

(PITSTOP)

Jak & Kiera quickly ran over to the Pitstop and checked in, looking hopeful.

"Jak & Kiera…You are team number three!"

(JAK & KIERA – **Third Place**)

"Pretty good over the last leg." Jak nodded.

"Prepare the top slot for us in the next leg, SSBFreak." Kiera warned with a smirk. "That's when we'll take it."

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Tomoki!" Aki pointed out.

"Let's go check in!" Tomoki urged.

The dating couple rushed over to the Pitstop and checked in. Breathing heavily, they awaited the results from the host.

"Tomoki & Aki…You're team number four!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **Fourth Place**)

Tomoki breathed a sigh of relief as the light on his helmet turned a deep blue, meaning that he was calm.

"That's our best yet!" Aki said with a smile.

"Let's try to improve on it in the next leg." Tomoki nodded with a smile.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Bea tried her hardest to stay ahead of everyone else when attempting to break through the block of ice. Muto was catching up fast, and Kolorado wasn't doing too shabby, either. Max, after Sam had finally convinced him to destroy his ice sculpture, was chipping off pieces of the ice block quickly.

Suddenly, Bea managed to uncover her clue. Quickly grabbing it and dropping her tools, the brown dog sprinted back to her partner. As she did, Muto managed to uncover his clut as well.

"Come on, Tabby! We're going to the Pitstop!" Bea urged.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Tabby nodded.

The two girls made tracks as Muto ran back to his partner and ripped open his envelope.

"Come on, Eike! Maybe we can beat them to the Pitstop!" Muto said.

"There's always the hope." Eike nodded.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Go that way, mom!" Cream instructed.

"Okay, Cream." Vanilla nodded as she hung a hard left.

"I hope that this pays off." Cream mused. "If we can get to the next task ahead of Plum & Scarlet, we may be able to beat them to the Pitstop."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Keep going straight, Peter." Scarlet instructed. "Now that it's starting to snow out, we know we're getting close."

"I just hope that it's close enough." Plum mused. "We need to surge ahead at the next task."

"I know."

(TABBY & BEA)

"Pitstop…Pitstop…" Bea mused as she looked over the map and scanned it for Cortex's Castle. "I think I may have spotted it, Tabby."

"Alright! Which way do I go?" Tabby asked.

"Left." Bea replied. "After that, keep going straight."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"We need to find a shortcut, Eike!" Muto pointed out. "These roads are so narrow that we're never going to be able to pass them!"

"Then I guess the best thing to do is check the map and see if there are any connecting roads that appear shorter." Eike replied.

"If that's all we can do…"

(BOSS BATTLE)

When Plum & Scarlet and Vanilla & Cream arrived at the frozen lake, Kolorado and Max had just finished their task. The two trailing teams rushed over to the clue box while the others were running back with their envelopes.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Last at Boss Battle)

"Remember, Josephine." Plum reminded. "I did the last two. You need to do this one."

"I know." Scarlet sighed. "Well, at least this one doesn't seem so bad…"

"I think I have a better handle on things like this, Cream." Vanilla pointed out. "I'll do this one."

"Okay, mom."

As Scarlet and Vanilla rushed out to the remaining two ice blocks, Kolorado and Max returned with their clues.

"Old bean, we're going to the Pitstop!" Kolorado announced.

"Good this is! Almost over this leg is!" Bowyer nodded.

"We're back in it, little buddy!" Sam said. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Right! I can't wait to see the looks on those elves' faces when we show up and end up safe!" Max laughed.

Leaving Plum and Cream waiting for their respective partners to finish, the two lucky teams got back into their cars and started a race to the Pitstop.

(PITSTOP)

Footsteps were heard coming up the Pitstop. SSBFreak and Cortex watched as the next safe team ran towards the Pitstop mat and checked in.

SSBFreak looked at the two racers. "Eike & Muto…You're team number five!" He said.

(EIKE & MUTO – **Fifth Place**)

"That's pretty darn good." Muto nodded. "And we'll do even better for the next leg!"

"We'll certainly try, anyway." Eike shrugged.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Bea!"

"Come on! Let's check in!"

The town animals ran across the stone bridge and stepped onto the Pitstop mat.

"Tabby & Bea…You're team number six!"

(TABBY & BEA – **Sixth Place**)

"Team Budehuc beat us here." Bea sighed.

"We're still in. That's the main thing." Tabby nodded. "We'll do better in the next leg."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Several minutes passed for the two remaining teams. After what seemed like an eternity, both Scarlet and Vanilla finished at almost the same time. Grabbing their clues, the two women rushed over to their respective partners and opened their clues.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Peter!"

"Come on, Cream! Let's go!"

Both teams raced back to their cars and jumped in, driving off and starting a fierce race to stay in the competition.

(PITSTOP)

Kolorado & Bowyer cheerfully ran across the stone bridge and checked into the Pitstop, knowing full-well that they were still in. All there was left to do was wait for the verdict.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You are team number seven!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Seventh Place**)

"That's fairly decent, old chap." Kolorado said to Bowyer.

"Indeed it is." Bowyer nodded. "Lost ground in the next leg we will make up for."

"You said it, old bean!"

Cortex looked up at SSBFreak. "What exactly DID he say?" He asked.

"In all honesty, you got me on that one." SSBFreak shrugged.

(NEARBY)

"Holy tightrope-walking clown fish reeking of pork rinds and mustard! There's the Pitstop!"

"Race ya there, Sam!"

The Freelance Police jogged over to the Pitstop and checked in, looking relieved.

"Sam & Max…You're team number eight!"

(SAM & MAX – **Eighth Place**)

"Even after having the Glitch used on us, we come back from behind and stay in the race." Sam nodded once in satisfaction.

"Yeah! It makes me feel tingly all over!" Max said in glee.

"I think that's the after-effect of that brief discussion with that electric fence you had before we started the race."

"Oh, yeah!"

Several minutes passed. SSBFreak and Cortex patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. Because he didn't have anything better to do, Cortex simply whistled once he got bored. However, once the host heard footsteps coming, he nudged Cortex and got him to stop what he was doing. The two awaited as the final safe team came into view.

Plum & Scarlet ran across the stone bridge and jumped onto the mat.

"Plum & Scarlet…You're team number nine!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **Ninth Place**)

"Well, I'm certainly glad THAT'S over." Scarlet sighed.

"We'll do better in the next leg." Plum said optimistically.

"I hope so."

Sad music played as Vanilla & Cream ran across the stone bridge and checked into the Pitstop.

"Vanilla & Cream…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Cream sighed and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're both been eliminated from the race."

(VANILLA & CREAM – **ELIMINATED**)

"_Cream and I may not have lasted as long as we would have liked, but I'm glad that we at least lasted this long." Vanilla admitted in an after-leg interview. "Even though we were eliminated so early on in the race, this still gave me more travel experience and memories than I've ever gotten before. At least I can leave this race with some memories that will last for a long time."_

"_I'm really upset that we didn't go very far, but I guess everyone else is just better at this than we are." Cream sighed in an after-leg interview. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'm really glad that I did this. I just wish that mom and I couldn't go any further, because I would have loved to see what else is out there."_

"_I love Cream. She's pretty much all I have left, and I guess that's what makes me so overprotective of her." Vanilla reasoned. "Still, Cream showed a lot of maturity on this race that I never even knew that she had. I'm extremely proud of her for everything she's done on the race. Now I just need to help break this…Uh…'Flipping' habit of hers…"_

"_I'm glad that I did this race with mom. I really wouldn't have done it with anyone else." Cream admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "We got even closer on this race, even with this strange habit I picked up back in leg one. When we get back home, you can bet that I'm really going to try and break it."_

In a slow-motion shot, Vanilla & Cream turned around and left the Pitstop. The mother and daughter walked across the stone bridge and approached the hill at the end, leading down a stone walkway. However, just as Vanilla & Cream reached the end of the bridge, Max poked his head out from behind it and shouted a single word. Cream did a barrel roll and ended up tumbling down the hill. Vanilla sighed and ran down after her.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Jak & Kiera are seen talking with Plum & Scarlet.

"_Jak & Kiera set their sights on Sam & Max…"_

"Let's face it. They're one of the strongest teams on the race." Jak explained.

"I think that if we worked together, we could get them out while it's still early on." Kiera added.

Plum & Scarlet looked at each other uneasily.

Several racers are seen performing a bungee jump off a bridge.

"_And teams prepare to take a dive."_

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!" One of the racers screamed.

The camera went into slow-motion as the screaming racer approached the bottom of the gorge.

**Current Standings:**

**1 – Billy & Lilly**

**2 – Ilia & Beth**

**3 – Jak & Kiera**

**4 – Tomoki & Aki**

**5 – Eike & Muto**

**6 – Tabby & Bea**

**7 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**8 – Sam & Max**

**9 – Plum & Scarlet**

**10 – Vanilla & Cream (ELIMINATED)**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

Vanilla & Cream arrived at the beachside villa to find Jamie & James and Hugo & Penelope just finishing breakfast. Although slightly surprised, especially at how well the two rabbits had done in the leg before, the teams welcomed the mother and daughter. Cream spent a good amount of time playing in the pool with Jamie & James while Vanilla resorted to relaxing inside the villa and talking with Hugo & Penelope.

Later on, at dinnertime, the three teams were eating at a large table together, enjoying each other's company. Hugo brought up the subject of the next eliminated team, which cause possibilities to arise. James, Vanilla, Hugo and Penelope all agreed that the next eliminated team could be either Tomoki & Aki or Tabby & Bea because of the rivalry, Cream and Jamie couldn't rule out Jak & Kiera, whom were now in danger since their plan to eliminate Sam & Max with the Glitch failed.


	5. Leg Four

Leg Four

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, SSBFreak was seen walking across a bridge attached to a castle.

"This is the world of Crash Bandicoot, a node that has seen increasing and decreasing popularity. When he started off, Crash was consider the biggest threat to Mario and Sonic. Now his game's haven't been as popular, as several different companies have made his games since the days of the Playstation." SSBFreak told the camera. "And in the middle of Wumpa Island: Castle Cortex. This castle, which was used in the first game as the headquarters for Cortex, was the third Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the nine remaining teams checking in were shown, starting with Billy & Lilly. Max was then seen stuffing his face, making Plum scoot away from him uneasily.

"After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period." SSBFreak explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

Muto was seen laying on a throw-rug, curled up and asleep. Ilia was using his furry stomach as a pillow as she slept.

"…Sleep…"

Tomoki & Aki were seen on the beach with Jak & Kiera.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can the Kanes hold onto their good fortune and stay at the front of the pack for a third leg? And will Plum & Scarlet be able to climb out of last place after coming in first the leg before?" SSBFreak asked. "Billy & Lilly, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

It was dark out as the Kanes prepared to leave the Pitstop. Lilly looked at her watch to count down the remaining minute until departure. Once the time arrived, Lilly signaled her brother, whom ripped open the clue and pulled out the blue pamphlet inside.

(BILLY & LILLY – First to Depart)

"So where are we heading now?" Lilly asked.

Billy laughed in amusement. "Sam & Max Hit the Road." He replied.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book a flight to the world of Sam & Max, a world that's been getting newfound popularity since the Freelance Police got their episodic game series." SSBFreak explained. "Once they arrive, they must travel by taxi to Bumpusville, home of the game's antagonist, Conroy Bumpus, where they'll find the next clue."_

"This is gonna be good." Billy chuckled as he picked up his backpack. "Jak & Kiera are in SO much trouble."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh herself. "Yeah. Especially since this is Sam & Max's home node."

The Kanes quickly left the Pitstop and rushed over to the line of marked cars waiting for them just off the bridge of Cortex's castle.

Within a matter of minutes, Billy & Lilly were on the road and driving to the airport, Lilly easily locating it on the map. Not long after the siblings had driven off, the next team departed from the Pitstop.

(ILIA & BETH – Second to Depart)

"Travel by taxi to…Uh…'Bumpusville'?" Ilia read.

"We'll worry about that later, Ilia." Beth explained. "Come on. Let's go."

The two girls rushed over to their marked car and jumped in, driving off in it, hoping to catch Billy & Lilly at the airport.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Turn left up here, Billy." Lilly instructed.

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to get to the airport." Billy asked.

Lilly scanned over the map for a couple of seconds. "Not too much longer. We're almost there." She replied.

"That's good." Billy nodded. "It'll give us a little extra time to get a flight."

(PITSTOP)

(JAK & KIERA – Third to Depart)

Jak ripped open the clue and read it. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Jak?" Kiera asked. "Where are we going?"

"Sam & Max Hit the Road." Jak replied.

"What?!" Kiera asked. "Oh, no! Those two are going to beat us into the floor here!"

Gears turned in Jak's head for a few seconds. "Not if we can pull off something a little crafty and turn the tables on them first." He replied. "Come on."

The dating couple quickly went over to their marked car and jumped in, driving off in it.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Fourth to Depart)

"You have sixty-four dollars for this leg of the race." Tomoki read.

Aki picked up her backpack and looked at her boyfriend. "We'd better head out, Tomoki." She suggested. "Maybe we'll be able to catch up with Jak & Kiera."

The dating couple left the Pitstop and rushed over to their car. Getting in, the two drove off after Jak & Kiera.

(AIRPORT)

Billy & Lilly rushed into the airport and looked around, trying to find a good airline.

"You see anything, Lilly?" Billy asked.

"There's an open airline over there." Lilly pointed out. "There might be something over there."

"Well, let's go check it out."

The siblings rushed over to the nearby counter and lined up. The two approached and prepared to see what the airline had.

"We need to get to the world of Sam & Max." Billy explained. "Do you have any quick flights available?"

"Our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon." The woman at the counter explained. "Is that okay?"

"Seems good enough." Lilly nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(BILLY & LILLY – First on Flight 1)

A couple of minutes later, Ilia & Beth came running into the airport. The two girls saw the open airline and ran over, hoping to get on the same flight as Billy & Lilly.

"We need to get to the world of Sam & Max as fast as possible." Ilia instructed. "Do you have a fast flight available?"

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon." The woman replied. "Will that suffice?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Beth shrugged. "We'll take two tickets."

(ILIA & BETH – Second on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(EIKE & MUTO – Fifth to Depart)

"You have sixty-four dollars for this leg of the race." Muto read. "You ready, Eike?"

"I suppose so." Eike shrugged as he picked up his backpack. "We need to hurry, though."

"Yeah. The others are right behind us." Muto nodded. "Let's get going."

Team Budehuc briskly went over to their marked car and jumped in. As they were driving away, the next team departed.

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Depart)

"Travel by taxi to Bumpusville." Tabby read.

"What kind of name is that?' Bea asked.

"We'll have time to ponder that on the plane." Tabby assured. "Come on! Maybe we can catch Eike & Muto!"

The two girls ran from the Pitstop and jumped into their car. Throwing their car into gear, the girls drove off.

(AIRPORT)

Jak & Kiera arrived at the same time as Tomoki & Aki, but the former seemed to slow down a bit. Tomoki & Aki didn't catch this and approached the counter first.

"We'd like to get to the world of Sam & Max." Aki explained.

"Our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon."

"How's that?" Aki asked Tomoki.

"Good enough." Tomoki nodded.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Third on Flight 1)

"Two in the afternoon." Kiera noted as she and Jak stood back.

"Well, we know what the time is, here." Jak said. "Let's see if we can find a better flight."

With that, the dating couple fled the scene and started searching the airport for a better flight.

Eventually, Jak & Kiera came across another counter. The two quickly approached.

"Do you have any flights going to the world of Sam & Max?" Kiera asked.

"We have some seats left on our flight arriving at one-thirty in the afternoon." The man behind the counter explained.

"How many tickets to you have?" Jak asked.

"Eight."

Jak & Kiera looked at each other, nodded, and looked at the man again.

"We'll take all eight, please." Kiera said.

(JAK & KIERA – First on Flight 2)

"Now what?" Kiera asked.

"We grab a few teams from the back of the pack to see if we can forge some kind of alliance." Jak explained.

(PITSTOP)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh to Depart)

"Ah, yes. The node of Sam & Max." Kolorado noted. "Truly as warped and twisted as the hyper-kinetic rabbity-thing we're racing against."

"Been there you have?" Bowyer asked with wide eyes.

"Well…No, chap." Kolorado admitted. "But I DID play the game!"

Bowyer rolled his eyes. "Go we should." He explained. "Catch up we need to."

The mismatched friends quickly left the Pitstop and went over to their marked car. Getting in, the two drove off as the next team opened up their clue.

(SAM & MAX – Eighth to Depart)

"Sweet frolicking shaved sheep wearing tap shoes coated with honey and maple syrup!" Sam announced as he read the clue. "We're going back home, Max!"

"Alright! Where're we going?" Max asked.

"Bumpusville." Sam replied.

"Ah, yes. Conroy Bumpus. I remember him." Max nodded in thought. "I wonder if he and that guerilla of his are still frozen in that block of ice and on display at the circus."

"You crack me up, little buddy."

The Freelance Police quickly left the Pitstop and rushed over to their car. As they did, the last team left the Pitstop.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Last to Depart)

"Ready to play catch-up, Josephine?" Plum asked.

"We may as well get moving." Scarlet pointed out. "We're not going to catch up just standing around."

"Indeed. Let's go to the airport, then."

The last team left the Pitstop and went over to the remaining car. Getting in, Plum started the car and drove off in the general direction of the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Team Budehuc entered the airport with Tabby & Bea behind them. However, Jak & Kiera were able to pull Tabby & Bea to the side as Eike & Muto lined up.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth on Flight 1)

"What's the big idea?!" Tabby demanded. "We were winning the race!"

"We found a better flight." Kiera whispered as she held out two tickets. "We already reserved some tickets and we're willing to give these to you girls on one condition."

"What's that?" Bea asked.

"We need some help in getting Sam & Max out of the race." Jak explained. "Those two are the toughest racers here and they're definitely not losing any steam."

"So you want to form an alliance with us to try and work to get Sam & Max eliminated?" Tabby asked. "No sweat. Bea and I were thinking that they were the toughest competition, anyway."

"I don't know how I feel about this, Tabby." Bea pointed out.

"Hey. Safety in numbers." Tabby shrugged.

(TABBY & BEA – Second on Flight 2)

Kolorado & Bowyer soon showed up. As they did, Jak & Kiera got their attention and brought them aside. After they did, Sam & Max entered the airport. Seeing the open airline, the Freelance Police rushed over.

"I got it! I got it!!" Max said eagerly as he sprang forward.

Sam quickly ran towards a wheeled chair and jumped on it, rocketing forward. Sam jumped off of the chair and sent it flying into Max, sending the white creature headfirst into the counter. With Max dazed, Sam approached the counter alone.

(SAM & MAX – Last on Flight 1)

"Those antics never cease to scare me." Kiera shook her head.

"Well, what did you want us for, old bean?" Kolorado asked.

"Kiera and I found tickets for a better flight, but we need to form an alliance to get Sam & Max, the strongest team in our opinion, out of the race." Jak explained. "You guys in?"

"You think we should, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Come back to bite us this may." Bowyer reasoned.

"Indeed. However, this IS a chance to get back in the game." Kolorado reminded.

"Ignore that I can't." Bowyer agreed. "Okay. For now go with it we shall."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Third on Flight 2)

A couple of minutes later, Plum & Scarlet arrived. The two were about to go over and get tickets the normal way when they were called over.

"Guys! Over here!" Tabby whispered.

Plum & Scarlet wandered over to the group, wondering what was up.

"What is it?" Plum asked.

"We managed to find a better flight than the one that airline offers and we've got two tickets left." Kiera explained. "However, we need you guys to help us with something."

"And what might that be?" Scarlet asked.

"We need to get Sam & Max eliminated." Jak replied. "We'd like to form an alliance to help that."

Plum's eyes widened. "You want us to help eliminated another team?" He asked.

"Let's face it. They're one of the strongest teams on the race." Jak explained with a shrug.

"I think that if we worked together, we could get them out while it's still early on." Kiera added.

Plum & Scarlet looked at each other, not really sure what to think.

"I don't like this, Peter." Scarlet explained.

"Neither do I, but it IS a way to get out of the back of the pack." Plum reasoned. "We may as well go with it for now."

Scarlet sighed and nodded. "Okay. We'll do it."

(PLUM & SCARLET – Last on Flight 2)

"_All nine teams are flying to the world of Sam & Max on two different flights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, scheduled to arrive at one-thirty in the afternoon, contains Jak & Kiera, Tabby & Bea, Kolorado & Bowyer and Plum & Scarlet. The second flight, arriving half an hour later, contains Billy & Lilly, Ilia & Beth, Tomoki & Aki, Eike & Muto and Sam & Max."_

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Because they were all in an alliance with each other, the four teams simply jogged through the airport as opposed to raced. Jak & Kiera led the group through the airport and eventually brought everyone outside onto the street.

"Now what?" Plum asked.

"The clue said that we had to travel by taxi." Jak explained. "We may as well try to hail some."

It took a few minutes but the four teams were able to flag down four taxis. Jak & Kiera were the first team into their taxi.

"Where to, mac?" The driver asked.

"Bumpusville." Jak instructed.

"Oh. You must be with that race. No man in his right mind would go there otherwise."

Jak & Kiera looked at each other with odd glances, but decided not to press matters.

"Just make sure that you don't lose these other teams." Kiera explained. "We're all working together."

Jak & Kiera drove off first, followed by Kolorado & Bowyer, Tabby & Bea and finally Plum & Scarlet.

(TABBY & BEA)

"Time to kick our game up a notch, Bea!" Tabby urged. "Now that we're in an alliance, we have a better chance of pulling ahead!"

"Tabby, I'm still not comfortable with joining up for the sole reason of getting rid of Sam & Max." Bea said.

"Bea, just like Jak & Kiera said, those two are two of the best racers here." Tabby reminded. "If we can't get them out of the race, they'll take us off guard and win the whole thing!"

"I suppose you're right." Bea sighed. "But I still don't like it."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Stay with them, okay?" Plum told the driver.

"You don't want me to pass them?" The driver asked. "They look like they're going pretty slow."

It's tempting, but no." Plum shook his head. "We're all going to the same location together, so we need to make sure that none of us gets lost."

"You're the boss." The driver shrugged as Plum sat back.

"I just hope that we can pull ahead at the tasks." Scarlet pointed out. "If we're to stay at the front of the pack, we need to focus on the tasks ahead."

"Don't worry, Josephine." Plum assured. "We're in the leading pack and we can pull ahead if we try hard enough."

(JAK & KIERA)

"They're all still behind us, Jak." Kiera said as she looked out the back window.

"Good. That means that we can all get to Bumpusville together." Jak nodded.

"Do you think this plan of an alliance is a good idea, Jak?" Kiera asked. "I know that there's safety in numbers, but we're still competing against not only Sam & Max, but the other REALLY skilled racers as well."

"We just need to play our hand well, Kiera." Jak replied. "If everything goes alright, we'll survive this and our plan will pay off."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"How much longer until we get there, chap?" Kolorado asked the driver.

"It's a good twenty minute drive even going over the speed limit, pal." The driver shrugged. "You guys in a hurry?"

"Indeed." Kolorado nodded.

"Behind us other teams are. A big race we are in and get there fast we must." Bowyer pointed out.

"Uh…What?" The driver asked.

"Don't bother, old boy." Kolorado said. "It took me a little while to understand him to begin with."

The four lead teams drove down the road of the node for a while, no one attempting to pass Jak & Kiera. Eventually, after a while of driving, Jak & Kiera came upon Bumpusville which was actually a large house that looked like it belonged to a millionaire. The taxi stopped and Jak & Kiera jumped out.

"Don't go anywhere! We'll be right back!" Jak instructed as he and Kiera rushed over to the front door, where the clue box was sitting. The dating couple reached into the clue box and pulled out the first envelope.

"There's a Cheat Code here, Jak." Kiera pointed out.

"Save it." Jak shook his head. "We'll use it on a later leg when we really need it."

(JAK & KIERA – First at Clue 1)

"Travel by taxi to the Dino Bungee National Memorial." Kiera read.

"_Teams must now travel by taxi t the Dino Bungee National Memorial, a dinosaur-based theme park, complete with a tar pit bungee jump." SSBFreak explained. "Just outside of the tar pit, teams will find their next clue."_

"We'd better get going." Kiera said. "The others will keep up with us."

"Right. Let's go." Jak nodded.

As Jak & Kiera ran back to their taxi, Kolorado & Bowyer arrived in theirs. Seeing that Jak & Kiera were getting back into their cab, the two friends told their driver to wait as they ran over to get the clue.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Second at Clue 1)

"Egad! The Dino Bungee National Memorial!" Kolorado announced.

"Know what that is you don't, do you?" Bowyer asked with a smirk.

Kolorado coughed a couple of times, then quickly grabbed his friend and ran back to the cab.

As Kolorado & Bowyer rode off in their taxi, the next two teams arrived at almost the same time. The teams jumped out of their cabs and ran over to the clue box to get the next two clues.

(TABBY & BEA – Third at Clue 1)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Looks like we're going to a theme park, Bea." Tabby pointed out.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Bea scratched her head.

"Keep moving, Peter!" Scarlet urged.

"We're not going for the Cheat Code?" Plum asked.

"No! We need to stay with the pack!" Scarlet said. "By now, the other teams must have arrived!"

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Because they knew their homeworld airport by heart, Sam & Max easily navigated through it ahead of everyone else. Billy & Lilly were right behind them, trying to stay ahead of Tomoki & Aki. Eike & Muo and Ilia & Beth were bringing up the rear, but were still fairly close to everyone else.

Sam & Max raced out of the airport and saw a taxi coming. Sam raised his hand. "Taxi! Over here!" He called out, getting the attention of the driver.

"Hey! Sam & Max!" The driver said. "Fancy running into you guys!"

"I love it how everyone here knows us." Max said with a smirk.

"Depending on what they know us for, it may not always be a good thing, Max." Sam pointed out. "Remember the time you accidentally sent Old Man Kelvin's false teeth through a carwash?"

"That wasn't an accident, Sam." Max replied. "The old geezer was asking for it."

As Sam & Max rode off, the remaining teams rushed out of the airport. Billy & Lilly and Eike & Muto were easily able to flag down a pair of taxis.

"To Bumpusville! Hurry!" Lilly urged as she got into the cab.

Muto saw the Kanes riding off and looked at the driver. "After them! We're in a race and we don't want to lose them!" He instructed.

It took until after the two teams had driven off, but the remaining two teams were able to get taxis.

"We need to get to Bumpusville as quickly as possible." Aki explained. "You know the way?"

"Sure, I do." The driver nodded. "Let's go!'

"We're in a big race and we need to get to Bumpusville as fast as we can." Beth told her driver.

"Don't worry about it." The driver smirked.

(SAM & MAX)

"It's been a while since we've been on this road, eh, Max?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We've spent the last while in our city solving that whole hypnotizing thing." Max nodded with a smirk. "I LOVED it how in order to free someone from hypnotization, I had to give them a punch to the face."

"Max, you punched everyone in the city." Sam reminded. "Even those that WEREN'T hypnotized."

"I'm telling you that they were just PRETENDING that they weren't hypnotized!"

(ILIA & BETH)

Ilia screamed as the driver hung a hard right, careening around a corner. "Beth, this guy is almost as bad as you!!" She screamed at her friend.

Beth smirked. "ALMOST, you said." Beth pointed out. "At least I can say that I'm the biggest renegade n the road."

"You say that like it's something to be proud of!!" Ilia shouted.

"You mean it's not?" Beth asked with a sly smirk.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"What's the big deal about Bumpusville, anyway?" Billy asked the driver. "Everyone we've talked to here seemed a little reluctant to mention it."

"Meh. Nothing too major other than a basic story. Bumpusville was the home of Conroy Bumpus, a country star and spotlight-hungry man obsessed with ways to make money. Sam & Max encountered him and foiled a couple of plans of his and now he and his man-servant are frozen and on display at the circus." The driver explained. "Like I said, it's just your basic story."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "That's BASIC here?" She asked. "I'm almost afraid to ask what an UNUSUAL story is around here."

"You don't wanna know, lady." The driver insisted.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"How far is it to Bumpusville?" Tomoki asked. "We're in a bit of a hurry and we need to get there before these other teams."

"You'd better sit back, then." The driver said. "It's a good twenty-minute drive with low traffic."

"Well, at least that means that the others will take the same length of time to get there." Aki shrugged. "We may as well enjoy the ride."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"We need to get ahead of the others." Eike explained. "We're in a big race."

"You want me to pick up the pace a bit?" The driver asked.

"If you could, that would be great." Eike nodded.

"You think we've still got a chance, Eike?" Muto asked.

"If we can do well with the tasks, we should be fine." Eike assured. "The only thing is that I think we're in the back of the pack."

(TABBY & BEA)

"So what's this amusement park like?" Bea asked the driver.

"The amusement park's got a lot of dinosaur-based attractions, but the highlight of the park is the tar pit waterslide." The driver replied.

"Oh, so it's a pool shaped like a tar pit?"

"No, it's an ACTUAL tar pit."

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes, not really liking the sound of the amusement park anymore.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Are we almost there, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Yeah. Just give it a few more minutes and we'll be there." The driver nodded.

"Just smashing, old boy!" Kolorado said with a smile as he looked at Bowyer. "This could be our chance to pull ahead, old bean."

"Ready I am." Bowyer nodded. "Try our hardest we shall."

(AMUSEMENT PARK)

The first four teams drove through the node even further and the leading team eventually came upon the entrance to the amusement park. Getting out, the team paid their driver and rushed into the amusement park with their backpacks.

Running into the amusement park, the team followed signs and a marked path until they came to a huge pool filled with black goo. The clue box was sitting near it. The team ran over to the clue box and pulled out the first clue.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Jak announced upon seeing the red card.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." SSBFreak explained as he walked along the base of the tar pit. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must go to the top of this cliff and go into this shack. Once up there, that racer must do a bungee jump off the small wooden bridge. Once the racer is pulled back up to the shack, they'll receive their next clue."_

"I can handle this one." Kiera offered.

"You sure?" Jak asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Kiera nodded.

Kiera started climbing up the wooden steps leading to a shack built into the side of the cliff. After she was on her way, Kolorado & Bowyer came charging onto the scene. The mismatched duo ran over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Second at Boss Battle)

"Boss Battle it is." Bowyer noted.

"I'm afraid bungee jumping isn't my forte, old boy." Kolorado admitted.

"And keep the counts even we need to." Bowyer nodded. "Do this I should, anyway."

Bowyer made his way up the wooden steps as Tabby & Bea came running onto the scene with Plum & Scarlet behind them. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next clues.

(TABBY & BEA – Third at Boss Battle)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"Looks like another Boss Battle." Bea said. "You'd better do this, Tabby. Our counts are uneven."

"You're just saying that to get out of doing a bungee jump over a pool of tar, aren't you?" Tabby asked with a smirk.

"Duh."

"I've still done more Boss Battles than you, Josephine." Plum said. "I think you should do this one."

"Peter, it's a bungee jump!" Scarlet said. "I can't do that!"

"It'll be fine, Josephine." Plum assured. "I've done these things plenty of times in the past."

"Then why don't YOU do it?!"

"What? And miss seeing the look on your face when you finish?" Plum asked with a smirk.

Scarlet growled as she finally gave in and stormed up the wooden steps after Tabby.

(SAM & MAX)

"Great galloping rabid yorkshire terriers chasing after the Peanut Butter Jelly Time banana!" Sam announced. "There's Bumpusville, Max!"

"This place brings back so many memories, Sam!" Max said. "Remember when we used an eggplant to steal Conroy Bumpus' bad wig so we could complete our bigfoot costume and sneak into the big party they were having unnoticed?"

"That remains as one of my five most treasured memories, Max."

The Freelance Police spotted the clue box and got out of their cab. Running over, Sam & Max grabbed the next clue.

"Do we wanna use the Cheat Code, Sam?" Max asked.

"In our home node? No way."

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Where're we goin', Sam?" Max asked.

"The Dino Bungee National Memorial!" Sam read.

"Oh! Fun!"

With that, the Freelance Police ran back to their taxi and jumped in, riding off in it. Almost right after they did, the next two teams came driving onto the scene.

"Sam & Max are pulling away." Lilly noted. "This must be the place."

The Kanes were the next team out of their taxi, but Team Budehuc had pulled up right behind them and had gotten out as well. The two teams had a footrace to the clue box, which Billy & Lilly ended up winning in the end.

(BILLY & LILLY – Sixth at Clue 1)

(EIKE & MUTO – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Travel by taxi to the Dino Bungee National Memorial." Billy read.

"Who comes up with these names?" Lilly asked aloud.

"Let's go, Eike!" Muto urged. "Maybe we can beat the Kanes to the next clue!"

"Hopefully, our driver will get us there quickly." Eike nodded.

The two teams fled the scene as the last two teams arrived. Getting out, they ran over to the clue box and took out the last two clues from it.

(ILIA & BETH – Eighth at Clue 1)

(TOMOKI & AKI – Last at Clue 1)

"Let's go, Ilia! Come on!" Beth urged.

"You mean I have to put up with that maniac driver even MORE?!" Ilia asked.

"There's a Cheat Code in here, Tomoki." Aki noted as she pulled a green card from the envelope. "Shall we go for it?"

"We're in last place." Tomoki replied. "It may be a little early, but this is the best time for us to use it."

"_This is a Cheat Code, one of three hidden on the entire race. The first team that finds and completes this task can skip everything else in the leg and go directly to the Pitstop." SSBFreak said. "In this Cheat Code, teams must drive themselves to the Mystery Vortex and navigate their way through the maze-like corridors and upside-down doorways to find the one door that leads to the room with the clue box."_

"Let's get going, then." Aki nodded.

The dating couple rushed back to the cab and got in.

"The Mystery Vortex, please." Aki said.

"Will do." The driver nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kiera reached the wooden shack on the side of the cliff. Making a quick scan of the area, she saw a blonde woman sitting nearby.

"Um…I'm here for the race challenge." She said.

"Oh, really?" The woman asked. "Okay. Let's get you hooked up to the bungee cable."

As the woman was hooking Kiera up to the bungee cable, Bowyer arrived with Tabby and Scarlet behind him.

"I'm afraid you three will have to wait." The woman said. "I can only send you one at a time."

Bowyer shrugged, still having a good feeling with him in second place. Tabby and Scarlet were a little more impatient, because this meant that they would have a lot of ground to cover when their turns came.

(THE GROUND)

"Are you certain about sending your lady friend up there, chap?" Kolorado asked Plum.

"She needs to experience something like this at least once." Plum replied casually. "It's good for her."

"But you DO realize that she's going to kill you when she gets back anyway, right?"

"A heavy price, but worth it."

"What about you?" Bea asked Jak. "Why'd you send Kiera up there."

"Hey, she CHOSE to go up there." Jak insisted.

"Well, it looks like she's getting ready to jump." Bea said as she looked up.

(KIERA)

With her legs tied together, Kiera was forced to hop out onto the bridge. Luckily, there were hand railings on the bridge, so she was able to go far with each hop. Soon, Kiera was out at the end of the bridge. She looked down.

"Might as well get this done with." Kiera said as she jumped without a second thought.

Kiera screamed in excitement as she fell hundreds of feet towards the tar pit pool, stopping just a few feet from its surface. The bungee cord attached to Kiera's feet stretched out a little bit before springing back, launching Kiera back upwards.

As quickly as the task had started, it had finished. Kiera was launched back into the wooden shack, where the blonde woman removed the bungee cable from her feet.

"How the heck did that work?" Kiera asked as she got to her feet. "A normal bungee cord isn't supposed to spring like that."

"This isn't a normal bungee cord." The woman said with a smirk. She then grabbed a clue from a pail of envelopes and handed it to Kiera. "Congrats on completing the task, though."

"Thank you!" Kiera said as she ran past the waiting racers and ran down the wooden steps again.

"Okay. You with the red hair." The woman said to Bowyer. "You're next."

Tabby and Scarlet watched as Bowyer was hooked up to the bungee cord. Bowyer made his way out onto the bridge and, like Kiera, made the jump without a second thought.

"Those two make it look so easy." Scarlet sighed.

"It IS." Tabby shrugged. "The only thing you need to do is jump."

"Yeah. Jump from a three-hundred-foot platform towards a pool of tar with only a cable to rely on." Scarlet reminded, shaking her head. "Why did I let Peter talk me into doing this?"

Suddenly, Bowyer was launched back into the shack. The blonde woman unhooked the unusual-looking creature from the bungee cord and handed him his next clue.

"You thank!" Bowyer said as he rushed from the shack with hopes of making it back down to keep up with Jak & Kiera.

"You're next, kitty." The woman told Tabby.

(THE GROUND)

"You were awesome, Kiera!" Jak said as his girlfriend approached with the next clue.

"Thanks, Jak! That was a total blast!" Kiera said as she ripped open the envelope.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine." Kiera read.

"_Teams must now take one of the marked cars in the parking lot and drive themselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine, which is pretty self-explanatory." SSBFreak explained. "At the base of it, teams will find their next clue."_

"We'd better get going." Kiera said.

"Right. Let's move." Jak nodded. "Looks like Tabby's just finishing her bungee jump."

As Jak & Kiera fled the scene, Bowyer came charging down the wooden steps.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Second at Clue 2)

"Hurry we must!' Bowyer urged after ripping open the clue. "Catch up to others we can!"

"Indeed, old bean!" Kolorado nodded. "Let's get going!"

(TOMOKI & AKI)

The cab containing the dating couple arrived at what looked like an entrance to a mine shaft. Tomoki & Aki got out of the cab and looked around.

"What are we doing here?" Aki asked. "I thought we told you to take us to the Mystery Vortex."

"This IS the Mystery Vortex." The driver replied. "Go through the entranceway and you'll be inside it."

The two looked at each other and shrugged. Paying their driver and grabbing their things, the dating couple rushed towards the entrance and went inside the mine shaft.

Sure enough, when they entered the shaft, the dating couple found that they were indeed in no ordinary mine shaft, as proved by the doorways everywhere, including some on their side, upside-down and on the walls and ceilings.

"How are we supposed to find a door that leads to the clue in this mess?!" Aki asked.

Tomoki looked at a door and wandered over, stepping through it. Aki looked up and saw Tomoki emerge from a door hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Tomoki walked across the ceiling and looked up, which meant he was looking down at the floor, where Aki was.

"This is wrong on SO many levels." Tomoki said. "This must go against everything we've ever learned in science and physics class."

"Well, we may as well start searching." Aki scratched her head. "We haven't found anything telling us that the Cheat Code is taken."

"Then we must be good to start." Tomoki nodded as he walked through a doorway on the ceiling and ended up across the hall on the floor.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Scarlet bit her lip as she looked out over the long drop ahead of her. Tabby had already received her clue and was making her way back down to the ground to open it. This left Scarlet alone in the shack, not really wanting to make the jump and do the task.

"Are you going anytime soon, lady?" The blonde woman asked.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

That was all Scarlet could get out before the blonde woman slammed her foot onto one of the planks leading out onto the bridge, catapulting Scarlet off the bridge and sending her falling down towards the tar pit.

"MOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!" Scarlet screamed as she fell headlong towards the tar pit before the bungee cord kicked in, stretching out and launching Scarlet back into the shack.

Scarlet flew into the shack and landed on her side. She quickly cast a cold glare at the blonde woman. "What did you do that for?!" She demanded.

"Hey, it worked." The blonde woman replied casually as she handed Scarlet a clue. The dark-haired woman quickly took the clue and fled the shack.

On the ground, Tabby had just managed to make it back down to her partner. Running over to Bea, the orange cat tore open the envelope.

(TABBY & BEA – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine." Tabby read.

"Seriously. Who comes up with these names?" Bea asked.

The two small animals ran off, leaving Plum standing alone, awaiting Scarlet to return from the task. It took a couple of minutes, but Scarlet finally managed to make it back to the ground. Running over to Plum, Scarlet ripped open the clue.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Remind me to kill you for making me do that, Peter." Scarlet said.

"I'll make a note of it." Plum said with a smirk.

Scarlet quickly smacked Plum over the head with the clue envelope.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

Aki rushed down the wall of a large room and went over to a doorway laying on the floor. Opening it, Aki rushed inside, only to find herself on the ceiling.

"This is like a maze, only three times as confusing." Aki sighed as she looked up (down at the floor). "You have any luck yet, Tomoki?"

"Not yet." Tomoki replied as he walked out of a door laying on the floor and started walking up the wall. "This could take a while."

"We need to hurry and find the clue, Tomoki." Aki explained. "If we want to beat the leading teams to the Pitstop, we need to find the clue and get out of here fast."

"Don't I know it." Tomoki sighed.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Several minutes after Plum & Scarlet had left, Sam & Max came running over to the tar pit. The Freelance Police's eyes lit up upon seeing the clue box.

"There's the clue box! And right outside the tar pit!" Sam pointed out.

"Man! That brings back a lot of memories as well!" Max said happily. "Remember seeing the looks on the faces of all those tourists that were stuck in the tar?"

"Yep. It must have taken half the day to get everyone out." Sam nodded as he pulled a clue from the box.

"Those were the days." Max sighed with a wide smile.

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"Looks like another Boss Battle, Max." Sam said.

"You'd better do this one, Sam." Max suggested. "If I were to do it, I'd probably go nuts over that hot woman they have running the bungee jump."

"That reminds me. How'd the restraining order go?"

"Fine, thanks."

As Sam worked his way up the wooden steps leading to the shack, the next two teams came running onto the scene. The two teams reached the clue box at almost the same time.

(EIKE & MUTO – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(BILLY & LILLY – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"I think I'll do this one, Muto." Eike offered.

"Really? What if you-" Muto suddenly stopped his question upon remembering the Boss Battle from leg two. "Oh, right. You don't GET scared."

"Correct." Eike nodded.

"I'll do it, sis." Billy offered.

"Do it fast, bro!" Lilly encouraged.

Eike and Billy started making their way towards the wooden steps at the same time, but because Billy had a little more spring in his step, he reached the steps first and Eike wasn't able to pass him.

Ilia & Beth finally arrived on the scene after the two racers had started going up to the bungee shack. The two girls ran over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(ILIA & BETH – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"You can do this, Ilia!" Beth encouraged.

"Huh?! Me?!" Ilia asked.

"Sure! You haven't done anything fun on your own, yet!" Beth shrugged, "This is the perfect chance!"

"Well, I suppose we DO need to keep the tallies even." Ilia sighed. "Oh, I'm not going to like this."

With that, Ilia went up the wooden steps (almost reluctantly) after the other racers.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"This is just taking forever to do." Aki sighed as she opened a door and went through, appearing across the room. "These doors just don't end."

"It's gotta be around her somewhere, Aki." Tomoki explained as he opened a door. "Maybe it can-"

Tomoki entered the doorway, but stopped himself when he saw a lone envelope sitting on a pedestal inside a small room on the other side of the door. "Aki! I found the clue!" He said.

"You did?!" Aki asked. "Great! I'm coming!"

It took a minute and a bit, but Aki was able to find the correct doorway that led to the one Tomoki was standing at. The dating couple quickly ran into the room and scooped up the envelope.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Cheat Code Completed)

"Congratulations on completing the Cheat Code." Tomoki read. "You may now proceed directly to the Pitstop."

"_Having won the Cheat Code, Tomoki & Aki can skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop, Evelyn Morrison's Savage Jungle Inn." SSBFreak explained. "They will be taken there directly in a limo waiting outside the Mystery Vortex."_

"Well, now that we found it, how are we getting out of here?" Tomoki asked.

"How about that doorway over there that says 'EXIT' on it?" Aki asked, pointing to a nearby door.

"I thought it was too easy…"

The dating couple went through the door and found themselves back in the main lobby of the Mystery Vortex. However, they had come from the ceiling and promptly fell directly to the floor.

"Ouch." Aki managed.

"Let's get out of here before this place kills us." Tomoki suggested.

The dating couple quickly left the Mystery Vortex and quickly spotted the limo parked nearby. Running over, the two got in.

"The Pitstop, please!" Aki said brightly.

"Sure thing." The short mole driver nodded. "Let's see if I can make it there in one piece this time."

"Uh…This time?" Tomoki asked.

"Hey, I can't see over the wheel. Gimmie a break."

The dating couple looked at each other with worried glances.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Sam whistled a tune as he casually walked into the shack on the side of the cliff. He saw the blonde woman sitting down and waved. "Hey, Anya! Still working here?" He asked.

"Hello, Sam." The blonde woman nodded. "Still struggling to keep Max in line?"

"And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I see you haven't changed, either." The woman chuckled. "You here for the challenge?"

"Yep. I need to do a high bungee jump that would most-likely cause the faint of heart to scream in terror and lose their lunch on the way down." Sam pointed out.

"Then let's get you ready."

As Sam got hooked up, Billy, Eike and Ilia waited just outside the shack, waiting for the oversized dog to complete the task.

(BALL OF TWINE)

Once again, Jak & Kiera led the group of lead racers to the World's Largest Ball of Twine. When they arrived, the dating couple saw that the ball of twine was at least two-hundred feet high, with a small restaurant perched at the top.

"Man…That's…A really big ball of twine." Jak noted.

"I think I can see the clue box down by the base of that thing, Jak." Kiera pointed out.

Parking their car, Jak & Kiera got out and ran down a small pathway leading to the foot of the ball of twine. Going over to the clue box, Jak & Kiera took the first clue from it.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Split Track)

"Split Track." Jak announced as he pulled a yellow card from the envelope. "Serve It or Clean It."

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Serve it" or 'Clean It'." SSBFreak explained as he walked along the outside railing walkway of the circular restaurant atop the ball of twine. "In Serve It, teams must come up to the restaurant and serve drinks to the patrons of the restaurant. However, they must trade a drink for a coaster with their picture on it, and once the team has received five coasters, they can trade them in for the next clue. There's nothing demanding with this task, but trying to find five coasters in this restaurant could take a while. In Clean It, teams must arm themselves with rubber gloves and a bag and pick up fifty fish heads, which are cut in the restaurant, off of a marked area of ground around the ball of twine. Once teams clean up the selected portion of ground, they'll receive their next clue. It can be disgusting to pick up fish heads, but teams with enough willpower can finish quickly."_

"I say we go up to the restaurant and search for coasters." Kiera suggested.

"You think so?" Jak asked.

"That seems like the quicker task." Kiera shrugged.

As Jak & Kiera rushed off towards the cable car leading to the top of the Ball of Twine, Kolorado & Bowyer arrived. The mismatched friends ran down to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Second at Split Track)

"I say! A Split Track!" Kolorado announced.

"Fish heads I say." Bowyer suggested. "Handle that I know you can."

"But what about you, old bean?"

"A nose I don't have." Bowyer reminded, tapping his arrow-like nose.

"Indeed. With my willpower and your lack of smell, we may be able to finish that task quickly!" Kolorado stated. "Let us away with ourselves!"

After Kolorado & Bowyer ran off down towards the base of the Ball of Twine, Tabby & Bea showed up, having kept their slight lead over Plum & Scarlet. The two animals ran over to the clue box and took out the next envelope.

(TABBY & BEA – Third at Split Track)

"I think searching for coasters will be easier." Tabby noted.

"Yeah. Let's go give it a shot." Bea nodded.

The two animals rushed off as Plum & Scarlet finally arrived. The two saw the clue box and ran over, taking the next clue from it.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fourth at Split Track)

"What do you think, Josephine?" Plum asked.

"You expect me to touch fish heads, even while wearing gloves?" Scarlet asked. "Certainly not. Let's go to the restaurant."

"Whatever you say." Plum shrugged.

(BOSS BATTLE)

After he had gotten hooked up to the bungee cable, Sam whistled a casual tune as he made his way onto the bridge, having done the bungee jump in the past. Once he made it out onto the edge of the bridge, Sam jumped without a second thought.

"How the heck can he do that without hesitating?" Billy asked.

"This IS his home node." Eike reminded.

"Yeah. He's probably done this before." Ilia nodded.

Before Billy could reply, Sam was launched back into the shack. However, unlike those that came before him, Sam was anticipating the backlash and landed gracefully on his feet.

"I see you haven't changed anything about the bungee jump, Anya." Sam noted. "Still the same thing I remember."

"Hey, if it ain't broke…" The blonde woman shrugged as she helped Sam out of the bungee cord and handed him an envelope.

"Thanks." Sam nodded as he turned around. "I'll see you around Anya."

With that, Sam charged out of the shack and made his way back down the wooden steps.

"Next person." The woman said as Billy stepped forward.

It didn't take long for Billy to get hooked up to the bungee cord. Waning to keep up with Sam, Billy quickly made his way out over to the bridge, took a deep breath and jumped.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"I say, old bean." Kolorado noted as he picked a fish head up and tossed it into a bag. "We seem to be the only ones doing this task."

"Faster we must go, then." Bowyer pointed out. "Finish ahead of others we can."

"Indeed." Kolorado nodded as he picked up the pace and grabbed two fish heads. "Let us finish this challenge in record time!"

Bowyer quickly picked up a couple of handfuls of fish heads, sometimes wondering how the other teams were faring with the other task.

Meanwhile, up in the restaurant, Jak & Kiera were wandering and weaving around tables, trying to find someone that had a coaster of them.

"Excuse me? Do you have a coaster with 'Jak & Kiera' on it?" Kiera asked a patron.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a coaster. Jak & Kiera sighed and continued on.

"This could take a while, Jak." Kiera said.

"We've already got two coasters, Kiera." Jak reminded. "We're doing fine."

"It was just a fluke that we found those two so quickly." Kiera replied as she saw Plum & Scarlet finding their first coaster. "The other teams may catch up to us."

"We need to pick up the pace, then."

(PITSTOP)

The mole-driven limo pulled up to a jungle resort and Tomoki & Aki jumped out, grabbing their backpacks.

"Whoa! Look at this place, Tomoki!" Aki said. "The scenery is so gorgeous!"

"Yeah. It's a lot different from the rest of the node." Tomoki nodded. "Well, we'd better check in."

"Yeah! First place, here we come!"

The dating couple ran towards the jungle resort and quickly saw SSBFreak standing on the Pitstop mat just outside the front door. At his side was a tall, brown sasquatch standing a foot and a half taller than the host. Tomoki & Aki quickly ran towards the Pitstop and jumped onto the mat, checking in.

"Welcome to Evelyn Morrision's Savage Jungle Inn." Bruno the Bigfoot greeted in a distiguised accent.

"Uh…Thanks." Aki said.

"Tomoki & Aki…" SSBFreak said. "…You're team number one!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **First Place**)

"Alright! Finally on top!" Aki cheered.

"The Cheat Code really paid off." Tomoki said with a smile.

"Now we just need to focus on keeping this lead and win without the Cheat Code."

"Don't worry. We can do it."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ilia gulped nervously as Eike emotionlessly and easily jumped off the bridge to attempt the bungee jump. Ilia was next and she really wasn't looking forward to it. However, she didn't have any time to lament her situation any further, because Eike rocketed back into the shack and landed on his feet, the same emotionless look on his face.

"How was it?" The blonde woman asked as she helped Eike out of the bungee cord.

Eike gave a shrug. "I wouldn't know. I've never done that before?" He replied.

"Really?" The woman asked as she handed Eike a clue. "You did that like an expert."

Once again, Eike shrugged as he accepted the clue and made his way out of the shack and down the wooden steps.

"Okay, girlie. You're the last one." The woman told Ilia.

Ilia exhaled nervously. "I know."

Max watched as Sam came charging onto the scene with an envelope. The white creature ran over to his friend as Sam ripped open the clue.

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine." Sam read.

"Seriously?!" Max asked excitedly. "Man! It's just one awesome memory after another!"

The Freelance Police ran off as Billy came running down the wooden steps, making up for lost time during the jump. Lilly went over to her brother as he ripped open the clue.

(BILLY & LILLY – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Come on, sis! We need to catch up with Sam & Max!" Billy urged.

"I know." Lilly nodded. "Let's get going."

The Kanes fled the scene as Muto and Beth watched Ilia fall from the bridge, screaming like a banshee. Beth gave an amused smirk as she watched Ilia rocket back into the shack.

"She's going to hate me, but it's worth it." Beth chuckled.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Okay! That's four coasters!" Kiera announced.

"Great! Just one more!" Jak said.

"We'd better hurry. I think Plum & Scarlet just found their third coaster and Tabby & Bea are searching for their fourth." Kiera noted.

"Right." Jak nodded.

The dating couple went around a few more tables, finding themselves unable to locate the elusive fifth coaster for their team. Eventually, the two came upon another table.

"Does anyone have a coaster with 'Jak & Kiera' on it?" Jak asked.

A woman sitting at the table held up a coaster for the team. Jak & Kiera promptly traded the remaining drink for it.

"That's five!" Kiera said. "Come on! Let's go trade them in!"

The dating couple quickly rushed over to the front counter and placed their five coasters on the table. The man behind the counter smiled and handed Jak & Kiera their clue.

"Thank you!" Kiera said as she ripped open the envelope. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Evelyn Morrison's Savage Jungle Inn, the final destination in Sam & Max Hit the Road." SSBFreak explained as he walked down a jungle path outside of a resort. "This resort, home to plenty of intellectual Bigfoots, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on, Jak!" Kiera said. "We've got a lead!"

"Right! Back to the cable car!"

Meanwhile, on the ground, Kolorado & Bowyer were just wrapping up their task. As Bowyer placed the last three fish heads in the remaining bag, Kolorado made a quick scan of the area.

"Our zone is spotless, chap." Kolorado announced. "Smashing job."

"Get our clue we must." Bowyer pointed out.

"Quite right."

The two mismatched friends quickly went over to a judge to inform him that they had completed their task.

"Old boy, we've finished the task." Kolorado pointed out.

The judge looked at saw that the area Kolorado & Bowyer had cleaned was indeed completely rid of fish heads. The judge handed Kolorado the next clue.

"Cheers, my good man." Kolorado thanked as he ripped open the clue. "I say! We're going to the Pitstop, old boy!"

"Go we must!" Bowyer urged. "In the lead we may be!"

"Indeed! Let's go!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Eike made it back to the ground level with his clue. As he did, Beth looked up and saw that Ilia was struggling to run down the wooden steps with wobbling legs.

(EIKE & MUTO – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine." Eike read.

"You did great, Eike!" Muto said. "I didn't hear a single noise coming from you when you jumped!"

"You sound surprised."

Muto scratched his head. "Yeah. Now that I think about it, I should probably be used to it by now."

As Eike & Muto ran off, Ilia made it back to the ground. Ilia ran over to Beth and ripped open the clue, although she was shaking as she did it.

(ILIA & BETH – Eighth at Clue 2)

"D-D-D-Drive…" Ilia stuttered before shoving the clue into Beth's hands.

"Okay. I'll read it." Beth nodded. "Drive yourselves to the World's Largest Ball of Twine." She looked at her trembling partner. "Let's go, Ilia."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Okay! We've got five, now!" Tabby announced.

"Let's go trade them in!" Bea exclaimed.

The two animals rushed over to the front counter and quickly exchanged their coasters for their clue. Once it was in her hands, Bea tore open the envelope.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!" Tabby read.

"Alright! Come on, Tab!" Bea urged.

As Tabby & Bea rushed back towards the cable car to take them back to the ground, Plum & Scarlet managed to find their fifth coaster as well. The two went over to the counter and handed in their coasters as they received a clue for their troubles.

Plum quickly opened up the envelope. "Drive to the next Pitstop!" He read.

"Let's go, Peter! Maybe we can share the cable car with Tabby & Bea!" Scarlet urged.

(JAK & KIERA)

"Do you think we're ahead or behind of Kolorado & Bowyer, Jak?" Kiera asked.

"Hard call. They chose the other task." Jak replied. "I hope we're in the lead, though."

"It's anyone's game at this point." Kiera said.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"I'm just not sure if we're actually ahead of the others, chap." Kolorado scratched his head. "We were the only ones in our little group to chose the fish head task."

"Play out it will." Bowyer assured. "At the Pitstop see our standing we will."

"Indeed." Kolorado nodded.

(PITSTOP)

SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat outside of the jungle resort, awaiting the next team to check in. Bruno the Bigfoot stood beside and towered over the already-tall host of the race. Although the first-place team had already checked in, SSBFreak stood on his toes to tell Bruno where the teams would be coming from.

Suddenly, the two heard a car approaching in the distance, followed by footsteps running down the short jungle path leading to the resort. The race host and greeter awaited the team as they came into view.

Kolorado & Bowyer spotted the Pitstop and ran over, stepping on and checking in.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You're team number two!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Second Place**)

"Looks like Jak & Kiera beat us here, old bean." Kolorado said.

"Actually, you guys beat them." SSBFreak explained. "One of the other teams used the Cheat Code."

"Oh! Well, that's just smashing, then!" Kolorado said.

"Right quite!" Bowyer nodded. "Our best standing yet this is!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

"There it is, little buddy. The World's Largest Ball of Twine."

"…It's so beautiful…"

Jumping out of their car, Sam & Max ran down the path leading to the ball of twine and pulled the next clue from the clue box.

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Split Track)

"Whaddya think, Max?" Sam asked.

"No contest, Sam." Max shook his head. "Lemme at those fish heads! I'm hungry!"

"We don't eat them, Max! We pick them up!"

"You sure know how to suck the fun out of something, Sam." Max grumbled.

Sam & Max ran off to attempt the ground task as the Kanes arrived. Billy & Lilly saw the clue box and raced down to take the next envelope from it.

(BILLY & LILLY – Sixth at Split Track)

"I'm not touching those fish heads, Billy." Lilly pointed out. "It just sounds too disgusting."

"Yeah. I know." Billy nodded. "Okay. We'll go search for coasters."

Shortly after the Kanes ran off, the final two teams ran onto the scene, Beth having pulled off some more speedy driving to catch up with Team Budehuc.

(EIKE & MUTO – Seventh at Split Track)

(ILIA & BETH – Eighth at Split Track)

"Sam & Max seem to have gone off and done the task with the fish head's." Muto noted. "That may be the quicker task."

"Let's go try it." Eike shrugged.

"Let's go search for coasters." Ilia said. "After what I've been through, looking at a fish head will just make me sicker."

"Okay. Whatever." Beth shrugged.

(PITSTOP)

Jak & Kiera ran over to the Pitstop and stepped on, wondering what the verdict would be.

"Jak & Kiera…You're team number three!"

(JAK & KIERA – **Third Place**)

"Third? How does that work?" Kiera asked. "I can understand how Kolorado & Bowyer beat us here, but we were the first ones out of the restaurant."

"It must've been one of the teams using the Cheat Code." Jak replied.

"Well, we'll come in first in the next leg for sure." Kiera noted.

"We will."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Go long, little buddy!" Sam instructed as he threw a fish head like a football.

Max ran backwards about ten feet and jumped, catching the fish head in the bag. "Woo! Three points!" He cheered. "Remember when you used to do that with me and the wastebasket?"

"Good times, eh, Max?"

"You said it."

Eike & Muto were cleaning up a marked area a couple of spots away, and were focused on getting the job done quickly. So far, Team Budehuc had cleaned about one-third of their area, even though Sam & Max had done the same amount and were fooling around.

"I wonder how they're doing things so fast…" Muto mused.

"Keep focused, Muto." Eike instructed. "We need to keep going and finish this task quickly so we can get going and finish the leg faster."

"Right." Muto nodded as he got back to work.

Up in the restaurant, Lilly grinned as she grabbed another coaster.

"How many is that, sis?" Billy asked.

"Three." Lilly replied. "We just need two more to finish the task."

"Then let's keep searching."

"Thanks a lot." Ilia said with a smile as she took a coaster. "Okay. That's our first one."

"We need to pick up the pace, Ilia." Beth instructed. "The other teams are probably almost done by now."

"But we've been here as long as they have." Ilia supported. "I think we're all in the same boat."

"But it still took us way too long to locate that first coaster." Beth replied. "Come on. Let's keep searching."

(PITSTOP)

Having beaten their opponents to the destination, Tabby & Bea ran over to the front door of the resort and jumped onto the Pitstop mat to await the verdict.

"Tabby & Bea…You're team number four!"

(TABBY & BEA – **Fourth Place**)

"That's gotta be our best yet!" Tabby said happily. "This is great!"

"Let's try and improve on this in the next leg." Bea added.

We will. Don't worry." Tabby assured.

(NEARBY)

"Looks like the girls beat us here." Plum noted.

"We're still in." Scarlet replied. "I'm not worried."

Plum & Scarlet ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Plum & Scarlet…You are team number five!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **Fifth Place**)

"Fairly decent." Scarlet nodded. "I'm satisfied."

"Hopefully, we'll do better in the next leg." Plum pointed out.

(SPLIT TRACK)

It wasn't even close. Even with their carefree and playful way of picking up the fish heads, Sam & Max still finished well ahead of Eike & Muto. Before going over to the judge, the Freelance Police looked over the zone they had just cleaned.

"Yep. It's a squared-off portion of grass." Sam pointed out.

"Kinda attractive in a gawky way, isn't it?" Max asked.

"Not only do you crack me up, but you confuse me, little buddy."

The Freelance Police quickly ran over to the nearby judge and received a clue for their troubles.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop." Sam read.

"Where is it?" Max asked.

"Evelyn Morrison's Savage Jungle Inn."

"Oh! Goody!"

Unknown to the Freelance Police, Billy & Lilly had just managed to secure their fifth coaster. Upon getting it, the Kanes ran over to the front counter and traded the coasters in for a clue, which Billy quickly opened.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!" Billy read.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Ilia sighed as she watched the Kanes depart the restaurant. "This is taking too long, Beth." She said.

"We only need one more coaster!" Beth replied. "Come on! Keep searching!"

Soon, the two girls had found the fifth coaster on one of the few tables they hadn't searched yet. After trading the coasters in for a clue, Ilia & Beth ripped the envelope open.

"We're going to the Pitstop!" Beth said.

"Come on. Maybe we can catch Billy & Lilly." Ilia urged.

On the ground, as the other teams were riding down in cable cars, Eike & Muto had managed to get their section of land cleaned up. After being given the okay from the judge, Team Budehuc received their clue.

"Looks like we're going to the Pitstop." Eike noted.

"Come on! Let's go!" Muto urged.

The four teams ran back to their cars and jumped in, although some teams were ahead of others. The teams drove off down the road to start a four-way race to the Pitstop.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Savage Jungle Inn. Savage Jungle Inn." Lilly told herself as she scanned the map. "Here it is!"

"Where?!" Billy asked.

"Turn left!" Billy quickly did as he was told and hung a hard left. "Okay. Now a right." Billy once again complied with his sister's wishes. "You think we have a chance?"

"It's a hard call." Billy replied. "We all seem pretty close. We just need to hope that some of the others get lost."

(SAM & MAX)

"It's a good thing you still remember that way to the place, Max." Sam said.

Max, laying on his back in the backseat, lifted his hand into the air and pointed. "Left." He said simply.

Sam hung a left and continued driving. "If things go this way, we'll arrive first." He said.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Okay. Go right." Ilia instructed.

"How far away do you think we are?" Beth asked.

"Hard call." Ilia replied. "I'd say about fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Let's hope we can beat the others."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"I can't seem to find the place, Eike." Muto admitted. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's keep going for now." Eike suggested. "You keep searching and I'll try to stay with the others."

"Okay."

(PITSTOP)

It took a good number of minutes, but the first of the four final teams arrived at the Pitstop. After parking their car, the team ran through the jungle path and ended up at the front door leading to the Pitstop.

"Hey! Look, Sam! It's Bruno!"

"By golly, you're right!" Sam nodded.

The Freelance Police jumped onto the mat, checking in.

"Hi, Bruno!" Sam & Max said as one.

The tall Bigfoot smirked. "Why, if it isn't Sam & Max." He said. "Fancy meeting you guys again."

Sam & Max then focused their attention on the host to await the results.

"Sam & Max…You're team number six!"

(SAM & MAX – **Sixth Place**)

"I suppose it's the best we could do with ending up on the later flight." Sam shrugged.

"Ah, we'll make up for it later." Max replied.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Billy!"

"Yeah! Let's go check in!"

The Kane siblings raced across the jungle path and stepped onto the mat to await the results.

"Billy & Lilly…You are team number seven!"

(BILLY & LILLY – **Seventh Place**)

"That's a relief." Lilly sighed with a smile.

"Yeah. I was thinking we were out for a second." Billy nodded.

"Let's try to do better in the next leg."

"Yeah."

SSBFreak and Bruno awaited the final safe team to arrive patiently. After a while, Bruno pulled an abnormally-large nail file from out of nowhere and started scratching his foot with it to eliminate an itch. Suddenly, the two heard another car coming to a stop off in the distance. SSBFreak nudged Bruno and the large sasquatch put the nail file away to resume his waiting state. The two watched as the final safe team came running around a corner.

Seeing the Pitstop, Eike & Muto raced over to the mat and stepped on.

"Eike & Muto…You're team number Eight!"

(EIKE & MUTO – **Eighth Place**)

"That was almost TOO close." Muto said in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"Let's try to make up for it in the next leg, Muto." Eike supplied.

"Okay."

Sad music played as Ilia & Beth jogged over to the Pitstop and checked in, expecting the worst.

"Ilia & Beth…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

The two girls sighed and looked down, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm…Pleased to tell you that this is a non-elimination leg and you're both still in the race." SSBFreak said with a smile.

Ilia gasped. "Really?! We're still in?!" She asked.

"Great! Oh, man! This is so sweet!" Beth exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ilia in a giant hug.

"However, there's some bad news." SSBFreak reminded. "Because you two were spared, you are both now marked for elimination."

"What's that mean?" Ilia asked.

"In the next leg, you girls have to arrive at the Pitstop first or else you'll have to endure a thirty-minute penalty." SSBFreak explained.

"We'll have to stay on our game and keep ahead of everyone else, then." Ilia noted.

"A small price to pay for remaining in the race, I'd say." Beth assured with a smile.

"Yeah. It'll be hard, but I think we can do it." Ilia said, forming a smile of her own.

"_With us marked for elimination, the stakes are going to be a lot higher for us." Ilia pointed out in an after-leg interview. "We need to perform a perfect race in the next leg to avoid the penalty, but if we keep our heads on straight, we should still be able to do it. During our rest before the next leg starts, you can be assured that Beth and I are going to be forming some plans to get ahead."_

"_Like I said, potentially serving a thirty minute penalty is a small price to pay to stay in the race at least one more leg." Beth explained in an after-leg interview. "Now that we've received a second chance, everyone else had better watch out, because Ilia and I are going to pull all stops here to stay in the race."_

In an slow-motion shot, Ilia & Beth turned to each other and gave the other a hug, each one thankful for a second chance in the race.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Ilia & Beth are seen wandering around.

"_Marked for elimination, Ilia & Beth struggle to avoid the penalty."_

"Come on! Come on!" Beth said worriedly. "Where is it?!"

"We need to hurry, Beth! The others can be way ahead of us for all we know!" Ilia urged.

Kolorado & Bowyer are seen talking together.

"_And Kolorado & Bowyer question their loyalty to the alliance."_

"I'm not sure how I feel about this whole 'alliance' thing anymore, bean." Kolorado admitted.

"Do what can we?" Bowyer asked. "If the alliance we leave, go after us Jak & Kiera will."

The camera went into slow-motion as Kolorado removed his hat and wiped his brow in nervousness.

**Current Standings:**

**1 – Tomoki & Aki**

**2 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**3 – Jak & Kiera**

**4 – Tabby & Bea**

**5 – Plum & Scarlet**

**6 – Sam & Max**

**7 – Billy & Lilly**

**8 – Eike & Muto**

**9 – Ilia & Beth**

**10 – Vanilla & Cream (ELIMINATED)**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

The three eliminated teams had breakfast together and only when they finished did they realize that no newly-eliminated team had arrived. It took a while, but Hugo, James and Vanilla deduced that it was most-likely a non-elimination leg and that the last team was still racing. Seeing that they had the day off from welcoming an eliminated team, the three teams decided to go down to the beach.

While they were down at the beach, Vanilla and Penelope were relaxing on the beach as everyone else was playing in the water. Vanilla looked at Hugo playing with the kids and remarked at how good of a father he would be. Penelope agreed and explained that she and Hugo had a couple of kids back home. After communicating with the mother rabbit a little longer, Penelope brought up the question of which team would be eliminated next. Vanilla shrugged, saying that she didn't know how well the other teams had fared in the leg, so simply kept with her previous guess of either Tomoki & Aki or Tabby & Bea. Penelope nodded, agreeing with her.

Author's Note: Anyone watching the new season of the official Amazing Race? I'm cheering for Kynt & Vyxen and TK & Rachel, the former because they're so unique and the latter because they're a dating couple that actually DOESN'T bicker all of the time (very refreshing).


	6. Leg Five

Note to aceman88: You actually make a good point with the airport problem and the earlier teams getting on later flights. Maybe I should just cut out the parts with them arriving at the airport and jump straight to them at the counter to give the feel of them having searched for a good flight.

As for the Elimination Station, the actual race does it and I find it cool because it gives more screen time to the teams that were eliminated early on.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Leg Five

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, SSBFreak was seen walking outside a jungle resort.

"This is the world of Sam & Max, a node that started off small which has now doubled in size thanks to the episodic game series of the Freelance Police. No one expected Sam & Max to be as big a hit when their first game was released, and fans jumped at the chance to get their hands on the episodic games when they released." SSBFreak told the camera. "And located in this small jungle just off part of the road: Evelyn Morrison's Savage Jungle Inn. This resort, which was the final location in the first game, was the fourth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the nine remaining teams checking in were shown, starting with Tomoki & Aki. The teams were then seen eating at the resort's buffet, Max carrying a plate three times as full as anyone else's.

"After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period." SSBFreak explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

Kolorado's shell was seen sitting on the ground, meaning that Kolorado was sleeping inside.

"…Sleep…"

Tabby & Bea were seen taking a swim in the resort hot tub with Lilly.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Tomoki & Aki, having used their power of the Cheat Code, be able to maintain their lead? And will Ilia & Beth, having been marked for elimination, come back from behind and avoid their penalty?" SSBFreak asked. "Tomoki & Aki, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun was starting to rise upon the node as Tomoki & Aki prepared to leave the Pitstop. Thankfully, there was enough light around to warrant not needing a light, so when the appropriate time arrived, Tomoki tore open the envelope in his hand.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rayman." Tomoki read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book the fastest flight to the world of Rayman, whose popularity increased lately, but more thanks to his new adversaries, the Rabbids." SSBFreak explained. "Once they land, they must choose one of these marked cars and search out this old mansion on this swamp, belonging to the dreaded Sniper Hoodlum, where they'll find their next clue."_

"You think we can stay up front now that we've used the Cheat Code?" Tomoki asked.

"We'll definitely try." Aki nodded. "Come on. We've got a big lead and we can search for a good flight out of here."

"Right."

The dating couple walked over to their car in the lined of marked vehicles and got in. Tomoki threw the car into gear and drove off down the road, following Aki's instructions.

"The airport isn't too far away." Aki noted before looking at her watch. "We should get there with plenty of time to spare before the next team departs."

"Then we should have time to find the best flight." Tomoki nodded.

The dating couple drove through the node for a bit until they arrived at the airport. Getting out and grabbing their backpacks, the two walked into the airport and looked around.

"We may as well get started." Tomoki said.

"Right. There's an airline over there." Aki pointed out.

Tomoki & Aki rushed over to the nearest airline and lined up, quickly getting to the counter.

"What's your quickest flight to the world of Rayman?" Tomoki asked.

"Our earliest flight arrives at ten-thirty in the morning." The woman replied.

"Do you know if there's a flight somewhere in the airport that gets in earlier?" Aki asked.

"Hmm…Well, I think Chozo Airlines has a flight arriving at ten, but I don't know if the tickets are sold out yet."

"Chozo Airlines! Got it!" Aki said as she grabbed her boyfriend. "Come on, Tomoki! Let's go!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tomoki insisted. "Don't pull my arm out of my socket!"

The dating couple ran across the airport and eventually arrived at the airline they were directed to. Lining up again, the dating couple approached the counter.

"We were told that you have a flight arriving in the world of Rayman at ten." Aki explained.

"We do." The man nodded. "We still have some seats available if you want."

"Is this flight the quickest available in the whole airport?" Tomoki asked. "We're in a race and we need to stay ahead."

"Yes. It's the earliest flight available."

Aki nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(TOMOKI & AKI – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Second to Depart)

"You have fifty-seven dollars for this leg of the race." Kolorado read.

"All here it is." Bowyer replied. "Go shall we?"

"Quite right, bean." Kolorado nodded. "Let us make haste."

The mismatched friends left the Pitstop and quickly went over to their car, jumping in. The two drove off towards the airport, hoping to make it there quickly and get a head start on the team behind them.

"How long would you say we have a lead on Jak & Kiera, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Minutes five, probably." Bowyer shrugged. "Not long before them we arrived at the Pitstop."

"Indeed. When we get to the airport, we should make every attempt to make it on a good flight."

"Right."

(JAK & KIERA – Third to Depart)

"Okay. We're in pretty good shape." Jak noted as he and Kiera picked up their backpacks. "With our alliance, we should be able to remain at the front of the pack."

"I don't know about that, Jak." Kiera said hesitantly.

"_Call me paranoid, but I noticed that Kolorado & Bowyer seemed a little hesitant to help us with our little campaign to get Sam & Max out of the race." Kiera said in an after-leg interview. "It occurred to me that those two would turn from allies to enemies pretty soon, so Jak and I needed to remain on our toes for any double-crossing."_

The dating couple quickly left the Pitstop and ran over to their marked car. Getting in, the two drove off with hopes of getting on a good flight.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Left turn here up." Bowyer instructed.

"No problem, bean." Kolorado assured as he turned left. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"Long not. Minutes a couple of." Bowyer replied.

"Smashing!"

(JAK & KIERA)

"We're getting close to the airport, Jak." Kiera said.

"Okay. Once we arrive, we'll try to find the best flight." Jak nodded. "Let's hope we can do a decent job here."

(PITSTOP)

(TABBY & BEA – Fourth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rayman!" Tabby read.

"We'd better get moving, Tabby." Bea pointed out as the girls walked over to their marked car. "If we want to catch up to the others at the airport, we need to hurry."

"I say we wait for Plum & Scarlet." Tabby said as she looked towards the Pitstop after loading her backpack into the car.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Fifth to Depart)

"It looks like the girls are waiting for us, Josephine." Plum pointed out.

"Well, we'd best not keep them waiting any longer." Scarlet added.

The two ran off the Pitstop mat and over to the marked cars where Tabby & Bea were.

"You guys ready?" Tabby asked.

"I take it Jak & Kiera went on ahead with Kolorado & Bowyer?" Plum asked.

"Jak & Kiera, yes. We're not sure what Kolorado & Bowyer are doing." Tabby scratched her head.

"We'd better get moving to catch them at the airport, then." Bea reminded.

With that, the two teams climbed into their cars and drove off with Tabby & Bea in the lead.

(AIRPORT)

"Okay. So you're saying that your quickest flight is an arrival at ten." Jak said.

"It is." The man behind the counter nodded.

"I guess it's better than the ten-thirty flight we found earlier." Kiera pointed out.

"Yeah. We'll take two tickets." Jak nodded.

(JAK & KIERA – Second on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, at another part of the airport, Kolorado & Bowyer were trying to get tickets of their own.

"So ten-thirty is the fastest flight we can get here, right?" Kolorado asked.

"Yep." The woman nodded. "All of our earlier flight have already been sold out."

"Shall we go for it, chap?" Kolorado asked.

Bowyer nodded. "Do it we shall."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – First on Flight 2)

As the two left the counter, Bowyer saw that his racing partner was looking a little worried. "Wrong what's?" He asked.

"Chap, come over here." Kolorado instructed. "Something's bothering me."

(PITSTOP)

(SAM & MAX – Sixth to Depart)

"Ready for another fun-filled day of driving recklessly and waving molotov cocktails at the other teams, Sam?" Max asked.

"How about we just race normally?" Sam asked.

"Isn't that what I just asked?" Max asked.

"You crack me up, little buddy."

The Freelance Police quickly grabbed their backpacks and ran over to their car. Knowing that they didn't have much of a lead on the next team, Sam quickly drove off down the road towards the airport.

(BILLY & LILLY – Seventh to Depart)

"Search for the old, run-down mansion where you'll find your next clue." Lilly read.

"We'd better get moving, sis." Billy instructed. "We're close to the back of the pack and we need to catch up with everyone else."

"Let's just hope that we can get a good flight." Lilly nodded.

The Kanes quickly left the Pitstop and went over to their car as Sam & Max were driving off in theirs. Getting into their car, Billy & Lilly drove off.

(AIRPORT)

"So ten-thirty is the best flight we can get here?" Plum asked.

"Yes, it is." The woman behind the counter nodded. "All of our earlier flights are sold out."

"Sounds pretty good." Tabby nodded. "I think it's early enough for us."

"Okay. We'll take four tickets." Plum said.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second on Flight 2)

(TABBY & BEA – Third on Flight 2)

As the two teams left the counter, Kolorado & Bowyer were sitting down in the seating area, talking.

"Wrong what's?" Bowyer asked.

"It's this whole alliance thing, bean." Kolorado explained. "It just doesn't seem fair ganging up on Sam & Max when, let's face it, Jak & Kiera are just as strong racers."

Bowyer nodded in agreement. "Go off on our own should we?" He asked.

"I'm leaning towards that way, chap." Kolorado nodded. "I'm not sure how I feel about this whole 'alliance' thing anymore, bean."

"Do what can we?" Bowyer challenged. "If the alliance we leave, go after us Jak & Kiera will."

"Somehow, I have this feeling that they'd turn on us once Sam & Max get eliminated anyway, chap." The yellow-shelled koopa replied. "We're probably better off on our own and not helping any alliance."

"Okay. On our own we will go." Bowyer nodded. "A plan it is."

(PITSTOP)

(EIKE & MUTO – Eighth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rayman." Eike read. "Is all of the money there, Muto?"

Muto gave the money a quick count before nodding. "It's all here, Eike."

"We'd best get moving, then." Eike noted. "The girls are right behind us."

"Right. Let's move." Muto nodded.

Team Budehuc left the Pitstop and went over to their car. Getting in, the two drove off as the final team left the Pitstop.

(ILIA & BETH – Last to Depart)

"You think we can get to the Pitstop first, Beth?" Ilia asked.

"It's the only way we can avoid the penalty." Beth replied.

"We might as well get going." Ilia said. "We need to make that we get on the best flight."

The two girls left the Pitstop and went over to the remaining marked car. Getting in, Ilia & Beth drove off towards the airport with hopes of catching up to the others.

"_Beth and I are marked for elimination, so we need to make sure that we run this leg without any problems." Ilia informed in an after-leg interview. "Even if we arrive at the Pitstop second, there's still that chance that everyone else will check in before our penalty expires."_

(AIRPORT)

"So ten-thirty is the best you can give us?" Lilly asked the woman at the counter. 

"I'm afraid so." The woman nodded.

"That's fine. We'll take two tickets." Billy assured.

(BILLY & LILLY – Fourth on Flight 2)

"That was some speedy moves you did on the road, Billy." Lilly complimented. "You passed Sam & Max."

Billy looked ahead and quickly stepped to the side. "Here they come, sis." He informed. "If the past is any indication, this is where Max starts off with-"

"I got it! I got it!!"

The Freelance Police started a race towards the counter, but when they arrived, it was just Sam walking up casually with Max nowhere to be found.

"Uh…Sam? What happened to that psychotic rabbit-thing you have for a partner?" Lilly asked.

Max suddenly popped his head out from Sam's backpack and whipped out a molotov cocktail. "You wondering where I am, blondie?" He asked.

"Max, put that away." Sam instructed as he grabbed tickets. "You used those things enough during our break at the Pitstop."

"Yeesh. I throw one flaming bottle of alcohol down Tomoki's pants and suddenly I'm under house arrest." Max pouted.

"Look, these are the last two tickets for that flight." Sam said. "She said that ten-thirty was the best we could get."

(SAM & MAX – Last on Flight 2)

It took a little bit, but the trailing two teams arrived at the airport, ending up going to different airlines to see what was available.

"We're looking for a flight heading to the world of Rayman." Eike instructed.

"I'm afraid we don't have any flights going there." The woman replied as she checked her computer. "Try Chozo Airlines. It looks like they've still got some seats open."

"Thank you very much." Muto bowed politely as he and Eike ran off.

Meanwhile, Ilia & Beth were trying out a different airline altogether, trying to see what they had as well.

"So you don't have any free spots on your quick flight to the world of Rayman?" Ilia asked.

"I'm afraid we've been sold out for a while." The man nodded. "But it looks like Chozo Airlines has some openings for their ten o'clock flight."

"That's pretty early." Ilia noted to Beth.

"Right. We'd better get over there quickly." Beth nodded.

The two girls ran through the airport, hoping to get to the airline they had been directed to. When Ilia & Beth finally arrived, Eike & Muto were already at the counter.

"Here are your tickets for the ten o'clock flight." The man said with a smile, handing Eike two tickets.

"Thank you." Eike nodded.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third on Flight 1)

"Do you have any more seats available on that flight?" Ilia asked as she and Beth approached the counter.

"Hmm…Let's see…" The man said as he scanned the computer times. "Looks like we've got a couple of seats left."

"Great! We'll take them!" Beth nodded excitedly.

(ILIA & BETH – Last on Flight 1)

"_All nine teams are flying to the world of Rayman on two separate flights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, arriving at ten in the morning, carries Tomoki & Aki, Jak & Kiera, Eike & Muto and Ilia & Beth. The second flight, arriving half an hour after the first, carries Kolorado & Bowyer, Tabby & Bea, Plum & Scarlet, Billy & Lilly and Sam & Max."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The four lead teams raced through the airport, trying to get ahead of each other. It was a race for first place between Tomoki & Aki and Jak & Kiera, although Muto looked pretty close to them. Bringing up the rear were Eike, Ilia & Beth, although the two latter of which were really trying to keep up with everyone so they wouldn't lose them.

Running out into the parking lot, the two dating couples saw the line of nine marked cars and ran towards theirs. The two couples reached the cars and got in at almost the same time. As they did, Muto arrived at the marked car for him and Eike and looked back.

"Come on, Eike! I've found the car!" Muto called out.

"Go! Go!" Aki urged as Tomoki floored the gas pedal, taking off and driving towards the exit of the parking lot.

"After them, Jak!" Kiera said. "We can't let them get away!"

As Jak & Kiera drove off after Tomoki & Aki, Eike, Illia & Beth showed up. Eike jumped into the car with Muto and the two drove off after the two lead teams as Ilia & Beth climbed into their car.

"Hang on, Ilia!" Beth said. "It's time to play the catch-up game!"

"Beth, don't you DAAAAAAAREEEEEE!!!" Ilia screamed just as Beth took off, starting another round of wild and speedy driving.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Tomoki, there's no way we're going to find this swamp on this map." Aki pointed out. "We should ask someone for directions."

"Let's ask that fellow up there." Tomoki pointed out as he pulled over to the side of the road, beside a sidewalk.

Aki rolled down the back window of their marked car and looked at the robot passing by. "Excuse me, sir? Can you direct us to this old mansion, here?" She asked as she held out the clue Tomoki had opened at the Pitstop.

The robot looked down at Aki, then pulled off his own head, holding it close to the clue. Aki jumped in surprise, but said nothing.

"Yeah. It's just a few miles out of town, here." The robot explained. "After leaving town, take a left and go down the road for about ten minutes."

"Uh…Thanks." Aki nodded as the robot put his head back on his neck. "Go, Tomoki!"

(JAK & KIERA)

"So we just drive out of town for a few minutes and we'll be there?" Kiera asked. "Thanks a lot, sir!"

Jak continued driving. "You think everyone else had to ask for directions?" He asked.

"Positive." Kiera nodded. "There's no way anyone would be able to find the swamp on the map otherwise."

"We'll hope so."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, don't go so fast!" Ilia pleaded.

"Ilia, you said that you found the swamp on the map." Beth replied. "Just focus on getting us there and I'll worry about the driving."

"That's kinda hard for me to do when I can't make out any road signs!" Ilia replied. "Now slow down before you get us both killed!"

"You need to live on the edge once in a while, Ilia." Beth sighed and shook her head.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"We going the right way, Muto?" Eike asked as he drove down a road.

"According to that guy we just talked to, this is the right way." Muto nodded. "I just hope he's right."

"Indeed. These were the first marked cars out of the parking lot, so we have a shot at first place." Eike nodded back.

The four lead teams drove out of the town and drove down the roads, going in the general direction they thought the swamp was. Eventually, one car drove onto a swamp, showing that the directions given to the teams were accurate.

"Man. Look at that mansion up there. Talk about a fixer-upper."

"Then again, that place belonged to a crook. I guess he didn't want it renovated."

"But still, it's a MANSION. How can someone NOT keep it up-to-par?"

"I don't know, but I…Hey! The clue box is sitting by the door!"

"Great! Let's get it!"

The lead team jumped out of their car and ran over to the clue box that was sitting by the front door. A small lizard that was sitting on top of the box jumped off as the lid was opened.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Rabbid Coliseum." Tomoki read.

"_Teams must now get back into their cars and drive themselves to Rabbid Coliseum, home to the new zany and wacky antagonists of Rayman." SSBFreak explained. "Outside of the dome, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Tomoki!" Aki urged. "There's another team coming!"

"Right! I bet the Coliseum is easier to find on the map than the swamp is, so we can find it quicker!" Tomoki nodded.

As the dating couple ran back to their car, the other dating couple drove onto the scene. Kiera looked out the back window as Tomoki & Aki drove past them and left the scene.

"There goes Tomoki & Aki, Jak." Kiera informed.

"We're right behind them, Aki." Jak reminded. "We'll catch them."

Parking their car, Jak & Kiera jumped out and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next clue from it.

(JAK & KIERA – Second at Clue 1)

"Drive to Rabbid Coliseum." Kiera read before turning to Jak. "Come on, Jak! Let's catch those two!"

"Right! Let's split!"

Jak & Kiera quickly got into their car and drove away as Eike & Muto arrived on the scene.

"I see the clue box, Eike!" Muto pointed out. "It's by the door!"

"Good. Let's go get the clue, then." Eike responded.

Getting out of their car, Eike & Muto went over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third at Clue 1)

Before either of Team Budehuc had time to act, they heard a loud screeching noise. Turning, they saw Ilia & Beth screeching around the corner leading into the swamp, Beth looking extremely determined.

Muto quickly looked at his partner. "Uh…Race you back to the car?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Eike nodded.

Eike & Muto ran back to their car and got in as Beth slammed the brakes and brought the car she was driving to a halt. As she and Ilia got out of their car, Eike & Muto drove off.

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Clue 1)

"We're still behind, Ilia!" Beth informed. "We need to stay with the group if we want to avoid that penalty!"

"There has to be a safer way to do it, though!" Ilia insisted as Beth dragged her back to the car.

"We don't have time, Ilia! The next flight's probably landed by now!"

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The five trailing teams, somehow knowing that they were behind, wasted no time in getting through the airport, trying to get out before everyone else. Sam & Max and the Kanes led the way through the airport, although everyone else was pretty close to them on the way out of the airport.

Although it was close, the Kanes were more athletic than the Freelance Police and were out of the airport before them. The brother and sister looked ahead and saw the remaining marked cars.

"Just as we thought, Billy." Lilly noted. "There are four cars missing."

"Great. That means we're behind." Billy sighed. "Well, we need to catch up, sis! Let's do that!"

"Right!" Lilly nodded as she jumped into the backseat of their car.

Sam looked ahead and saw the Kanes driving away. "Come on, Max! They're getting away!" He urged.

"Maybe a few pricks of my voodoo doll will get Billy to slow down!" Max suggested as he held up a small doll.

Sam looked down at Max. "Uh…Okay, ignoring my initial question as to how you got the materials on the plane, how did you construct that thing?" He asked. "You don't know a thing about voodoo dolls."

"It's thanks to the book I have in my backpack, 'Effigy-Construction for Utter Morons'!" Max replied.

"It may be convenient, but it's also against the race rules, Max." Sam pointed out. "You can't use that on our opponents."

"Can I use it on myself, then?" Max asked.

"Sure thing, little buddy."

"Goody!"

Kolorado & Bowyer came running out into the parking lot as Sam & Max drove off. The former looked up at the latter. "There they go, chap!" Kolorado said. "Let's see if we can catch them, eh?"

"Shall we!" Bowyer replied as he got into the car.

"Those two are getting away, Peter!" Josephine said.

"Not for long, they won't!" Plum said determinedly.

"Move it, Bea!" Tabby urged. "We're falling behind!"

"Okay! Okay!" Bea nodded.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"I'm having a little trouble finding the swamp, Billy." Lilly informed. "We may have to ask someone for direction."

"No problem, sis." Billy nodded as he pulled over. "Give me the clue."

Rolling down his window, Billy leaned out. "Hey, buddy! Can you give us directions to this place here?" He asked.

The strange creature came over and inspected the clue. "Sure. Just go out of town and turn a left. Travel down the road for about ten minutes and you'll find it." He replied.

"Thanks a lot." Billy nodded as he leaned back into the car. "Okay. Let's keep going."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Thank you!" Scarlet said to a passer-by before turning to Plum. "Okay. It looks like we're going in the right direction."

"That's good to hear." Plum nodded. "Let's just hope that everyone else needed the directions as well."

"I certainly hope so." Scarlet replied. "I can't think of anyone that can find the swamp on this map without help."

(TABBY & BEA)

"I found the swamp, Tabby." Bea pointed out.

"Really?!" Tabby asked. "Where is it?!"

"It's outside of town." Bea replied. "Follow my directions and we'll get there in no time."

"Sweet! Let's do this!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"Thanks for the directions, chap!" Kolorado thanked a passer-by before looking at Bowyer. "Chap, we're on the right track. We just need to get out of town and stay on the road."

"Good that is." Bowyer nodded. "In the race we still are."

"Right you are, old bean." Kolorado nodded.

(JAK & KIERA)

"I found the Rabbid Coliseum, Jak." Kiera informed. "We'll be arriving at it soon."

"That's great news." Jak nodded. "But Tomoki & Aki are still ahead of us."

"Not by much." Kiera pointed out. "We can still beat them at the next task."

"Yeah. Let's not pull any punches with this."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"We're not too far off from the stadium." Muto noted. "Give it a few more minutes and we should get there."

"Are the girls still behind us?" Eike asked.

Muto looked out the back window and saw Beth rapidly gaining on them. "Yeah, but Beth is driving fast again." He replied. "You need to pick up the pace, Eike. Those girls can pass us here."

"Will do." Eike nodded.

(RABBID COLISEUM)

It was a hard battle, but Tomoki & Aki managed to stay ahead of Jak & Kiera the entire way to the stadium. Driving up to the front of the stadium, the dating couple jumped out of their car.

"There's the clue box!" Aki said.

"Come on!" Tomoki said as he and Aki ran over to the clue box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Aki announced, pulling the yellow card from the envelope. "Search the Rooms or Fight the Maniacs."

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams have to choose between 'Search the Room' and 'Fight the Maniacs'." SSBFreak explained as he walked down a hallway of the stadium. "In Search the Rooms, teams are given a picture of something to look for and search these twelve rooms for it. Once they find the object they're looking for, they can take it to the front desk to trade it in for the next clue. There's no physical labour required, but there's only one item of each kind and trying to find the one item in all of these different rooms could take a long time. In Fight the Maniacs, teams must go out into the main area of the stadium and fight their way through the crowd of Rabbids, whom are blocking their way to the clue box. It can be extremely challenging to get through a crowd of deranged maniacs like these, but teams with enough willpower could finish quickly."_

(Author's note: Yeah, I copied this from my unfinished race. I just liked it…)

"What do you think, Tomoki?" Aki asked.

"Working our way through a crowd of Rabbids could be easier than trying to find a single item in twelve rooms." Tomoki noted.

"Yeah, but do you even know how violent those things are?" Aki asked.

"Well…No." Tomoki admitted. "But they can't be that bad…"

Aki sighed and followed Tomoki towards the main arena. As they did, Jak & Kiera raced onto the scene and saw the clue box.

"Come on! Come on!" Kiera urged.

The dating couple quickly jumped out of their car and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next envelope.

(JAK & KIERA – Second at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Kiera announced.

"I think we should take on the Rabbids." Jak suggested.

"If you want to." Kiera shrugged. "We need to hurry, though. The others are right behind us."

Jak & Kiera ran off after Tomoki & Aki as Eike & Muto showed up. However, Ilia & Beth were right behind them and got out of their car at the same time. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next two clues.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third at Split Track)

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Split Track)

"We can take on a group of Rabbids, Eike." Muto said.

"I'm not sure about this, Muto." Eike said hesitantly.

"We'll be fine, Eike." Muto insisted. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I think we'd be better off searching the rooms." Ilia pointed out.

"You too scared to take on an army of Rabbids?" Beth asked with a smirk.

"No, it's because Link is stronger than both of us combined." Ilia reminded. "You REALLY think we'd have a chance against an army of those maniacs?"

"…Maybe not." Beth said upon realizing that Ilia had a point.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Tomoki said as he pushed open the double doors leading into the main arena.

However, three steps into the arena, Tomoki stopped walking upon seeing the hundreds of Rabbids staring at him and Aki. They all blinked several times before pulling out various objects such as spatulas, plungers and sausages.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" **All of the Rabbids screamed as they lunged at Tomoki, whose helmet was now flashing bright red in alarm.

"Ack! Aki, help!" Tomoki said as the Rabbids dogpiled him.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Okay. We're looking for a wrench." Beth said, inspecting the picture they had received. "This shouldn't be too hard."

Ilia pushed open the door leading into the first room, taking the girls into a large room at least twelve feet going from corner to corner. The room was also littered with cabinets, drawers and closets, giving many potential hiding places.

"I don't know. This room is pretty big, and if they're all this big, we could be in trouble." Ilia pointed out.

"Well, let's start looking." Beth sighed as she walked over to a cabinet.

(SWAMP)

The lead team of the trailing teams drove onto the scene and sped straight down the pathway in the swamp leading to the old mansion. After stopping their car, the team got out.

"There's the clue box by the door, Billy!"

"Great eyes, sis! Come on!"

The Kanes quickly ran over to the clue box and yanked out the next envelope.

(BILLY & LILLY – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive to Rabbid Coliseum." Billy read.

Lilly looked ahead and saw that the next team was driving towards the mansion. "Get a move on it, Billy! Here comes Sam & Max!" She urged.

The Kanes quickly ran back to their car and jumped in. As the siblings drove off, Sam & Max came onto the scene and jumped out of their car. Sam ran over to the clue box and pulled out the next clue.

(SAM & MAX – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Okay, little buddy! Let's-" Sam said before looking down and saw that Max was repeatedly prodding the head of his voodoo doll with a pin, a toothy grin on his face the whole time. "Uh…Doesn't that hurt, Max?"

"Not as much as you might think, Sam." Max pointed out. "The pain actually feels a little soothing if you do it enough times."

"Well, in any case, we need to get moving." Sam reminded. "Let's go, Max."

Sam & Max fled the scene (with Max still prodding his own voodoo doll) as the next team drove onto the scene. Stopping their car as Sam & Max drove away, the newly-arrived team got out.

"The clue box there is!"

"I say, old bean! Let's go get it!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Drive to Rabbid Coliseum." Kolorado read. "Come on, chap! If we hurry, maybe we can catch the others!"

"Hurry we shall! Catch up we will!" Bowyer nodded.

The mismatched friends made a quick departure as the final two teams came driving onto the scene. Getting out of their cars, the last-place teams raced over to the clue box and grabbed the last clues at almost the same time.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Eighth at Clue 1)

(TABBY & BEA – Last at Clue 1)

"Oh, no! Those were the last two clues!" Scarlet said.

"We need to hurry, Josephine!" Plum urged. "Come on!"

"We're in last, Bea! Time for us to catch up with the others!" Tabby said.

"I know! We need to get moving!" Bea nodded. "Come on!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Needless to say, the Rabbids were proving to be quite the challenge for the teams that had entered the middle arena. Aki, Jak & Kiera were managing to push their way through the crowd while Tomoki was still trying to crawl out from the bottom of the dogpile of Rabbids. Eike & Muto were trying to push their way through the crowd, but weren't doing it as fast as the others.

"Get offa me, you screaming lunatics!" Tomoki shouted as he struggled to get the Rabbids off of him. "Why are you assaulting me when there's other people here?!"

The Rabbids didn't seem to listen and continued to beat on the downed scientist with blunt objects.

"Uh…Aren't you going to help him?" Kiera asked Aki.

"Hey, I warned him about these things." Aki replied as she shook a Rabbid off her arm. "He insisted that we do this task. He just had to find out the hard way just how evil these things are."

Meanwhile, back several feet, Eike & Muto were still trying to catch up to the others and stay ahead. However, the many Rabbids gathered around them were making it extremely difficult.

"Leave us alone, you guys!" Muto ordered as he grabbed a Rabbid that had latched onto his back and threw it away.

"It's not going to work, Muto." Eike sighed. "I don't know what can get through to these things."

Suddenly, Eike felt a tingling sensation on his arm. Looking, Eike saw that a Rabbid had sank its teeth into his arm. Eike stared down at the Rabbid silently, driving a cold glare into the creature's eyes.

The Rabbid looked up and saw Eike staring down at him. Seeing the cold, emotionless glare he was giving it, the Rabbid promptly released the librarian's arm and ran away, screaming in fear.

"Uh…How'd you do that, Eike?" Muto asked.

"I just looked at it." Eike replied as he continued walking. "Now come on. We need to catch up with the others."

(ILIA & BETH)

The girls sighed and left their fifth room, once again empty-handed.

"Come on! Come on!" Beth said worriedly. "Where is it?!"

"We need to hurry, Beth! The others can be way ahead of us for all we know!" Ilia urged as she went towards a room they hadn't checked it.

"Knowing our luck, the item is probably in the last room we'll check." Beth sighed. "This isn't good, especially since we're marked for elimination."

"We just need to keep looking before the trailing teams catch up and pass us." Ilia said.

"I know. Come on. We need to find that wrench."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Keep going, Peter." Scarlet said. "We should be arriving at the coliseum in a few minutes."

"Perfect." Plum nodded. "We may have a chance to catch up, here."

"Indeed. Step on it!"

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Looks like we're only a few minutes away from the coliseum, Billy." Lilly informed.

"Sam & Max are still behind us, aren't they?" Billy asked.

Lilly looked back and saw Sam & Max's car behind them, Max jumping up and down in the backseat. "Yeah. They don't seem to be making a move to pass us, though." She replied.

"Let's hope it stays that way and we can stay ahead until the Pitstop."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Get away from us, you freaks!" Jak shouted as he pushed his way through another small group of Rabbids. "We need that clue!"

Kiera pushed her way past some more Rabbids for a few more feet until she managed to latch her hand onto the clue box. "Jak! I've got the clue!" She announced as she opened the clue box and took out the first clue.

"You have?" Jak asked. "Great! Let's get out of here and open it outside where it's safe!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Jak & Kiera quickly fled the scene as Aki managed to grab a clue as well. Taking the envelope, she ran over to the dogpile of Rabbids drowning her boyfriend, reached in and pulled Tomoki out by the hand.

"So what do you have to say about these things, now?" Aki asked with a smirk.

"These things are Max multiplied by ten." Tomoki sighed. "Come on. Let's go before they attack again."

After learning that the Rabbids were scared of Eike's glares, Team Budehuc easily made up for lost ground and grabbed the clue as many Rabbids backed away in fear. Eike & Muto, clue in hand, quickly left the arena and chased after the others.

Outside, Jak & Kiera had just managed to get outside, although Tomoki & Aki were right behind them. The two dating couple ripped open their clues at the same time.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Clue 2)

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Cave of Bad Dreams." Kiera read.

"Search the mouth for the next clue." Aki read.

"_Teams must now get into their cars and drive themselves to the Cave of Bad Dreams, a haunted cave with a scary guardian." SSBFreak explained. "At the mouth of the cave, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Jak! We're ahead!" Kiera pointed out.

"Move it, Tomoki! We can catch them!" Aki added.

As the two dating couples got back into their cars and drove off, Eike & Muto exited the coliseum and opened their clue.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Cave of Bad Dreams." Eike read. "Let's get moving, Muto."

"Yeah. Maybe we can catch the dating couples." Muto nodded.

Several minutes after Eike & Muto drove off, Billy & Lilly came driving onto the scene. Jumping out of their car, the Kanes rushed over to the clue box as Sam & Max arrived at the same.

(BILLY & LILLY – Fifth at Split Track)

"What do you think, Billy?" Lilly asked.

"Trying to wade through an army of Rabbids sounds quicker." Billy noted.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll do that, then." Lilly nodded.

(SAM & MAX – Sixth at Split Track)

"I say we get through a crowd of Rabbids, little buddy." Sam said.

"Okay, Sam!" Max said brightly.

The Freelance Police ran off as Kolorado & Bowyer arrived. The mismatched friends saw the clue box and went over to it.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Split Track)

"I say! This can be where my archeology comes in handy!" Kolorado exclaimed. "I'd be able to find one of those objects in seconds!"

"Try that then we should." Bowyer nodded. "Go let's."

Kolorado & Bowyer ran into the coliseum as the remaining two teams arrived. They ran over to the clue box and took out the last clues at the same time.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Eighth at Split Track)

(TABBY & BEA – Last at Split Track)

"I think we should try to get through the army of Rabbids, Josephine." Plum said.

"I think you're insane, but that probably IS the quicker task." Scarlet sighed.

"I don't think we'd be able to get through an army of Rabbids very easily, Tabby." Bea informed.

"Yeah. We should probably try searching the rooms." Tabby nodded.

(ILIA & BETH) 

"We've been at this forever, Beth." Ilia sighed. "We need to find the wrench quickly if we're to have any chance at catching the others."

"I know. The wrench has to be around here somewhere." Beth agreed.

Ilia sighed again as she pulled open a drawer. However, she did a double-take when she saw a wrench inside the drawer. Ilia quickly pulled the wrench out. "Beth, I think I found the wrench!" She announced. "Let me see the picture!"

Beth came rushing over and held up the picture of the object they were supposed to be looking for. "We have a match!" She said. "Come on! We need to trade it in at the front desk!"

The two girls quickly fled the hallway of rooms and rushed back to the front desk, passing Kolorado & Bowyer and Tabby & Bea on the way. Ilia & Beth arrived at the front desk and put the wrench on the counter with the picture.

"We'd like to trade this in for a clue." Ilia explained.

A clue was handed to the young girl, whom quickly took it and fled the scene with Beth.

Running outside, the two girls wasted no time in ripping open their newly-acquired clue.

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Clue 2)

"We passed some of the trailing teams on the way out, Beth." Ilia explained. "We need to stay ahead with this one."

"Right! Let's go!" Beth nodded.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

Kolorado stuck his head into one of the rooms and sniffed a couple of times. He shook his head and closed the door. "The plunger isn't in there, chap." He explained.

"Know this how do you?" Bowyer asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Being an adventurer, I can always smell an objective when we come across one." Kolorado explained. "Call it an archeologist's intuition."

The two continued going and opened the door to another room. Kolorado sniffed again, but this time, his eyes lit up. "Chap, it's in here!" The koopa explained. "Come on! Let's go get it!"

Bowyer shrugged and followed Kolorado into the room. Using his nose, Kolorado quickly discovered the location of the hidden plunger within seconds.

"Splendid! Jackpot!" Koloraod announced as he pulled the plunger from a cabinet.

Bowyer could only stare dumbfounded as Kolorado grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the front desk.

Meanwhile, inside the main arena, Max were having a VERY interesting conversation with the Rabbids.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **The Rabbids screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **Max screamed back.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"** Max screamed as he charged into the crowd of Rabbids like a quarterback and started clobbering the maniacs, sending them flying away, providing a clear path towards the clue box.

"Great work, little buddy!" Sam said as he pulled the envelope from the box. "Come on! Let's go!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"You can stop that now, bucket-head." Sam reminded.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Sam. Just got used to it." Max scratched his head.

The Freelance Police quickly left the arena, leaving Billy & Lilly and Plum & Scarlet to fend off the remaining Rabbids.

Kolorado & Bowyer quickly rushed out of the coliseum with an envelope, which Kolorado quickly opened once they were outside.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive to the Cave of Bad Dreams." Kolorado read.

"Go we must! Catch up to the girls we can!" Bowyer urged.

"Right you are, old bean!"

Koloraod & Bowyer ran off as Sam & Max left the coliseum, clue in hand. The Freelance Police quickly opened up their clue to took out the blue card in it.

(SAM & MAX – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Let's go, Max!" Sam said. "To the Cave of Bad Dreams!"

"I call shotgun!" Max said.

"Max, we've been over this. 'Shotgun' is reserved for the cameraman." Sam instructed.

"Can I drive then?" Max asked.

"Sorry, little buddy." Sam apologized. "I've sorta had my eye on finishing the leg WITH my spleen."

"You're no fun…"

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Stay on their tail, Tomoki!" Aki instructed. "We can still beat them at the next task!"

Tomoki tried to pass Jak & Kiera, but the other dating couple quickly swerved to block him. "Looks like that'll have to be the case." He replied. "They're not letting me pass them."

"That's fine. We can beat them at the next clue." Aki assured.

(JAK & KIERA)

"Okay. I THINK we're going the right way." Kiera said as she read the map in her hands. "This map is really hard to try and make out."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Kiera." Jak replied. "We just need to stay ahead of Tomoki & Aki and we'll be alright."

"Yeah. I'll keep trying to get us there and you just stay ahead of those two."

(EIKE & MUTO)

"Looks like those two teams up there are fighting for first place." Muto noted.

"Then maybe we can slip past them while they're fighting and get first place ourselves." Eike suggested.

"Hey. It doesn't hurt to try." Muto shrugged.

(ILIA & BETH)

"This isn't good, Beth." Ilia pointed out. "Those three teams ahead of us could be long gone by now."

"We need to try and stay in the race, Ilia." Beth replied. "If we can catch up, we should at least be fine."

"Yeah, but we don't know how long those teams were gone when we finally left the coliseum." Ilia reminded.

"Just stay positive, Ilia. If we try hard enough, we'll stay in the race."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Peter, these things are insane!" Scarlet said as she kick a Rabbid off of her leg. "How are we supposed to get anywhere against these things?!"

"I'm not sure, but we'll think of a way!" Plum replied as a Rabbid started whacking him in the leg with a strainer.

"It's too bad we don't have our staffs with us, Lilly." Billy noted. "We could vault over these suckers easily."

"That may be so, but we need to focus on getting the clue before Plum & Scarlet." Lilly replied. "We need to keep our heads on straight if we're going to get out of here before them."

Meanwhile, Tabby & Bea were still searching for the item they were assigned to look for. So far, they weren't having much luck.

"That's three rooms without the spatula." Bea said. "I have a feeling we might be here forever."

"Keep looking, Bea." Tabby instructed. "It's around here somewhere."

"But the other task is probably taking the others a shorter time to complete." Bea pointed out. "We could be in last place for all we know."

"We'll just need to focus more on finishing faster, then." Tabby nodded.

(CAVE OF BAD DREAMS)

The mouth of the haunted cave was just as spooky as the name of the cave. The entrance to the cave looked like a fiendish mouth, with stalagmites and stalactites sticking from the top and bottom of the mouth, looking like razor-sharp teeth.

At the bottom of the path leading up to the cave, the first two teams drove onto the scene and came to a stop. Getting out of their cars, the two teams started a footrace up to the mouth of the cave, ignoring the creepy look of it. Seeing the clue box just inside the mouth of the cave, the two teams ran over and took the first two envelopes out of it.

(JAK & KIERA – First at Boss Battle)

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle!" Kiera announced upon pulling the red card from the envelope.

"'Who's the better surfer?'" Tomoki read.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak explained as he walked down the cave path. "In this Boss Battle, that racer has to get on this huge slide just inside the Cave of Bad Dreams and slide down all the way to the bottom on a makeshift surfboard, where they'll find the next clue. Teams can go at their own pace depending on how far the lean forward, but this is a potentially frightening task and the slide is littered with obstacles."_

"I'll do this one, Kiera." Jak said. "I think I'm the better surfer."

"No argument here, Jak." Kiera shrugged. "Go right ahead."

"You think you can do this, Tomoki?" Aki asked. "I can't keep my balance on a surfboard that well."

"No problem. I think I'll be able to handle it." Tomoki nodded.

Jak and Tomoki rushed deeper into the Cave of Bad Dreams as Eike & Muto arrived. Seeing the two teams up at the cave mouth, Team Budehuc went rushing up the ramp and took the next clue from it.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third at Boss Battle)

"Oh! I've always wanted to give surfing a try!" Muto said. "You think I can do it, Eike?"

"Go right ahead." Eike shrugged. "I'm not stopping you."

Muto followed Jak and Tomoki into the Cave of Bad Dreams and saw the huge slide he was supposed to go down. Grabbing a board sitting nearby, Muto walked out and stepped on.

"Might as well see how this turns out." Muto said as he pushed himself off and started his trek down, hoping to catch the two leaders.

Further down the slide, Jak and Tomoki were neck-in-neck with each other, trying to stay ahead of the other and get to the bottom first.

Tomoki quickly swerved to the side to avoid running into a rock and slowing down. At the same time, Jak was sliding towards a similar obstacle, but simply jumped over it to avoid it.

Overall, it didn't affect either of their standings and the two continued going down the slide, determined to reach the bottom first.

"You have to screw up sometime!" Jak shouted.

"I'll screw up when you screw up." Tomoki said with a smirk.

"That's not gonna happen, pal!"

Back at the entrance of the cave and a few minutes later, Ilia & Beth drove onto the scene. Getting out of their car, the two girls scrambled up to the mouth of the cave and took the next clue from the box.

(ILIA & BETH – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"There's no way you're making me do this one!" Ilia scolded. "If we're to get out of here fast, you need to do it."

"I guess I'm more of an adventurer, anyway." Beth shrugged.

Beth rushed further into the cave to attempt the task as the next two teams pulled up on the ground. Another footrace started, but this one wasn't nearly as close as the previous one. Sam & Max easily beat out Kolorado & Bowyer to the clue box, taking the next envelope from it.

(SAM & MAX – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"Why don't you do this one, little buddy?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, Sam." Max nodded.

"Chap, I think that I shall attempt this task." Kolorado said. "Wait here."

"Do it quickly you must." Bowyer reminded.

"I know."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Get…Out of my…Way!" Billy shouted as he plowed over a small group of Rabbids. This only made an even larger group of Rabbids jump him from behind.

"You okay, Billy?" Lilly asked as she looked down at her brother getting pinned to the ground.

"These insane things are making a complete fool out of me." Billy replied. "How do you THINK I feel?"

"You keep these things distracted." Lilly said as she walked forward. "I'll try to get the clue."

"Hey, no problem, sis." Billy said sarcastically. "I'm already laying on the ground with twelve Rabbids doing the can-can on my back."

Lilly looked back for a second. "Looks more like the flamenco to me." She noted as she continued on.

"Lilly's closing in on the clue box, Peter!" Scarlet said. "We need to find a way to get closer!"

"Well, with those Rabbids focusing on Billy a little more, there aren't as many going after us now." Plum noted.

"True. Maybe we have a good chance at getting the clue, then." Scarlet reasoned.

"Let's press on, then." Plum suggested. "We shouldn't have too much of a problem getting the clue."

Plum & Scarlet moved forward a little faster, but Lilly was too far ahead and got to the clue first. Taking the clue out of the envelope, Lilly rushed back to her downed brother, where the Rabbids were starting to do a very out-of-sync riverdance on his back.

"I've got the clue, Billy! Come on!" Lilly urged.

"Get these things off of my back!" Billy shouted. "It's not a stage!"

It took a bit, but Lilly was able to get the Rabbids off of her brother, haul him to his feet and rush out of the main arena with him. While this was happening, Plum & Scarlet managed to get to the clue box, but once they had the envelope, the Kanes were gone, meaning that the Rabbids were without entertainment.

This meant that they were now focusing all attention on the lone people in the stadium, Plum & Scarlet. The two looked at each other, then back at the Rabbids before charging forward and flying past the crowd of psychotic bunnies.

Meanwhile, Tabby & Bea were still trying to locate the spatula they were supposed to find. However, they had already searched most of the rooms and had come up with nothing.

"We're running out of rooms, Tabby." Bea pointed out. "We have to be getting close."

"I would have liked to find it earlier, though." Tabby sighed. "I don't know why it's taking us so long to find the freaking thing."

The two girls entered another room and started searching. Thankfully, this was the correct room, and Tabby managed to find the spatula hidden in one of the dresser drawers.

"Alright! I found it!" Tabby announced.

"Come on! We need to take it back to the front desk to trade it in!" Bea urged.

Outside, the Kanes had just managed to get out of the coliseum. Once they were outside, the brother and sister quickly opened their envelope.

(BILLY & LILLY – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Cave of Bad Dreams." Lilly read.

"Let's get going, sis." Billy said. "The others are right behind us!"

As Billy & Lilly jumped into their car, the remaining two teams ran out of the coliseum and opened their clues, taking out the blue cards in them/

(PLUM & SCARLET – Eighth at Clue 2)

(TABBY & BEA – Last at Clue 2)

"We need to catch them, Peter!" Scarlet said. "Hurry!"

"I know, Josephine! We'll catch them at the next task for sure!" Plum nodded.

"Let's move, Bea! We're in last place still!" Tabby pointed out.

"Right. Let's get going." Bea nodded as the two girls ran after Plum & Scarlet.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Beth had to admit that surfing wasn't as easy as it sounded. Even being the more adventurous one of her team, Beth was still having a bit of trouble surfing down the huge slide and bumped into a couple of obstacles on the way down.

Looking back, Beth saw Max and Kolorado rapidly gaining on her, making surfing look incredibly easy.

"How can those guys surf that well?" Beth asked herself.

"My! I'm sure glad that I took those surfing lessons back in my vacation to Isle Delfino!" Kolorado noted as he swerved around an obstacle. "Or else this would be incredibly hard."

"I just got my lessons surfing on the hood of our police car while in the middle of a high-speed car chase." Max shrugged. "Really gets the blood rushing to your head."

"Drat!" Muto said as he got up on the slide after crashing into an obstacle. "It doesn't look like I'l be able to catch Jak and Tomoki now. I guess I just need to stay ahead of the racers behind me now."

Further down the huge slide, Jak and Tomoki were still fighting for first place, both of them still neck-in-neck. Not wanting to give up first place so easily, both men leaned forward as far as they would go to make them go as fast as possible.

Seeing the bottom of the slid coming up, both Jak and Tomoki tried to lean forward even more, but still hit the bottom at the exact same time Looking around for a few seconds, they both spotted the clue box sitting nearby and ran over to grab the first clues. However, once they had the clues, they found that they couldn't get back up.

"How're we going to get back up to our partners?" Tomoki asked.

"That's where I come in."

The two turned around and saw a huge, round, one-eyed monster with thin arms, no legs and a very tall hat floating over.

"I am the guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams." The monster said. "I'll send you both back up to your partners."

Waving his hands a couple of times, the guardian made Jak and Tomoki vanish into thin air, making them appear back in the mouth of the cave, just a short run away from their partners.

Sensing their chances, the two ran forward to greet their partners, preparing to rip open their clues.

"You're back!" Kiera said. "How'd you get down there and back up here so fast?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jak replied as he ripped open the clue. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Globox Village, home of Rayman's best friend and his huge family." SSBFreak said as he walked down the middle of a small village. "This village, housing hundreds of Globox's children, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"The Pitstop!" Kiera said. "Come on, Jak!"

"Don't let them get away, Tomoki!" Aki urged. "We can beat them to the Pitstop!"

After the two lead teams ran off, Muto appeared back in the mouth of the cave, clue in hand. The kobold quickly ran back to his partner and ripped open the clue.

"How long ago did the lead teams leave, Eike?" Muto asked.

"They just left." Eike explained. "We still have a chance if we hurry."

"Right! Come on! Let's go!"

On the slide, Beth had just managed to reach the bottom of the slide. Even after running into a few obstacles, Beth had still managed to get to the bottom ahead of Max and Kolorado. After grabbing a clue, Beth looked around.

"How do I get out of here?" Beth called out, hoping to get an answer.

"That's no problem for me." The guardian explained, floating over. Beth turned around, saw the menacing monster and jumped in shock, only to vanish from sight a second later.

Beth appeared back in the mouth of the cave, still holding her clue. Quickly deciding not to question how the monster had done what he did, Beth turned and ran back to the three waiting racers, over to Ilia.

"You made it ahead of the others!" Ilia said in joy.

"Only barely." Beth replied as she ripped open the clue. "Come on, Ilia! We know we're not getting first, so we need to get there as fast as possible to wear off the penalty quicker!"

"I'm with you, Beth." Ilia nodded.

Shortly after the two girls ran off, Max and Kolorado appeared in the mouth of the cave, the latter looking a little shaken.

"That was the most gruesome thing I have ever seen in my life." Kolorado shook his head.

Max shrugged. "I should introduce you to Sam's parents sometime." He replied.

The two racers ran back to their partners and ripped open their clues.

"Egad! The Pitstop, chap!" Kolorado noted.

"Go we must!" Bowyer said. "Get there quickly we shall!"

"You did a good job, Max. But the leg isn't over yet." Sam pointed out.

"Uh…Is it ALMOST over?" Max asked.

"We're heading to the Pitstop, head-knuckle." Sam reminded. "Of course it's almost over."

"Goody!"

(BILLY & LILLY)

"We're almost there, Billy." Lilly announced. "Just follow this road here and take a couple of lefts."

"Got it, sis." Billy nodded. "How long would you say it would take us?"

"No more than five minutes." Lilly replied. "We should be getting there in good time."

"Good to hear."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Peter, turn right up here." Scarlet said.

"But the Kanes are going straight." Plum noted.

"I think this way might be faster!"

Plum bit his lip. Doing this would be extremely risky, but it would pay off if Scarlet was right. "Okay, Josephine." He said as he turned. "It's against my better judgement, but I'll trust you."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Turn left!" Aki instructed. "Globox Village is just around the corner!"

"Any sign of Jak & Kiera?" Tomoki asked.

"None whatsoever." Aki shook her head. "I don't know where they could have gone."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Come on, Beth! Go faster!" Ilia urged.

"You actually trying to get me to go faster?" Beth asked, surprised. "Usually, you're begging me to slow down."

"We weren't marked for elimination then." Ilia shook her head before smirking. "If we survive, I promise that I'll go back to pleading that you go at the speed limit by the next leg, though."

"I can hardly wait." Beth said flatly.

(PITSTOP)

Globox Village was a small, quiet village, even with all of Globox's children living there. SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat in the center of the village, with the blue, portly Globox beside him. SSBFreak leaned close to the beady-eyed creature and pointed out the direction the teams would be coming from.

Suddenly hearing a car pulling up just outside the village, the host and greeter stood at attention as the first-place team rounded the corner and ran onto the scene.

"There's the Pitstop!"

"Come on! Come on!"

The lucky team ran through the village, over to the mat and stepped on, checking in.

"Welcome to Globox Village!" Globox said brightly.

"Thanks."

SSBFreak looked at the newly-arrived team. "Jak & Kiera…You're team number one!"

(JAK & KIERA – **First Place**)

"Finally! We made it to the top!" Jak shouted in victory.

"That's definitely a great feeling!" Kiera added. "Finally at the top of the ladder!"

"Let's hope we can make a repeat performance in the next leg." Jak nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop!" Aki pointed out. "Looks like Jak & Kiera beat us here."

"Hey, we got second." Tomoki shrugged as he ran. "That's fine with me."

The other dating couple ran over to the Pitstop and checked in, knowing what the verdict was going to be.

"Tomoki & Aki…You're team number two!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **Second Place**)

"That's great! We're still in the top three!" Aki nodded.

"Let's try and bump Jak & Kiera out of the top in the next leg." Tomoki suggested.

"I'm all for it."

(BOSS BATTLE)

As it turned out, Scarlet's shortcut paid off, making the two friends arrive at the Cave of Bad Dreams ahead of the Kanes. Plum & Scarlet ran up the path leading to the mouth of the cave and pulled the next envelope out of the box.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"You made me do the last one, Peter." Scarlet reminded. "You need to do this one."

"Fair enough." Plum shrugged. "I'll do it."

After Plum had gone into the cave to attempt the task, the Kanes showed up with Tabby & Bea right behind them. The two teams raced up to the mouth of the cave and took the last two clues from it.

(BILLY & LILLY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(TABBY & BEA – Last at Boss Battle)

"Looks like another Boss Battle." Billy announced.

"I can do it, Billy." Lilly shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fast."

"I'm not doing this, Tabby." Bea shook her head. "You do it."

"You're still mad at me for making you go on that roller coaster back in leg two?" Tabby asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." The orange cat shrugged.

(PITSTOP)

Eike & Muto ran into the village and charged over to the Pitstop, jumping on and checking in at the same time.

"Eike & Muto…You're team number three!"

(EIKE & MUTO – **Third Place**)

"Pretty good." Eike nodded. "We're still holding on fairly well."

"Yeah! Third out of nine is awesome!" Muto nodded in agreement. "Let's try for even better in the next leg!"

"Sure. Why not?" Eike shrugged.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop!" Ilia pointed out.

"Move! Move!" Beth urged.

Knowing what was coming, the two girls scrambled over to the Pitstop.

"Start the clock! Start the clock!" Ilia shouted as she and Beth stepped onto the mat.

"Ilia & Beth…You're the fourth team to arrive."

"Yeah. We know that." Beth nodded.

"However, you did not arrive first and because of your penalty of being marked for elimination, you have to wait thirty minutes." SSBFreak said. "Just stand over there and wait until I can properly check you girls in."

Ilia & Beth quickly moved over to where they had been told to stand and impatiently waited for the penalty to finish.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Plum whistled as he casually swerved around an obstacle. He was faring a lot better than Lilly and Tabby, both of whom were constantly bumping into the obstacles on the slide. Because of this, Plum had given himself a bigger lead than he had going into the task.

"This isn't so bad." Plum shrugged as he went around another obstacle. "If this keep up, I should have this finished easily."

Further up the slide, Lilly bumped into another obstacle as Tabby went around it. However, Tabby failed to avoid the next obstacle, which Lilly easily went around. Both girls were pretty much neck-in-neck with each other and were about halfway down the slide which Plum was about three-quarters done.

"How can those guys on TV make this look so easy?" Lilly asked herself. "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

"It's times like this that makes me wish I had paid attention to those surfing lessons Kody taught us…" Tabby noted as she continued bumping into obstacles.

(PITSTOP)

While Ilia & Beth were still standing off to the side of the Pitstop, Sam & Max drove onto the scene. The Freelance Police ran over to the Pitstop, Max skipping the entire way.

"Sam & Max…You're team number four!"

(SAM & MAX – **Fourth Place**)

"Sweet honey-roasted peanuts coating a candied apple sitting out on a shelf for three weeks!" Sam said in awe. "We actually climbed up the ladder. I wonder how we did so well."

"Well, the girls don't seem to see the mat." Max noted before waving his arms. "Girls! The Pitstop is over here!"

Standing three feet away from the Pitstop, Beth raised her eyebrow. "Uh…We know."

(NEARBY)

"Ah! There's the Pitstop, old sport!" Kolorado pointed out.

"Check in we must! Hurry we should!" Bowyer nodded.

"Right you are, chap!"

The mismatched friends ran over to the Pitstop mat and stepped on, checking in.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You're team number five!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Fifth Place**)

"Fairly decent, I'd say." Koloraod nodded.

"Try harder in the next leg we shall." Bowyer noted.

"Indeed." Kolorado nodded.

"You think we have a chance, Beth?" Ilia asked her friend nervously.

"I sure hope we do." Beth nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Plum appeared back in the mouth of the cave, holding his newfound clue in his hand. Running back over to where the three waiting racers were standing, Plum went over to Scarlet and ripped open the clue.

"We're heading to the Pitstop, Josephine!" Plum said.

"Let's go while we've still got a lead, Peter!" Scarlet urged.

Plum & Scarlet fled the scene, leaving Billy and Bea waiting for their respective partners to arrive.

At the bottom of the slide, Lilly and Tabby had just managed to make it to the bottom at the same time. The two girls ran over to the clue box and took out the last two clues from it before looking around.

"Where's the exit?" Tabby asked.

"That would be me." The guardian said as he floated over. The two girls jumped in fright before they both vanished from the Cave of Bad Dreams, appearing at the mouth of the cave again.

Another footrace started as the girls scrambled to get back to their partners, ripping open the clues at the same time.

"We're going to the Pitstop! We have to hurry!" Lilly said.

"Pitstop time!" Tabby announced.

"We're last, Tabby! Move it!"

The two teams ran back down to their cars and jumped in, driving off with a hope of staying in the race another leg.

(PITSTOP)

"Girls, your penalty is up." SSBFreak said. "You can come over and check in now."

Ilia & Beth were on the Pitstop mat before SSBFreak could even finish his sentence.

"Ilia & Beth, you're team number six!"

(ILIA & BETH – **Sixth Place**)

"We're still in." Ilia sighed in relief. "We beat out the penalty."

"And now we don't have it weighing us down for the next leg." Beth said. "We don't have to worry about a penalty anymore."

"Yeah. We would have gotten fourth if we didn't get the penalty." Ilia nodded.

(BILLY & LILLY)

"Excuse me? We're looking for Globox Village." Lilly said to a passing robot.

"Just go down that way for a few minutes and turn right." The robot explained, pointing off in a direction. "You'll see the houses when you get close."

"Thanks a lot!" Lilly said as she looked at Billy. "Go! Go!"

"To the Pitstop!" Billy shouted.

(TABBY & BEA)

"Thanks for the directions!" Bea said as she ducked back into the car. "Keep going, Tabby! We're almost there!"

"I just hope 'almost' is enough to stay in the race." Tabby sighed.

"Just focus on getting us there, Tabby." Bea said. "We'll accept what we get."

(PITSTOP)

Plum & Scarlet ran through the village and jumped onto the mat, awaiting the result from the tall host.

"Plum & Scarlet…You're team number seven!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **Seventh Place**)

"I suppose that's the best we could get with the cards we were dealt." Scarlet shrugged.

"We'll take it this time." Plum nodded.

SSBFreak and Globox awaited the final safe team patiently, waiting several minutes after Plum & Scarlet checked in. After waiting a little bit, Globox reached into his mouth, pulled out a GBA and started playing it as he waited.

When he heard a car approaching, SSBFreak gave Globox a nudge, making the blue creature shove his GBA back inside his mouth and stand to attention. The host and greeter watched as the final safe team rounded the corner.

Tabby & Bea ran the short distance through the village and stepped onto the mat, looking hopeful.

"Tabby & Bea…You're team number eight!"

(TABBY & BEA – **Eighth Place**)

"We're still in." Bea sighed in relief. "I can't believe that we're still in."

"We'll make up for our performance in the next leg." Tabby said with a hopeful smile. "We can do a lot better than this."

"Yeah."

Sad music played as the Kanes ran up to the Pitstop and checked in, also looking hopeful.

"Billy & Lilly…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"Man. Really?" Billy asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(BILLY & LILLY – **ELIMINATED**)

"_It's a little upsetting that Lilly and I are out of the race. In all honesty, I was having a great time." Billy said in an after-leg interview. "And even though we're out of the race, I must admit that we still lasted longer than either of us predicted. I pleased that we at least made it through a few legs and it was definitely fun while it lasted._

"_I was hoping we'd do better, but I somehow knew Billy and I wouldn't last very long." Lilly admitted in an after-leg interview. "I'm not as upset about being eliminated as you might think, though. We were still able to see several nodes that we've never seen before, and I wouldn't trade those memories I now have for the world."_

"_I love Lilly more than life. She's honestly all I have left." Billy explained. "Even after I joined a crime boss, Lilly was always there for me and didn't turn her back. She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for, and I just feel extremely honoured and privileged that she just so happens to be mine."_

"_How could I hate Billy when he joined Geese? He only did that because we really needed the money." Lilly explained. "He was willing to do all of that just so we could get by. If that doesn't show how great of a big brother he is to me, I don't know what will. I'm glad that he's my brother, and nothing is ever going to change that."_

In a slow-motion shot, Billy & Lilly turned around a left the Pitstop. The two siblings walked back through the village and were almost at the end before ten Rabbids poked their heads out from behind a rock, grinning and wearing flamenco hats. Billy instantly turned around and ran off with the Rabbids chasing after him. Lilly sighed and gave chase.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Kolorado & Bowyer are seen talking with Sam & Max in an airport.

"_Jak & Kiera don't take too kindly to their betrayal…"_

"Those two are going to regret that decision they made." Jak muttered.

"Is there a way we can nail both teams at the same time?" Kiera asked.

Jak looked back at the two teams talking and scratched his chin.

Several teams are seen running towards an unrevealed location.

"_And teams get a surprise that they weren't counting on."_

"You have to be kidding me!"

"No way!"

"This can't be real…"

The camera went into slow-motion as it focused on Tomoki & Aki, shaking their heads in shock.

**Current Standings:**

**1 – Jak & Kiera**

**2 – Tomoki & Aki**

**3 – Eike & Muto**

**4 – Sam & Max**

**5 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**6 – Ilia & Beth**

**7 – Plum & Scarlet**

**8 – Tabby & Bea**

**9 – Billy & Lilly (ELIMINATED)**

**10 – Vanilla & Cream (ELIMINATED)**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

Billy & Lilly arrived at the beachside villa, much to the shock of all of the teams already there. Hugo asked the Kanes what had happened to bring their ranking down so badly and all Billy could do was rub his back and explain the problems he had with the Rabbids. Jamie, James and Cream helped the siblings unpack their things and get settled into one of the free rooms. Afterwards, the siblings thanked the small group for the help.

Later in the evening, Hugo & Penelope took Billy out for coffee at a nearby shop. Lilly declined a similar offer and opted to simply go swimming with the kids. While swimming, Jamie & James asked Lilly if she had an idea as to whom would be arriving next. After pondering for a bit, Lilly pointed out that Tabby & Bea's game was starting to slip, so she guessed that the two girls would be next.


	7. Leg Six

Note to Orange Sora: While I'm planning an Intersection-like event for the race, I'm not planning on doing a U-Turn (because I just don't like the concept of it).

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Leg Six

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, SSBFreak was seen walking through a village.

"This is the world of Rayman. Like many nodes, this one started off small, but grew in popularity because of the uniqueness of the hero character The node has gotten so popular that even Rayman's newest enemies, the Rabbids, have received a following of their own." SSBFreak told the camera. "And off to the side of the node, in a remote area of the world: Globox Village. This village, home to Rayman's best friend Globox and his huge family, was the fifth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the eight remaining teams checking in were shown, starting with Jak & Keira. Globox's wife was then seen serving some unappetizing food to some of the racers. Most of the racers look like they're about ready to throw up, but Max easily eats through his plate.

"After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period." SSBFreak explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

Eike was seen sleeping on a bed, although his eyes were still half-open.

"…Sleep…"

Sam and Plum were seen playing soccer with some of Globox's kids.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Will Jak & Keira be able to maintain their lead despite one of the allies having second thoughts? And will Tabby & Bea be able to climb out of last place after narrowly avoiding elimination?" SSBFreak asked. "Jak & Keira, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

With it being so early in the morning, there was no sun in the sky and it was pitch black out. Jak and Keira each held a flashlight, but Jak put his in his mouth as he counted the given money while Keira read the clue.

(JAK & KEIRA – First to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Keira read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book flights to the world of Megaman Battle Network, a branch off of Megaman." SSBFreak explained. "Once they land, they must travel by taxi to Dencity and find City Hall, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Is the money all there, Jak?" Keira asked.

Quickly counting, Jak pulled the flashlight from his mouth. "All here." He nodded.

"Great." Keira replied. "Let's get going while we still have a lead."

The dating couple quickly left the Pitstop and rushed through the village to where the marked cars were parked. As Jak & Keira got into their car, the next team left the Pitstop.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second to Depart)

"Search for City Hall for your next clue." Tomoki read.

"Come on, Tomoki! We can still catch Jak & Keira!" Aki urged.

The other dating couple quickly made tracks, leaving the Pitstop and going through the village to where the marked cars were parked. Finding theirs, the datign couple got in and drove off with hopes of catching the team ahead of them.

(JAK & KEIRA)

"Keep going, Jak." Keira instructed. "We should be arriving at the airport soon."

"Okay. Then we just need to find the best flight available." Jak nodded.

"We won't have a lot of time, though." Keira noted as she looked out the back window. "Tomoki & Aki are right behind us."

"They sure like to go fast, don't they?" Jak chuckled with a dark smirk. "Sound like my kind of people."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"He's speeding up!" Tomoki said as he saw Jak pulling away.

"Stay with him! Stay with him!" Aki instructed.

"How much longer until we get to the airport?" Tomoki asked.

"I'd say about five minutes." Aki replied.

"Is there a faster way to get there that Jak & Keira may not take?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Great."

(PITSTOP)

(EIKE & MUTO – Third to Depart)

"You have fifty dollars for this leg of the race." Eike read.

"We're good, Eike!" Muto announced cheerfully. "It's all here!"

"Let's get going, then." Eike said. "We can catch the lead teams at the airport."

"Right!"

Team Budehuc left the Pitstop and walked through the village, quickly arriving at the line of marked cars. Finding theirs, Eike & Muto got in and drove off.

"From the looks of this, I'd say that the airport is about a ten minute drive away from here." Muto noted.

"Pretty good timing." Eike nodded in satisfaction. "Let's just hope we get a good flight."

(AIRPORT)

"We're trying to get to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Jak explained. "Do you have any decent flights?"

"Well, we have a flight departing at noon and arriving in that world at…Five in the afternoon." The woman replied.

"Uh…Do you have anything…Earlier?" Keira asked.

"I'm afraid we don't but Airline Airlines has something."

"…Airline Airlines?" Jak asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Let's just say that the two owners were drunk at the time of naming."

As Jak & Keira sprinted across the airport, Tomoki & Aki had managed to find another airline and lined up to see what was available.

"We're looking for a flight to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Tomoki explained.

"Let's see…Our earliest flight arrives at one in the afternoon." The man behind the counter explained. "Is that okay?"

"We were told that this was the best airline to get the tickets from." Aki whispered to Tomoki.

"Yeah. We'll take two tickets."

(TOMOKI & AKI – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(SAM & MAX – Fourth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Sam read.

"Oh! Is that the game where you plant and kick bombs to blow up everyone else around you?!" Max asked hopefully.

"You're thinking of Bomberman, little buddy." Sam chuckled.

"Awww…" Max whined.

"In either case, we'd best head out." Sam pointed out. "We're got a team right behind us and three teams ahead."

"That would make us team…Four, right?"

"You crack me up, little buddy."

The Freelance Police left the Pitstop and made their way over to the marked cars. As they did, the next team departed.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fifth to Depart)

"I say, old chap. Would you happen to know what node this is?" Kolorado asked, showing Bowyer the clue.

"Know this I do not." Bowyer shook his head.

"Blast." Kolorado said. "Well, we may as well get going before we lose our ground."

The mismatched friends quickly left the Pitstop. By the time they reached the marked cars, Sam & Max were already gone.

"Let's go, old bean!" Kolorado said as he jumped into the car. "We shall catch them at the airport!"

"Go fast we must! A good flight we shall get!" Bowyer nodded.

(AIRPORT)

"That looks like the right place." Jak noted as he and Keira approached an airline.

"We were told that you have a good flight heading to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Keira explained to the man behind the counter.

"We do. Our earliest flight will be arriving at one in the afternoon." The man nodded.

"Is that the best we can get anywhere?" Jak asked.

"All earlier flights are sold out."

"We'll take two tickets, then."

(JAK & KEIRA – Second on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, Eike & Muto were off looking at another airline, hoping that they would be able to find a good flight.

"Is there a place in this airport where we can get a flight to the world of Megaman Battle Network?" Muto asked.

"Let's see…We don't have one, but Airline Airlines has a pretty good flight available." The woman behind the counter replied.

"Uh…Should we ignore the unusual name?" Muto asked.

"I'd say so." Eike nodded. "Come on."

Team Budehuc had to backtrack a bit, but they managed to find the airline they were told about and approached.

"We heard that you have the best available flight to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Eike explained.

"That we do." The man nodded. "Our flight comes in at one. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good enough." Eike nodded.

(EIKE & MUTO – Third on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth to Depart)

"Okay, we aren't marked for elimination anymore." Ilia noted as she ripped open the clue. "We can go back to playing conservatively again."

"In your dreams!" Beth laughed as she scampered off to the marked cars.

"Beth, wait up!"

The two girls, knowing that they were behind a bit, raced over to their car and got in, driving off in it.

"Hopefully, we can make it to the airport in good time." Beth said as she sped down the road.

"Beth, we'll catch everyone there! There's no hurry!" Ilia insisted.

(AIRPORT)

"I got it! I got it!!"

Needless to say, Sam & Max started another sprint towards the travel agent. However, for once, Sam didn't need to do anything to beat Max to the counter, because a passing luggage cart chose that time to plow over the white rabbit-like creature from the side.

"My little buddy and I need the fastest flight to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Sam explained.

"Let me check the systems." The woman said. "From the looks of this, the first flight arriving in that node is Airline Airlines. Would you like two tickets on that?"

"Is that really the fastest flight we can get to go to that world?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(SAM & MAX – Fourth on Flight 1)

As Sam left the counter to go scrape Max off the floor, Kolorado & Bowyer, having followed the Freelance Police, approached the counter.

"Could we possibly get tickets for the exact same flight as then, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"We still have some seats available." The woman nodded. "Shall I book tickets?"

"Please, old bean. That would be most helpful."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fifth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Seventh to Depart)

"Looks like we're going to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Plum noted. "You ready, Josephine?"

"I'll tell you when we find a good flight at the airport." Scarlet replied.

Plum shrugged. "Okay. Let's head out."

The two friends left the Pitstop and went over to the two remaining marked cars. Plum got behind the wheel as Scarlet picked up the map. With that, the two were off as the last team left the Pitstop.

(TABBY & BEA – Last to Depart)

"Let's hope we can make up for our last performance." Bea noted as she read the clue. "Is the money all there, Tabby?"

"Yep. It's all accounted for." Tabby nodded.

"Okay. Let's get going. Maybe we can get to the airport ahead of Plum & Scarlet.

The cat and dog duo left the Pitstop and rushed over to the final remaining marked car, quickly jumping into it. Starting their car, Tabby & Bea were off, going towards the airport with hopes of catching up.

(AIRPORT)

"We need to get to the world of Megaman Battle Network as fast as possible." Ilia explained to the travel agent she and Beth were talking with.

"From the looks of things, the earliest flight lands at one and there are still sme seats available." The woman explained. "Would you like some?"

"The fastest flight in the entire airport?" Beth asked.

"Yep."

"Then we'll take two tickets, please."

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth on Flight 1)

A few minutes later and Plum & Scarlet showed up, with Tabby & Bea following closely behind them.

"Where should we go, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"We need to find a travel agent." Plum informed. "That way, we'll find out what the best flights are in the entire airport."

"Right."

"You think we should follow them, Tabby?" Bea asked.

"It's probably the best idea." Tabby nodded.

The two teams made their way through the airport until they finally came upon a travel agent. Plum & Scarlet approached the counter first.

"We need to get to the world of Megaman Battle Network." Plum pointed out. "What's the best available flight we can get?"

"Looks like the best flight still had a few seats left." The woman explained. "It arrives at one."

"That's pretty good." Scarlet observed.

"Indeed. We'll take two tickets." Plum nodded.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Seventh on Flight 1)

Tabby & Bea nervously approached the counter, hoping for the best.

"Please tell us that you have some seats left on the flight those two just got." Tabby half-pleaded.

"Let me check." The woman said as she typed on a keyboard a few times. "Looks like there's still some seats left. Would you like them?"

"Please." Bea nodded, sighing in relief.

(TABBY & BEA – Last on Flight 1)

Meanwhile, Kolorado & Bowyer were talking with Sam & Max. The Freelance Police were wondering something and decided to ask the two mismatched friends. Well, Sam did. Max was off racing around on an empty luggage cart.

"Max and I noticed that you guys were hanging around with Jak & Keira for a couple of legs." Sam pointed out. "Any particular reason why you're not, now?"

"Chap, those two formed an alliance with us, but Bowyer and I were never too keen on their goals." Kolorado explained.

"Break off we did." Bowyer added. "A good decision I just hope it was."

While the three were talking, Jak & Keira were standing aside, not liking what they were seeing.

"Looks like Kolorado & Bowyer aren't in the alliance, anymore." Jak muttered quietly.

"This isn't good." Keira whispered. "Kolorado & Bowyer are just as much of a threat as Sam & Max. That's why we pulled those two onto the alliance in the first place."

"We have to think of some way to work around this." Jak pointed out. "Those two are going to regret that decision they made."

"Is there a way we can nail both teams at the same time?" Keira asked.

"I don't know." Jak shook his head. "We'll have to wait and see what we come across."

"_All eight teams are now on the same flight, traveling to the world of Megaman Battle Network, landing at one in the afternoon." SSBFreak explained._

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The eight teams raced through the airport as fast as they could, trying to get ahead and get out into the streets of the node first. Jak & Keira led the way with Sam & Max right behind them. Everyone else was trying to stay with the group, and were just a bit behind the leaders.

Jak & Keira ran out into the road outside of the airport to try and hail a taxi.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Keira called out.

At the same time, Sam & Max had run out of the airport and looked around. As the Freelance Police started hailing a taxi, Jak & Keira managed to flag down a cab.

"Dencity City Hall!" Keira ordered as she and Jak got into the cab.

"You got it." The driver nodded.

Everyone else came out from inside the airport as Sam & Max managed to get the attention of an oncoming taxi. When the taxi pulled over, Sam & Max jumped in.

"We need to get to City Hall in Dencity." Sam explained.

"And if you see anyone blocking your path, mow them down!" Max added.

"Taxi!" Tabby called out, waving her arms.

"Hey! Taxi!" Tomoki shouted.

"We need a taxi over here!" Beth shouted.

Eventually, two taxis pulled over, allowing the two lucky teams access.

"Dencity! Hurry!" Tabby ordered.

"We need to get to City Hall in Dencity!" Tomoki instructed.

The two taxis carrying Tabby & Bea and Tomoki & Aki drove off, leaving the remaining teams behind.

"I say. How can finding an open taxi be so hard in his node?" Kolorado asked, scratching his head.

"Taxi!" Plum shouted, waving his arms and managing to get the attention of an oncoming taxi.

"Great job, Peter!" Scarlet said.

Plum & Scarlet drove off as Kolorado, Ilia and Muto managed to get the attention of some taxis. The three remaining teams got into their taxis and drove off with hopes of staying in the race.

(JAK & KEIRA)

"Looks like Sam & Max are still behind us." Keira noted.

Jak looked over a map in his hands. "Looks like it's a fairly straightforward path to Dencity." He said. "We should be getting there in a few minutes if this guy is fast enough."

"But it's just a question as to where City Hall is." Keira pointed out.

(SAM & MAX)

Sam studied the map in his hands and traced a few lines with his finger. "Hmm…I think I may have found an alternative route, little buddy." He said.

"Oh! Really?" Max asked. "Great! Let's do it!"

"Take a left up here." Sam instructed the driver.

"Will do." The driver nodded.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Aki, they're turning." Tomoki noted.

"Stay with them. Stay with them." Aki instructed.

Tomoki & Aki ended up making the turn to follow Sam & Max.

"This is a risk." Tomoki pointed out. "We don't know if Sam & Max are going the right way or not."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Aki nodded.

(ILIA & BETH)

"Are we going the right way to Dencity?" Beth asked the driver as they passed the turn the two previous teams turned at.

"Yes, we are." The driver nodded.

"Those other teams must be taking a wrong turn, then." Beth reasoned.

"We can only hope." Ilia sighed. "If that's a shorter route they took, then we could fall behind."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Looks like there are a couple of teams making a turn up there." Plum pointed out. "You think we should follow them?"

"That road up there. Does it lead to Dencity faster?" Scarlet asked the driver.

"Well, that road doesn't have any traffic lights and it's a direct route." The driver explained. "You're probably looking at about a ten-minute block of time shaved off."

"Let's follow them, then." Plum said.

"I agree." Scarlet nodded. "Take the turn and follow those two other taxis."

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"I think we should stick with the group, old bean." Kolorado suggested. "Those three teams turning may be going towards a dead end."

"A point you have." Bowyer nodded. "This way if we go, on route to the city we will be."

"How can you understand that guy?" The driver asked Kolorado.

"You get used to it." Kolorado shrugged.

The eight teams drove through the node, the three teams going down the side road to avoid traffic. Eventually, the first teams arrived in Dencity, a huge metropolis of futuristic-looking buildings.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Wow! This is some city!" Scarlet said as she looked out the taxi window. "Take a look at how futuristic it looks!"

"Well, the games DO take place in the future." Plum pointed out.

"Remember to take us to City Hall." Scarlet told the driver. "There are two other teams just ahead of us and we need to get there as fast as possible."

(SAM & MAX)

"Look at all of those neon lights, Sam!" Max said in awe. "Where's my BB Gun?"

"The race officials confiscated that before the race, Max." Sam reminded. "Along with your bear traps, most of your weapons, half of your dynamite sticks and thirteen of your blunt objects you use to hit things with, including your lucky boxing glove."

"Oh, yeah." Max said as he sulked. "I love that boxing glove."

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Stay with those two." Aki instructed the driver, pointing to Sam & Max's taxi. "They're going the right way and we don't want to risk passing them on bust streets like this."

"You sure you don't want to risk it?" Tomoki asked.

"We'll have time to pass them at one of the tasks."

The three teams drove through Dencity until they came upon City Hall, a large building with glass double-doors. However, the instant the lead team spotted the clue box sitting on the sidewalk outside of the building, they took their attention off the building.

"Great leaping one-legged roosters slapping three-toed geckos with two-week-old fish!" Sam observed. "There's the clue box!"

"Stop the taxi, mac!" Max ordered.

The taxi pulled over and the Freelance Police jumped out. After a quick sprint, they were over at the clue box and taking the first clue from it.

(SAM & MAX – First at Clue 1)

"Travel by subway to SciLabs." Sam read.

"_Teams must now abandon their taxis and take the subway to SciLabs, a laboratory responsible for the innovative inventions of this node." SSBFreak explained. "Just inside on the lobby, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's pay our driver, Max!" Sam said. "We're taking the subway!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Max said.

"What? No irrelevant comment hinting at your mental instability?" Sam asked.

"I don't have one for subway stations." Max shrugged.

The Freelance Police quickly paid their driver and ran down a nearby flight of stairs on the city streets to go down into the subway station. As they did, Tomoki & Aki drove onto the scene with Plum & Scarlet behind them. Paying their respective drivers, the two teams raced over to the clue box and ran over to the clue box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Clue 1)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Clue 1)

"Travel by subway to SciLabs." Tomoki read.

"Come on, Peter!" Scarlet urged. "The train may be leaving soon!"

The two teams raced down into the subway station and quickly found the counter to get tickets from. They saw Sam standing at the counter and Max pinned to the wall with a pitchfork, showing that the two had another game of "let's-see-who-can-get-to-the-counter-first".

"When does the train to SciLabs leave?" Sam asked as the others lined up behind him.

"It arrives in five minutes and leaves shortly after boarding." The woman at the counter said.

"Five minutes." Aki noted. "It's going to be close."

"Yeah. We just need to hope that the others don't catch up." Plum nodded.

The three teams got tickets for the subway and stepped out onto the platform to wait for the train to show up.

Max folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "What's keeping the subway?" He asked. "We've been waiting forever!"

"We just stepped onto the platform, bucket-head." Sam reminded.

"Yeah? Well, when you're in the lead in a huge race around the universe for a million bucks, you tend to get a little impatient." Max pointed out.

After the five minutes were up, the subway train pulled into the station right on time. The three teams jumped onto the train without hesitation and, after what felt like an eternity, the doors closed and the train took off.

"That's a relief." Tomoki sighed. "We managed to beat out the other teams."

"Sweet! This is almost as exciting as the time that huge robot outside of our office blew up our goldfish!" Max cheered.

"Your friend has a sick imagination." Scarlet noted.

"He isn't making it up." Sam shook his head. "That actually happened."

Meanwhile, back up on the streets, the trailing teams showed up at City Hall. Because they were the first team out of the airport, Jak & Keira arrived first. The dating couple jumped out of their cab, paid their driver and rushed over to the clue box.

(JAK & KEIRA – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Travel by Subway to SciLabs." Jak read.

Keira did a quick count of the clues. "Looks like three teams took a shorter route here, Jak." She noted.

"Come on! We need to get to the subway station!" Jak urged. "Maybe the other teams are still waiting for the train!"

Jak & Keira quickly rushed down the nearby set of stairs and went dwn into the subway station. As they did, Tabby & Bea drove onto the scene and pulled over to the side of the sidewalk. Paying their driver, the two girls ran over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Looks like we're taking the subway." Bea noted.

"Fine by me." Tabby nodded. "Let's get going!"

The remaining three teams arrived at the same time as Tabby & Bea were running down the stairs leading to the subway. Getting out of their cars, the teams ran over to the clue box and pulled out the last three clues.

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth at Clue 1)

(EIKE & MUTO – Seventh at Clue 1)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Eighth at Clue 1)

"We need to ride a subway to the next clue, Ilia." Beth pointed out.

""Let's go, Eike! Maybe we can catch up and get the next train!" Muto urged.

"That was the last one, chap!" Kolorado said. "Let's get going!"

The three teams raced down the steps leading into the station and quickly saw the ticket booth, where Tabby & Bea were just leaving.

"Are we too late to get on the next subway train to Scilabs?" Ilia asked.

"No. The train just left, so you'll be waiting about ten minutes for the next one to show up." The woman replied.

"Drat. Looks like those teams in the lead are long gone." Kolorado noted.

After purchasing their tickets, the three teams went out onto the platform, where Jak & Keira and Tabby & Bea were waiting.

"Well, the gang's all here." Keira noted.

"We'll need to really start running once we get off the train." Jak added.

(SCILABS)

The subway train carrying the lead teams came to a stop at the station and the doors opened. The three teams jumped off of the train and made a break for the stairs leading out of the station.

Stepping out into the sunlight, the three teams spotted the huge building that was SciLabs nearby. Everyone rushed towards the front doors, remembering that the clue said the clue box was inside.

"Move your furry white tail, Max!"

"Come on, Tomoki! Don't fall behind now!"

"Josephine hurry up! We're almost there!"

Racing inside the building, the three teams saw the clue box. Thinking quickly, they ran over and took the first three envelopes from it.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Boss Battle)

(SAM & MAX – Second at Boss Battle)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Boss Battle)

"Looks like another Boss Battle." Tomoki noted upon finding the red card inside the envelope.

"'Who's the computer technician'?" Sam read.

"What the blazes does that mean?" Plum asked aloud, an eyebrow raised.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak explained as he walked through the lobby of SciLabs. "In this Boss Battle, that racer has to partake in one of the biggest hits in the node: Virus busting. Each racer is given a standard Net Navi and then must jack into one of these computers. Using an amount of Battle Chips provided, the racers must fight their way through three waves of viruses. Once the third wave is destroyed, teams will receive their next clue. If the viruses manage to overpower the racer's Net Navi, he or she must restart the three waves and try from the beginning."_

"I think I can handle this okay." Aki noted.

"You sure?" Tomoki asked.

"Hey, I was always the one working the computers back in the lab." Aki reminded. "You were more of a scientist."

"Oh, yes. Right." Tomoki nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I can do this." Sam noted.

"I don't know about that, Sam." Max shook his head.

"You doubt my…Uh…l33t virus-busting madskillz?" Sam asked. "…Did I say that right?"

"I think so." Max nodded. "But yeah, I think I'd be better at this."

"Well, tough beans. I called it." Sam pointed out.

"When?"

"Just now."

Plum & Scarlet wisely chose to ignore the 'intelligent conversation' between the two best friends and instead focused on what needed to be done.

"I'm afraid I'm not much into those 'computer' things." Plum shrugged.

"Indeed. I think I would have an easier time with this." Scarlet nodded.

"I'm definitely not going to argue with that."

With that, Aki, Sam and Scarlet ran further into the building, following a marked path to get them to the designated room.

Soon, the three racers arrived at a computer room, where eight different computers were lined up.

"Ah. I see that you three are with the race." A scientist said as he walked over and handed the three racers some PETs. "These will be your virus-busting tools for this task. Now, if you'll listen, I'll run you through the basics of how to net-battle."

(SUBWAY TRAIN)

Eventually, the train arrived. The five teams wasted no time in getting on, and sat down in seats close to the doors. Because the trailing teams knew that they were behind, the subway ride was a lot more tense than the one the lead teams had enjoyed.

"We need to remember to make a break for it when the doors open." Jak reminded.

"Right." Keira agreed. "The closer we are to the doors, the better."

Ilia was studying a map, while Beth, Eike & Muto were watching her and observing the map themselves.

"This is strange." Ilia said. "It's like the only way to really get anywhere in this node is by subway train."

"So you think we'll be spending most of the leg either on foot or on a subway?" Beth asked.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ilia shook her head. "From the looks of things, cars only seem to run in the Dencity area."

"So unless we're going back to the city at some point during the leg, we're relying on these subway trains." Eike said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

After receiving their training, Aki, Sam and Scarlet approached three of the computers and placed their respective PETs up to the screen, pressing a large button on each device and sending their temporary Net Navi into the computer.

"You ready?" Aki asked her navi.

"Bring 'em on!" The navi encouraged.

All three racers went into the first wave of viruses at the same time. Scarlet plucked a Sword Chip from a small pile in front of her.

"Let's see what this thing does." Scarlet said as she put the chip into a slot on her device. Almost instantly, her navi was holding a sword in his hands, which he used to cut down one of the viruses. "Hmm…That's interesting." Scarlet said, rubbing her chin in thought.

Sam and Aki, on the other hand, had neglected to use a chip yet, saving them for the later waves of viruses.

"Just keep attacking the viruses with your gun." Aki instructed. "You'll take them out eventually."

"Keep at it, pal." Sam encouraged. "You've got all four viruses down to ten HP."

"Then it'll be smooth sailing from here on in." Sam's navi chuckled as he continued to open fire on the viruses.

All three of the racers managed to get through the first wave of viruses fairly easily. The instant the second wave of viruses appeared on each screen, Aki and Sam each reached for a chip and sent it to their respective navis.

"Sweet! A High-Cannon!" Aki's navi cheered. "These things are the most powerful of their kind!"

"Oh. Really?" Aki asked. "So it seems that there are going to be some more powerful chips in these piles we were given."

"Let's see what I came up with." Sam asked.

"Nothing major." His navi replied. "It's a Fire Tower. It's not that powerful, but it should take out half of one virus' health."

"Go right ahead and use it, then." Sam nodded.

Another minute passed. Unfortunately, a couple of explosions erupted from the computers.

"Crap! My navi got defeated!" Aki said.

"Mine, too!" Sam added.

"Here. Take another sword." Scarlet said as she pushed another chip into the PET.

"Thanks a lot! This'll help finish off this wave!" The navi said as he attacked and wiped out the remaining viruses in the wave.

"Looks like you two have to start again." The scientist told Aki and Sam.

(SCILABS)

The second subway train pulled into the station and the doors opened. Jak & Keira were the first to leap off the train, although the other four trailing teams were close behind them.

Running up the stairs two steps at a time, Jak & Keira raced towards SciLabs and burst through the two doors. Spotting the clue box, Jak & Keira ran over to it, seemingly not noticing the three waiting racers standing nearby.

(JAK & KEIRA – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"I can do it, Jak!" Keira said. "This should be right up my alley!"

"You're probably right about that." Jak nodded.

Keira ran off into the room to attempt the task as the other groups ran into the building. Because they were closer to the doors on the train, two teams had a bit of an edge.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(EIKE & MUTO – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"I think I can do it." Bea noted.

"If you want." Tabby nodded. "We have to keep the tallies even."

"You can do it, Eike!" Muto encouraged.

"You think so?" Eike asked.

"You don't crack under pressure!" Muto said. "You can probably fight off the viruses easily!"

"You have a point." Eike nodded.

Bea and Eike went into the room as the last two teams ran into the building and went over to the clue box.

(ILIA & BETH – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Boss Battle)

"This one doesn't seem to be scary or dangerous." Ilia noted. "I'll do it."

"Bowyer, my friend. You should do this." Kolorado said. "It will keep the tallies even."

Meanwhile, back in the computer room, the three racers attempting the task were still going at it. Scarlet was almost finishing her third wave, having not lost her battles yet. Aki and Sam were catching up, starting to use battle chips more frequently.

"Just a couple more viruses." Scarlet said as she injected another battle chip into her PET.

"Okay. That's wave two finished." Aki said as she and Sam prepared to start fighting wave three.

As the three racers continued to fight off viruses, the other racers were receiving their instructions on how to net battle. Only about half of the waiting racers were really paying attention. The other half were instead watching Aki, Sam and Scarlet fight off viruses to see how to do it.

A matter of second later, Scarlet grinned and jacked her PET out. "I finished wave three!" She said.

A scientist walked over and looked at Scarlet's computer. "Congratulations." He said as he traded Scarlet's PET for a clue, which she eagerly took and ran out the door.

Plum perked up when he saw Scarlet running from the computer room. He went over to meet her as she ripped open the envelope and pulled the blue card from inside it.

(PLUM & SCARLET – First at Clue 2)

"Travel by subway to Oran Island." Scarlet read.

"_Using the unique form of underwater subway travel, teams must travel to Oran Island, a small island just off the coast of the main piece of land the node takes place on." SSBFreak explained. "On the beach, teams will find their next clue."_

"We've got a bit of a lead, Josephine!" Plum said. "We shall not waste it!"

However, as Plum & Scarlet were running out towards the subway station, Aki and Sam had managed to complete their task at the same time. Receiving two clues, the two racers ran out to meet up with their partners.

"You did great, Aki!" Tomoki said.

"Thanks. It's a lot harder than it sounds." Aki shook her head.

"What took ya so long, Sam?" Max asked.

"We're still in the top three, Max." Sam reminded. "We'll catch up.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Clue 2)

(SAM & MAX – Third at Clue 2)

"Come on, Tomoki! If we hurry, we can catch Plum & Scarlet at the train station!" Aki urged.

"Let's get our much-needed exercise and haul tail over to the station, little buddy." Sam suggested.

The two teams raced out of SciLabs and wasted no time in running down the steps leading to the station. Running over to the ticket booth, the two teams got in line, seeing that Plum & Scarlet were already gone, probably on the platform.

"We're trying to get to Oran Island." Tomoki informed.

"Quickly, if possible." Max threatened, pulling out his trusty pistol and aiming it at the woman at the booth.

"Where does Max keep getting those weapons from?" Aki asked Sam.

"I stopped trying to figure that out years ago." Sam shrugged.

The two teams were given tickets and they ran out onto the platform just in time for the train to show up. Plum & Scarlet boarded the train and the other teams jumped on just before the doors closed.

"Ack! The doors closed on my tail!" Max shouted in pain.

"Meh. You've had worse." Sam reminded.

"Oh. Right."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Needless to say, the trailing group was having a harder time mastering the net battles. Almost all five racers got defeated in the first wave, and Bowyer, the only one that made it through wave one, went down on wave two.

"Let's try using one of these chips." Keira said as she inserted a battle chip. Her navi ended up planting a mine on the virus side of the battlefield, and when a virus stepped on it, it got deleted. "Okay. That's wave one. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

"Watch out!" Bea shouted as she moved her navi past a virus attack. "Careful! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up!"

"While I appreciate the concern, this is only a training simulator." The navi replied. "We can't get killed here."

"Well, I guess that's good to know." Bea nodded as she pulled a sword battle chip from the pile in front of her and inserted it into her PET. "Here. Use this."

"Excellent. This sword should be enough to wipe out the remaining viruses." The navi said as he slashed his sword, cutting the two remaining enemies in half and destroying them.

"That's wave one finished." Bea noted. "Let's keep going."

Eike was proving to be a better net battler than anyone had thought. Once he had gotten the hang of how the battles worked, he was easily and calmly cutting down viruses. Eike silently pulled another sword battle chip from the pile in front of him and inserted it into the slot on his PET.

"You're doing this like an expert." The navi noted. "Have you done this before?"

"I can't say that I have." Eike shrugged.

"This completely baffles me." The navi shook his head. "How could a novice net battler be playing this like he's been doing it for years?"

(SUBWAY TRAIN)

"It's no use." Scarlet said as she looked over her map. "I can't find Oran Island anywhere on this map."

"Well, it's an island off the coast of the area of land we were on." Plum replied. "I suppose the island wouldn't be on the map if it didn't have any civilization on it."

"So we're heading towards a deserted island?!" Scarlet asked.

"I wouldn't call it deserted." Plum shrugged. "Maybe it's simply a place workers go to do their jobs and that's it."

"I certainly hope that you're right." Scarlet replied. "I wouldn't want to set foot on a deserted island."

"We need to remember to finish the next task as quickly as possible." Tomoki told Aki. "The others are still right behind us and we need to keep this lead long enough to reach the Pitstop."

"I know. I'm guessing that a Split Track is up next, so we'll at least have a choice to do the quicker task." Aki nodded.

"Yeah. If it'll help us get to the Pitstop first, then I'm all for it."

"Max, why are you looking out the window?" Sam asked.

"The view is amazing, Sam!" Max replied.

"Ignoring the fact that there IS no view underwater, we're in a pitch black tunnel." Sam reminded.

"So? This is still the most beautiful pitch black tunnel I've ever seen."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Although Keira was rapidly catching up, Eike was simply too far ahead at the net battle to beat. The silent librarian finished the third wave of viruses just as Keira was starting it. A scientist handed Eike a clue as the tall man turned and briskly left the computer room.

Muto looked up and saw Eike coming over with a clue in his hands. "Awesome! You did that faster than anyone!" He noted.

Eike shrugged as he ripped open the envelope.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we need to go back to the subway, Muto." Eike pointed out.

"Let's go, then!" Muto cheered.

Eike & Muto ran out of SciLabs and ran back down to the subway station, quickly going over to get tickets.

"We need tickets to Oran Island." Eike explained.

"The train just left, so it'll be a ten-minute wait." The man replied.

"You think that'll be enough time to get out of here before the others show up?" Muto asked.

"We can only hope." Eike nodded. "Let's go out onto the platform and wait."

(TRAIN STATION)

The first train arrived at the Oran Island train station. The three lead teams jumped off the train and raced up the steps leading to the surface. When they emerged from the train station, they quickly saw the clue box sitting on a pathway on the beach. One quick footrace later and three envelopes were removed from the box.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Split Track)

(SAM & MAX – Second at Split Track)

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Tomoki said.

"Are you a fisher or a miner?" Plum read.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Fisher' and 'Miner'." SSBFreak explained as he walked down the pathway on the beach. "In Fisher, teams must go down to the beach and search through one of eight baskets of one-hundred fish for one fish with a red spot on the side. Once they can find the correct fish, they'll receive the next clue. While this task isn't physically demanding, finding one fish among one-hundred could take a while. In Miner, teams must go into the mines of Oran Island and try to pull a two-ton mine cart filled with coal down fifty feet of tracks to receive their next clue. The task is physically demanding, but teams with muscle can finish a lot faster."_

"I think we can pull a mine cart fairly easily." Tomoki reasoned.

"Yeah. Let's go try that." Aki nodded.

"I don't know if we can pull a mine cart, Max." Sam said. "The last time our car broke down, we could barely push it."

"Hey, you say that like I could have been the only one that tampered with our brakes." Max insisted.

"You think we can pull a mine cart, Josephine?" Plum asked.

"You think I'd touch a fish?" Scarlet challenged. "Let's go check out the mines."

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Yes! I did it!" Keira said, shooting her arms into the air as she cleared the third wave of viruses.

"Congratulations." A scientist said as he traded Keira's PET for a clue. The green-haired girl thanked the scientist and fled the room, running back to Jak in record time.

"You finished!" Jak said as he went over.

"I can't believe it took me as long as it did." Keira admitted. "Once I got the hang of it, it was easy."

(JAK & KEIRA – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Travel by subway to Oran Island." Keira read.

"Let's go! Maybe we can catch Eike & Muto at the train station!" Jak urged.

The dating couple quickly fled the scene and rushed back to the subway station. After buying tickets, Jak & Keira sighed in relief when they saw Team Budehuc still standing on the train platform.

"Thank goodness we didn't miss them." Keira said.

"Yeah. We still have a chance." Jak nodded.

However, back at the task, Bowyer had just managed to finish off the third wave of viruses. Grabbing the clue from the scientist, Bowyer quickly left the room to meet up with Kolorado again.

"Smashing good job, old boy!" Kolorado said.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Make haste we must!" Bowyer pointed out. "Catch the subway we shall!"

The mismatched friends quickly left SciLabs and rushed down towards the subway station. However, when they arrived on the platform, they saw that the train had just left, taking Eike & Muto and Jak & Keira with it.

"Blast. We just missed it." Kolorado sighed.

"Good this is not." Bowyer shook his head. "A chance to catch up the other teams have."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"_Just digging…_" Sam sang. "_Just digging through a bunch of fish…_"

"Still no luck." Max said. "How hard is it to find one fish with a red spot on it in a basket of fish that don't?"

"Well, you keep putting the fish back in the basket for starters." Sam replied.

"Can I eat the ones I check, then?" Max asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Eat that many fish and no amount of mouthwash would kill breath that bad." Sam shook his head. "There's a smaller basket behind you. Put the checked fish in that."

In the mines, Tomoki & Aki and Plum & Scarlet were managing to pull their carts of coal down the sets of tracks without any major problems.

"Okay. One…Two…Three…Pull!" Tomoki said as he and Aki pulled their cart a good seven feet before stopping.

"This isn't so bad." Aki noted. "I think this is definitely the easier task."

"How long have we been doing this, Peter?" Scarlet asked.

"I'd say we're about halfway there, Josephine." Plum replied. "Just keep pulling on the cart and we'll eventually get there."

"I just hope that Sam & Max are having problems with their side of the task." Scarlet shook her head.

(BOSS BATTLE)

It took a bit of practice, but Bea and Ilia were able to beat through the third wave of viruses The two excited girls were given clues as they rushed out to meet up with their respective partners again.

"You did it!" Beth cheered. "Way to go!"

"It took me way longer than I would have liked." Ilia sighed as she ripped open her clue.

(TABBY & BEA – Seventh at Clue 2)

(ILIA & BETH – Last at Clue 2)

"Come on! Come on!" Tabby urged. "Kolorado & Bowyer just left a few minutes ago! Maybe we can catch them!"

"Hurry, Ilia!" Beth said. "We need to get moving!"

The two female teams rushed out of SciLabs and ran down the steps leading into the subway station. Purchasing their tickets, they rushed out onto the platform to see Kolorado & Bowyer still waiting for the train to arrive.

"That was almost too close." Ilia shook her head. "We're all caught up, now."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"We've almost got it!" Scarlet said. "Just a little more and the mine cart will be over the line on the ground!"

Despite their efforts, Plum & Scarlet were still a bit behind Tomoki & Aki, whom were managing to pull the mine cart a further distance with each pull. As the two teams drew nearer to the line on the ground, which marked the end of the task.

"We just need to pull this a few more feet and we'll have the task complete!" Aki said.

"I just hope Sam & Max can't finish their task as quick." Tomoki said. "Their task is a shorter distance from the subway station."

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Sam & Max continued to dig their way through the huge basket of fish. They had been attempting to task for a good fifteen minutes, but still had no luck.

"Something tells me that our target fish is closer to the bottom of the basket, little buddy." Sam said.

"I'll get it!" Max shouted as he jumped headfirst into the basket of fish. Sam stepped back and placed his hands on his hips, waiting for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Max's hand shot from the basket of fish, holding one marked with a red spot. The white creature jumped out of the basket.

"Great work, little buddy." Sam said. "Here. I'll trade this fish in for the next clue while you go into the water and wash yourself off."

"I thought you liked the smell of fish." Max said.

"I do. The people on the subway probably won't." Sam replied. "Off you go now, Max."

As Max scampered down to the water, Sam took the prize fish over to a judge and handed it in.

"Congratulations." The judge nodded. "You have a match."

"Thanks a lot, pal." Sam said as he ripped open the clue. "Search ACDC Town for SSBFreak."

"_Teams must now get back on the subway and travel to ACDC Town, the hometown of Lan Hikari, the game's lead character." SSBFreak explained as he walked down a town road. "Once they arrive, they'll have to search the town for me and the mat."_

"Max, get your furry behind in gear!" Sam called out. "We need to get moving!"

"Coming, Sam!" Max said as he jumped out of the water, shook himself dry like a dog and ran after Sam as the Freelance Police rushed to the subway station.

Back at the other half of the Split Track, Tomoki & Aki gave their mine cart anoher good pull, dragging their load across the finish line. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the two were handed a clue, which they quickly opened.

"Oh, I like the sound of this!" Aki said. "This may be the Pitstop!"

"Come on! Back to the subway station!"

Shortly after Tomoki & Aki ran off, Plum & Scarlet managed to pull their mine cart across the marked line as well, finishing their task. The two looked even more exhausted than Tomoki & Aki, but recovered quick enough to open their clue.

"Let's go, Peter! It'll come down to a footrace!" Scarlet urged.

"I'm right behind you, Joesphine!" Plum nodded.

The two teams quickly rushed out of the mine shaft and ran headfirst towards the stairs leading to the subway station. However, on their way over, they saw Sam & Max charge in from another direction and run down the steps.

"It's going to be close!" Aki said. "Hopefully, the train isn't getting ready to leave!"

The teams ran down into the station and went over to the ticket booth. As they did, Sam & Max received their tickets and darted over to the platform.

"We need tickets to ACDC Town, please." Aki said.

"The train is about to arrive. You made it just in time." The man at the booth nodded with a smile.

After receiving their tickets, everyone went out onto the platform and patiently awaited the train, knowing that they would still be ahead of everyone else.

Just as the train departing for ACDC Town pulled into the station, the one coming from SciLabs pulled in on the other side.

Eike & Muto and Jak & Keira stepped off their train to watch the lead teams getting on theirs.

"We're not too far behind!" Keira said. "Come on! We may be able to catch up!"

The two teams ran up the stairs leading to the island and quickly spotted the clue box sitting nearby. Running over, the teams took the next two envelopes from inside the box.

(JAK & KEIRA – Fourth at Split Track)

(EIKE & MUTO – Fifth at Split Track)

"You think you can pull the mine cart, Keira?" Jak asked.

"If it's on wheels, we shouldn't have too much of a problem." Keira replied. "Let's go try it out."

"I think we should pull the mine cart as well." Muto suggested. "You up for it, Eike?"

Eike shrugged. "Sure. Let's give it a shot."

(SCILABS)

The train departing for Oran Island finally arrived at the station. Kolorado & Bowyer, Tabby & Bea and Ilia & Beth stepped onto the train and were off on their way to the island to continue racing.

"I sure hope the teams ahead of us have problems with the next task." Bea said. "That would give us a chance to catch up."

"Yeah. If we try hard enough, we may be able to catch up." Tabby pointed out.

"Get ready to run once we arrive, old bean." Kolorado informed Bowyer. "Either of these other two teams can outrun us in a footrace."

Bowyer nodded. "Hurry we must. Get to the next clue first we shall." He replied.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Jak & Keira were pulling the mine cart far better and faster than Eike & Muto were. The dating couple proved that they had a little more muscle, which was to be expected. Jak had been adventuring for years and Keira was a master mechanic, being used to working with heavy objects. Eike & Muto were simply a librarian and storeroom owner respectively.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Muto shook his head.

"Do you want to switch tasks, Muto?" Eike asked. He was pulling the cart as hard as Muto was, but wasn't looking tired in the least.

"That'll take a bit of backtracking." Muto responded. "By the time we actually get there, Jak & Keira may have finished."

"I think we're making good time." Keira noted as she and Jak continued to pull their cart across the tracks.

"Yeah. We should be able to finish quickly." Jak nodded. "Looks like those years of adventuring are paying off."

"Let's just keep pulling." Keira suggested. "The harder we concentrate, the quicker we should be able to get this done."

(ORAN SUBWAY TRAIN)

The three teams in the back of the pack waited nervously as their train continued on route to Oran Island. Kolorado & Bowyer were the closest team to the doors, although the girls were sitting directly across from them, so all it would take was a quick sprint to get off the train.

"Once the doors open, we spring into action." Tabby instructed. "With any luck, we'll be able to beat Kolorado & Bowyer off the train."

"I certainly hope we'll be able to." Bea nodded.

"You ready for a run, Ilia?" Beth asked.

"…Not really." Ilia shook her head.

"Well, too bad. We're going to run as soon as those doors open."

"Beth, everyone's going to try getting off the train first." Ilia reminded. "Someone could get hurt if we make it a race."

"Ilia, we ARE in a race."

(ACDC SUBWAY TRAIN)

Max was playing around with the bars and handles hanging from the ceiling of the subway car like monkey bars overhead while Sam sat on a seat, patiently waiting for the train to arrive at the station.

"You're looking pretty calm, Sam." Aki noted. "Aren't you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous easily." Sam shook his head. "Max and I have dealt with huge robots, a mind-controlling maniac, an evil Santa, mobsters wearing mascot heads, the Internet and a white guy with a huge afro. I don't think a race like this will make me nervous."

"The Internet?" Aki asked.

"It's a long story." Sam waved it off.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The subway train carrying the remaining three teams pulled into the station at Oran Island and the teams jumped off at the same time, Ilia & Beth a little bit behind to avoid getting pushed in the rush to get off.

The three teams, knowing that they were behind, raced up the stairs leading to Oran Island and quickly spotted the clue box on the walkway. Everyone rushed over and took out the remaining clues at the same time.

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Split Track)

(ILIA & BETH – Seventh at Split Track)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Split Track)

"What do you think, Bea?" Tabby asked.

"There's no way we'll be able to pull a two-ton mine cart." Bea shook her head. "We're doing the fish."

"I'm with them, Beth." Ilia pointed out. "I think we'd have an easier time searching a basket of fish."

"I guess so." Beth scratched her head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"I am I believe." Bowyer nodded. "Pull the mine cart we shall."

"Indeed." Kolorado nodded back as the two friends went into the mine shaft.

At the task, Jak & Keira easily finished their task, pulling the mine cart over the finish line. The two were breathing a little heavily, but weren't in as bad shape as the previous racers. The dating couple was handed the clue, which they quickly opened.

"Travel by subway to ACDC Town." Jak read.

"Works for me." Keira nodded. "Let's go!"

Shortly after Jak & Keira left the scene, Eike & Muto pulled their mine cart across the finish line. Team Budehuc was looking a little rough, but Eike easily shook it off and was handed a clue.

"Let's go, Muto." Eike said. "If we hurry, we may be able to catch Jak & Keira."

Muto panted and nodded, too exhausted to reply normally.

On their way out of the mine shaft, Jak & Keira passed Kolorado & Bowyer, whom now knew they were heading in the right direction.

"The task should be just ahead, old bean." Kolorado explained.

"Good that is." Bowyer nodded. "Far behind we are not."

"Right you are, old bean." Kolorado nodded. "We'll have to do this task fast."

(ACDC TOWN)

The first subway train pulled into another station. The doors opened and the three lead teams jumped off, wasting no time in running up the stairs and onto the roads of ACDC Town.

"My. This town is pretty small." Scarlet noted.

"It shouldn't take us too long to find the mat, then." Tomoki reasoned as he took Aki by the hand. "Come on! Let's start looking!"

The three teams started searching, wondering where to look. Max wanded over to a rock and lifted it up, looking under it.

"SSBFreak?" Max asked. "You under there?"

"Max, he's not going to be under a rock." Sam said. "Look, there's a trash can over there. Go and see if he's in there."

"Yay!" Max shouted as he dove into a trash can to continue searching.

(SPLIT TRACK)

As Bea continued to search through the basket of fish for the one with a spot, Tabby seemed to be taking her time, looking over each fish hungrily.

The brown dog noticed this. "Tabby, stop it! We're in a race!" Bea ordered.

"But these fish smell so good!" Tabby insisted.

"You think they smell good?" Bea asked.

"Hey! I'm a cat! We're big on fish." Tabby shrugged as she continued to search through the basket at a more normal pace.

On the other hand, Ilia & Beth were managing to go through the fish fairly quickly, although, for once, Ilia was going a lot faster.

"Come on, Beth! Hurry up!" Ilia said.

"Ilia, I hate fish." Beth reminded as she gingerly put another fish into the smaller basket. "These things are so slimy and they smell horrible!"

"You get used to it if you fish as much as I do." Ilia shrugged.

"Link's starting to rub off on you, I see." Beth smirked as she pulled another fish from the basket.

"Not true. I've always beaten him at the fishing contests." Ilia chuckled.

"Alright. I'll give that one to you." Beth said.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Where's the mat?" Scarlet asked aloud as she continued to look around.

"I still don't see it, Josephine." Plum shook his head. "I don't know where it could be."

"It has to be around here somewhere." Scarlet added. "Let me see the clue again. Maybe it says that it's inside a building."

"It just says to search ACDC Town for the mat." Plum said as he handed Scarlet the clue.

"I don't know what we're missing…" Scarlet shook her head.

(SAM & MAX)

Max was walking around on all fours, sniffing the ground like a dog. He walked like this for several seconds.

"Max, you're not going to find the Pitstop like that." Sam pointed out.

"I know." Max nodded.

"Then what're you sniffing the ground for?" The dog asked.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Max replied.

"…Max, you're starting to sound like Bosco." Sam pointed out.

Max gasped, jumped to his feet and covered his mouth. "Oh, no! You're right!" He said as he jumped up onto his friend's chest and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. "I don't wanna become Bosco, Sam! Help me, foo'!" Max screamed in realization as he let go of Sam and fell onto his back.

Sam shook his head in hopelessness.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"We've been searching forever, now." Aki shook her head. "Where the heck is the Pitstop at?"

"Hey, Aki? What's that over there?" Tomoki asked as he pointed off into the distance.

Aki looked and squinted, only for her eyes to widen in realization. "It's the Pitstop!" She said.

"Come on! Come on!" Tomoki urged. "The others are still searching!"

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Peter, Tomoki & Aki have started running." Scarlet pointed out.

"They must have spotted the Pitstop!" Plum said. "Come on, Josephine! After them!"

(SAM & MAX)

"Hey! They've seen something!" Sam said. "Get off the ground, little buddy! They spotted the Pitstop!"

Max quickly jumped to his feet, no longer looking horrified. "Okay! Let's go!" He said

The three teams raced towards the target, SSBFreak standing on the Pitstop mat, which was sitting near a statue of a squirrel. SSBFreak chuckled as he watched all three teams race towards him, but he didn't move from his spot and stood at attention.

Tomoki & Aki stepped onto the mat first, followed closely by Sam & Max, and Plum & Scarlet following after them.

"Tomoki & Aki, Sam & Max, Plum & Scarlet…" SSBFreak addressed. "Welcome to ACDC Town."

"Uh…Thanks." Aki said, confused at why the greeter didn't greet. That's when everyone suddenly realized that SSBFreak was alone on the mat.

"You guys probably think this is the Pitstop, don't you?" SSBFreak asked with a smirk.

"Y-You mean this isn't?" Scarlet asked.

SSBFreak shook his head. "Nope. This is the halfway point." He said as he pulled three clues from behind his back. "I have your next clues right here."

Everyone simply stared in shock, unbelieving that the leg wasn't over yet.

"You guys are still racing." SSBFreak finished.

"You have to be kidding me!" Scarlet said in disbelief.

"No way!" Max added.

"This can't be real…" Tomoki said, shaking his head in shock.

"How long is this leg going to go on for?" Aki asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Current Standings:**

**1 – Tomoki & Aki**

**2 – Sam & Max**

**3 – Plum & Scarlet**

**4 – Eike & Muto**

**4 – Jak & Keira**

**6 – Tabby & Bea**

**6 – Ilia & Beth**

**6 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**9 – Billy & Lilly (ELIMINATED)**

**10 – Vanilla & Cream (ELIMINATED)**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

Elimination Station:

Everyone waited for the next team eliminated to arrive at the beachside villa, and ended up waiting well past breakfast. Billy and Hugo asked a crewman what the holdup was and were finally told that the current leg was a double-leg and that everyone was still racing. Everyone expressed that this news took him or her by surprise, and Jamie added that everyone racing was going to be extremely tired when they finally reached the Pitstop. The teams finished breakfast and decided to head out and do something fun.

The eliminated teams ended up going to a nearby cliff side, where some guides were giving paragliding lessons. Although some racers, such as Hugo, Penelope and Vanilla, were a little hesitant, everyone decided to give it a shot at least once. Billy & Lilly were the first team to go off the cliff with a couple of gliders and everyone followed after seeing how easy it looked.

Later that night, everyone got back to the villa and discussed the race over dinner, wondering whom could be the next team eliminated after the double-leg was over. Mostly everyone agreed that Jak & Keira would survive due to their god stamina, while teams like Ilia & Beth could fall behind and possible be out of the race.


	8. Leg Six Part 2

Leg Six Part 2

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tomoki & Aki, Sam & Max and Plum & Scarlet still couldn't believe the words that had come out of the host's mouth, even after the next clues had been given to them. When the shock finally wore off, Tomoki quickly ripped open the clue.

"Go to the airport and books flight to the world of Mario." Tomoki read.

"_Teams must now travel by subway to the airport and book flights to the world of Mario, one of the biggest gaming nodes in existence." SSBFreak explained. "Once they land, they must take on of these marked cars and search out Rose Town, where teams will find their next clue hidden on the village grounds."_

"Come on! Come on!" Aki urged as she took Tomoki by the hand.

"Back to the subway, little buddy!" Sam ordered, pointing ahead and striking a dramatic pose.

"So let's go and not stand in cheesy poses, Sam." Max said as he walked past his taller friend.

"Way to ruin my mood, bucket-head."

"We just need to stay with them, Peter." Scarlet urged. "We'll catch them at the airport, anyway."

The three teams ran back towards the stairs leading to the subway station. Getting down to the station of ACDC Town, the three teams quickly bought tickets and stepped out onto the platform to await the subway.

"_When we found out that the leg was only half-over, you can only imagine how lousy we all felt." Aki shook her head in an after-leg interview. "We had been on our feet all day and were really looking forward to a twelve-hour break. Now we find out that we have to run another leg before getting that break."_

"_We need to race our hardest here." Plum informed in an after-leg interview. "We may be out front, but everyone will have a chance to catch up at the airport. We could end up being eliminated at the next Pitstop for all we know."_

A few agonizing minutes later and the subway train pulled into the station. The three lead teams stepped onto the same car to start their trek to the airport.

However, across the platform, another train arrived moments after the first had left. The doors opened and Jak & Keira rushed off the train with Team Budehuc right behind them. The two teams raced up the stairs leading to ACDC Town and looked around.

"It says the mat should be around here somewhere." Jak noted as he re-read the clue in his hands.

"Then let's start looking." Keira said.

"I have a strange feeling about this, Muto." Eike informed.

"What's wrong, Eike?" Muto asked.

"It says to look for the mat." Eike pointed out. "Not the Pitstop."

"You think this may not be the Pitstop?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

(SUBWAY TRAIN)

"I'm not liking the way this clue reads." Ilia noted as she scanned over the clue in her hands. "It's saying to search for the mat, but it doesn't say the Pitstop."

"Then that's good news for us!" Beth said. "If the leg isn't over yet, we may be able to catch up to the other teams before they actually check in."

"Hmm…I suppose you're right, Beth." Ilia nodded. "This CAN be considered a reprieve."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Beth said.

"I agree with you on that." Ilia nodded.

(ACDC TOWN)

"There's the mat!" Keira pointed out.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jak urged.

The dating couple charged towards the mat and stepped on as Eike & Muto approached from the distance.

"Jak & Keira…" SSBFreak said. "This leg isn't over. You guys are still racing."

The tall host handed the dating couple their next clue, and although they took and opened it quickly, they were still shocked beyond belief.

"Looks like we're heading back to the subway." Jak read.

"Come on." Keira urged as she led Jak away. In the meantime, Eike & Muto stepped onto the mat, knowing what was coming.

"Eike & Muto…This leg isn't over yet."

"I knew it." Eike nodded. "I take it you have our next clue?"

"You be right." SSBFreak nodded as he handed the silent librarian their next clue, which they quickly opened.

"Maybe we can catch Jak & Keira at the subway station." Muto suggested.

"Even if we don't, we'll catch up at the airport." Eike informed.

(SUBWAY TRAIN)

The subway ride going to the airport was a lot more tense than the previous one. Now the lead teams knew that everyone else would catch up at the airport, ruining their lead.

"This sucks beyond belief." Max pouted. "I was hoping the leg would be over."

"We were all hoping that." Plum shrugged. "I guess the race officials just decided to throw us a curve ball."

"A curve ball that we took right to the face." Sam shook his head. "Now we need to worry about finding the quickest flight at the airport."

"I don't know if I can do this, Sam." Max said. "I haven't even had my eight-hour 'finding-the-quickest-flight-at-the-airport' sleep yet."

(ACDC TOWN)

Jak & Keira rushed down into the subway station and quickly purchased tickets. Eike & Muto came strolling down the stairs after them, not really in much of a hurry, anymore. Team Budehuc purchased their tickets and stepped out onto the platform with Jak & Keira.

The subway train arrived and the two teams got on. At the same time, across the platform, the trailing three teams stepped off their train and ran up the steps leading to ACDC Town with hopes that the leg was over.

"We need to find that Pistop!" Tabby said. "Come on, Bea! Let's start over here!"

"Chap, we need to find the mat at all costs." Kolorado informed. "Start searching, old bean!"

"Fast we must go!" Bowyer agreed. "Find Pitstop before others we shall!"

(AIRPORT)

A few minutes passed and the first subway pulled up to the station near the airport. The three lead teams jumped out of the train and raced up the stairs leading to the ground level. Tomoki & Aki were the first team up the stairs and onto the streets, but everyone was pretty close in general.

"Come on, Tomoki!" Aki urged. "We need to find a good flight!"

"Let's see what we can find." Tomoki noted.

"Move it, Max!" Sam ordered.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Sam!"

"You're riding on top of Plum's shoulders!"

"Then I'm hurrying as fast as HE can!"

"Get this thing off me!" Plum said as he slowed down to pry Max from his head.

"Peter, don't stop running! We're losing ground!" Scarlet ordered.

(ACDC TOWN)

Tabby & Bea were the first of the three trailing teams to spot the mat and rushed over. The two girls stepped on and looked at the host hopefully.

"Tabby & Bea…This leg isn't over. You guys are still racing." SSBFreak said as he produced the next clue.

"You're kidding!" Tabby said as she took the envelope.

"We have a chance to catch up, then." Bea nodded. "Come on! Let's go!"

Ilia & Beth rushed over to the mat shortly after Tabby & Bea had run off and got onto it.

"Ilia & Beth…This leg isn't over yet."

Ilia smiled. "I knew it! We have a chance to catch up!" She said as she took the envelope.

"That's such a relief." Beth shook her head.

The two girls made a break for the subway station as Kolorado & Bowyer stepped onto the mat.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You guys are still racing."

"I say! That's splendid!" Kolorado said as he accepted the clue. "We have a chance to catch up, chap!"

"Great that is!" Bowyer nodded. "Go we must!"

"Right!"

(AIRPORT)

"We need to get to the world of Mario as fast as possible." Tomoki explained to a man behind a ticket counter.

"Let's see…The earliest flight arrives at three in the afternoon." The man replied after doing some checking.

"That's the earliest we can get in the entire airport?" Aki asked.

"Yes."

"We'll take two tickets, please."

(TOMOKI & AKI – First on Flight 1)

The dating couple was about to leave the counter when they heard a very familiar voice.

"I got it! I got it!!"

Tomoki & Aki cringed and awaited the anthro detectives to crash into them. They heard a loud crack, a few crashes and a very unattractive-sounding splat, but nothing ran into them. Tomoki & Aki opened their eyes and saw Sam standing at the ticket counter. Max was wandering around in the background, a fishbowl on his head, his foot stuck in a bucket ad a plunger attached to his behind.

"Do you have any tickets available for the earliest flight to the world of Mario?" Sam asked.

"We still have a few left." The man nodded. "The flights arrives at three."

"I'll take two tickets."

(SAM & MAX – Second on Flight 1)

"Uh…How exactly did Max end up like that?" Aki asked, pointing to the furry, white creature.

"You'd actually have to have seen it to understand it." Sam pointed out.

Meanwhile, at another part of the airport, Plum & Scarlet had managed to locate a travel agent and prepared to get tickets.

"We need to get to the world of Mario as fast as possible." Scarlet informed. "Do you have any flights available that'll get us there quickly?"

"Let's see…There's a flight arriving at three in the afternoon." The woman explained. "Is that okay?"

"Is that the earliest possible?" Plum asked.

"It is."

"It'll have to do, then."

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third on Flight 1)

Several minutes passed before the next two teams arrived at the subway station below the airport. The two teams raced up the stairs and through the doors on the airport, Jak & Keira edging out Eike & Muto.

"Let's try to find an airline, Eike!" Muto urged.

"Indeed. Let's go." Eike nodded as he followed Muto away.

"What do you think, Keira?" Jak asked.

"Travel agent." Keira replied. "They have quick access to all the flights in the airport, so we'll be able to find the best one."

Jak nodded. "We have time. Let's go see what we can find." He replied.

(SUBWAY TRAIN)

"This is absolutely splendid!" Kolorado said. "With us being in the back of the pack, this double leg gives us a chance to make up for lost ground!"

"And we'll catch up to everyone else at the airport, anyway." Beth chipped in. "It'll be great to see some other racers so we know we aren't behind anymore."

"We just need to focus on getting a good flight at the airport." Ilia pointed out.

"Everyone else might have already gotten a good flight, though." Bea noted, rubbing her chin.

"Attention all passengers." A voice came from the speakers. "We will soon be approaching the Airport Subway Station. Prepare to depart the train."

The teams held onto the bars beside their chairs and prepared to make a run for the doors when they opened upon arrival at the station.

(AIRPORT)

"We need to get to the world of Mario." Eike explained to a woman behind a ticket counter. "What's your fastest available flight?"

"We have a flight arriving at three-thirty." The woman explained after checking on her computer.

"And that's the best flight we can get?" Eike double-checked.

"From the looks of things." The woman nodded.

"Then we'll take two tickets."

(EIKE & MUTO – First on Flight 2)

"You think this'll work out, Eike?" Muto asked.

"We'll see what happens." Eike replied.

Meanwhile, Jak & Keira were sitting inside the office of a ticket agent to see if they could get on a good flight. The elven couple had just walked into the office ad sat down.

"Is there a good flight going to the world of Mario?" Jak asked. "We need to get there as fast as possible."

"Let me check." The man replied as he checked a few things on a nearby computer. "It looks like there's a couple of seats available of a flight arriving at three."

"And that's the earliest flight available?" Keira asked.

"Yes, it is." The man nodded. "Would you like some tickets?"

"Yes, please." Keira nodded back.

(JAK & KEIRA – Last on Flight 1)

A few minutes after Jak & Keira left the travel agent's office, the remaining three teams burst through the doors to the airport. The three teams looked around.

"Where should we go?!" Bea asked. "The right airline could be anywhere!"

"Come on! Let's go this way!" Tabby urged.

"After them, chap!" Kolorado said. "We'll find a flight over that way!"

"Go we shall!" Bowyer said. "Find better flight we must!"

"What do you think, Beth?" Ilia asked as the other teams rushed off.

"Let's see if we can find a ticket agent." Beth suggested.

"Okay."

It took a few minutes but the two teams that had wandered off had managed to find an airline. The two teams lined up, Tabby & Bea first.

"We need a good flight to the world of Mario." Tabby instructed.

"Our earliest available flight arrives at three-thirty." The woman behind the counter replied.

"And that's the best we can get?" Bea asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then we'll take two tickets."

(TABBY & BEA – Second on Flight 2)

The two girls left the counter, allowing Kolorado & Bowyer to step forward and order tickets.

"Could we possibly get tickets on the same flight, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"There's still some tickets left." The woman nodded.

"Them book!" Bowyer encouraged.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Third on Flight 2)

Meanwhile, Ilia & Beth were in the ticket agent office, sitting down to order tickets.

"Can you get us some tickets on the earliest flight to the world of Mario?" Beth asked.

"There's still some tickets on the flight arriving at three-thirty." The man replied.

"And that's the best flight possible?" Beth asked.

"Well, there's one earlier flight, but the tickets are sold out."

"Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(ILIA & BETH – Last on Flight 2)

"_All eight teams are now flying to the world of Mario on two different flights." SSBFreak explained. "The first flight, arriving at three in the afternoon, carries Tomoki & Aki, Sam & Max, Plum & Scarlet and Jak & Keira. The second flight, arriving half and hour later, carries Eike & Muto, Tabby & Bea, Kolorado & Bowyer and Ilia & Beth."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The four lead teams rushed through the airport as fast as they could, now looking like they were rushing even harder now that Jak & Keira were amongst the group. The elven couple was leading the pack, while Tomoki & Aki were directly behind them.

"_Jak & Keira are two of the fiercest racers remaining and they ended up on our flight." Tomoki explained. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I think those two have forged an alliance with Plum & Scarlet. Now Aki and I need to race even harder if we want to stay in the first group of teams."_

Running out of the airport, Jak & Keira rushed out into the parking lot to see if they could find any of the marked cars.

"You see them, Keira?" Jak asked.

"…Yes! They're over there!" Keria pointed out.

The elven couple made a beeline over to the marked cars and quickly found theirs. As Jak & Keira got into their car, Tomoki & Aki ran onto the scene and flew over to their car.

"Get the map ready, Aki!" Tomoki instructed as he got behind the wheel of their marked car. "We need to get there ahead of those two!"

"Right! Let's go!" Aki nodded as she jumped into the back seat and pulled out the map. As she did, Jak & Keira pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

As Tomoki & Aki started pulling away, Sam & Max ran onto the scene with Plum & Scarlet right behind them. The two teams quickly found their respective cars and got in…Well, for the most part.

"Okay, Sam! Let's fly!" Max urged.

"I would, but there's no seatbelts out there on the hood, Max." Sam pointed out.

"But I've always wanted to see what life would be like as a hood ornament!"

"Get in the car, chowder-head."

Because of the short-lived 'conversation' between the Freelance Police, Plum & Scarlet were driving away ahead of them. Sam & Max were soon back in the game and were out the parking lot after them.

(JAK & KEIRA)

"We're in the lead!" Keira cheered as she looked out the back window. "Step on it, Jak! They're right behind us!"

"How far is it to Rose Town, Keira?" Jak asked.

Keira quickly looked at the map. "According to this, we just need to stay on this path and we'll eventually get to the town." She explained.

"There's no side roads?" Jak asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Keira shook her head. "Looks like we're all on the same road from here until Rose Town."

"That's fine with me." Jak nodded. "At least we'll be able to keep tabs on the other teams."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Stay on the road, Peter." Scarlet instructed. "This road will end up taking us straight to Rose Town."

"No side roads?" A surprised Plum asked.

"If there are, they came after the map was made, because I can't find any here." Scarlet replied. "Just stay with the others and we'll focus on passing them at the first task."

"That may be our best choice of action."

(SAM & MAX)

"I don't know if we're heading in the right direction, Sam." Max said as he tilted the map a couple of times.

"Max, everyone else is going this way." Sam replied. "Scarlet, Aki and Keira are much better map-readers than you are."

"But Rose Town isn't even ON here." Max replied, scratching his head.

Sam looked in the rear-view mirror to see what was wrong. "Max, you're reading the map for the Sonic the Hedgehog node." He explained.

Max sat in silence for a few seconds before laughing. "Oh! That would do it, huh?" He asked as he put the map away and pulled out another one.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"There aren't any side roads on this path?" Tomoki asked.

"No. So unless you want to pass them directly, we're not going to get there before Jak & Keira." Aki replied.

"Looks like that's what we'll have to do, then." Tomoki said as he swerved into the passing lane. However, Jak & Keira quickly blocked them off, preventing Tomoki from completing the pass. "Drat."

"Keep trying, Tomoki." Aki instructed.

The four lead teams drove down the lone path, constantly attempting to pass the teams ahead of them. After a good twenty minutes, Rose Town came into view and the lead teams drove onto the area before parking their cars outside the small town.

"Man. This town is small." Keira shook her head. "Almost reminds me of Sandover."

"The envelope said that the clue box was somewhere in the town, but not inside one of the buildings." Jak read. "It should be around here somewhere."

"Let's start looking."

Jak & Keira started searching the town as Tomoki & Aki parked outside the town and entered the scene.

"Looks like we can still beat those two to the clue box." Aki noted. "We just need to find the clue box first."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Tomoki reasoned. "Let's start looking."

Tomoki & Aki joined the searched as Plum & Scarlet showed up with Sam & Max behind them.

"Looks like we still have a chance." Scarlet noted. "Let's see what we ca find."

The four teams searched around the small town for a few minutes before one of the racers spotted the clue box sitting behind a wooden flower just at the entrance to the town.

"There it is, Jak!" Keira whispered.

"Great! Let's go get the first clue!" Jak said.

Making sure none of the others saw them, the dating couple quickly rushed over to the clue box and took out the first clue.

(JAK & KEIRA – First at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Dry, Dry, Outpost." Keira read.

"_Teams must drive themselves into the desert and drive to Dry, Dry Outpost." SSBFreak explained. "Sitting in the main area of this small, secluded outpost is the next clue."_

"Hey, wait a minute." Keira said as she pulled an orange card from the envelope. "Is this what I think it is?"

"The Controller Switch!" Jak said.

"_This is a Controller Switch, the only one on the race. A Controller Switch is an extra task that one team can perform. If the teams manages to pull it off and stay in the race, they will be able to do the unthinkable: Switch the racers of two teams around for one leg, giving both affected teams a disadvantage." SSBFreak explained as he walked down a purple hill. "Teams must drive themselves to Star Hill and search these wishes, which are in the form of stars with faces, for a message from someone they know saying that they completed the task. If the team manages to find the message addressed to them, they'll complete the task."_

"Should we go for it?" Keira asked.

"We ARE in the lead." Jak reasoned. "I think we'd have enough time."

"Let's go check it out, then." Keira nodded.

The dating couple quickly left the town, but one of the other teams saw them depart. The lucky team rushed over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(TOMOKI & AKI – Second at Clue 1)

"Drive to Dry, Dry, Outpost." Tomoki read.

"Come on! Hurry!" Aki urged.

The remaining two lead teams saw Tomoki & Aki at the clue box and quickly rushed over, taking out the next two clues and ripping them open.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Third at Clue 1)

(SAM & MAX – Fourth at Clue 1)

"I can't believe we missed that!" Scarlet said.

"What's done is done. We need to hurry if we want to catch up!" Plum said.

"Back to the car, little buddy!" Sam urged. "Our lead may already be up!"

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The remaining four teams flew off of their plane and rushed through the airport as quickly as they could. Everyone was pretty much neck-in-neck with each other, racing out of the airport at almost the same time.

"Come on, Bea! There's the cars!" Tabby urged.

"Looks like we're behind." Bea noted. "Four cars are missing."

The two small animals quickly got into their car and started it. As they did, Eike & Muto jumped into their car.

"After them, Eike!" Muto said.

Eike pulled out and started driving after Tabby & Bea. As the two teams left, Kolorado & Bowyer got into their car at the same time as Ilia & Beth got into theirs.

"We need to keep going!" Beth said as she threw her car into gear and started to peel rubber.

"Beth! Don't you dare!!" Ilia screamed as she was thrown into the backseat as her friend drove out of the parking lot.

"After them we must go!" Bowyer urged. "In last place we are!"

"Right you are, old bean!" Kolorado nodded. "We'll try to pass them on the road!"

(TABBY & BEA)

"I can't find a shorter route, Tabby." Bea pointed out. "Looks like we're stuck on one path the entire way to Rose Town."

"So we just need to stay ahead of everyone else until we get there." Tabby nodded. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I just wonder how far ahead of us the other teams are." Bea pondered. "If we hurry, maybe we can catch up to them…"

(EIKE & MUTO)

"It doesn't look like those girls are going to let us pass them, Muto." Eike informed as he watched Tabby swerve in front of him, cutting him off.

"Well, it doesn't look like there are any shorter routes to get to Rose Town." Muto said as he read over the map. "We can try to beat them at the first task."

"That's always a good hope." Eike nodded. "Let's see what we'll be able to come up with."

(ILIA & BETH)

"Beth, for goodness sake! Slow down!" Ilia shouted.

"We're fine, Ilia." Beth said. "Look, we're still behind two teams and they're actually going the same speed as we are."

"Just be careful!" Ilia pleaded. "We don't need an accident!"

"I need to get you out of that shell of yours someday." Beth shook her head in hopelessness.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"No shorter routes there are." Bowyer announced. "Find any I cannot."

"We'll need to focus on completing the tasks on this leg especially fast, then." Kolorado noted.

"Get there fast we must." Bowyer reminded.

"I'm aware of that, chap."

(JAK & KEIRA)

The elven couple, having driven off the main course of the race, pulled up to the bottom of a huge, purple hill. Getting out of their car, Jak & Keira wandered upwards.

"We have to find one message on that thing?!" Keira asked. "That hill's huge! It'll take forever!"

"We may as well start at the bottom and work our way up." Jak replied. "We've already gone off course."

"Yeah. Now that we're here, it'd be stupid to just walk away." Keira nodded.

With that, the two started working their way up Star Hill, trying to find the small star that held the message for them.

"The ones we have to check have faces on them?" Keira asked.

"I think so." Jak nodded as he picked up a star with a face and held it to his ear. After a second, he shook his head and pulled it away. "Nothing."

Keira put down a star that she had just checked. "Not that one, either." She said, shaking her head.

"This COULD take a while…" Jak noted.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Where the heck did Jak & Keira go?" Aki asked as she looked out the back window of their car. "They made a turn back there and we haven't seen them since."

"Maybe they found a shorter way to Dry, Dry Desert." Tomoki noted.

"But I couldn't find any." Aki reminded.

"This is Jak & Keira we're talking about. They seem to be able to spot things that the rest of us overlook." Tomoki said.

"Yeah. Those two are definitely high on our list of threats." Aki noted.

(SAM & MAX)

"Any sign of Jak & Keira, little buddy?" Sam asked.

"Those elves probably took a wrong turn and are just realizing it." Max shrugged it off.

"We'll have to hope that's the case." Sam said. "So how far away are we from out destination?"

"Eh, not too much longer." Max shrugged. "We should be getting there soon."

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"I don't get it." Scarlet said. "Jak & Keira are nowhere to be seen."

"I think I saw them break off a ways back." Plum said. "Maybe they took a wrong turn."

"They're one of the strongest teams, though." Scarlet replied. "They don't seem like the type to make that kind of mistake."

"Well, we'll find out what happened eventually." Plum shrugged.

(ROSE TOWN)

Knowing that they were behind, the four trailing teams high-tailed it into Rose Town, searching for the clue box. The teams ran around the village in different directions, trying to find the location of the hidden clue box.

"Where the heck is the clue box?!" Tabby asked.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Bea noted. "Keep looking."

"Any sign of it, Beth?" Ilia asked. "I don't see it."

"We know it's on the grounds somewhere." Beth replied. "We just need to find it before the others."

"Chap, this is baffling." Kolorado said, scratching his head. "I simply don't see the blasted clue box."

"Around here it is." Bowyer insisted. "Search we must."

As the other three teams searched the grounds, Eike & Muto were up on a ledge, scanning the small town from a higher position.

"This DOES seem to make things easier." Eike said. "This gives us a view of the entire town."

Muto suddenly spotted the clue box and pointed it out. "There it is, Eike! Behind the wooden flower by the entrance!"

"Good eyes, Muto." Eike nodded. "Let's go get it."

Team Budehuc rushed down to the main level of the town and quickly made their way over to the clue box, trying to avoid the other three teams. Eike & Muto quickly arrived at the clue box and took out the next envelope.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive to Dry, Dry Outpost." Eike read.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before the others see us!" Muto whispered.

The two racers quickly fled the scene. However, the other teams saw tem depart and quickly spotted the clue box behind the wooden flower. The three teams rushed over to the clue box and took the remaining clues out, but by the time they arrived, Eike & Muto were long gone.

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth at Clue 1)

(TABBY & BEA – Seventh at Clue 1)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Last at Clue 1)

"Come on, Ilia!" Beth urged. "We need to get going to stay in the race!"

"Bea, let's go!" Tabby said. "We need to get to Dry, Dry Outpost before the others!"

"I say! We're going to Dry, Dry, Desert!" Kolorado said. "I've been there before!"

"Easy this will be!" Bowyer agreed.

With that, the three teams fled Rose Town and rushed back over to their cars, getting in and driving off.

(DRY, DRY DESERT)

"Wow. Nothing but sand." Scarlet noted.

"Well, it IS a desert." Plum replied. "What did you expect?"

"Well, that aside, are we still behind the others?"

"Yes. Looks like we'll be arriving there at the same time."

"That's fine. We just need to focus on completing the task ahead before they do."

"I know. We'll definitely try our hardest."

The three lead teams drove through the sandy desert, driving towards a small town in the distance. Eventually, the teams pulled into the town and came to a stop just inside the entrance.

"Look! There's the clue box!" Aki pointed out.

"Come on!" Tomoki said.

Tomoki & Aki, whom were leading the group, got out of their car and rushed over to the clue box, taking out the first clue from it.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Tomoki said as he pulled the yellow card from inside the clue.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Carry It' or 'Clean It'." SSBFreak said as he walked down the main path of Dry, Dry Outpost. "In Carry It, teams must go to the other side of Dry, Dry Outpost and carry a total of fifty clay pots two blocks on two wooden planks to this shop. Teams must take multiple trips to complete the task, but if they can manage to get the pots to the shop without breaking any, they'll make less trips and finish the job faster. In Clean It, teams must drive back into the desert and to these ruins, where they must go inside. Once inside the ruins, teams must clean a large urn completely to receive their next clue. The task isn't physically demanding, but the location is further away and may take a while to get to."_

"I think we should carry the clay pots." Aki suggested. "I think we'll be able to do it."

Tomoki nodded. "Sounds good to me." He replied.

As Tomoki & Aki rushed off to find the place to pick up the pots, the next two teams parked their cars and ran over to the clue box.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Split Track)

(SAM & MAX – Third at Split Track)

"You think we should try to clean an urn?" Scarlet asked.

"I AM an expert in archeology." Plum shrugged. "I think we could do it quickly."

"Whaddya think, Max?" Sam asked. "You think we could carry the pots?"

"Can I juggle them while I carry them?" Max asked.

"Uh…No."

"That's no fun. Let's go find the ruins."

(STAR HILL)

"This is taking forever, Jak." Keira said. "That star could be anywhere."

"Just keep looking, Keira." Jak instructed. "We've been here too long to just quit."

The two elves continued searching Star Hill for the one star containing their clue. After searching for several more minutes, Jak picked up a star and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Jak & Keira!" The familiar voice of Daxter said from within the star. "You found the clue!"

Jak did a double-take. "Keira! I found it! I found the right star!" He called out.

"You did?!" Keira asked as she rushed over.

"Yes! I got it!" Jak said. "Come on! Let's go trade it in!"

The elven couple rushed over to a nearby judge and handed him the star. They received an orange card in return, which they quickly took as they rushed back down to their car.

Keira pulled out the envelope she had taken at Rose Town as she got into the backseat of their car. "We need to get to Dry, Dry Outpost."

"Come on! Let's go!" Jak said as he jumped behind the wheel and started the car.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Tomoki & Aki quickly found the location where they were to start carrying the clay pots. Seeing two planks sitting nearby, the dating couple grabbed them and started placing pots on them.

"How many can we take at a time?" Tomoki asked.

Aki quickly re-read the clue. "It doesn't say. I assume that we can carry whatever we can." She reasoned.

"Sounds good to me." Tomoki nodded. "Let's just be careful not to drop anything."

The dating couple quickly loaded up their planks with clay pots and hoisted them up, each carrying a plank. The two then started walking through the streets of Dry, Dry Outpost, going towards the location to drop everything off.

"This isn't so bad." Tomoki said. "We only need to deliver fifty of these things?"

"This will take no time at all." Aki nodded. "I'm glad we chose this task."

Meanwhile, Plum & Scarlet were driving through the desert with Sam & Max hot on their heels. The two teams drove as fast as they were allowed as they tried to get to the ruins before the other.

"Turn right at that pathway up there!" Scarlet instructed.

"No problem." Plum replied as he spun the steering wheel to the right, hanging a hard turn to drive down the indicated pathway.

In the meantime, Sam & Max followed behind closely. "Great evil girl scouts delivering hot fudge and peanut butter cookies! Plum's a complete maniac behind that wheel!" Sam said as he followed Team Cluedo.

"You wanna see a maniac driving, Sam?" Max asked as he jumped into the front seat and grabbed the wheel. "I'll show you a maniac!"

"Get in the backseat, Max!" Sam ordered as he grabbed Max and threw him over his shoulder, back into the backseat.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER)

"I say. I haven't been here in years." Kolorado shook his head as he drove through the desert. "Why, it seems like only yesterday I was searching the ruins of Tutankoopa for a mystical treasure."

"Do that didn't Mario?" Bowyer piped up.

Kolorado seemed to ignore his partner. "We need to get to Dry, Dry Outpost as quickly as possible, old bean. This may be do or die for us." He reasoned.

"Climb back into the top of the pack we will." Bowyer replied.

"Right you are, old bean." Kolorado nodded. "We need to step things up."

(TABBY & BEA)

"Just keep on this path, Tabby." Bea instructed. "We'll be getting there soon."

"Okay. We know there's a task ahead, so we just need to focus on beating the others at it." Tabby nodded.

"We just need to hope that the others don't complete it before us." Bea noted.

"As long as it doesn't involve upper-body strength, I think we'll be okay." Tabby shrugged.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"Keep driving, Eike! We've still got a great lead!" Muto announced as he looked out the back window.

"How much further do you think this outpost is, Muto?" Eike asked.

"Not too much longer." Muto replied. "If we finish the task quickly, maybe we can catch the other teams!"

"That's always a good thing to hope." Eike shrugged.

(ILIA & BETH)

"How much further is it, Ilia?" Beth asked as she followed the other teams.

"Looks like it's only a few minutes away." Ilia replied. "Keep following them and we'll get there."

"I just hope that we can beat these two teams before they can get ahead of us." Beth shook her head.

"We need to focus on the task when we get there." Ilia replied.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Plum & Scarlet pulled up to the huge set of ruins with Sam & Max closely behind them. Team Cluedo got out of their car and rushed into the ruins, where they saw a line of dirty urns inside.

"We have to clean one of those things?" Scarlet asked in disgust. "I was expecting it to be smaller."

"It's not that bad when you get used to it, Josephine." Plum shrugged as he slipped on a pair of provided gloves and grabbed some of the cleaning materials.

"I'm going to regret this." Scarlet moaned as she put on a pair of gloves herself.

Sam & Max entered the ruins as Plum & Scarlet started work on cleaning their urn. "There's the urns we have to clean, little buddy." Sam pointed out. "Let's get to work."

"You think I can clean it with this stuff?" Max asked as he pulled out an aerosol can out from nowhere.

"…Max, that's paint stripper."

"But it REALLY works!"

"I think we should use the traditional methods, Max." Sam said.

"Spoilsport."

The two teams got to work on cleaning the urns, suddenly realizing how hard it was going to be.

"This dirt is pretty caked on." Plum noted as he continued to clean a part of the urn. "It'll take a few do-overs to clean one spot."

"We'll just focus on cleaning the entire thing." Scarlet said, shivering. "This is disgusting."

"Try not to think of the dirt, Josephine." Plum suggested.

"Peter, that's kind of hard to do when your hand gets covered in it every time you wipe off the urn."

"We just need to hope that Tomoki & Aki are having trouble." Plum said.

Meanwhile, in Dry, Dry Outpost, Tomoki & Aki returned to the pickup point for another round of clay pots.

"I dropped a few back there." Aki shook her head.

"So did I." Tomoki replied. "We still need twenty pots to make the fifty."

"Let's take at least ten each." Aki suggested. "If we can make it there without dropping any, were good. Even if we drop a couple, we'll still be okay."

"Okay. Think we can manage twelve each?" Tomoki asked.

"Let's give it a shot."

The dating couple loaded twelve pots onto each plank and started carrying them through the small desert town. Several minutes later, the two had arrived at the place to drop the pots off and placed the planks down.

"Are we okay?" Tomoki asked. "I think we dropped a couple."

Aki quickly counted the pots and nodded. "Yes! We have enough!" She replied.

A toad wrapped in a sheik's turban came over and handed the dating couple an envelope. "Congratulations." He said.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Clue 2)

Aki wasted no time in opening the clue and pulling the blue card from within. "Drive yourselves to Forever Forest." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Toad Town and find the entrance to Forever Forest, a forest maze from Paper Mario." SSBFreak explained. "Outside of the entrance, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Tomoki! We may still have a lead!"

The dating couple, hoping that they were still in the lead, rushed back to their car, got in and drove off down the desert road again. Shortly after the dating couple left, the next four teams showed up and spotted the clue box. Eike & Muto arrived first, and when they saw the clue box, they rushed over and took the next envelope out.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth at Split Track)

"We're in fourth?" Muto asked as he looked inside the clue box at the remaining clues.

"We may have a chance, then." Eike announced as he read the clue. "I think we should carry the clay pots."

"Sounds good to me." Muto nodded.

Eike & Muto wandered off to attempt the task as Tabby & Bea came driving onto the scene. The two town animals ran over to the clue box and took the next envelope from it.

(TABBY & BEA – Fifth at Split Track)

"Great. A task related to upper-body strength." Bea sighed.

"No worries. We'll just drive to the ruins and do the task over there." Tabby suggested.

"That's the good thing about a Split Track.

Tabby & Bea went back to their car as the next two teams showed up. Running over to the clue box, the teams took the next clues from it.

(ILIA & BETH – Sixth at Split Track)

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Seventh at Split Track)

"I think we should go find the ruins." Ilia suggested. "I don't know how well we'll manage carrying clay pots."

"Yeah. I'm with you, Ilia." Beth nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Let's go find the ruins."

"We're…Not last?" Kolorado asked.

"Good this is!" Bowyer pointed out. "A chance we have!"

"Indeed!" Kolorado nodded as he opened the clue. "I say! Let's go to the ruins, chap! Cleaning artifacts is one of my specialties!"

"Go we must!" Bowyer urged. "Catch others we will!"

(RUINS)

The two teams cleaning the urns had gotten most of the artifacts cleaned, but were still unable to make out the wording on the urns because they took up the entire jar.

"When they said we had to clean the entire thing to read the clue, they weren't joking." Scarlet shook her head.

"We're almost done, Josephine!" Plum pointed out. "Keep cleaning!"

"Step on it, Max! We're almost done!" Sam urged.

Max paused, shrugged and lifted his foot.

"No, no, no, you bucket-head!" Sam said. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"Next time you should really learn to make up your mind, Sam." Max pointed out as he continued cleaning the urn.

The two teams raced to clean their artifacts before the others could do the same. Eventually, one of the two teams finished cleaning and read the words on the urn aloud.

"Forever Forest!" Plum announced.

A judge nodded and handed Plum the next clue, which he quickly ripped open.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive to Forever Forest." Plum read.

"Peter, let's go! Sam & Max are done!" Scarlet urged.

As Team Cluedo fled the scene, Sam & Max cleaned their urn completely and revealed the words on it. After telling it to the judge, they received the next clue.

(SAM & MAX – Third at Clue 2)

"Let's roll, little buddy!" Sam said.

"Okay!" Max said as he cartwheeled out the door to the ruins.

(DRY, DRY OUTPOST)

"This isn't so bad." Muto noted as he and Eike walked back to the pickup point to receive more clay pots. "Sure, we're dropping a couple, but we're doing okay."

"We must pick up the pace, though." Eike reminded. "If we're to get to the Pitstop before the other teams in our group, we have to hurry up."

Due to their added task, Jak & Keira had fallen behind, and had just managed to arrive at the desert town. Getting out of their car, the elven couple rushed over to the clue box and took the last envelope out.

(JAK & KEIRA – Last at Split Track)

"I say we carry pots." Keira suggested. "That seems like the quicker task."

"I agree with you on that, Keira." Jak nodded. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Eike & Muto had managed to get a number of clay pots delivered to the dropoff point. Team Budehuc continued to haul the small pots through the small town as Jak & Keira arrived on the scene. Seeing the two planks nearby, the elven couple rushed over and grabbed them.

"How many pots do you think we can carry on one of these planks, Jak?" Keira asked.

"A good number. I'd say at least ten." Jak replied.

"Let's try to push our limit, then. That way, we have the chance of finishing the task faster."

Eike & Muto were just leaving the pickup point when the elven couple arrived. Although surprised to see them, the two sped up their movement to stay ahead.

"How did Jak & Keria fall so far behind?" Muto asked.

"I'm unsure of that, Muto." Eike shook his head. "The important thing is that we're ahead of them, so we have to work harder to stay ahead."

(RUINS)

Long after Sam & Max departed the scene, Tabby & Bea drove up to the ruins with Ilia & Beth and Kolorado & Bowyer right behind them. The three teams raced into the ruins to see what the challenge was like. Upon entering, the teams had a mixed reacion.

"Look at the size of that urn." Tabby sighed. "That's going to take forever to clean."

"Those are covered with dirt, and I bet most of it is caked on." Ilia shook her head. "We could be here a while."

Kolorado rolled up imaginary sleeves. "This will not be so hard at all." He said as he eagerly stepped towards one of the urns. "Come on, chap. Let's get started."

"Coming I am." Bowyer replied as he joined his partner.

The three teams started work on cleaning the urns and, right off the bat, Kolorado proved to be superior with his archeology background, easily cleaning the caked-on dirt from the urn. This was quickly putting him and Bowyer in a comfortable lead.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Turn left up here, Tomoki." Aki instructed. "We should be arriving at Forever Forest pretty soon."

"I haven't seen any of the other teams that were with us, so we're either way out front or way behind." Tomoki said.

"Let's hope it's the former." Aki pointed out. "If we're in the lead, that gives us a shot at first place."

"If the task ahead isn't too difficult." Tomoki replied.

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Still no sign of Tomoki & Aki." Plum noted. "Could we possibly be ahead of them?"

"I don't know about that, but the Freelance Police are still behind us." Scarlet replied, looking out the back window. "It looks like Max is trying to shoot our tires again."

"Didn't the officials take Max's gun from him three legs ago?" Plum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Strange…That gun looks remarkably like the ones the policemen in this node wear." Scarlet said.

(SAM & MAX)

"Put that gun away, Max." Sam scolded. "You should know that you can't shoot your gun at the rival teams."

"But this isn't MY gun, Sam." Max said with a smirk.

"Just put it away." Sam said before pausing. "Where the heck DO you put your gun, anyway?"

"You always ask me that, Sam." Max shook his head. "And you'll always get the same answer from me."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"This is pretty easy." Keira noted as she carried her plank through the small town. "I'm glad we chose to do this one."

"Yeah. Definitely faster." Jak added. "We'll be finished in no time at all."

As Jak & Keira continued to carry the pots with ease, Eike & Muto arrived back at the pickup point.

"This'll be our last run, Muto." Eike instructed. "If we finish this, we'll have completed the task."

"Yeah. We only need ten more pots to finish." Muto nodded. "Let's load them up again. That way, we can afford some pots dropping."

"Indeed. Let's get started."

(RUINS)

"How can Kolorado be doing this so fast?" Ilia asked, shaking her head in amazement.

"He's an archeologist, Ilia." Beth reminded. "He's a natural when it comes to artifacts."

"But still, he and Bowyer are already more than half done."

"Stay focused, Ilia." Beth scolded. "We won't get out of her quick if you let the others distract you."

"Keep going, Tabby." Bea encouraged. "We're about halfway through revealing this clue."

"I'm cleaning. I'm cleaning." Tabby assured. "We'll get this done in just a few more minutes."

"How're you holding up, chap?" Kolorado asked.

"Okay." Bowyer shrugged. "Never done this I have. Used to it I am not."

"You'll get the hang of it eventually, old boy." Kolorado assured. "Don't you worry, though. We'll be done this and out of these ruins in no time."

(FOREVER FOREST)

Forever Forest was a dark corner at the edge of Toad Town, covered with dark trees and even darker pathways. A marked car drove onto the scene and pulled up to the front of Forever Forest. The doors opened up and the lead team jumped out, running over to the clue box outside of the forest and taking out the first clue.

(TOMOKI & AKI – First at Boss Battle)

"We're first!" Tomoki said as he opened the envelope and took out the red card. "And it's a Boss Battle!"

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." SSBFreak said as he walked down a path in Forever Forest. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must go into the maze that is Forever Forest and try to locate the clue box containing their next clue. It could take a while to navigate Forever Forest, because the maze of trees has a good fifty yard radius. Once the racer finds the clue box, he or she must return to their partner before opening their next clue."_

"I can do it, Aki." Tomoki said. "You did the last one."

"Good thinking. We need to keep the tallies even." Aki nodded.

With that, Tomoki rushed into Forever Forest to start working through the huge maze of bush.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"That's it, Eike! We're finished!" Muto said energetically as he placed his plank of clay pots down with the others.

Eike nodded as he was handed a clue. "Good work, Muto, but we're not out of the woods, yet." He said.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Drive to Forever Forest." Eike read.

"Let's go, Eike! We need to stay ahead of Jak & Keira!" Muto said.

"I'm aware of that, Muto." Eike nodded. "Let's go."

Team Budehuc quickly rushed back to their car, got in and drove away, leaving Jak & Keira still attempting to finish their task.

"We're still in this, Keira." Jak explained. "We just need a few more pots."

"No sweat. Working with mechanics all day long gives me a little extra muscle." Keira replied. "This task is easy!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

The next two teams, having driven through Toad Town, arrived at the entrance to Forever Forest, where Aki was waiting for Tomoki. Parking their cars, the two teams jumped out and rushed over to the clue box.

(PLUM & SCARLET – Second at Boss Battle)

(SAM & MAX – Third at Boss Battle)

"Uh…I don't think I want to do this one, Peter." Scarlet admitted upon seeing how dark and creepy Forever Forest looked.

"That's alright, Josephine. I'll do it." Plum assured.

"Why don't you do this one, little buddy?" Sam asked Max.

"What's my motivation?" Max asked.

"Try to imagine that…The tree beside the clue box said some unkind things about your mother."

"Hey, that makes three of us."

"Uh…The tree has done horrible things to our friends."

"We have friends?"

"Okay, how about this? The tree beside the clue box has just announced a ban on firearms." Sam attempted.

"I'LL KILL IT!!!" Max screamed as he charged into Forever Forest at mach one.

(SPLIT TRACK)

It was no contest whatsoever. Kolorado's archeology-background torpedoed him and Bowyer far ahead of the other teams cleaning the urns. Finishing in record time, Kolorado scanned the urn.

"I say! Forever Forest!" Kolorado said.

An official nodded and handed the explorer koopa the next clue, which Koloraod quickly opened.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fifth at Clue 2)

"I haven't been to Forever Forest in years." Kolorado shook his head. "Come on, old bean! We've got a lead!"

"Right you are! Hurry we must!" Bowyer agreed.

With that, the two friends fled the scene, leaving the two female teams still cleaning the urns.

Meanwhile, in Dry, Dry Outpost, Jak & Keira had just arrived at the dropoff point, delivering another round of pots.

"Okay. Is that all of them?" Jak asked as he set his plank down again.

Keira quickly counted the total number of clay pots and nodded. "That's all of them, Jak! We're done!"

"Great!" Jak nodded as he looked to an official. "We're done over here!"

The nearby sheik pulled a clue out from his cloak and handed it to the elven couple. The instant it was in their hands, Jak & Keira opened the clue.

(JAK & KEIRA – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Drive to Forever Forest." Jak read.

"We need to hurry." Keira reminded. "The teams that went to the ruins are closer to Toad Town than we are."

The elven couple quickly rushed through Dry, Dry Outpost and ran back to their car, getting in and driving off.

Back at the ruins, the two girl teams managed to get their urns cleaned at almost the same time.

"Forever Forest!" Beth read.

"It says Forever Forest!" Tabby announced.

Satisfied, the nearby official handed the two teams their next clues, which were quickly opened.

(ILIA & BETH – Seventh at Clue 2)

(TABBY & BEA – Last at Clue 2)

"Drive to Forever Forest." Beth read.

"I don't like the sound of this." Ilia shook her head.

"Come on, Bea! We need to catch up!" Tabby urged.

"Right! Let's go!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tomoki wandered through the maze of trees, constantly looking around for a path that would lead to the clue box. He had been searching for a while, and was starting to wonder if the others had passed him during the task.

"This forest is bigger than I thought it would be." Tomoki noted. "This could take a while for me to finish."

Meanwhile, Plum was just as clueless as Tomoki, even looking backwards to make sure that he hadn't passed anything important.

"I hope I can find the clue box soon." Plum said to himself. "The sooner we finish this long leg, the better."

Suddenly, Max flew past Plum, screaming murder and waving an axe in the air. The flustered man did a double-take, only to see that Max was gone as quickly as he had come.

(EIKE & MUTO)

"Turn right, Eike." Muto instructed. "We're almost there."

"That's good to hear." Eike nodded. "Maybe the teams ahead of us are still trying to complete the Boss Battle."

"That would be great for us." Muto nodded.

(JAK & KEIRA)

"I just hope we aren't too far behind." Jak noted as he drove through the node on route to Toad Town. "We had a little further to drive because we were in Dry, Dry Outpost."

"We just need to get to Forever Forest fast and complete the next task even faster." Keira replied. "If we do that, we may be able to overtake a couple of teams."

"Then that's just what we'll have to do." Jak nodded.

(TABBY & BEA)

"Alright! We passed Ilia & Beth!" Tabby cheered.

"That means nothing this late in the leg, Tabby." Bea shook her head. "Especially since we still have the Boss Battle to worry about."

"Well, whoever does it just has to do it as fast as she can to stay ahead of the others." Tabby shrugged.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tomoki continued to wander through the forest, looking for the clue box hiding somewhere amongst the trees.

"This is insane." Tomoki shook his head. "It's almost like the clue box isn't here at all."

Suddenly, Tomoki heard a loud chopping sound. Following the noise, Tomoki ended up walking into a clearing, where he saw Max swinging his axe at a tree.

"Not so tough, NOW, are ya?!" Max shouted as he continued to whack at the tree. "You think you can get away with banning firearms?! Well, think again!"

Tomoki opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly saw the clue box beside Max. Taking advantage of the situation, Tomoki went over to the clue box and took out the first clue before turning around and running off.

Ironically, Max's loud chopping also attracted Plum, whom also took the clue out of the box. However, unlike Tomoki, Plum decided to open his mouth.

"Um…Max, the clue's over here." Plum pointed out.

Max suddenly stopped chopping and turned. "Oh, yeah! The race!" He said as he scrambled over to the clue box and took out the next clue. The two racers turned and ran out of the clearing, chasing after Tomoki.

At the entrance to Forever Forest, Eike & Muto showed up and saw the three racers waiting outside the forest. Getting out of their car, Team Budehuc ran over to the clue box and took out the next envelope.

(EIKE & MUTO – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Eike noted.

"I can do it." Muto said.

"You sure, Muto?" Eike asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Muto ran into the forest to start his search. A few minutes after he did, Tomoki emerged from the forest with his clue in hand. Aki saw him come out and ran over to greet him as he opened the clue.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!" Tomoki read.

"_Teams must now abandon their cars and make their way on foot to the castle of Princess Peach, which sits on the edge of Toad Town." SSBFreak explained as he walked outside a castle. "This castle, home to the monarch and constant damsel-in-distress, in the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on! Let's go!" Tomoki urged. "The others are right behind me!"

As Tomoki & Aki grabbed their backpacks and ran off, Plum and Max emerged from the forest. Their respective partners rushed over to them as they opened their newfound clues.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!" Plum read.

"Come on, Peter! Let's move!" Scarlet urged.

"Pitstop time!" Max cheered.

"We have to move, Max! Let's go!" Sam said.

The two teams turned and ran off after Tomoki & Aki, hoping to catch up with them. A few minutes after they left, Kolorado & Bowyer drove onto the scene. Getting out of their vehicle, the two friends ran over to the clue box and took the next clue out of it.

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"A Boss Battle it is." Bowyer announced.

"I'll do it, old bean." Kolorado offered. "I've been to this forest before."

"Fine with me it is." Bowyer shrugged. "Ahead you go."

As Kolorado went into the forest, Mut wandered through the massive amounts of trees, trying to locate the clue box as quickly as he could.

"This forest is just one big maze." Muto noted as he looked around as he walked. "I don't know where this clue box would be."

The tall kobold wandered around, wondering if the teams behind them had caught up.

(TOMOKI & AKI)

"Excuse me." Aki said as she rushed over to a nearby mushroom citizen. "We're looking for the castle of Princess Peach."

"It's just down in that direction a bit." The toad citizen replied. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Aki nodded as she turned to Tomoki. "Come on! While we're still ahead!"

"We need to hurry!" Tomoki added.

(SAM & MAX)

"It's gotta be down this way somewhere." Sam noted. "Let's go down this way, little buddy."

"Can I bite SSBFreak in the kneecaps when we check in for putting us through a double-leg?" Max asked.

"Sure thing, little buddy."

"Yay!"

(PLUM & SCARLET)

"Are we going the right way?" Plum asked. "I don't see the castle."

"We'll find it eventually." Scarlet assured. "Let's just keep searching."

"I still don't know if we're going the right way…"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Because Jak & Keira had to drive longer, the two teams at the ruins were able to reach Forever Forest before them. Parking their cars, the two teams ran over to the clue box and tok out the next two clues.

(TABBY & BEA – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(ILIA & BETH – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"Who wants to go into the dark, scary forest?" Bea asked.

"Uh…I guess I will." Tabby said, noting that Bea probably didn't want to go into the forest.

"Judging buy the hesitant look on your face, you want me to go in." Beth said, looking at Ilia's face.

"Could you?" Ilia asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Beth sighed.

(PITSTOP)

SSBFreak stood on the Pitstop mat outside of the front doors to Peach's castle, awaiting the first team to check in. At his side was Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. SSBFreak pointed off to the side and told Peach where the teams would be coming from. Eventually, the two heard footsteps coming in their direction. Looking down the path, SSBFreak and Peach watched as the first team ran over the hill and into view.

Tomoki & Aki ran over to the Pitstop and stepped on, checking in.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach greeted.

"Thank you." Aki said with a smile.

"Tomoki & Aki…" SSBFreak said with a smile. "…You're team number one!"

(TOMOKI & AKI – **First Place**)

"Alright! First!" Aki cheered. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Now we've got an advantage for the next leg!" Tomoki added.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Inside the forest, Muto continued to search around for the clue box, but still hadn't been having much luck.

"The clue box needs to be around here somewhere." Muto said, looking around for the clue. He searched around for it for a few more minutes before suddenly spotting it in a clearing. His ears perking up, Muto ran over to the clue box, seemingly ignoring the hacked-up tree beside it.

"Okay. Now to find my way out of this place." Muto said as he left the clearing with a clue in hand.

Meanwhile, Tabby was wandering around, scratching her head. "Where the heck is the clue box? I feel like I've been through this area at least three times already." She mused as she continued to walk around.

The orange cat wasn't one to give up so easily, and pressed onward, hoping to find the clue box soon.

Outside the forest, Jak & Keira finally showed up. Pulling up to the forest, the elven couple ran over to the clue box and took out the last clue.

(JAK & KEIRA – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'd better do this one, Keira." Jak offered.

"Yeah. You're a much better navigator when it comes to mazes." Keira nodded.

Jak quickly turned and charged headfirst into Forever Forest, hoping to make up for lost time.

Inside the forest, Kolorado had just managed to stumble upon the clearing containing the clue box. The explorer koopa quickly ran over and took out the next envelope.

"I say! There's still a few left!" Kolorado noted. "Bowyer and I may still have a shot!"

Outside, Muto had managed to exit the forest and meet up with Eike again. The librarian quickly went over to meet up with the kobold as Muto opened the clue.

"Looks like we're running, Eike!" Muto said. "We need to go on foot to the next Pitstop!"

"We'd better get moving, then." Eike nodded. "Everyone else is here."

(PITSTOP)

"There's the Pitstop, little buddy!" Sam pointed out.

"I call shotgun!" Max replied.

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

The Freelance Police ran over to the Pitstop and checked in, looking confident.

"Sam & Max…You're team number two!"

(SAM & MAX – **Second Place**)

"That's real good!" Sam nodded. "Second place out of eight teams is fine by me!"

"But it's still not the coveted top spot." Max lamented.

"Next time, little buddy."

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop!" Plum pointed out.

"Looks like Sam & Max already checked in." Scarlet noted.

"I figured that we were going the wrong way." Plum shook his head.

Team Cluedo ran down the small hill and rushed over to the Pitstop, checking in at the same time.

"Plum & Scarlet…You're team number three!"

(PLUM & SCARLET – **Third Place**)

"Still doing fairly decent." Scarlet nodded. "We managed to hold onto our lead from the end of the first half of the leg."

"Quite right." Plum nodded. "That's the main thing."

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Oh! Here's the clue box right over there!" Beth said as she rushed towards the clue box in the forest. "Uh…Why does that tree look hacked-up?"

Deciding to ignore the abused tree, Beth took the next envelope out of the box, turned and rushed off to meet up with Ilia again.

Outside of the forest, Kolorado emerged, much to the surprise of the waiting racers. Bowyer quickly joined up with his partner again as Kolorado ripped open the clue.

"I say! It's time to the Pitstop!" Kolorado said.

"This time for real?" Bowyer asked.

"I'm sure of it! Come on, old bean!" Kolorado urged. "Let's go!"

(PITSTOP)

Eike & Muto rushed onto the scene. Spotting the Pitstop, Team Budehuc ran down to the mat and stepped on, awaiting the verdict.

"Eike & Muto…You're team number four!"

(EIKE & MUTO – **Fourth Place**)

"Alright! We moved up!" Muto cheered.

"It IS better than we thought we were going to get." Eike reasoned. "Let's shoot for better in the next leg."

"You bet, Eike!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Inside the forest, the clue box sat alone with two clues still inside it. Suddenly, a racer ran onto the scene and opened the box. Leaving one clue still inside, the racer turned around and ran off to complete the task.

"Hopefully, we're still in the race." The racer mused.

Outside the forest, Beth emerged from within, much to the delight of Ilia. The two girls rushed to meet up with each other as Beth ripped open the clue.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!" Beth read.

"Come on, Beth!" Ilia urged as she grabbed her backpack. "We're still in this!"

Ilia & Beth ran off, leaving Bea and Keira alone. The two racers looked at each other nervously as they waited for their respective partners.

(PITSTOP)

"There's the Pitstop, old bean!" Kolorado pointed out.

"Hurry we must! Check in we need to!" Bowyer urged.

The two mismatched friends ran down to the Pitstop and checked in, hoping for the best.

"Kolorado & Bowyer…You're team number five!"

(KOLORADO & BOWYER – **Fifth Place**)

"I say! Smashing good job, chap!" Kolorado said. "We're in good form for the next leg!"

"Try our hardest we will!" Bowyer nodded. "The other teams we will beat."

"Indeed, old bean. Indeed."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Bea and Keira continued to wait outside Forever Forest, becoming more and more nervous with each passing second. They knew that they were the last two teams and that everything came down to which partner could complete the task faster.

Suddenly hearing footsteps, the two girls looked towards the forest as the lucky racer emerged from within. The racer's partner quickly rushed over as the clue was opened.

"Come on! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"On foot, though! We need to hurry!"

The lucky team ran off, leaving the lone racer waiting for her partner. She sighed and folded her arms as she waited impatiently.

(PITSTOP)

"We're here! We made it!" Ilia cheered as she and Beth ran down to the Pitstop.

"And we're not in last!" Beth added.

The two girls stepped onto the mat and looked at the tall host hopefully.

"Ilia & Beth…You're team number six!"

(ILIA & BETH – **Sixth Place**)

"We'll take it." Ilia said with a smile.

"Yes. You can bet that we'll be getting a higher rank in the next leg." Beth warned playfully.

SSBFreak and Peach waited for the final safe team to arrive and check in patiently. Upon becoming bored, Peach pulled out her makeup kit and freshened her lipstick. SSBFreak suddenly heard footsteps coming in their direction, so he nudged Peach to get her to pay attention. The pink-clad princess quickly put her makeup kit away and resumed waiting normally as the final safe team ran into view.

Jak & Keira, seeing the Pitstop, charged down to it and jumped on, checking in.

"Jak & Keira…You're team number seven!"

(JAK & KEIRA – **Seventh Place**)

"We made it." Keira said with a smile. "We survived the leg."

"This means that we'll have an advantage over two teams in the next leg." Jak reminded.

It took Tabby a good ten minutes longer to find her way to the clue box in Forever Forest. Sad music played as Tabby & Bea walked down to the Pitstop and stepped on, knowing what was coming.

"Tabby & Bea…" SSBFreak sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"Yeah. We know." Tabby nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

"Well, thanks for having us." Bea nodded.

(TABBY & BEA – **ELIMINATED**)

"_I'm upset that we couldn't have gone any farther, but I'm still surprised that Bea and I lasted as long as we did." Tabby admitted in an after-leg interview. "It was an accomplishment in itself to have made it this far, outlasting stronger teams that would be able to beat us any day of the week. At least I can say that Bea and I got eliminated from the race with no regrets."_

"_I'm not too upset about our elimination." Bea admitted in an after-leg interview. "Even though it would have been great to last longer, Tabby and I still have a lot of memories we can take out of this and tell the other people in our village about. This has been one heck of an adventure, and I'm glad that I actually decided to apply for it."_

"_Even though Bea's a dog and I'm a cat, we're best friends through and through. Nothing's going to change that." Tabby explained. "No one else would have been able to do this race with me except for her. Heck, without Bea, I don't know where I'd be right now. I owe a lot to her, and I just hope that doing this adventure would be good for starters."_

"_Tabby's like the sister I never had, and I've been treating her that way ever since I moved into the town we reside in." Bea explained. "If anything, this race has strengthened our friendship more than either of us would have expected. I'm so glad that Tabby did this race with me, because there's no one I'd rather do it with than her. Now we just need to solve the problem that is Tom Nook…"_

In a slow-motion shot, Tabby & Bea turned around and left the Pitstop. The two girls walked up a hill and continued walking for about three seconds before a couple of Goombas approached the two from the sides. Tabby & Bea looked down at the Goombas, screamed in fright and ran away, leaving the Goombas confused.

(LATER)

SSBFreak walked into a lounge area inside Peach's castle, where the seven remaining teams were waiting, talking amongst themselves. The blonde man cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, everyone." SSBFreak said. "Please have a seat."

"What's up with this and why are the cameras rolling?" Ilia asked as she took a seat beside Beth.

"Yeah. Shouldn't this be when the cameras stop recording?" Muto added.

"There's a little something that I think you all want to hear." SSBFreak explained. "As you may know, there was a Controller Switch on this leg of the race, something that causes the racers of two teams to switch partners for one leg, giving both teams a disadvantage."

"And?" Aki asked, not liking where this was going.

"One team went for the Controller Switch and completed the task." SSBFreak explained. "That team is still in the race."

The racers suddenly became very nervous, knowing what was coming next. No one knew what the outcome of this unusual setting would be, but they were soon to find out.

"Jak & Keira, would you please step forward?" SSBFreak asked.

The elven couple in question promptly stood up, much to the surprise of the others.

"So THAT'S why they were behind us." Kolorado noted.

Jak looked around the room and spoke. "Coming into this race, we sized up everyone and labeled different teams as threats." He explained. "Threats that we knew would endanger our chances of winning."

"So when we were given the chance to mess things around for two of those teams and put them both at a severe disadvantage, we jumped at it." Keira explained. "We completed the task and we survived the leg. Only barely, but we still survived it."

"And that's what brings us to our decision." Jak said. "We've decided to take two of the teams we consider threats and switch their partners for one leg." Forming a smirk, Jak continued. "Secondly, we think that it would be funny to see what kind of crazy hijinks Bowyer & Max would be capable of when they're teamed up."

The room fell deathly silent, everyone's eyes wide and mouths open. However, none were as shocked as the two racers in question, whom looked at each other in shock.

Keira chuckled. "And of course, that leaves us to pair up the two completely different rational minds of Sam & Kolorado." She added.

Sam & Kolorado looked at each other, although they were more concerned as to how Bowyer & Max would be able to handle each other.

"Okay, here's how this will work, you guys." SSBFreak said. "Both teams will depart on the next leg at the same time, as an average time slot between the two arrivals, and upon checking into the next Pitstop, you will be assigned your original partners again."

"There HAS to be a catch, chap." Kolorado reasoned. "What is it?"

"Should one of the newly-formed teams be eliminated, a coin toss will determine which original pair will get the boot." SSBFreak replied. "Am I making myself clear enough?"

The four racers nodded glumly.

"Okay. Get some rest, you guys." SSBFreak said. "You're going to need it."

With that, SSBFreak left the room. One by one, the teams left the room until only the two newly-formed teams remained.

Sam looked at his new partner. "Well…This could suck." He said.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race…"_

Max is seen arguing with Bowyer.

"_One of the new teams has trouble working together…"_

"Understand me how can you not?!" Bowyer asked. "Easy it is!"

"Look, mac. In this country, we speak ENGLISH." Max replied.

Jak & Keira are seen walking through an airport.

"_And Jak & Keira become the subject of everyone's thoughts."_

"Where did Jak & Keira go?" Aki asked.

"Jak & Keira are definitely a tough team." Eike mused.

"Has anyone seen Jak & Keira?" Beth asked.

The camera went into slow motion as Jak turned his head while walking to look back.

**Current Standings:**

**1 – Tomoki & Aki**

**2 – Sam & Max**

**3 – Plum & Scarlet**

**4 – Eike & Muto**

**5 – Kolorado & Bowyer**

**6 – Ilia & Beth**

**7 – Jak & Keira**

**8 – Tabby & Bea (ELIMINATED)**

**9 – Billy & Lilly (ELIMINATED)**

**10 – Vanilla & Cream (ELIMINATED)**

**11 – Hugo & Penelope (ELIMINATED)**

**12 – Jamie & James (ELIMINATED)**

NOTE: The concept of the Controller Switch is not something I invented. Check out my favourites list and there are a few races from a guy called milesyoshidino, whom came up with the concept. Check him out. His races are probably at least twice as long as mine.


End file.
